In The Future
by gamegirl07
Summary: What would happen in the future if there were only a few of the Z-fighters left? How will they cope with the life they have and how will they deal with the upcoming troubles without Goku? VegetaXPan
1. The Future is Now

"In the Future"

**AN: Story cover by RAGOH on deviantart**

Chapter 1: The Future is Now

He sat there thoughtfully on the bench holding a solitary cane in both hands idly moving the smooth polished wood over his skin. There was no need to close his eyes as there was always darkness. Many years ago his ability to see had disappeared seemingly into thin air, but his other senses were as sharp as always if not more so. Silently he placed his cane on the area of bench beside him. He had to keep up appearances—he was over 200 years old. At the very least he had to carry a cane.

Vegeta's hair was completely and utterly white and his eyes had become so cloudy that they were grey. He wasn't the regular `old and wrinkly`. No, not one wrinkle ever touched his face, but when one looked at him one could sense his seniority.

The sounds around him were pleasant. Birds chirping incessantly, children playing idiotically, cars' engines rumbling away, and especially the light footsteps of Pan walking towards him. Vegeta pretended that he could not sense her presence coming ever so closer…

"Vegeta, I knew I'd find you here."

Pan sat down next to the Saiyan Prince. She heard the other sigh.

"Am I that predictable these days?"

Pan laughed lightly, "That's not such a bad thing. At least I know where to find you."

"At least," Vegeta repeated thoughtfully.

"So, anything exciting happened lately?"

Vegeta grinned slightly, "You know the answer to that."

"You mean you didn't run into any bad guys?"

"No—they all seem to have been taken care of."

"I'm sure there's some you missed. Maybe they're hiding in the shadows."

"I doubt it—I would have heard them. Pan, what are you doing here anyway?"

Pan was caught off guard when he addressed her directly. They usually would go on for hours on end talking about nonsensical things. Vegeta didn't seem to mind so much, but then again he wasn't bothered by much of anything.

"To keep you company like I always do."

"You're wasting your time. A young girl has better things to do than warming up a bench."

"I'm not so young you know. Once you get past a hundred you're practically ancient in human eyes."

"Hmph. You and I both know there are things that you've yet to get around to doing in your life."

Pan knew exactly what he was referring to—the fact that she had yet to marry and have children with another. On the day that Goku left the Z-fighters forever, they had all been left on their own to defend earth. It had not been an easy task and eventually Trunks, Goten, and Gohan had lost their lives—there was no way to wish them back. The Z-fighters had been reduced to Vegeta, Pan, 18, Uub, Krillen, Tien, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, and Bra's two boys she had had with Goten. Many of the Z-fighters had died of old age. Now it was mostly her and Vegeta. 18 was still out there, but she was hard to get in contact with. Marron had married and had children and some of her children had had children and so on. Bra's children were a quarter Saiyan and old enough now to live on their own. Contact with them was far in between.

"The time never seems right. I never seem to find anyone I fancy."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Well, it's true."

"What about Trent?"

"We broke up months ago, Vegeta."

"And Ben?"

"He's a lost cause."

"Cheating?"

"No, he was a homo."

"What—homosexual?"

"Yes, Vegeta, two guys. Together…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Vegeta stopped her with a bit of disgust in his tone.

"Are you trying to get rid of me? You don't like my company anymore?"

"Maybe I am trying to get rid of you. It's just not healthy being so idle."

"Oh, but it's okay for you?"

"Are you really comparing yourself to me?"

Pan laughed lightly, "I guess I am."

"That's not a good sign."

"Let's walk," Pan said suddenly if not with a little enthusiasm.

"Alright—if I can fit it into my busy schedule."

Pan stood up then and watched as Vegeta picked up his cane casually and lift himself ever so smoothly from the bench.

"Do you really need that thing?" Pan asked pointing at the cane.

"What, this cane?"

Pan nodded, but then caught herself and instead answered verbally, "Yes."

"Just keeping up appearances."

"The great Saiyan Prince concerned with what others think?"

"When have I not been? All my life I've usually been shaped by the ones around me. I'd say I was very concerned."

"Since you put it that way…"

The two of them were walking then side by side down the sidewalk. Pan grinned when she watched him 'use' his cane. It barely even touched the ground and he would twirl it absently between his fingers. Far be it that he actually leaned upon it. Any reasonable person could tell that the cane was only a mere prop.

"Another bright and sunny day," Pan said.

"I can tell. The children seem attracted to it."

"I just feel like sparring with someone."

"18 would give you a good workout."

"Yeah, but where is she?"

"Hiding, I think. Moping around."

"Well, I guess it's just you, then."

"I doubt it. You really feel like beating up on an old man?"

"Who else?"

"I'm out of practice, Pan. I wouldn't be much fun."

"There you go again trying to get rid of me."

"For your own good. It would be a shame for the Son line stop with you."

"Is this what it's about? Producing more fighters?"

"You make it sound so…cold and thoughtless. I wouldn't use the word 'producing' as if you're some kind of baby-making machine…"

"And what word would _you_ use?" Pan asked with an edge to her voice.

"Conceive. Give birth to. Any of those."

Vegeta could sense as she crossed her arms, but her mood was not dampened for long.

"I always wanted children," Pan said hesitantly, "I waited too long. Before I knew it, it was too late."

"Waiting, huh. That was the reason."

Pan grimaced when he said this. Somehow he had managed to belittle her statement as if it were some practical joke.

"Yes that's the reason," Pan retorted.

"Where are we headed?" Vegeta asked abruptly changing the subject.

"In life…?"

"No, where are we walking to."

Many times Vegeta could be rather abstract. It was hard to tell just when he was thinking in more literal terms. She tried to read his facial expressions, but she found this task virtually impossible. His eyes, which were so cloudy, made it seem as if his mind was in a far off place. He never looked at her directly—of course not he was blind, but even so it only added to his already enigmatic nature.

"Oh. You mean you don't know?"

"West Point Avenue," Vegeta said with a frown, "But where specifically?"

"You'll just have to see. We're almost there."

There were few things that Pan could surprise him with. His senses were so robust that he had even developed other ones. Seeing the future at some points or even perceiving those that were dead—spirits. Or so this was what Pan had believed. Vegeta chalked it up to just 'going crazy with old age'. He commented that no Saiyan that he had been aware of had ever reached his age. Saiyans usually died prematurely in battle only living long enough to at least mate with another. It truly was a miracle that he was still alive. He _had_ died a few times—twice at the most. If he died again, it would be final as the dragon balls had long since disappeared. Even if they did exist Pan doubted he would want to be wished back. There was nothing left here on Earth. He was completely without family and he had basically done all that he had set out to do.

The two of them eventually stopped in front of a house.

"You're taking me to see Bra?"

"How did you know?" Pan asked with perched lips, "She just moved a few days ago."

"Her ki is unmistakable."

"But I told her to hide it. _I_ don't even sense it."

Vegeta gave her a barely perceptible grin, "You can never really 'hide' your ki just as you can never truly play dead. Your heart is still beating and your ki signature will always be present."

Pan shook her head. It was all just a matter of perception—it was impossible to surprise him anymore. "Oh, well," she said with a shrug, "She wanted to see you, but you haven't been around lately—well at least at your house."

"You mean that mansion? It's too big. It's too empty."

_It's too much like a reminder _Pan thought. "I told her I'd bring you."

It seemed as if Vegeta looked up to the house though it was impossible for him to really see it. "Maybe tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Pan asked unable to keep the disbelief from her voice, "Do you have something important to do?"

"No, not really. Of course, you already knew that."

"Alright, I won't force you."

"It'll be her birthday tomorrow. You think I'll do for a substantial present?"

Pan smiled, "There couldn't possibly be a better one."

She heard a characteristic 'hmph' from him.

"Force _me_?" Vegeta said as an afterthought.

Pan thought about how it would turn out if she had wound up trying to force him through a doorway. She smiled bitterly.

"Is that all you have 'planned' today, Pan?"

"I'm fresh out of ideas."

"Good," Vegeta said finally.

The two of them began walking again.

"I know what you need, Vegeta, a job."

Pan expected to get some kind of startled reaction out of him, but once again she was mistaken.

"One look at my résumé and the employer would have an instant heart attack," Vegeta responded playing along.

"I don't know. Maybe you could be a martial artist instructor or something. Start your own business."

"Ha! As if I would waste my time like that."

It was the most emotion she had gotten out of him in awhile.

"Don't you have a job to concern yourself with?" Vegeta asked Pan.

"I'm off. It's the weekend."

"Oh, it is? And you're hanging out with me?" Vegeta said shaking his head.

"There's nothing wrong with that. I'm sure you were getting lonely."

"Oh how sweet," Vegeta said with obvious sarcasm. "Don't you have an appointment with the mall?"

"I'm not the kind of girl who goes around shopping every weekend."

"No, maybe not. You're too much of a tomboy."

"And I enjoy being one. Now, where are _you_ going?"

"Home."

"Already?"

"What time is it anyway?"

"3:15."

"That's long enough considering that I had absolutely nothing to do today. And you—do something exciting."

"Like what?"

Pan looked over to Vegeta when he didn't say anything immediately. His expression was again unreadable.

"Get a boyfriend," Vegeta said simply.

Before Pan had realized it, they had arrived at his house at that moment. Pan stopped at the driveway and watched as he trudged casually to his rather large house.

"It's not as if I haven't tried," Pan said with a raised voice to reach Vegeta.

He turned to her when he reached the front door and gave her a don't-expect-me-to-believe-you look. Then he went in and closed the door behind him.

AN: Was it interesting enough for you guys? Don't worry it'll get more exciting as the chapters keep coming. As always: Read & Review


	2. Nightly Ventures

"In The Future"

Chapter 2: Nightly Ventures

The only thing that was on Pan's mind was Vegeta no matter how hard she tried to set it on something else. This was no surprise to her, however. If you were a Z-fighter, Vegeta would always be thought about. He was the leader ever since Goku left—the last surviving pureblood. Not only that, he was the strongest—the beating heart of their team. Pan wondered what would happen if he finally died for good. Who would keep everyone together? Or would there even be a team left to speak of?

When night came, Pan found herself back at his house staring at his darkened windows. Not a light was on. That was to be expected as his lights would hardly ever be on. The doors would be unlocked also, Pan knew—she had checked many times, but had never built up the courage to actually enter without knocking. She had knocked before, but Vegeta would never answer. Perhaps he was too deeply asleep.

With a deep breath, Pan came up to the front door and opened it. The first thing she did was turn on the lights. She had expected cobwebs and gathering dust, but it was nothing of the sort. Everything was so _clean_. She could even smell the remnants of cleaning products.

"I guess when you're bored you'll do anything," Pan said to herself. The kitchen and even the floors were also in the same condition.

Before she realized it, she was moving upstairs. She wanted to see Vegeta. He would never pick up the phone and she wanted to do something—he wasn't the only one who suffered from extreme boredom.

She knew exactly where his room would be so she went straight to it. The door was—not surprisingly—open. First her eyes had to get adjusted to the darkness then she peered in to see Vegeta's sleeping form.

His mouth was a straight line with a slight downward curve—a perpetual frown, but there was nothing there to read. His arms, however, gripped the pillow so hard that if it were a person's neck, that person would have suffocated and died instantly. His head did not lie on his impossibly squished pillow. Instead it sought refuge on the sheets near it. When Pan finally stepped into the room, she saw his grip become visibly tighter. Then his eyes whipped open as if he could sense her as soon as she entered. His whole body which had already been motionless remained so. Pan had stopped moving and breathed softly. She couldn't tell if he really felt her in the room or not. His eyes were staring at nothing in particular—he did not blink. She wondered then if he was still asleep and did not realize that he had opened his eyelids.

"Pan?" Vegeta asked almost gravely. It was a much more serious tone that he rarely used with her.

His frown deepened. The pillow that he was hanging on to dear life with was let loose. Pan noticed that he still did not blink even as she moved to the foot of his bed. Then he sat up much to Pan's surprise and he looked in her direction.

"Well? Will you say something?" Vegeta asked finally.

"Oh—I didn't think I needed to. I thought you just sensed ki."

"All I ever get is evidence all the time. I never know without a shadow of a doubt. What street am I on? What time is it really? Is that a pole a few inches in front of me or is it a person—or a telephone or maybe an entire wall? And now _you_ want to waltz in here—silently no less. Perhaps you don't realize how _similar_ your ki is to Kakarot's. At first I thought it was him, but, of course not—he's gone. So maybe Pan? But she or whatever presence is near wants to remain silent. Sometimes I wish I could just…"

His eyes narrowed after this as if he had just thought of something.

"You really thought I was Goku?" Pan asked cautiously. He had never spoken so many words in front of her before.

"Your ki signature," Vegeta said slowly, "Can easily be confused for a few others."

Pan stepped from the foot of her bed to the side of it,

"You've talked to him, haven't you? Or was it a vision? Did you see the—

"No," Vegeta said sensing where she was going.

"Oh, c'mon, Vegeta, as much as you have been around me—how could you mistake my ki? I think you're hiding something."

"What do I have to hide?" Vegeta asked stiffly.

He had not turned his head towards her as she had moved. Instead he seemed to be staring out to space—not that it was an extremely odd thing of him to do.

"You know, I don't really know, but you always find _something_ to hide from others."

Vegeta stepped out of bed from the opposite side of Pan's standing form. His head turned slightly towards her, "It's getting a little stuffy in here. Let's fly."

"Wait, now?" Pan asked startled as she watched the other open a window.

"Well, do you have anything else better to do?"

The thought of a card game passed through her mind, but she shook her head. "No, not really."

Vegeta slipped silently through the window and Pan followed in suit. The Saiyan Prince was already up in the air waiting almost impatiently for her.

"Alright, alright," Pan said gliding up to him.

"Hm. You think you can keep with me, Pan?"

"Is that even a question?" Pan replied defiantly.

"Let's see then," Vegeta said moving up higher into the night sky.

Pan moved towards him, "It's a race then—but to where?"

"All the way back to my house."

"Alright, `Mr. Out-of-practice`. On your mark. Get ready-set-hey!"

Vegeta was already zipping off.

"You cheater!" Pan cried.

Pan took off also and eventually caught back up to Vegeta. She glanced over at him irately.

"If you're faster you'll win either way," Vegeta said with a grin.

Another burst of speed and Vegeta zoomed far ahead of her. Pan gritted her teeth and sped up also. Again they were tied. Upon catching up, Vegeta immediately sped up again. Pan couldn't even see him then—she had to rely on sensing his ki.

"That's it!" Pan yelled finally turning Super Saiyan.

Her speed increased dramatically and soon caught up to Vegeta again. She edged further and further ahead of him. Pan had improved her skills greatly over the years. With hard work, she had eventually reached Super Saiyan II. Vegeta had also inevitably reached the Super Saiyan III level after much strenuous training—and epic battles.

"You're going to have to do better than that," Vegeta said as he easily passed her again.

Pan gritted her teeth. All he was doing was increasing his output of ki and he still had a ways to go until he actually needed to turn Super Saiyan. Not only this, but he was quite capable of turning Super Saiyan IV—there was no way she could win. Pan suspected that Vegeta had known this from the beginning. Pan powered up even more in her Super Saiyan form and saw him in the distance. She gave another burst and she was back in the race. Once again Vegeta climbed to even higher speeds. Pan had no choice, but to go to her final form in order to keep up.

"I don't get it, turn Super Saiyan already," Pan spat at Vegeta.

"If you want. Your loss."

The transformation was so instantaneous that Pan barely saw as he sped out of sight once again. Pan was pushed to her very limit to reach him again.

"I'm impressed," Vegeta said when he saw her again.

The two of them were speeding across the Pacific and they were very close to its surface. The water rippled beneath them as they sped by. Then Vegeta began to slow.

"You're not slowing down for my benefit, are you?" Pan accused.

"We're trying to make it all the way around the world—I don't want you to expend too much of your ki on the first half."

"You've done this before, haven't you?"

"I get bored sometimes," Vegeta said letting one of his dark gloved hands touch the surface of the water.

"I'm just slowing you down—why'd you take me along?"

Vegeta turned a critical eye to her, "Does it really matter how fast we get back as long as we get there?"

Pan powered back down to Super Saiyan and Vegeta returned to his normal form.

"And I wanted to see you turn Super Saiyan III," Pan said with a sigh, "I haven't seen that in _years_."

Vegeta stopped abruptly and then Pan a full second later.

"Be careful what you wish for, girl."

Pan turned to him expectantly. He had already turned Super Saiyan. His muscles had not tensed and his stance had not changed—he was completely at ease. Another quick burst and he was Super Saiyan II. Electricity sparkled lazily around his yellow aura. His hair wasn't as bright yellow as hers, but a paler version of it.

The next form was not as easy. Pan had to move back as the wind began to increase ad the water began to splash. The third form had always been a task for Vegeta. Suddenly, his ki skyrocketed uncontrollably. The earth began to shake and columns of water shot up into the air. It seemed as if he was in great pain with his teeth gritted as his spiky hair began to grow longer and longer. Another large burst of energy and Pan could hear his cries. She put her arms up defensively as the wind became even harsher—she was glad they were in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. Suddenly his ki ceased rising and the water and wind died down.

Before her stood a Super Saiyan III. The electricity was unmistakable and his yellow hair glowed a fierce yellow in the darkness. His entire body was illuminated. Pan took down her arms and finally looked at him. Just what she had expected, though it still dazzled her. Only one thing was off and that was his eyes. It was a very odd mix of gray and bluish green—he was still blind.

"Wow," Pan breathed incredulously.

"Well, since you got me started…"

Pan knew immediately that he was going for the final form. That one was a lot easier to reach. It didn't take very long. Before she knew it after a short burst of energy, Super Saiyan IV Vegeta stood in front of her. This took her by surprise. His hair was starkly white up against the dark sky, but also his fur was this color and shimmered with its own light. It was almost godlike. His eyes were surprisingly clear—green with a hint of gold. There was no cloudiness at all.

"Kami…" Vegeta said breathlessly.

"What is it?" Pan asked growing concerned.

"It's night time, isn't it?" Vegeta asked strangely, looking up to the starry sky.

"Yes," Pan responded cautiously.

"And we're right above the Pacific Ocean?" Vegeta asked now looking at the choppy water.

"Yes."

"And you. This woman standing in front of me is Pan?"

"Uhh…yeah."

Pan began to feel a little unsettled. He lifted his hands and Pan watched as he looked at them strangely.

"Okay, spit it out Vegeta."

"I think I can see."


	3. Feelings Lurking

"In The Future"

Chapter 3: Feelings Lurking

She knew exactly where the uncanny feeling was coming from: the fact that he looked directly into her eyes. For the first time, she actually became a little shy. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that she was there. He knew what she was wearing and what hairstyle she had. There had always been a kind of invisible wall between them. Pan thought it had been the age factor, but really it had been his blindness. She felt his eyes study her for the first time. Was that shock that had crossed his eyes?

"And you're supposed to be a tomboy," Vegeta said finally.

"I am!" Pan argued blushing.

"Who obviously went to the mall at some point."

"I didn't say I _never_ went. I went a few times—

"Relax. You're not on trial," Vegeta said with a grin.

He held his hand out to her and Pan looked up at him in a confused manner.

"We're late. We'll never make it around at your pace."

Pan crossed her arms and then pouted, "I can keep up."

"We've already established that you _couldn't_, now c'mon."

Pan looked at his hand again, "Oh, alright."

She took his hand and then he pulled her in much closer.

"What are you doing?!" Pan said in shock.

"It's safer this way."

Before Pan could protest anymore, they sped off in light speed. At first Pan was forced to close her eyes as the wind slammed into her face. Soon, however, her face became accustomed and she allowed her eyes to open. It was amazing. Everything seemed in hyper speed even according to her eyes. She was so overwhelmed by the rushing images that she almost didn't notice where Vegeta's arms were placed on her body. It was wrapped securely around her midsection—and suddenly she began to blush again. She realized that this was the closest they'd ever been and found that she enjoyed it.

The whole world had flashed past her before they made it back to his house in the very same place they had started. By that time, it was late in the morning. Vegeta released her as soon as they landed. When Pan turned to him, he was looking up to the sky. When was the last time he had seen it? Then his eyes returned to her. When was the last time he had seen a woman so beautiful?

"Well," Pan said turning away from his oddly penetrating eyes, "That was…fun last night."

"Was that all?"

Pan glanced at him, "What do you mean?"

"I don't know--`fun` seems like a very safe word."

"What else do you want me to say? It was fun."

"Never mind—forget it."

The two of them went back to the front of the house—because going into a house through the window was _so_ improper—and stood near the entrance.

"Bra's birthday is today," Vegeta said still looking directly at Pan.

There was a permanent blush on Pan's face, "So you're really going to go?"

"Why not? I've missed so many others. I'm sure she's probably angry with me."

"I don't think so."

"You sound so sure of yourself. The Bra that I know is going to give me an extremely hard time."

It was as if he had seen her for the first time—as if he didn't want to miss anything. She felt him studying her; she was sure he realized she was blushing, but he said nothing about it. `What else did he see`, Pan wondered. She was looking at something, anything that wasn't Vegeta as if his eyes became too much to look at.

"The way she sounded—you have nothing to worry about."

"And, Pan—you're coming too."

"It was hardly a question though it was supposed to be.

"I didn't know I was invited—I had the impression that it was a family affair."

"Pan, she doesn't even know I'm coming—unless you told her."

"No, I didn't," Pan said with a hint of pout entering her tone, "I guess I'll see you there. I have to go—I have something planned."

This was meant as a `good-bye` and she had planned to make her exit then.

"I wasn't aware that you _had_ anything to do," Vegeta said with apparent shock.

"Uh…yeah," Pan said trying to hide the uncertainty from her voice. "What happened to `trying to get rid of me`?"

"What happened to getting upset every time I tried?"

"Well, maybe I'm going to take your advice and get a boyfriend."

Pan had no idea how he was going to react to such a comment, but she suddenly realized that he was Super Saiyan IV and if she angered him—how hard would it be to do away with her? Or maybe that was a little extreme. This godlike Vegeta hardly seemed capable of such a malicious act. As he gazed at her—as in caught her eyes in his—she was utterly paralyzed.

"You do that."

There was a characteristic smirk on his face and Pan turned two shades darker—his smirk only broadened and then he shook his head. She nearly fell flat on her face as she turned and had not noticed a rock near her foot. Pan knew that he could not have missed this and thought she heard his raucous laughter as she sped off down the street.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She took a deep breath when she was sure she was out of his sight. Perhaps it was the first breath she had taken in awhile because her heart gave a shout of relief. She could not have stayed any longer without suffering from a complete meltdown. What had gotten into her? She had suddenly reverted back to her teenage years. Going crazy over any cute boy she met—wait, did she just call him cute? This was Vegeta—old enough to be her grandfather. Handsome enough, however, to be her—no she wasn't even going to _think_ of it. It was ludicrous.

It was also funny. A century and some decades ago, she would _never_ have thought of Vegeta in such a way. She had been a mere child and he a full grown man—already with experience, already with a woman that he loved. But that hadn't bothered her. Not at all. She had had Trunks. He had always, first of all, been at the top of her `cute boy` list, but he was more than just that. He understood her in ways that most couldn't because like her he was a partial Saiyan and a fighter. But most of all, he was so compassionate and caring—there was no one else she would care for as she cared for him.

But she hadn't noticed the obvious similarities between Trunks and Vegeta. She had always made it a habit to simply avoid Trunks' father—she didn't pay much attention to him. Of course, she had made the rash assumption that he didn't like her, that he didn't like much of anybody. Not that she had known enough about him to make any well-informed evaluation on him. The most Vegeta had said to her was perhaps `humph` and even that was questionable.

The first time they had really begun to talk was after the majority of the Z-fighters had been killed—specifically after Trunks' death (many years after Bulma had died of natural causes). Maybe it was because Vegeta could have died as well—she had literally saved him. The threat had been defeated, but had left the Z-fighters shattered and weak.

Pan closed her eyes as she remembered racing off to the battlefield—they had knocked her out when she wouldn't agree to stay behind—and saw the sheer brutality that had been brought upon her friends. One by one she had checked their pulse; she had lost hope until she came upon Vegeta.

Vegeta was a survivor. By all right he should have died. There was no Dende to go to for instant healing. No senzu beans. Instead there was only her and her need to keep him alive. Pan took him back to her home—there was no one there at his—and dedicated all her time into at least keeping him breathing. There were many chances for him to just simply die; many times when he had stopped breathing all together. Pan, however, had not even taken the risk of falling asleep and kept a constant vigil over him. It was an innate sense of devotion to a fellow Saiyan.

It had been an obsession. The weight of the majority of the Z-fighters fate was a heavy load. Too many had died—at least let this one live. At least let one pureblood survive. She had been completely useless before and she felt guilty for it. She suddenly realized that if Vegeta died then she would be utterly alone. There was Bra, but they had never seen eye to eye on anything and, most of all, she wasn't a fighter.

That was where her initial attachment had stemmed from. Even after he was able to walk, she still couldn't shake her habit of looking after him—he had been bedridden for months.

He was never the same afterwards. He seemed more cautious, less cocky (unbelievably), and daresay more mature. She had a feeling that the death of the Z-fighters had a detrimental affect on him and that he was in a constant state of depression—a state of depression that he never shared with her and never showed on his face when anyone was looking. Somehow she knew. The one thing that clued her in was the lack of his flamboyant anger—not that she had ever edged him on just in case it miraculously resurfaced.

There had been no more threats to Earth afterwards, but both he and Pan had continued their daily training. The Z-fighters' deaths were constantly on their minds. They were hardly fooled by peacetime—there were even fewer fighters and they needed to always be prepared for the worst.

Now she found herself in this situation. Where had it all began? Why had her feelings changed so suddenly? And worst of all, why did she find it to be so welcoming?


	4. Defined

AN: It just makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside to see that so many people have added me to their Story Alert or Favorite Story. At least I know _someone's_ reading this. _Glances at review section_ Hm. Interesting. By the way, this chapter happens a few days after Bra's birthday—I guess I could've written about what happened there, but I thought it was kind of irrelevant to the story .

"In The Future"

Chapter 4: Defined

"Why can't I sense them?" Vegeta yelled suddenly, nearly leaping out of bed.

"Vegeta—Vegeta, calm down! You'll hurt yourself."

"Pan?! What are you dong here—where are the others—

She placed two calming hands on his shoulders, "Let me explain—

"Get your hands off of me, little girl," Vegeta growled barreling her towards a nearby wall.

Pan caught herself before she slammed into the wall. She waited for Vegeta to continue either his angered rant or his attack on her—he did neither. His breathing was heavy—unusually heavy for a Saiyan who had merely gotten out of bed. He noticed this immediately and also the fact that though he had heard Pan's voice and clearly felt her ki, he had yet to lay eyes on her

From a distance, Pan could see the confusion in his not-so-dark eyes.

"It's okay, Vegeta," Pan soothed, "If you just let me explain, everything will make sense."

"Bandages…" Vegeta said softly as if something had donned on him.

His hands felt them, but once again he didn't actually see them.

"Vegeta…?" Pan asked cautiously.

She watched him look over at her—his eyebrows creased. By now his breathing had calmed.

"Little girl, go turn on the lights," Vegeta snapped.

Now it was her turn to look confused, "But they're on."

"I have no time for your insolence."

"All I can tell you is that they're on," Pan said with a little annoyance.

"Who do you think you are? Telling me the lights are on, but they're not! I'm _not_ going to tell you again."

"They're on, damn it, they're on! And I'll say it again!"

"NO-THEY'RE-NOT!"

"Vegeta—you're impossible! Stop acting like an ass!"

If Pan had been trying to calm him down, that attempt had just flown out the window. Now she really _had_ been thrown into the wall. Not only that, but through it as well.

"Fine, I'll just have to make you do it," Pan heard Vegeta yell as she went through the wall.

"Why don't you just do it yourself since you can't see what's right in front of your face! Damn idiot! They're _on_ for crying out loud."

She felt herself ripped from the ground and pulled by the nape of her shirt.

"Do you have a death wish? You think since the lights are off you're safe? I can still _sense_ you."

He had been shaking her the whole time and his voice had become increasingly threatening and terrifying. What was he going to do to her? His breathing had become ragged again and she realized this as his grip loosened. If she could, she would've slapped herself on the forehead. Vegeta was in no condition to fight—he could scarcely even get out of bed without growing too tired to do anything else. He was pushing it—_her_ life was not in danger, but maybe his was.

"I _know_ you can," Pan said taking a deep calming breath, "No, I don't have a death wish. Do you honestly think I would lie this hard to you? Now the lights are on, I'm dead serious, no joke. There's a lamp right next to you—if you reach your left arm out you'll feel the warmth from the bulb."

His grip was loose enough now to unhook herself from his grasp which she did then. She watched his graying eyes search for the lamp that really wasn't too far from him. Eventually he felt the warmth of it and even went so far as to feel the actual light bulb.

"What _is_ this?" Vegeta growled, "The lamp is right in front of me except I…"

His eyes searched for Pan and could not find her though he still sensed her.

"Why is it so damn _dark_, then? I can't…"

"You can't what, Vegeta?" Pan said really growing annoyed.

"Don't speak to me in that tone," Vegeta said trying desperately to find her face so that he could look directly in her eyes to drive the statement home.

"I'm right here," Pan said noticing his searching eyes.

Her voice came from the same spot where he sensed her yet her face never came into view. There was something obviously wrong—he just couldn't part the heavy curtain to see anything, something. There was something wrong with his body. Something wasn't functioning. He sank down to his knees in sudden weakness—he just couldn't seem to _breathe_. She rushed over to him as he clutched his chest in apparent pain.

"No, Vegeta, no," Vegeta heard Pan exclaim, "I've come too far with you. You can't just quit on me now!"

But he had already become unconscious as his breathing became more and more strained.

"I'm not gonna let you die!"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Pan sat up in her bed in a cold sweat. She shook her head as she reminded herself that it was just a dream. Vegeta was fine. There was no need to worry about him.

It was more than just a dream; it was more like a flashback. She had been reliving that moment in time. Another instance where he could've slipped through her fingers. Perhaps the events might've been embellished upon, but the main point remained—he had almost died. She might not have liked him much then, but she knew that if he had died on that day, she would not have known what do with herself.

But she should have known better. He _wouldn't_ die. For some reason, it just didn't happen, but the next few days had been perhaps the most painful in his life. It hurt him immensely to even take one simple breath and Pan been forced to take him to an actual doctor despite Vegeta's initial refusal to be seen by one. In the end he hadn't cared in the least. He had mostly given up on speaking so when he did say something, Pan was all ears.

They had done an x-ray on him: broken ribs. He was lucky to be alive. Lucky that his heart still beat and that he was able to breathe. One of his rib bones had pierced his heart and another one had pierced one of his lungs several times. Pan was shocked when she heard the news. Even more shocked when they told her that they had to go in and fix the problem.

How was she going to tell Vegeta? The choice was ultimately his. Even if he did comply, how did the doctors intend to go about the procedure? This would probably be the first time in the world that a Saiyan would have to go through surgery. She knew they'd have a hard time making an incision. They'd have better luck with a rock.

"I don't care, Pan, I don't care," Vegeta had managed to say to her.

He had agreed to go through with the procedure and anything else that needed to be done as long as it would take the pain away. Pan was glad that he had decided not to act as irrational as he usually was. The Saiyan Surgery Day was close behind.

To make matters increasingly disturbing, doctors had to pump an extreme amount of anesthesia into him to put him under so that they could proceed. Even then, Pan could sense that he was still partially alert even though his mind had to be more than a little cloudy. Matters were made even worse when their first attempt at making an incision had broken the small knife. But Vegeta was in a weakened condition much to the doctors' good fortune. All they needed was an electrical saw and finally the surgery began.

Pan only remembered the long, drawn out waiting, but she was rewarded in the end; he was alive.

That very same day, Pan had also discovered that Vegeta was completely blind due to damaged optic nerves. Pan knew to stay out of Vegeta's way for awhile as he constantly wanted to pound things into a pulp after he heard the news. He would never be able to see anything ever again—it was enough to drive him mad. He would run into things on a daily basis and critically injure anyone who laughed. The unfortunate objects he ran into no longer existed after a few seconds. As for Pan, he'd order her around exactly like some kind of servant. For only a short while she was obedient until she came to her senses. That was when the constant arguments had begun until everything calmed down once again

Pan supposed that it was simply because he had grown tired of fussing or just had better things to do—like training. They're relationship had become: you stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours. Seeing as how empty the mansion really was, that wasn't too hard. She had stayed there for awhile, but soon moved out—at Vegeta's insistence. Although despite everything, she had always kept an eye out for Vegeta.

After that little dream of hers, she had to make sure that he was really alright. When the day was in full sway, she went to the usual spot he would be sitting at. And of course Pan had found him there, the very same white-haired Saiyan Prince. She knew he heard her as she walked over and sat beside him.

"I don't care what anyone says, you have to be the most luckiest man on Earth. My grandfather may have been a lot of things, but he wasn't a survivor like you."

"Well, you may be right seeing as I'm still around and he's not."

He beckoned for her to come closer—she did not hesitate to do so. She felt his arm come around her and she in turn put her head on his chest. It all seemed very natural, though they had never done something like that before.

"You're not gonna fly off on a little dragon, are you?" Pan asked.

"I wouldn't leave everyone behind like that—if I had a choice."

When he said `everyone` he had meant Bulma and his daughter and son. He doubted that he could bear such a thing. It would be just like before; he would be alone—and he never wanted to be like that again…

"That's always nice to hear. Everyone had me fooled into thinking that grandfather was the hero, but the fact is…he couldn't possibly do anything to save Earth now that he's gone. But you're—you're still here."

"Pan, where is all of this coming from?"

"I had a dream last night. It was about you. It was about the time you could have died."

" `The time I could have died`. That was far too vague, Pan," Vegeta said amused.

"I'm serious, Vegeta, I was scared. It was a…

"Nightmare?" Vegeta said finishing her thought.

"Yes."

"Your nightmare will probably come true one day. The fact is, Pan, I'm old and one day you'll wake up and find that I'm not there. If everything runs its natural course, you'll be the one who's left."

"You weren't supposed to say that," Pan said in a distressed tone, "You're supposed to be comforting me."

"Oh, I am? I've never been good at that sort of thing. You must have me mistaken with someone else."

"I just realized who I was talking to—I almost forgot," Pan said with a grin.

"I'm not Trunks," Vegeta whispered in her ear.

Her grin disappeared, "Well…I'm not Bulma."

The two were quiet for awhile. All Pan heard was the rhythmic beating of his heart. It was very slow and steady as if it would always be there no matter what.

"It was about the surgery."

"What?"

"My dream. It was about that."

"I would rather that the whole thing didn't happen. It was…well, it was _disturbing_. I felt them inside of me. Their hands were…inside of me."

Pan felt his whole body stiffen at the thought.

"Saiyans aren't supposed be subject to such things. They're supposed to have rejuvenation tanks, or one of those Senzu beans, or at least a green man who can heal people—but not _surgery_. It's too…barbaric."

"Barbaric? That's the first time I ever heard it called that."

"Really? So you think it's alright to have strangers playing God with your insides—doing what they see fit? Sometimes I'd rather that you just let me—

"Don't say it."

"I hate doctors," Vegeta said instead, "I hate them for putting their weak, human hands where they shouldn't. Next time, Pan, next time you just let it go. Don't hang on like you did before. If I'm supposed to—

"Don't say it!"

Vegeta gave exasperated sigh, "If I'm not supposed to be here then don't force me to stay."

"Oh, so I'm _forcing_ you to stay? I didn't realize I had that much power."

"This has nothing to do with power, but more to do with your insecurities."

"Insecurities? What are talking about? What is there to be insecure about?!"

"Oh nothing, I'm just coming up with things as I go along," Vegeta said with an edge.

"Well, maybe you _are_."

"Maybe you're blind."

"You're calling _me_ blind?" Pan said angrily, "I don't need this," she said pulling away from him.

"I don't know what it is about you—but you're always in denial about everything. Whatever became of that new boyfriend of yours?"

"He's going to take me out on a date tonight," Pan said defiantly.

"I hope it's somewhere nice."

"It _will_ be. You need a reservation to get into it."

"Oh, that "Fin" restaurant. Now _that's_ expensive."

"Yeah, it's on Orange Boulevard."

"Right next to "Tiffany's"?"

"Yep, that's the one."

"So, tonight?"

"Yeah, tonight."

"Liar."

"What did you say?"

"I called you a liar."

"Why, because I'm not going with you!" Pan yelled.

"No, because you _don't_ have a boyfriend and you never once did! There _is_ no Trent, Ben, and whoever this `new` boyfriend is!"

"How could you say that—what are you spying on me," Pan asked trying unsuccessfully to hide the quivering of her voice.

"How can you spend all your time with me and still yet have room for a _real_ boyfriend—I'd be beyond angry if I found my woman spending so much of her day with one man."

Pan was crying freely then, "Fine! Fine, whatever—they're _not_ real. Happy now? Do you feel like you've accomplished something today?"

Vegeta heard her voice cracking—it was obvious she was crying. It was made even more obvious when she got off the bench and stormed away. Yet he knew she'd be back. He remained there with his came listening to her feet crashing onto the pavement below. All within the same hour, he heard her footsteps once again—she was back.

"What about your cane?" Pan said when she stood directly in front of him.

"What about it?"

"You don't really need it, but you want people to think that you do."

"So."

"_So_, you're in denial too."

"Give it a rest, Pan."

"I can't talk about you, but you can whenever you want? That's one-sided."

"You think this is a game?"

"No-I-well you don't have to be so unfair about it like I'm the most imperfect person in the world."

"You don't have to hang around me all the time, but you do."

"Look, I was just doing _you_ a favor, but if you really don't want me around then I can change that."

"No, you weren't doing _me_ a favor—you were doing _yourself _one. You honestly couldn't go through a day without following me or sneaking into my room at night."

"I don't—

"You _always_ have to keep a vigil out for me lest I crumble into a million pieces—as if one wrong move and I'll fall apart like some cheap porcelain doll."

"What—No, that's not why. Maybe I actually _like_ being around you—ever thought of that? Ever thought that I just wanted to be in your company because I found it enjoyable?"

"The Saiyan who would've been better off dying with the rest of them—the Saiyan who had to stoop down to human means to survive—the Saiyan with the rotten attitude all the time—the Saiyan who's too old to even see what's in front of his face—you _like_ being around him?"

Pan sat down next to him—there was no space in between them, "Yeah, I do—even if he is self-loathing."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

AN: I know I promised that there was going to be an actual plot, but I have to make sure their relationship is believable before I add anything else into the mix.


	5. Mistaken Identity

"In The Future"

Chapter 5: Mistaken Identity

Maybe there _was_ some truth to what Vegeta had said. Maybe she was hyper-obsessive about his well-being that he might as well had been a porcelain doll than a real Saiyan. But she knew she hadn't been lying to him when she admitted that she found his company to be pleasurable.

They had spent the entire day together. There wasn't as much as a raised voice. Between the two of them, they had nothing to do so they staved off each other's boredom by staying in company together. It wasn't so boring if you had someone to talk to. Instead of going home like he usually did, Vegeta opted to stay out longer all for Pan's benefit. Well, for his too—that mansion was too ridiculously large and equally as empty.

During the course of the evening, Pan had convinced Vegeta that they should spar together. Pan wasn't even going to begin to believe Vegeta's claim that he was `out of practice`. Somehow, somewhere he was training even if she hadn't actually _seen_ him training in years. It wasn't too hard to get Vegeta to spar with her. He was a Saiyan after all, and it would be _very_ uncharacteristic to deny her for too long; `out of practice` or not. Pan knew that he just _had_ to be somewhat excited. She searched for it in his expression, but he was just too hard to read. The fact was so infuriating that Pan had to ask and he had looked at her with surprise—of course he was excited except he used another word `anticipation` to describe it.

Night came too soon for them and they took their time walking home. The two of them went to Pan's house first—located in the middle of nowhere as was usual for a Son—and then Vegeta went to his. Pan was ever the worrier and even wondered if he had made it home. This was Vegeta, she had to keep reminding herself, and he's been fighting since before she was ever thought of. If he could make it this far then it wasn't that easy to kill him.

Pan really did have a job, though she never disclosed what exactly she did even to Vegeta. All that was necessary to say was that it caused her to be apart from Vegeta for four entire days. It had never bothered her so much before, but even one day without Vegeta's presence was intolerable. By the time it was Thursday and late in the night, she was tired and completely ready to see Vegeta again, to feel and to touch him in order to make sure he still existed. Images of him in her head would not suffice.

How about tonight? Why not see him now? Pan took off her work clothes and slipped into her everyday ones. Just as quickly she was outside going towards Vegeta's place.

As soon as she was there, she crept up the stairs to the second floor. She knew exactly where his room was located. Just like all the times before, she paused before his bedroom doorway. She peered inside at the sleeping form.

This time he wasn't even under the covers. It was as if as soon as he had laid his head on the pillow he had fallen to sleep. Tonight, though, it was a little different from all the others—he wore a very peaceful expression. Perhaps there wasn't an all out smile, but he seemed content. She wondered suddenly if she should interrupt such a rare occasion. If he did not wake upon her walking in as he usually did, she would simply leave.

She walked in and it was as if an alarm had gone off in Vegeta's head because she could immediately feel his unseeing eyes on her.

"Bulma?" Vegeta breathed uncertainly.

This was the moment when Pan would correct his mistaken identification and tell him that she's Pan, but a very devious thought entered her mind.

"Yes, I'm here," Pan said instead.

She wasn't sure if she sounded anything like Bulma, but Vegeta had bought it. The only thing she could come up with was that he had a very robust and vivid imagination.

"Then come over here. Come closer—let me tell you something."

Pan didn't want to risk saying anything else so she simply obeyed.

"I have betrayed you." Vegeta let that statement hang in the air for a moment until he continued. "But you've been away for so many years, so many decades. I don't count my life in years though, I count it in days. Time seemed to have slowed since you left me. Every second and every minute was agonizing pain. It is the worst kind of suffering—you understand that, don't you? You understand that…that I love you with every fiber of my being. So there isn't any need to worry. Nothing could ever take _that_ away. The love that I share with you is completely different from the one I share with her. She fills the void that has been there since you left and she…well, I don't feel half as lost when I'm with her. You're angry, I can tell. I only wanted your approval, but if it is your will to have me never think of her in that way again—then I will respect it. Just know that I won't be able to spend anymore time without you—I don't know how much longer I can take this torture. Soon this void would swallow me whole, Bulma. Tell me what you want."

He was looking directly at her and this surprised Pan. It was as if he could see her, but she knew it wasn't the case. She knew that he imagined her with bright blue eyes and beautiful blue hair—she could never compete with his imagination. Any minute now he would snap out of it and see the vivid colors fade into complete darkness.

Pan was selfish. She wanted Vegeta all to herself. It was Bulma who had kept him from her for so long. Now she was going to change that. Bulma was dead; there was no need for her to drag him down with her. There's nothing wrong with moving on. Pan thought that Bulma was a cruel woman to watch her husband slowly whittle down into nothingness.

"Why would I want you to be alone, Vegeta? I'm no longer there to comfort you like I usually do, but it's obvious that this other woman can. I want you to be happy—I want you to…smile again. Don't let me stand in the way of that."

"That's very unlike you, but maybe I've never known you as much as I thought."

Pan had already kneeled down so that she was face to face with Vegeta. She watched as his eyes studied her. Now he was going to realize her trickery, Pan thought, but still he didn't. Still he looked directly at her. It was an uncanny feeling to have such blind eyes looking at her so fervently. But he wasn't looking _through_ her as would usually be the case if you thought a person was someone else; he was looking _at _her.

He leaned forward so that their lips would touch. Her face blushed profusely. They had never once been that close. And then it happened; they kissed. She felt his mouth fully on hers—she almost fainted. Then he stopped after a moment. His lips pulled away from her, but only a few centimeters.

"Why so hesitant," Vegeta asked, "Has it been that long that you suddenly become a virgin?"

And then another foreign force kicked in when she realized that this was her chance no matter how weird the circumstances. She grabbed for him and kissed him again, but this time with real fervor. He pulled her, almost dragged her onto his bed. There was no getting away now. He had her trapped and the feeling of ecstasy was far too great to simply ignore. [And I'm gonna stop right there 'cus it's teen rated….]

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

She wondered how Bulma, a mere human, could endure the kind of assault she had experienced last night. Pan was sure Bulma would have disintegrated into dust if he had slammed her into the bedpost as he had done to her. Then again, how long had he been without such activities? How many nights had his bed only have one occupant?

Her eyes scrunched when the sun rays pierced through the windows. She was just so _tired_, she hardly felt like moving. She was lucky to even be awake. Her eyes looked over at Vegeta who was sound asleep. There was no denying the contentment in his features. Then she found herself blushing as she gazed at him. Even after last night, she still couldn't shake her blushing tendencies.

He moved and Pan suddenly became stiff with apprehension, but it was only to readjust the pillow. If he was awake enough to do that, then it wouldn't be long until he would sense her presence. He'd demand to know why she had felt the need to climb in bed with him and there would be a very awkward silence she was sure.

Slowly, she eased herself off the bed so that she wouldn't move it. She floated slightly above it and then moved away from the bed. Now she had to find her clothes. Her fearful eyes whipped around when she heard him move again. His arms had stretched out to where she had once been beside him. It seemed to be more of an absent reaction to her departure.

Curse his sensitivity, Pan thought frantically. Even when he was asleep he still had some inkling of what was happening around him. She had found her shirt, jeans, shoes, and panties, but she was missing one more piece. She paused again when she heard him make another movement—then yawned. This was no good. Any minute he would wake up and sense her. She kept her ki very low though it was completely futile for someone like Vegeta. She had already stopped breathing altogether.

She wondered suddenly why he didn't sense her right then. He must really be tired, Pan thought. That was the only way she could have made it _this_ far without getting noticed. She was treading on thin ice. Quickly, she made a decision to leave now without her last undergarment. Right before she exited the room, she noticed that he was tracing an outline of a person on the comforter. Was that because he still imagined Bulma/Pan there or was it something that he normally did in the morning? There was no time to contemplate and she quickly made her exit.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"So did anything interesting happen last night?" Pan asked.

"No, not really."

Pan stopped dead in her tracks, "Are you serious?"

"What's wrong? What's so unbelieving about that?"

"You're telling me in sincerity that nothing big happened last night?"

"Were you there?" Vegeta asked suspiciously.

Crap, Pan thought frantically, she should never have brought this up. She decided then that she would simply tell him the truth—it wasn't so bad was it?

"Yeah, I was."

"That doesn't surprise me, Pan. You just couldn't resist. Four entire days is a little much for you, isn't it?"

"You're right, Vegeta, I just couldn't resist. I—

The truth got stuck in her throat and Vegeta looked at her curiously.

"I got home from work at night and went to see you," Pan said instead. Technically it wasn't a lie, but she hadn't told him everything.

"It's strange though—

Pan took a sharp intake of breath when he said this.

"I didn't sense you when you came in. I must be slipping."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

AN: Yeah, Vegeta, you just don't know how much. Ha!

I don't know, I just had to point this out about Kakarot, but why does everyone seem to name his signature move so incorrectly…It's not Instant Transition, Instant Transfer, Instant Transfiguration, Instant Transport—seriously where are you guys getting this from. I'm not even a Goku fan and I _know_ it's Instant Transmission…It's makes me laugh. Next they'll start naming Vegeta's move Gallon Gun.

You know why I'm coming out with two chapters? Because I have some reviews! It's just amazing.

**Mirai Vegeta**: Ha, yeah this wouldn't be one of the more popular pairs. But I noticed there were a few of them and also that they're sooooo many B/V fics—I had to break the monotony. Don't worry, if you've noticed my other stories, I never get higher than six reviews for my fics for some obscene reason although I always put a lot of time into them.

**listenserendipity**: Oh really? That's great 3 You must like it as much as _I_ do. You can probably count on your fingers how many P/V fics are out there. I knew there was a little P/V fan club out there. Update coming very soon…like right now! Yes, there's already a chapter six.

: I've only recently become a P/V fan because for awhile there I just couldn't see it, but it grew on me—and I love giving myself a challenge. Although, I'm not at all against B/V. Keep your eyes peeled for the next update 3


	6. Mysterious

"In The Future"

Chapter 6: Mysterious

"Are you still serious about this spar?" Vegeta asked for the umpteenth time.

"_Yes_, Vegeta, yes I am. You're not backing out on me, are you?"

"I've been trying to get _you_ to back out. Seems like you have this ridiculous notion that you've somehow grown stronger than me."

"It's a Son tradition. Somehow _I'm_ gonna` beat you."

"So, it's a _duel_ now. Let's just spar, Pan."

He was already in his familiar fighting stance while Pan got into hers. It was clear that Vegeta wasn't going to attack first so Pan ran towards him at inhuman speeds and flashed a powerful kick through the air. All she met was air as she missed. She anticipated that this would happen and then continued with a barrage of kicks and punches. At least _one_ of them should have made some contact, but it seemed that she was attacking the air rather than Vegeta.

"Is that it?" Pan heard Vegeta's voice surprisingly close to her ear.

Before she realized it, his palm slammed into her face and she was thrown back. Pan stood back up a little irritated. That wasn't even a punch.

"Lucky!"

She came towards him once again this time even faster as if she had simply appeared in front of him. Then she began her rapid fire of punches and then kicks. She nearly gave a shout of triumph when she met flesh. She quickly soured when she realized a split second later that he had used his arm to block one of her kicks. Vegeta used this moment to strike her dead in the stomach only seconds before she could whip out a kick. She was thrown back again.

Pain coursed through her entire body as she stood back up again.

"What's wrong? Was I too rough?" Vegeta asked tauntingly.

"No!" Pan cried defiantly.

"Fine then. Don't take so long getting up."

She ignored the pain and was about to rush at him again, but stopped short when Vegeta made his way unbelievably fast towards her. He must have decided to simply get it over with. In moments, she felt her body getting pounded all over. She didn't even see it happen. All she knew was that when the torture was over, she hardly felt like standing anymore.

"I think it's time you gave up, Pan."

Blood flowed easily from her mouth and from a cut on her head.

"No, I won't give up so easily."

Even as she said this, she felt her stomach give a lurch. Then she felt her food come up—she was vomiting. She was so embarrassed to have done such a thing, but even more she was puzzled. She didn't know what to say…

"Pan, I'm taking you home."

The decision was final and Pan did not protest as he pulled her up in her arms. And so the fight drew to a very quick end. Whatever was wrong with Pan, Vegeta was going to get her home as fast as he could—which was arguably the speed of light at his pace. However, even with this effort, she had already fallen unconscious when he arrived and placed her on the couch. Now it was his turn to worry.

Pan found herself in the bathroom once again for the third time that night. When she stepped a few paces away from the bathroom, she saw Vegeta blocking the way back to her room. He had been at her house the entire day.

"Pan, I don't like all this secrecy. I don't like seeing you like this. You need to tell me what's wrong."

"I just have a bad cold."

"A cold? When was the last time you had something like that?"

"Well, I'm not a full Saiyan like you. I'm more human than Saiyan so I don't see anything weird about catching a cold."

"What kind of `cold` only consist of you barfing every few hours?"

"Maybe it's a stomach virus. It's infectious. You might want to stay away from me."

"Pan, you're lying to me again," Vegeta said stepping closer to her.

He was close enough to smell the vomit on her breath.

"There's something you're hiding from me."

Pan gulped involuntarily when he said this. Something about the way he had said it made her think that in fact he already knew. There was only silence.

"Oh, _c'mon_, Pan, it couldn't be that bad. Unless someone died, I'm not going to be surprised."

He wasn't going to let her back into her room until she explained herself.

"Vegeta, why are you _doing_ this? Not tonight, okay. Tomorrow."

"Let me see if I can piece this together," Vegeta said thoughtfully, "You were there in my room yesterday—yet I didn't sense you. At least I don't think I did. Getting warm, Pan? Help me out if you can."

Pan only responded with silence.

"This morning you wanted to know if anything happened last night as if you were trying to assure yourself of something."

There was more silence.

"Fine, if you don't want to discuss anything," Vegeta finally said turning from her.

She let out a sigh of relief, but quickly regretted it. It only served to confirm Vegeta's belief that she was hiding something. She was sure he didn't miss it.

"Maybe something did happen last night, but I often have trouble separating fact from fiction. You just don't know how frustrating that can be—and so perhaps I can be a little off in my reasoning. Everything, it seems, is shrouded in mystery—and now so are you."

Pan suddenly began to feel guilty and she contemplated simply telling him. The only thing that was stopping her was fear. She suddenly felt his eyes on her again. Again she stopped.

"What is it, Vegeta?"

"You like this game, don't you?"

"Game? This is _no_ game. This is my _life_."

"And it's weird that you would play games with it."

"Who's the obsessive one now, Vegeta? You really won't let it go."

"There's only one way I can know for sure."

"What?"

He advanced upon her quickly and Pan found that they were lip locked once again. That moment seemed to last forever. It was somehow different. This time he knew it was Pan and she went into a blushing fit. She felt special, invincible. There was no Bulma involved—only him and her.

"It was you, wasn't it?" Vegeta whispered almost triumphantly in her ear, "That's why I found a bra in my room that smelled distinctively of you."

"Y-yeah, that was me," Pan said with apprehension.

"Only a truly desperate woman would pretend like they're someone else. You and your insecurities."

"I'm sorry—I'm really sorry."

"You can never compare to her so don't waste your time trying. You can only ever be Pan—Son Pan. Taking advantage of someone is no way to get in their good graces."

But he wasn't as angry as he should've been. Somehow he could not find the strength to go all out.

"Listen, I know Vegeta. I don't know what came over me. I—

"Need to get some rest. You're pregnant, aren't you?"

Even when the words dropped from his mouth, he couldn't feel his anger building up. But it should have been. She had tricked him into impregnating her. She hadn't gone out with anyone because Vegeta was already that `boyfriend`. They had been going out for years and now she had gotten what she wanted whether she knew it or not. It had all been leading up to this point.

"Where are you going?" Pan asked as he walked quickly down the hallway. "Please don't leave me."

"You've got what you wanted from me. Is there some other want I need to fulfill, woman?"

There it was. There was that coldness returning to his voice. She had thought it was gone for good.

"Look, Vegeta, do I have to spell it out for you? I love you. That's why I did what I did."

"You Sons are all the same—they disgust me. If only I had killed Kakarot off, you wouldn't exist. I wouldn't have to be spending my days satisfying a ditzy girl. A girl who doesn't know how to control herself."

"Oh, Vegeta, you must be such a Saint."

"No, but I didn't make out with unsuspecting prey."

"You make it sound barbaric."

"It _is_. There should be some kind of law against what you did. What if your father was here? Would _he_ approve?"

Gohan probably would have died from shock and disbelief.

"Damn it, Vegeta, they're dead. They're all dead and we're the only ones left. It's different."

"So this is how you honor his death? You go out with his father?"

Pan knew that he had been referring to his son, Trunks. "You're being unfair. Besides, you had no problem with me last night!"

"Woman!" Vegeta barked as he came towards her and pressed her firmly against the wall, "Last night, you were Bulma—it doesn't count."

"I think deep down you knew it was me. I think deep down you don't care that it was me—I think it excites you."

"Where? In _your_ fantasy world?"

"I think you want me right now," Pan said with a grin beginning to form, "I think you want to kiss me."

They were so close that she could feel his heartbeat racing and she could also feel something else much lower—long and hard. Judging from the pause after her statement, she thought she had hit the nail on the head.

"Why would I want to kiss _you_? You smell just like regurgitated food."

Now it was her turn to pause. "Well, you had no problem a few minutes ago."

Pan wished desperately that the lights were on or that it wasn't night. She wanted to see if Vegeta was blushing—it would have been a very memorable moment. She felt him move away from her.

"Where are you going?" she asked for the second time that day.

She moved towards him and he moved back.

"What, am I a parasite?"

"Interesting comparison, woman."

He was trying to use that `cold and evil` tone with her again, but it hadn't sounded as heartfelt as before.

At some point, Pan had him back against a wall and she went for it, pulling his head towards her. She felt his arms come around her protectively and she did the same. It was yet another kissing session, but this one was much longer and equally as exciting at the one a few minutes ago.

Yet it ended in the most disturbing way. Pan felt herself about to vomit and she began to back up, but not quick enough. She was sure that she had gotten it all on him. In a quick second, she felt herself being zipped to the bathroom. The rest of the contents in her stomach spilled into the toilet stool.

"You're not freaking out?" Pan asked quietly after it was all over with.

"You're lucky I have a strong stomach. I'm going to take a shower," Vegeta said leaving her to herself.

So he was desperate too. She didn't know too many guys who would kiss girls with vomit breath. With his doubly enhanced senses that smell was even more heightened. She wondered if it had simply been lust or something deeper, something that cared little of physical appearances and other attractions.

Pan took a moment to spot check her breath—her eyes started watering from the sheer nastiness of it. Yeah, he must have had a strong stomach to endure her breath for so long and then have her vomit on him.

There had to have been another stronger attraction. It had to have been love in its purest form.

AN: Strangely enough, I have never actually read a P/V fic. I might just read one now to see how other people went about doing it…


	7. Hyperemesis Gravidarum

"In The Future"

Chapter 7: Hyperemesis Gravidarum

"I thought it was called morning sickness. Not every-waking-minute sickness."

"It doesn't _have_ to be in the morning—it all just depends on the woman."

"You'll starve whatever's inside of you at this rate."

"Then what do you suggest I do?"

"The only thing that can be done, though I hate the thought of it—go to the hospital."

"Don't be so extreme, Vegeta. It'll go away eventually."

"I'm not going to force you," Vegeta said with crossed arms.

"Alright," Pan said.

She was sitting on her living room couch and Vegeta stood near her as if he was about to go somewhere.

"But this is getting ridiculous, Pan. Don't wait too long."

"You're going somewhere, aren't you?"

"Yeah, Shenron's waiting for me right outside."

"That's _not_ funny, Vegeta."

"I'm just getting some fresh air, Pan—you and the toilet can have some alone time."

"It'll go _away_, Vegeta."

"We'll see," Vegeta said simply as he made his way to the front door.

Pan watched as he easily made his way around tables and chairs to get to the door. Everything he did was so smooth and confident; no one would believe at first glance that he was even blind. In Pan's opinion, the cane was cramping his style, but it _would_ look rather odd, in human's eyes, to have a blind, old man without a cane or some kind of walking stick.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Great. A headache. Just what he needed at a time when he needed to keep his mind clear. Keeping a clear head had been becoming harder and harder to maintain over the last few years.

Everyday his head would be filled with indistinguishable voices. They were all pleading voices and only at night when he slept, he could discern them. It seemed that all they wanted to do was to tell their stories to someone who was willing to listen. And Vegeta, since he had nothing better to dream about, would listen almost intently. Their indiscernible noises during the day would lesson if only by a little, but when he was around Pan there was utter silence. He could talk to her in peace—maybe that was why he didn't mind being around her even if she could sometimes be annoying.

Only someone crazy could hear those that others couldn't or so that was what Vegeta thought. He couldn't really see the future—those were just silly, pointless dreams that he could never hope to decipher. Seeing spirits? They were just images born from his imagination—or so he thought.

Maybe he _had_ really seen Bulma on multiple occasions. Maybe Piccolo really _was_ trying to tell him something important. Perhaps Trunks _had_ come to him several times to simply see how he was doing. Maybe. Maybe not.

Vegeta walked back in after another moment to check on Pan. He found that she had fallen asleep. Yet another nap. If she wasn't in the bathroom, she was asleep. Of course, somewhere in between he had forced her to eat something but it didn't stay down for long. She never ate very much which was _very_ odd in her case. He knew without a doubt that something was wrong, but was it enough to take her to the doctors?

Coldness seemed to reverberate off her skin as he sat near her sleeping form. She was shivering very noticeably. He gently moved her closer to him so as not to wake her. His fingers ran through her hair almost as if it was a reaction to her close vicinity to him. After a while, her body stopped shivering and she woke up.

"Vegeta…?"

"That never happened before. Everyday, it seems, there's a new symptom."

"I've been thinking about what you said—maybe I should go to the doctors."

"Are you…_agreeing_ with me?"

"Why's that so hard to believe? We agree on a lot of things, don't we?"

"Name one thing."

"Wait—now?"

"It shouldn't be that hard since we agree on _so_ many things."

"I've got one. Don't we agree…that we love each other?"

Complete silence.

"Right?" Pan ventured.

"Love…is a strong word."

"What does _that_ mean? I'm having _your_ baby, Vegeta, is that all you can say?"

"Look, Pan—I'm taking you to the hospital. Right now."

He stood up so abruptly, with her in his arms, that she gave a quick yelp.

"You're _flying_ me there?" Pan asked completely thrown off her other train of thought.

"How else?"

"Let me drive."

"Not in your condition."

"Then why can't you?"

Vegeta gave a short, rough laugh, "And you're serious about that. Maybe if I was going down a very straight road with no traffic lights or signs and no other cars were near—then maybe I could steer a car in one direction without falling into a ditch and that's only if the car is already traveling straight in the first place."

"I guess not. I never thought of it _that_ way."

"Now you have. Before we waste anymore time—let's go."

Vegeta was outside in a second and was soon soaring very high and quickly across the sky.

"Pan, hey, Pan, we're here," Vegeta said when they reached the hospital.

He received little response from her and he rushed her to the emergency room. The doctors took her from him quickly and left him standing in the busy hallway—they wouldn't allow him to follow. Another doctor—perhaps a paramedic—needed to get some information out of him for Pan's current condition. As soon as Vegeta said that she was pregnant, the doctor was almost certain he knew what the problem was.

"We'll have to run some tests, but I'm fairly sure of the diagnosis."

"Which is?"

"Excessive morning sickness or what is formerly known as Hyperemesis Gravidarum. Do you know if she's having twins or not?"

"I only found out a couple of days ago that she was pregnant."

"This sort of thing is rare, but it can occur and usually in women who are likely to give birth to twins."

"You're saying Pan is not having one, but _two_ all at once?"

It is worth noting that Saiyans were incapable of having twins—Saiyan twins did not exist. Every Saiyan had their own unique DNA. The very fact that Pan was more human than anything else overshadowed these incapabilites.

"Now, I'm not saying it's official, but it seems that way. Don't worry Mr…"

Vegeta thought for a moment—he didn't really have a last name as Saiyans never had a need for it, but he also had, at some point, gotten married to Bulma. Was he then Vegeta Briefs by default even though it wasn't exactly customary for the man to take on the woman's name?

"Just Vegeta," he said simply.

"Yes, well, Vegeta, there is no need to jump to conclusions—

"When can I see her?"

"Wait here in the waiting room and we'll come get you when the time is right. Are you family, Vegeta?

_I might as well be. _"No."

At the moment, he was nothing more than a boyfriend.

"Well then, you must be a really close friend to have come all this way by yourself without the assistance of an ambulance."

"A close friend? I'm the one who put her in this situation."

"Ah, so you're the boyfriend, huh. A little old, aren't we?" the doctor said with a playfully devious grin.

"Aren't you a little young to die?" Vegeta responded with an undeniably threatening tone.

Vegeta may not have seen the smirk, but he had caught the tone of his voice. The doctor stared back at him with bewilderment and almost ran off.

"Is that blindness of yours genetic? If it is, if she gives birth to sons then they will be blind—no exceptions."

"No, it's not genetic. It's was an accident I got into."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Vegeta turned from the doctor who was already getting on his last set of nerves and found a chair to sit in. In his excitement, he had forgotten to take his cane. He could already feel the stares he was getting. There was no way of telling exactly what expression the doctor had on his face.

"Well, are you going to stand there all day?" Vegeta asked gruffly, "Is there something else you need to know?"

"Uh…no, that will be all," said a startled doctor who had not realized that Vegeta knew he was still there.

Vegeta heard as the doctor's footsteps began to fade. He did not, however, see the fascinated look the doctor gave him when he looked back.

Vegeta hated to wait even if it wasn't all that long of one. Older people were supposed to be more patient, unfortunately, Vegeta never developed anymore in that department. Anytime someone so much as tapped their foot Vegeta's head came up as if he expected a nurse or a doctor to come in and call his name. Vegeta was aware of the stares he was getting from people even though he never acknowledged them. When a nurse came to tell him that it was alright to see Pan, the nurse offered to take him to the room. He could sense the pity and concern in her voice and Vegeta almost said 'no', but realized that he had to keep up appearances—it was bad enough that he didn't have a cane.

"Alright, take me," Vegeta ordered. A tinge of hopelessness had entered his voice.

"Take my hand. I won't let you run into anything, sir."

"Woman, will you just lead the way?" Vegeta asked hardly containing his annoyance.

"Yes, of course, sir."

The nurse had heels on so it was easier than usual to focus in on her gait. She had to have been young. Her voice said so and also the fact that she was bold enough to wear heels on a job where she stood up all day gave it away.

"A few paces ahead of you is a trash can, sir."

There was no response from Vegeta who had already noted its location. The vibration the floor made when his foot—or anyone's foot—made contact with the floor also transferred to whatever was in contact with the floor. When the vibrations had made its way up the trash can, a very low hollow sound had been emitted. A normal person would not have noticed, but Vegeta had. His ears were his eyes. With them, he could detect the basic forms of his environment and that included small obstacles like trash cans. Not only this, but he could _smell_ his environment although it wasn't as reliable as hearing because not everything had a specific scent.

"Watch out for the door, sir. Oh, there's someone coming on your right. And—

"Enough, already. Don't waste your breath."

"I'm sorry, sir."

Vegeta could sense Pan's ki quite clearly and sensed as they got closer and closer to their destination. Halfway there, however, he felt Pan's ki getting further away.

"Are you sure, you're going the right way?"

"I think I got a little lost. Don't worry, I'll get you there."

"Try making a left this time."

"Oh, right—wait a minute…are you really blind?"

"Yes, now hurry up."

"Alright, sir."

Not only was she young, but also new. He wished she would move faster, but the heels slowed her down. What little patience he did have was nonexistent when they finally got to the right room.

"Here we are, sir," the young nurse said as she opened the door.

For only a moment, Vegeta stood motionless as his ears picked up on anything that moved. Immediately he heard the dripping of liquid, but it wasn't the faucet. When he moved closer to the hospital bed Pan was in, he knew she was resting. The dripping was closer now—it was an IV.

"There's an IV going into her left arm, sir, that's keeping her hydrated at the moment. She may have to be tube fed if her body does not respond well to this treatment."

She wasn't cold at least. Vegeta noted this when his hand found her small one. He felt warm blood pumping through her veins, the slight twitch of her index finger, a small fluctuation in her breathing.

"You can go now," Vegeta said plainly, this time successfully keeping the vehemence from his voice.

"Oh!" the nurse said surprised, "Well if you need any assistance, please press the button on the small remote, sir. Here, I'll show—

Vegeta held up the small remote for her to see.

"Oh, well, good job, sir," the nurse said happily.

The moment she said this was the moment Vegeta wanted to leap up and pound the poor nurse into the ground.

"Leave," he said instead.

The nurse caught the murderous intent in his voice and she walked very quickly out of the room in a sudden panic. When Vegeta was sure she was gone, he closed the door to the room.

He waited and waited for Pan to wake, but by midnight she was still asleep. Soon even Vegeta closed his eyes. Maybe tomorrow she would come to. It was the last thoughts he had before plunging into his dream world.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

AN: Alright, those who are reading, the next chapter is where things really start moving. About the Saiyans not having twins business, well that was completely made up by yours truly, I just thought it was interesting to add in. And yes, I did just a little research on the whole morning sickness thing—I didn't want to be coming up with some fake sickness that didn't make sense. I did get some reviews—that always makes my days so much brighter.

**listenserendipity**: Oh, don't worry, I get my ideas from other stories I've read before. I read that Kureeji story you were talking about. Wow, that is sooo M rated, but I liked. That person's on a whole different level than I am because my story is very T rated. Pan's more of a fighter and her Vegeta is little bit meaner and raw than mines, but that's probably because our plots are so different.

**cheche_**: Thank you. I'm glad you think so.

**???**: That's a great idea! I should put some Goku and Vegeta memories in this fic. I just have to figure out when and where. You'll probably like the next update. BTW, I don't usually write romantic fics in the first place.


	8. Dream World

"In The Future"

Chapter 8: Dream World

"Vegeta, Vegeta, are you awake?"

Vegeta knew he had heard that voice before, but he wondered if he was hallucinating. He opened his eyes and was startled by the brilliant color that met them. Could the sky be any bluer, the sun be any brighter, or the grass be any greener? For a moment, it all but blinded him. Who was that a little ways in front of him? The image was fuzzy, but slowly it came into focus. Goku. Grinning as usual.

"Kakarot?" Vegeta said finally sitting up.

"Shenron was right. I _can_ speak to you."

"You and Shenron, huh. Where _is_ that dragon anyways?"

"We've been traveling together for a long time and I felt it was time for a rest so he brought me to this planet to stay for a little while. He's probably off roaming"

"How considerate," Vegeta said with emphasis on 'considerate'. The whole statement was marked with sarcasm.

This did not slip by Goku. "It's been awhile, hasn't it? You look different."

"Don't you mean older?" Vegeta corrected him grudgingly, "You, however, haven't changed at all."

Goku frowned at this, "No, I didn't mean that. I meant that you look wiser."

"Hmph. That's a subtle way to put it."

"Time seems to fly by. How long has it been since that day?"

"Kakarot, it's been nearly two centuries. And time does _not_ just 'fly by'."

"Two centuries?" Goku exclaimed, "I can't believe…I let that much time go by. How is everyone doing?"

"Either dead or wanting to be."

"Vegeta!"

The Saiyan Prince turned his head from him, "You knew what was going to happen when you left."

"There were at least five Saiyans including you—the Earth was well protected."

Vegeta cocked his head to one side, "Yeah…right."

"What? Were you _depending_ on me? Are you denying that we're not at basically the same level?"

"No, _I_ have never depended on you, but the others have. They were all following your will to fight and defend Earth and perhaps I was too, but you weren't physically there. Since the day you decided to abandon your friends and family and go off on your silly 'adventures', you have completely shirked your duties. I'm not like you, Kakarot; I don't miraculously stumble onto hidden power as you seem to do at just the right moment. Your son, I told you what would happen to him and he's dead because of it. The real person who everyone seemed to be counting on did not come. You give them strength, Kakarot, and that is something I will never be able to do."

"Vegeta, you're blaming me, aren't you?"

"What's done is done," Vegeta said grimly.

"They're all dead," Goku said slowly.

"Not all, but most. There's 18, my daughter and her two sons, and your daughter Pan."

"She's alive?" Goku asked as life began to come back into his voice, "I can't believe it. And you are too. You have to tell me what happened."

"I don't feel like it," Vegeta said lying back into the grass, "It's nothing pleasant. Nothing worth discussing."

"No," Goku said with an understanding sigh, "I guess not."

"So, Kakarot, you've been keeping up with your training?"

"You bet. It seems like I learn something new everyday."

"I take it you've reached Super Saiyan V by now."

"I didn't even know that existed. No, the highest I've gone is Super Saiyan IV."

"Is that right? I thought I had to play 'catch-up' like I usually do."

Goku grinned at this. It did seem like he was always trying to keep up with him. "Have you…have you reached Super Saiyan III?"

Goku was almost too scared to ask. It was rare that they talked about each other's power levels and when they did it didn't last long and it didn't end very well.

"Yes, of course I did. What did you think, Kakarot," Vegeta responded as if the answer was obvious (It _had_ been two centuries).

"That's incredible, Vegeta, good job."

"Good job?" Vegeta said sitting up again.

Goku had heard that tone before. He must have said the wrong thing. Maybe he should have left the 'good job' part off.

"Good job?" Vegeta repeated, "You sound just like that nurse—like I'm some pet who needs praise for everything I do. Like everyone is surprised I can do anything at all!"

"It's not like that at all. I was just—I was just…" Goku was trying to find a different word than surprised.

"What, you're going to try to lie to me?"

"Alright, so I _was_ surprised, but only a little. I knew you could do it if you tried hard enough—and you always do."

"Hmph," Vegeta said crossing his arms, "Saved again, I see. You have a way with words."

Goku watched as he laid back onto the grass again. It was almost as if the sky held more interest than him at the moment—as if it was something he hadn't seen in a long time.

"I don't care either way. You can be surprised as much as you want—as long as you don't underestimate me."

"Now when have I done that?"

"All the time—so I like to believe."

"Well, I try not to."

"Then you wouldn't mind if…"

Goku barely knew what was happening when all in a split second Vegeta conjured a small, but powerful ki blast and launched it directly at his face. But, of course, instant transmission came to his rescue. Vegeta, however, was not satisfied with just one ki blast. Seconds later, a multitude of them easily whizzed through the air. None of them made their mark, but it did give Goku a hard time.

"If you wanted a fight, then you should've asked," Goku said.

"You act as if we're strangers."

This time Vegeta charged up a particularly large ki blast and quickly threw it at Goku. Vegeta knew, of course, that it would be dodged, but he didn't mind.

"Pan has grown stronger over the years, but she can only go so far. I've been bored," Vegeta said.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I've been getting bored too."

"It's too bad we can't fight in reality. This is probably just a dream."

"A dream? No way. _That_ would be impossible."

"What are you going on about, Kakarot? There's no way you can actually be standing in front of me."

"I had something to tell you—it was something I stumbled across on my adventure and it can affect Earth in a very bad way. Shenron brought me to this planet not only to rest but because it has strong spiritual energy. I was too far away to instantly transmit myself home in time so Shenron suggested getting in contact with you because you have a strong sixth sense. All I needed to do was wait until you were vulnerable enough to call you, well, your spirit, here."

"You're real and physical then? And I'm just a spirit right now? Maybe you should have said all of this earlier so then I wouldn't be leaping into a fight foolhardily."

"Your spirit's kinda' strong. I don't think this'll be an easy fight for either of us."

"Alright, let's make it quick and then you tell me this 'urgent message'."

With this, the two glided toward each other simultaneously neither one wanting the other to get off the first hit. It became a simple hand to hand fight, but this one spanned the entire planet they were on. One moment they were there, the next moment they were near a tree. It wasn't long before Vegeta slipped in a ki blast and caused Goku to dodge completely out of the way. A few more ki blasts and the two combatants were a few yards apart.

Something was different about Vegeta, but Goku couldn't quite put his finger on it. They were fighting again and as Goku concentrated on it, his mind also wandered. What was different now? Goku caught a well-placed elbow attack from crashing into his face and shook him off. No, he wasn't noticeably stronger though his attacks held a lot more certainty and intensity. A ki blast formed too quickly in his face and this time Goku did not have time to dodge. Goku was sent flying quickly through the air, but he stopped himself before he hit the ground. Vegeta was there, however, to make sure that he _did_ make a crash landing and rammed his knee directly at Goku's stomach.

He fought like he usually did, Goku continued to think as he easily came back onto his feet before a ki powered punch could make him one with the ground. There was still that ruthlessness in his tactics. It wasn't often that Vegeta would let his opponent stand up again before attacking. Goku still had to be on his toes at all times. What was it then?

Goku was finding himself more in defense than offense. He found that he was _struggling_ just to keep up. No, he didn't sense Vegeta's ki rising. Suddenly it hit him just as Vegeta's kick collided with his face and sent him flying once again. This time Goku did not bother to save himself and for a short time his body mowed through the ground.

His ki wasn't rising that was what was different or part of it. It had remained steady and constant since the time Vegeta had first woken up in this world. One constant level of ki. That was _very_ odd for Vegeta and Goku knew that first hand. Vegeta just couldn't resist showing off his power and even more it was just something that naturally happened in battle. But Vegeta was known for it and that was one of the reasons he didn't stay in combat long before getting bested—he would already expended all of his ki.

Now, however, he wasn't expending much of anything yet his attacks had become more fervent. Could it be possible that Vegeta had _that_ much control over his own ki? It was mind boggling.

Goku tried to get in some of his attacks, but each time he did this there was an opening that Vegeta did not hesitate to take advantage of and soon Goku was defending once again.

It was just like all those years before when Goku had discovered how to ascend to the second level of Super Saiyan. One had to first grow extremely comfortable with the first level so then the next level could feel just like powering up to Super Saiyan except if already in Super Saiyan form to begin with one would be achieving the next level instead.

Had Vegeta somehow utilized this concept? Had he been fighting at this level for so long that he didn't need to raise his ki in order to raise his fighting abilities? Impossible. Even Goku couldn't put his mind around it.

"You're holding back on me again, aren't you, Kakarot?"

"Holding back? Did you know that you're already fighting at Super Saiyan level?"

The two were separated again, but this time in mid-air.

"I didn't know you were into playing mind games."

Could it be possible that he didn't know? Did he honestly not sense anything different?

"I'm gonna` prove something to you, Vegeta." Goku suddenly turned Super Saiyan, "Now don't transform just yet."

"What is this, Kakarot? I've never known you to want to fight someone on unequal terms."

"Right," Goku agreed with Vegeta

The fight commenced again, but this time both of them were attacking. It was the kind of intensity that Vegeta had been missing. This time Goku matched Vegeta's movements and it went on like this for the longest time neither having advantage over the other. They both conjured a ki blast at the same moment and then separated to dodge them.

"Do you see now, Vegeta?"

"You must think I'm an idiot. I see what you're doing! You're holding back. What's wrong? Scared you might hurt my feelings?"

It was always a sign a person was stronger when that person thought the other was holding back. Goku thought back on the time when he fought Perfect Cell at the Cell Games and a young, teenage Gohan had thought that he had been holding back—that wasn't the case at all. Goku knew that he had not been holding back, but that Gohan was so much stronger that it seemed that way. Of course, Goku knew that Vegeta was thinking more along the lines of a more recent time during Babidi's time when they had fought and he had held back his Super Saiyan III form from him.

"No, Vegeta, this isn't like before. I'm not able to reach another level—

"You mean to tell me that you really can't reach Super Saiyan V—even after all these years?"

"It doesn't exist," Goku declared.

"I didn't think Super Saiyan III existed either."

Vegeta immediately turned Super Saiyan and yellow energy erupted instantly around him. Goku couldn't believe it—it was as if Vegeta was Super Saiyan II. His Super Saiyan form had the same phenomenon as his regular one—one constant level. But the level that he was on was that of Super Saiyan II and he couldn't possibly fight Vegeta at that level while still Super Saiyan. The fight, however, had already begun.

Vegeta's first flurry of attacks had all hit their marks and he had even drawn first blood. The last punch that Vegeta threw at Goku was blocked, but this was only because Goku's energy had increased to Super Saiyan II. Electricity sparked around Goku as he held Vegeta's fist firmly. A knee came up and knocked Goku straight into the air and past the clouds.

Cries could be heard throughout the skies when Goku made a conscious decision to transform into his third form. He sliced through the clouds and went directly for Vegeta to quickly begin attack before he could also turn Super Saiyan III. Vegeta did, however, turn Super Saiyan II and once again their power levels matched.

The fight had grown so intense that the planet itself began to rumble. Another moment, they separated again.

"I forget. You're a poor liar, Kakarot."

Now electricity sparked around both of their yellow auras. The only difference was that Kakarot's hair was long.

"Doesn't this bring back memories?" Goku said thoughtfully, "Remember when we first fought?"

"I remember you had to go Kaoken times whatever number you were yelling out to even come close to my level."

"I had to pull out a spirit bomb."

"Well, to be fair, I did have to pull a `Great Ape`."

"Yeah," Goku said grimacing at the painful memory of getting squished to impossible degrees.

"Hmph, I've always considered myself the winner of that duel."

"It's hard to tell. We never do get a chance to have a good, under normal circumstances fight."

"Well, wouldn't you count this as one?"

"Maybe…but physically you're asleep."

"Yeah, that's right. It's too bad because I seem to be winning."

"_Seem_ to be," Goku reminded him, "I might just have something under my sleeves."

"Yeah, like a whole new level," Vegeta grumbled who wasn't entirely convinced that it didn't exist.

"Nothing like that."

"Right, Kakarot, tell me anything."

"You know, Vegeta, somewhere I think I cheated. How much `training` did it really take for me to turn Super Saiyan or the next level after that?"

"Don't start," Vegeta warned, "I'd rather pound you into the ground than hear this."

"All that special training I received. King Kai's training—Wait, wait this is a compliment, let me finish, Vegeta."

Vegeta was already poised for a Galick Gun.

"You still managed to keep up and—

"Kakarot, this isn't much of a compliment. Shut-up and fight already!"

"Fine, I'll just get straight to the point. It's only right that you would be stronger than me now. I don't think I've put half as much effort into training as you have. I wouldn't mind _letting_ you win."

"Don't you dare, Kakarot. You getting soft on me? I don't want your pity; you can keep it to yourself. Get ready!"

Energy was already gathering in Vegeta's palms.

"Right. Kaaaaah-meeeee!"

Within a few moments later, they were locked in a ki battle.

"Ha! You're going to have to do better than that!" Vegeta cried.

His energy was inching forward steadily.

"I'll try my best!" Goku cried with determination, "Ha!" Goku yelled as he pushed even more of his energy into his blast.

"Don't try—_do_!"

Goku had only managed to make it back to the center. Vegeta was already inching forward once again.

_He's a bottomless pit! Where is he getting all of this power from?_ Goku thought frantically. Goku could hear the other yelling—he was going to turn Super Saiyan III.

His power continued to rush forward.

"No!" Goku shouted defiantly.

Goku knew exactly what would happen once Vegeta completed his transformation. If Goku was to win, he had to finish this before that happened. Super Saiyan IV it was for Goku. It didn't take long for him to do this and he was there well before Vegeta reached the next level—Super Saiyan III always seemed to take forever to reach.

"Now, Vegeta, this is over! Haaaa! KamehamehaX10!"

Vegeta's energy had been extremely close to overtaking him completely, but now Goku's energy flowed easily down the line and just when Vegeta reached Super Saiyan III it overtook his energy.

"It's…over," Goku said through heavy breaths, "Man, I really _have _been out of practice."

Goku suddenly felt an arm wrap around his neck firmly a split second after he sensed Vegeta's ki.

"Did you learn instant transmission when I wasn't watching?" Goku asked.

"Nothing _that_ fancy, Kakarot. I dodged. Maybe you've been underestimating me again."

Goku tried to break free from his grasp by elbowing him several times, but Vegeta punished him with a quick, hard knee to the back and then another.

"Alright, Vegeta, you win."

Goku felt Vegeta's grip tighten. "If you _let_ me win, Kakarot, I swear I'll kill you right here and now."

Vegeta had actually grown so used to losing that it didn't even feel right to win. He simply couldn't fathom _winning_ against Goku. It had simply been too many years. Too many years of acceptance to the fact that Goku would always be stronger and that his goal of surpassing his level was unattainable.

"Al…right!" Goku choked.

He began to power up even more in his Super Saiyan IV form—all the way to his limit. With a burst of energy, Vegeta was thrown back a few yards. There was a very noticeable bruise around Goku's neck when he turned to face Vegeta.

"Honestly, I don't know how much longer I can last against you, Vegeta."

"You're still worried about hurting my feelings? I'm not done with you yet. Don't stand there and act like you can't take anymore."

"You're the Prince of all Saiyans after all, Vegeta. Remember that?"

"Just because I'm old doesn't mean I'm senile."

"Why's it so hard to believe that I give up and you win?"

Vegeta looked at the other sideways, "This…has to be the most realistic _dream_ I've ever had. Only in my world would I hear you say something like that."

Vegeta powered down and Goku did the same.

"How can I convince you otherwise?" Goku asked.

"You can't. I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but I don't like it."

"You don't like to win?"

"I don't like to be cheated."

"Cheated? What are you talking about—

"I didn't even turn Super Saiyan IV and you expect me to believe that I _won_. What is this some kind of psych job? Am I just…imagining things? I mean, I've had this dream before—lot's of times, and I knew it was a dream because you always gave up too early. Just like now…"

The two of them were already slowly gliding back down to the ground.

"This is _real_, Vegeta. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"This is only fantasy. I'm going to wake up in a few minutes. You're going to disappear and—

"Vegeta! Snap out of it," Goku said urgently while grabbing his arms and forcing him to look directly at him. He didn't want Vegeta to wake himself up prematurely—he still had something to tell him. "I'm Goku—the real Goku standing right here and you're Vegeta. We're both really here on this planet. Just a few minutes ago, we fought and you won. Do you understand?"

Goku watched the other's expression which was quite unreadable even for him who probably knew Vegeta better than most. He wondered suddenly how one could confuse this with a dream. His dreams had always been very fuzzy and unfocused; nothing as vivid as to get it mistaken with reality. Goku wondered what it be like if he somehow stepped into one of Vegeta's dreams if it would be more like watching cable than an antenna with terrible reception.

"Get out of my face, real or not," Vegeta growled and pushed Goku hard to the ground. He took `personal space` very seriously.

"But, Vegeta—

"I believe you."

"Wha…? You do? Why the sudden change of heart?" Goku asked standing up.

"First you want to know why I _don't_ believe you and now you want to know why I do. What does it matter? You've convinced me."

A small smile came to Goku's face, "Good." Then his face became serious, "I have to ask you a favor, Vegeta. I want you to save Earth."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

AN: Yes, another chapter finished. I hope you've enjoyed. A few more chapters to go (I think I might actually finish this story before school starts! Go me.).

**CHECHE**: I'm glad I've got yet another fan. Thanks for the review.


	9. Sacrifice

"In The Future"

Chapter 9: Sacrifice

Pan thought that she had to be the luckiest person in the world. The thought only came to her mind when she opened her eyes next morning and found Vegeta resting beside her. Though he still sat in the chair, his head had found its home on her bed.

He wore a very neutral expression this time. It didn't give her many clues into what he was dreaming about at this point. Had he been with her the whole time? Had he felt obligated to do such a thing? A very warm feeling came to her cheeks. He may not have been willing to say it verbally, but she knew that he loved her. That was the only way to explain his behavior over the past few days.

He looked so handsome when he slept—just like a well-sculptured statue. Everything about him called her to him—he didn't even have to say anything. She wondered suddenly, why she hadn't noticed these things about him before. What had stopped her from seeing him in such a way?

She listened for his heart beat, but she found it to be a hard task. His heart beat was already slow to begin with, but when he slept it was even slower. Her hand slipped under him to his chest to feel for it. Ba-bump…Ba-bump…Ba-bump. An entire five seconds would pass between each one. She wondered if that was even normal.

She stared at him for a little while longer. If only she wasn't tied up to the machines, she would have bent down to kiss those lovely lips of his. Surely, he wouldn't mind such a thing. His hand wasn't too far from hers—of course it was covered with gloves. When she thought about it, she had never once seen him without them. She wondered suddenly what was under them to have it covered almost all the time.

Her curiosity soon won over and she gently tugged at. She stopped for a moment when a curious thought came to her mind. It seemed like Vegeta and Mickey Mouse had something in common—not only did they have an obsession with wearing gloves, but they also had the widow's peak. She stifled her laughter when an image of them standing side by side came to mind. The glove, she reminded herself. She continued to ease it off until her curiosity was quenched.

She was surprised at what she saw, but then again not so much—they _were_ covered all the time. Not a scratch was on it. His hand was smooth and untouched and in fact a little lighter than the rest of his body. Pan doubted that Vegeta was into getting manicures, but it seemed that his nails only grew to a certain point—not too long, not too short. Another Saiyan trait perhaps? When she placed her hand on his bare ones, she gasped. They were so chillingly cold. Was he sick? Cold hands, too-slow heart beat…

Pan's frantic thoughts were quieted when he began to wake up—at the same moment, warmth returned to his hands.

He looked perhaps a little dizzy when he looked towards her and did not immediately notice the missing glove.

"You alright, Vegeta?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, but maybe I should be asking _you_ that question."

"Well, you don't see me throwing up. I didn't have to go to the bathroom all night."

"That's good," Vegeta said turning his head.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"I feel like…there's something I forgot to tell you," Vegeta said standing up.

"What is it?" Pan asked curiously, unsure where he was going with this.

Slowly he moved in close vicinity to her. His face was so close to hers that she could feel his breath. She wondered if she was going to feel his lips again.

"I forgot to tell you—how much I loved you and how much our children mean to me."

At this point, Vegeta had gently placed his bare hand on her stomach.

"I know right about now that Bulma is having a heart attack and perhaps pulling her eyes out, I'm sorry for that, but it does not change how I feel about you, Pan. Even if you did trick me into making love to you, I wouldn't have it any other way. Most times when I think of you, I don't attach a face—I listen for your voice, I recognize your smell, but most of all, I sense your essence, your soul—that was what attracted me to you in the first place."

Vegeta had to bend down a little to get to Pan's level, but now he stood up again.

"You're leaving aren't you? That's why you're saying all these things to me."

"Your grandfather has something for me to do—someone for me to defeat."

"What? You spoke to him? I thought you said you didn't believe in all of that."

"I thought you were dead set on disproving me."

Pan shook her head, "Not when it's going to take you away from me. You said you loved me, right?"

"I have to protect you, Pan."

"Where is my grandpa? I hate him. Why is he dumping all the responsibility on you?"

"He's not here and he won't be here until a couple days. By then, it would be too late."

"Who _is_ this guy you have to fight? Let me go with you—I'm still a Saiyan, you know."

"I'm not going to bring a pregnant woman with me into battle. Don't make me have to worry about you; stay here. Stay here and protect our children."

At the mention of their children, she began to second guess her first plan to forcefully accompany him.

"You still haven't answered my question. Who do you have to fight?"

"A being known as Olga. Kakarot says he has come to bring judgment on Earth—to finish what his brother couldn't or wouldn't."

"And his brother would be…?"

"Shenron—

"Shenron the _dragon_. You're going to be fighting a dragon?" Pan asked in disbelief.

"Calm down, Pan—I'm not fighting a dragon especially one at Shenron's caliber—that would be suicide. Shenron, himself, knew of his brother and knew his intentions, but he didn't have the will to destroy him completely. He was reincarnated as a human, but something unexpected happened; Olga's memories were kept intact and, he has determined that now would be the best time to strike. Earth's defenders have dwindled and he has amassed enough power to eliminate Earth for good."

"So you're fighting a human?"

"I've learned long ago to never underestimate my enemies. Olga has caused not only Kakarot, but Shenron to become anxious. My guess is that given his heritage he is still a threat despite his human form. The fact that he _is_ human in the first place gives me a chance to defeat him and it's the only reason Kakarot thinks I can get rid of him on my own."

"Then why is it…why is it before it sounded like you didn't think you were going to survive? Grandpa thinks you can. I think you can."

"The Sons were always optimists," Vegeta said almost to himself, "The only thing I can promise you right now is that I will protect you to the best of my abilities."

"You just make sure you'll be back for me, Vegeta. Promise me that."

"Pan…Pan, pass me my glove."

The change of subject was so abrupt that she was momentarily speechless. Without a word, she passed him his glove and she watched silently as he deftly put it back on. He stood there for a moment longer before he began to make his way to the door.

"Vegeta!" Pan said defiantly. She had suddenly regained her train of thought.

He paused at the doorway, "I'll come back for you, Pan. Don't worry."

Then the Saiyan Prince exited with no further warning. He had tried to sound casual, but Pan could tell the difference. His entire body had stiffened as the words dropped from his mouth.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

He wondered offhandedly what was so important about his glove that she had to take it off. Was she that curious about things? Sometimes she could be rather baffling. As much as Vegeta had wanted to ask, he didn't think he had enough time to talk about such trivial things.

It had been more important not to leave things undone or unsaid. If he was to die, he didn't want to deal with regret. The one thing that he would deeply regret would be not letting Pan know without any doubt that she was loved and that their relationship had not been in vain.

"Vegeta? Vegeta, can you hear me?"

"Kakarot?" Vegeta said stopping abruptly in his tracks.

He had sounded uncomfortably close, but not only that, Vegeta could sense his ki everywhere around him. He turned and reached his hand out expecting it to be Goku, but was sadly mistaken.

"No, I'm not Kakarot," the nurse said in a confused manner.

Just his luck, it was the same nurse from before.

"Do you need some help, sir, I can escort you—

"No, I don't need your—

"Vegeta?" came Goku's voice again.

"Kakarot, yes, that's my name. Where are you?"

"Are you feeling alright, sir? Did you eat breakfast today? Do you need to see a psychiatrist?"

"No!" Vegeta seethed, but then he took a deep breath when his anger came to a boil. "I was just a little confused—I thought you were someone else."

"Wow, I should have tried this earlier. After seeing your spirit yesterday—Shenron said that your sixth sense was even more developed than he realized. You don't have to be asleep."

"Kakarot, will you shut-up for a moment; as you can see I'm a _little_ preoccupied and—

"Sir, it's okay, just calm down. I'm not this Kakarot you keep talking about. I'm a nurse; remember me, the same one from yesterday?"

"Yes, it's coming back to me," Vegeta said heatedly.

Sensing Goku's ki, but misleadingly talking to a nurse was throwing Vegeta more and more into confusion. He just wanted to look around himself to know for sure if he was near or not. It was at times like this when he wished that he could just _see_ things.

"Oh, I get it. You're blind. That's why everything's so dark," Goku's voice said.

"I thought I told you to…" Vegeta suddenly trailed on the sentence. _Don't say anything—the more I talk to him the more retarded I look._

"What was that, sir?"

"You said something about breakfast a few moments ago?" Vegeta asked to the nurse.

"You're not retarded. What's all this about not talking to me," Goku's voice said.

_What the hell—you can read minds now, Kakarot?_

"Yes, sir, I did. Did you want some?"

"What was that," Vegeta asked completely forgetting what she said as soon as she said it.

"I said: Yes, sir, I did. Did you want some?"

"And we were talking about breakfast, right?"

"Breakfast?! That sounds great, Vegeta!" said an excited Goku.

_Kakarot, you're not making this any easier. I'm already looking like a complete idiot. Keep your comments to yourself until I ask for them._

"Yes, sir, we were."

Vegeta could sense the tinge of amusement in her voice despite the sincerity of it.

"Fine, take me to it."

"Alright, sir, happy to be of service."

"I know you're angry right now, Vegeta, but I'm contacting you for a reason. I'm going to help you find Olga. His ki signature will be very misleading. If you look around, I'll tell you when it's the right one."

_You've met this Olga guy before then?_

Before Goku answered, Vegeta found himself colliding with the very same trash can he had avoided before. He had too many things on his mind. First, just because he was blind, over half of his mind was dedicated to deciphering his environment, second, he had to interact with the woman in front of him before she packed him off to the asylum, third and final, he had to also carry on a conversation with Goku because he insisted on it—something had to give.

He caught himself before he fell all the way to the ground.

"Sir, are you alright? Do you need some help?"

"Do me a favor, Nurse," he could practically feel her mood brighten, "If you see any obstacles in my path, tell me about it before I run into it."

"No problem, sir."

"I only met him briefly a long time ago," Goku answered, "But it was enough. Like I said, I stumbled across something during my time with Shenron. We almost fought, but he slipped away and Shenron, at the time, still didn't want to attack him. He wasn't supposed to have his old memories."

_And suddenly Shenron deems it okay to kill him after all these years?_

"Shenron's lived on Earth for a very long time and he's very in tuned with the planet. He sensed immediately when Earth's very existence was in jeopardy and at the heart of it was his brother."

_Kakarot, do you not see anything wrong with this story? Shenron is practically omnipotent and it seems like he has blank spaces with his brother—his __brother__. Shenron was actually mistaken about something? No, Kakarot, I'll tell you a simpler reason why I'm stuck with fighting this Olga. Shenron was too weak and allowed his emotions to cloud his judgment. He could have killed this guy centuries ago and now he wants me to pay for his consequences. This is Shenron's fight and he's sending me out to do what he couldn't. He—_

"Excuse me, sir, there is a cart coming up."

Vegeta paused from his thoughts to dodge the newest obstacle.

"It's not like that Vegeta. Don't you think if he knew all that about his brother he wouldn't have stopped me the first time I met him?"

"Goku, he's right. Your friend is almost too perceptive for his own good," Shenron's voice boomed violently.

To Vegeta's rather sensitive ears, it felt as if someone had went in and ripped out his eardrums. He completely missed the Nurse's next warning and collided with a group of people. This time he really did fall and also along with the others.

_Blast you, Shenron!_

For a few moments, Vegeta felt completely helpless. His ears were his eyes and for a moment he really felt blind. He didn't respond to the Nurse's voice or to the hand she held out to him. He didn't say anything to the people he ran into by accident. At the moment, the only thing in the world that existed was himself. At least he could feel his own pulse. He pulled himself by way of the wall in a desperate manner.

Goku could sense this feeling washing over his friend and he tried in vain to explain what his voice had done—Shenron already knew.

"If you want to protect your planet, you will defeat this man or _you_ will suffer consequences born of not doing so. It is not in your best interest to talk against me."

"Stop it, Shenron; he's got your point!" Vegeta barely heard Goku protest over the loud ringing in his ears.

Vegeta could hardly think of what to say back to the dragon when his head was so filled with Shenron's words echoing back and forth. Vegeta felt his hand pulled on—it had to be the nurse. He allowed her to finally have her way with him and she began guiding him to the cafeteria, holding on to one of his hands.

He felt the nurse sit him down in a chair. She was saying something he was sure, but it would be a waste of time to even respond to it. His nose told him that he was in a place that was serving food, but that was all. He was in a very dark room where he was completely vulnerable. If someone had a knife on him, he wouldn't be able to tell until it was too late. A kind of paranoid fear came over Vegeta. He didn't like being so vulnerable—he didn't fancy it at all. He let his head lay on his arms which rested on the table he sat at and waited for his world to return to normal.

It started out as small sounds, but soon he began to hear the many voices around him. His dark world became populated with people once again. He began to `see` again.

He lifted his head up when he heard the sound of a bowl being set on the table.

"Are you alright, sir?" Nurse's concerned voice said to him.

"I'll be fine."

If it had been Pan who had asked the same question, perhaps he would have been more open.

"So you and Pan are friends now?" Goku asked.

_You're still there._

"You sound disappointed."

_I just need to watch what I think about from now on._

"Everything was so _blank_ just a few minutes ago. I thought I had lost contact."

_If Shenron wants me to fix his problems, then he better not pull something like that again. If I can't even make it out of a simple building without running into things, I'll be of no help._

"You want me to tell him that?" Goku asked.

_Don't bother. I know he heard me._

The soup that had been set in front of Vegeta was gone in under two minutes.

"U-uh, sir, do you want some more?"

He would have said `no`, but he noticed that she was eager to do his biddings. If she felt like being a servant, then who was he to stop her?

"Vegeta, you could just get it yourself," Goku said exasperatedly.

"Yes, I do. I think there's a Sub Way over there—am I right?"

"Good job, sir, yes there is."

There was that demeaning `good job` phrase again. Suddenly the pleasantness left his tone, "Go bring me twenty—1-foot subs—I don't care what kind. There's a pizza line. Order twenty more large pizzas. The line where you got this soup—bring me fifty more bowls. As for drinks, ten 2-liter bottles of any kind. Do you got that?"

"Oh, you're such a comedian. You can't mean you want all of that?"

"I'm _very_ serious, Nurse. You want to help me out so badly—do that for me."

"But, sir, it isn't humanly possible to eat that all in one sitting. Oh, I get it; you're taking some home?"

"No."

"But, sir…" she faltered a little, "It isn't healthy. Surely you have a diet—

"I don't have a diet! Get moving already."

"N-no diet," said a startled Nurse. He had to be the most well-muscled man she had ever come across. "Yes, sir. I'll be back in a jiffy," Nurse said standing.

"That's more like it."

"You haven't changed at all," Goku accused in a pouty voice.

_Yes, Kakarot, and I have Frieza on speed dial. How long is this connection thing going to last?_

"Until we find Olga. You know, I didn't know you were blind. I could have sent you a mental image of him and then you could have used that to find him."

_But I can't. Let's move on._

"I don't want to intrude—

_It's too late for that, Kakarot._

"I guess I'm just curious, but how did you become…how did you become…"

_Blind?_

"Yeah…"

_One too many fights. You and Pan have put your hope into a blind, old Saiyan whose track record in saving Earth is pitiful. The Sons must be made up of fools._

"I never thought I'd see the day when _I _had more confidence in you than you do yourself. I guess you have changed."

_You live in a fairytale world, Kakarot, whereas I live in a more realistic one—of course, our views will differ._

Just then a big stack of pizza boxes were set on the table and then also a pile of sub sandwiches.

"One minute, sir, let me get the other things you wanted."

"Don't take long."

When Nurse did come back with the soup and drinks, she found the pizza boxes empty and crumbled wrappings where the subs had been.

"My goodness! How did you manage to get all that food in your stomach?"

"Nurse, do me a favor."

"Yes?"

"I want the same order—three more times."

"B-but, sir! You can't—what are you going to do with all that food?"

"Eat it. Can you do that for me, Nurse?"

"O-okay."

When Nurse came back with the next installment of food, she witnessed the same phenomena of empty soup bowls and plastic bottles. So this pattern continued until the last set of food had arrived. Even after that, Vegeta asked for the same order two more times—then he decided that he had his fill.

"Is that finally all, sir?" Nurse asked with a permanent tone of disbelief.

"Yes, that's it. I'll leave the cleaning to you—if you don't mind."

"No, sir, I don't."

Vegeta was astonished at her obsessive need to be helpful. _I guess that's why she a nurse_ Vegeta thought to himself forgetting momentarily that Goku was there.

"I don't like hospitals at all, but she makes it seem like a real friendly place," Goku said.

_Alright, let's find this guy so I can be rid of you._

"Be careful out there, sir," Nurse said as he stood up.

"I'll try," Vegeta said thinking about a certain unavoidable battle.

"Hey, Vegeta, you're not scared, are you?"

_No, but I'm also not stupid._

This time, Vegeta had no problem making his way out of the hospital and into the open air. It was already late morning.

Vegeta took to the sky when he determined that he could do so without being seen. Vegeta's senses was so fine-tuned that he could sense even the weakest ki signature from a long distance and Goku used this ability to his advantage.

_Anything? _came an impatient thought of Vegeta.

"Nope. Nothing. But don't worry—he's somewhere on this planet."

_Comforting news._

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

AN: Was it a little confusing? Good. Vegeta thought so too perhaps even more so. As for where I got my ideas for coming up with Olga—I sorta just borrowed a bunch of storylines from DBZ's other major villains and then glued it together. The reincarnation bit; I got that from Majin Buu. The whole, `fought him once and now he's going to be fought again` part came from Frieza coming back two times. The part about Olga hiding until it was the right time to strike came from the Androids and Dr. Gero waiting for a long time to make his next move. And then I just threw some GT into it—the Z-fighters never actually fought Shenron, but they fought enemies that were related to it.

BTW, I always do my `I-got-a-review` dance whenever I get one:

**Cheche**: I'm excited that you're excited!

**Mirai Vegeta**: Thanks for the compliment. It's nice to know that my little obsession with writing is to someone else's enjoyment.


	10. The Stage is Set—Let’s Begin

AN: The wait is over…

"In The Future"

Chapter 10: The Stage is Set—Let's Begin

"That's him!" Goku said suddenly.

Between the two of them, it had been so silent that he had nearly startled Vegeta with the sudden exclamation.

_Where?_

"Land right here."

Vegeta simply obeyed having no reason to give Goku a hard time.

"I'll tell you when you're right in front of him."

Olga was supposedly nearby, but Vegeta did not sense a significant ki signature anywhere near. He walked casually down a busy sidewalk. When he was passing an area near a restaurant where there were tables and chairs outside for the people eating there, Goku told Vegeta to turn that way. With a bit more direction by Goku, Vegeta was eventually standing in front of the right table.

_This is him?_

"That's him."

"Is there something you want?" the man sitting at the table asked looking up.

Vegeta noted that the man had a low and deep voice.

"Yes…I think I've lost my way yet again. Would you mind telling me what building I'm standing in front of?"

"Can't you read," the man said pointing at the sign.

"No, I can't."

The man looked at him strangely, "Are you mentally slow? You're a grown man and don't know how to read?"

Vegeta told himself repetitively to remain calm…remain calm…remain calm…There were people around. No need to react to something that wasn't true.

"It doesn't matter either way," Vegeta replied taking it upon himself to pull out a chair and sit at the table.

"What are you…Did I somehow give you the notion that I—

"You don't mind, do you? It doesn't look like you have much to do today."

"On the contrary. I have a _lot_ to do today. More than you can imagine."

"Why don't you tell me about it?"

"What is this? A hidden camera show? You some kind of detective or something?"

"I'm just curious. Depending on what kind of plans they are, I may just have to cancel them."

"Who are you? Your face looks familiar," the man said suspiciously.

"I can't say the same about you," Vegeta said disregarding the first question. "You're `Olga`, aren't you?"

"How did you—how do you know that name? Shenron sent you, didn't he?"

"Shenron mentioned something about you."

"Oh cut the crap, you're here to do his dirty work. My brother has always been such a weakling—he can't even face me his self. Tell me. Have you met Shenron?"

"I have—many times."

"And you think you can defeat someone that Shenron cannot?"

"_I'm_ not your brother. There's a settle difference. There will be no mercy—no pity. Either I die or you die."

"Oooo, I'm scared already. Maybe you'll last longer than the other dogs he's sent my way."

"You're under the impression that I was forced here by someone else's will."

"Then why _are_ you here?" Olga asked sipping some of his soda.

"Like I said, Shenron mentioned you. I decided I didn't like what you were up to and now I'm here."

"What? Do you have a super hero complex?"

"Did you think it would be so easy to go through with your plans? This is Earth."

"Ha! You sound as if this planet was full of super-warriors."

"Maybe not. Maybe this planet _is_ full of weaklings, but unfortunately for you, there's still that 1% of the population that you should have taken into consideration."

"And that 1% would be you?"

"I almost thought you wouldn't be able to keep up."

"Let me make sure I have everything correct. You're under Shenron's orders to stop me and you yourself think you're capable to take me on. There will be no mercy. Correct me if I'm wrong."

"No one _orders_ me to do anything. Shenron and I just happen to conveniently have the same goals—getting rid of you."

"Yes, now I remember you. Your eyes and hair threw me off. You're one of those Saiyans."

"You seem surprised."

Olga's eyes narrowed at the other, "I wouldn't put it past my brother to resurrect people solely to do his work. No matter. I have nothing to fear. My powers far exceed that of a Saiyan."

"I plan to get this over with before I grow too old and die."

"Well, since you took the time to have this pointless chat with me, you wouldn't mind waiting a little longer, would you?"

"What for?"

"So I can finish this food I just ordered."

"Why not? It's the last meal you'll ever get."

Vegeta closed his eyes as he waited—not that it made much of a difference to him, but he wanted to keep up the appearance that he was `waiting casually`. As far as he knew, Olga still had not figured out that he was blind. It didn't particularly matter to him, but he wasn't about to break the news to him. Vegeta continued to probe his ki signature which wasn't very threatening at all.

It was infuriating. How was he supposed to take this guy seriously? Here he was having an idle chat with the man and now he was even going to let him finish his food. Was he getting soft with age? He remembered a time when he would have thrust the table into the man's face and dragged him off to the battlefield. Now he simply waited."If you take too long, I may have to stuff it down your throat," Vegeta said after a while.

"Almost done."

Vegeta could hear the surprise in the man's voice. Vegeta had been rather still and quiet—would it not be easy to assume that he had been asleep?

After a moment, Vegeta heard the soft clink from the fork hitting the plate for the last time.

"Where did you want to start out little duel?" Olga asked.

Vegeta stood up then, "This way."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Olga had no problem keeping up much to Vegeta's annoyance. He had chosen a remote spot—a place where no one would get hurt. The very same place where he had fought Goku for the first time. He knew the environment well and he would use this to his advantage.

If only the fight would start that is. Vegeta was already poised for combat, but his opponent didn't seem to be reacting. He had planned back at the restaurant that he was not going to attack first, but this was ridiculous. Vegeta realized that he had no more patience and that it had already been depleted just by waiting for Olga to finish eating. Just when he was about to launch himself forward…

"Answer me this, Vegeta…"

Suddenly, he felt as strong arms held him from behind by way of his shoulders. A look of confusion crossed Vegeta's features. The voice came from in front of him yet he was being held from behind. Was there two people? No, only one ki signature.

"Did you really think you could win?"

A clone maybe? Vegeta easily escaped the flimsy hold and flung his fist back, but only met air. He immediately flew towards where he was sure he heard the voice, but met similar results.

"This was supposed to be a fight," Vegeta said angrily as he twirled around to where he felt Olga's ki, "All you do is hide."

"I know your little secret."

Vegeta's head snapped over to the left where heard the voice. For good measure, he swiped at it quickly, but then he pursued the ki signature. Whenever he reached the point where it was, it seemed to vanish into thin air and end up in very unpredictable places. Something was missing. Vegeta didn't hear the telltale signs of Olga's actual presence.

"You're as blind as a bat."

Vegeta stood very still waiting for any kind of movement despite the voice being deceivingly close beside him.

"What's wrong? Your makeshift sonar system screwing up on you?"

Vegeta then felt a fist connect with his face. Simultaneously—or at least it seemed that way—Vegeta took hold of the fist and pulled Olga forward. Without a second thought, Vegeta unleashed an entire star cluster worth of ki blasts into his guts point blank. Olga stumbled back in surprise just as Vegeta rammed his knee into his face and sent him flying. As Olga soared down, Vegeta launched a well-aimed powerful ki blast at him. It met with Olga that much Vegeta was sure of, but he lost Olga again. His ears did not hear a body meeting the hard ground or anything for that matter.

A look of pure annoyance took over his expression despite constantly reminding himself to remain calm.

"I don't have time for your games!" Vegeta growled.

"Bravo, Saiyan Prince, you're the first to draw blood. I'll be coming in for a close second."

Vegeta felt Olga's ki level rising—but it was coming from everywhere. He was still poised to fight though _where_ he was going to attack was unknown.

"Get ready."

It was an insanely large ki blast, Vegeta knew, he felt it forming. He took a deep breath and his arm whipped up and fired a continuous round of ki blasts 360 degrees around. Then he aimed for the sky. Then he repeated the process and then again. He stopped abruptly.

"A fine waste of energy," Vegeta heard Olga laugh.

However, Vegeta had done what he had set out to do—stop the ki blast from fully forming. Vegeta grinned at this. A small victory.

"I'm coming for you!"

Vegeta threw his hands up in defense, but the attack came from all sides. Or so it felt like it. Only one side was gathering bruises so Vegeta struck his fist instinctively and was sure to have broken a nose. Vegeta hardly let even a split second go by before unloading a plethora of lightening speed kicks and solid punches. He would have continued until Olga disintegrated under the sheer force had Olga not fazed out again.

"I've underestimated your skill."

"This fight was over a long time ago. Attack me again and I'll finish you."

"Now that will be too easy. I want to have some fun with you now that you have proven that you're _very_ capable."

Suddenly, Vegeta felt Olga's ki concentrated in one spot and he zipped off right towards it. He silently cursed himself for not realizing it was a trap. It was too late. Olga's laughter was everywhere when Vegeta flew head first into the portal.

"Welcome to _my_ world."

Vegeta sensed that the atmosphere had changed dramatically, but he couldn't tell what the environment was like. Even more, where was Olga's ki signature? He didn't want to waste any energy so he stood there still poised for attack waiting for Olga's next move.

Then he heard something unexpected.

"Vegeta—help me."

Such an obvious trick. Vegeta wasn't going to fall for it even if it was Pan's voice. Even if he could feel her ki signature. Even if he did hear not two but three heartbeats from her stomach…Vegeta turned to the source of the sound and wondered if he had heard right. How would Olga even _know_ that she would be having triplets instead of twins? He had only found out that morning. One more very faint heartbeat. Something he had neglected to tell Pan who had already been stressed out enough about him leaving in the first place. Why throw more fuel to the flames? She would figure it out eventually.

Vegeta moved cautiously towards her. No, Olga wouldn't have known _that_ much. Somehow, Olga had dragged his Pan onto the `battlefield`. Olga was going to die painfully and slow.

"Pan, what are you doing here?"

"I-I don't know. I swear I didn't follow you. I just…woke up here. And then I saw you."

It was a plausible explanation. He knew that she hadn't followed—such was the range his senses could achieve. Olga seemed like the type who had no problem kidnapping people for his own gain.

He took another step towards her.

"I'm not going to bite, Vegeta."

"I have to make sure you're real."

"Look, I'm sorry for not telling you about `that night` immediately after it happened. I knew you had trouble separating dream from reality…so I kind of took advantage of that…"

"I told you—it doesn't matter anymore. It's spilled milk."

He took another step towards her.

"Vegeta…hurry. I don't feel…"

Pan's voice sounded weak and faint as if she was going to pass out any second. She should've been in the hospital resting. Vegeta rushed up to her finally to catch her before she fell.

"Pan, don't worry. I have you."

She slumped onto his shoulder. One arm wrapped around his neck.

"No, I have you."

Before Vegeta could react, she felt Pan's small hand pierce through his stomach from one side and out the other—and it hurt like hell. Especially when she pulled it back out again. Vegeta stumbled back in surprise. He decided right then that he would attack, but he hesitated. Vegeta just wasn't into hitting pregnant women—not even fake pregnant women. Olga was going to force him to do it though—it was the only logical person to attack.

Hesitation could be a pain in the ass—Vegeta had known that fact since he was able to fight properly. When he did strike out with an impressive punch letting only three seconds go by for hesitation, the convincing clone had simply disappeared.

Vegeta growled in apparent anger and turned around when he felt Olga's ki. Its level had risen. Not enough, however, to make Vegeta worry, but then again maybe he was being deceived of Olga's ki level this whole time. Olga could either be massively stronger than the level he felt now or much weaker. Vegeta opted to think that he was much weaker. Only a weakling would spend so much time and effort into tricking him.

"You look frustrated. Want to fight?"

Vegeta didn't even dignify this with an answer. He edged closer to Olga. It would just be plain stupid to make the first move so Vegeta awaited Olga's next attack.

Then Olga's ki disappeared and the atmosphere changed once again.

"It's so colorful in here. You should see it."

Olga's voice was once again coming from everywhere.

"It's a room with four walls and four different colors. Place your hand on the green one and I'll show you a good fight. Place your hand on the wrong color—well, there will be dire consequences."

"You know damn well, I won't be able to figure this out!"

Vegeta levitated into the air and raised both his arms out from each side. Ki began to gather in both of his palms. He was simply going to destroy the whole room.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that."

Ki continued to gather.

"The whole room will explode and you'll be caught in the middle of it."

"I'll survive," Vegeta said curtly.

"Will you? What if the entire planet exploded as well?"

"You're bluffing."

"Pan would disintegrate easily."

"You're bluffing!"

The ki blast had already formed in his hands. He only needed to let them go.

"Do you really want to be the cause of this planet's demise?"

"Shut-up—you're just bluffing."

"Then pull the trigger already! No need for my approval."

Then the gathered ki dissipated as Vegeta put his arms down. The risk was too great.

"That's better."

There was a visible scowl on Vegeta's face. "Come out and face me, you weakling!"

"Have we come to name-calling?"

"Beware. The next time I get the opportunity. You're dead."

Olga laughed hysterically, "There won't be another opportunity you fool."

"Don't worry. You'll slip up. And I can't wait `til you do."

"You've been falling for all my tricks so far—your confidence is premature."

"Well, in the laws of probability there's still that chance that you'll screw up miserably."

"You think that scares me?"

"It should."

Ki began gathering around Vegeta. His arms came out again as electricity began to crackle rapidly around them.

"You're going to waste some more energy?"

"Finaaal!"

The pure energy became fierce.

"Quit it, you'll destroy this whole room. I told you what would happen if you did that!"

His arms came **together** and a very concentrated ball of energy began to form in his palms.

"Flaaash!"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

AN: I probably would have come out with this sooner…if I wasn't so busy on the next chapter already. Don't you just love cliffhangers?

Reviews!

**cheche**: I love your reviews, cheche, they're always a puzzle for me to figure out what you're really trying to say. This time you've really stumped me.

**TheDancer23**: Thank you. I really strive to be unique if anything else.

**Leadx**: Well, welcome to the world of Pan/Vegeta. I really hadn't heard of this couple either, there's a few more stories out there. And don't worry. It _is_ something. I'm sure you're not so bad a writer yourself.

**Midnight**: Don't rush? I hope I won't, but I do have a lot of time on my hands. Hopefully this story will keep your interest all the way to the end.


	11. Final Stage

"In The Future"

Chapter 11: Final Stage

Pan looked up suddenly from her hospital bed when she heard her door open.

"Vegeta! You're back! I was so worried about you."

Pan tried to sit up in her bed, but Vegeta was already there placing a calming hand on her chest.

"Will you settle down? Are you trying to kill yourself after all I went through to see you again?"

"Alright, alright," Pan said ceasing her attempts at propping herself up. "So it's really over? You beat him?"

"Did you ever doubt?" Vegeta asked sitting down beside Pan on the bed.

"No, I guess not."

Then Vegeta bent down closer to her so that they could kiss. Pan didn't need much of an invitation—meaning that the distance Vegeta closed in for was perhaps 45% of the way while Pan quickly closed the gap and took a surprising 55% of the way.

His chest was pressed up against hers and it was perhaps the longest lip lock session they had yet. But something was wrong. She kept waiting and waiting to hear his heart beat, but it never came.

"Vegeta, your heart…I can't hear it," Pan managed between mouthfuls.

"Is that so?" Vegeta murmured.

"Wait," Pan urgently said pushing him away from her.

Not that Pan truly had enough strength at the moment to shove the Saiyan Prince out of the way—he simply complied with her request.

"What is it?" Vegeta asked.

Pan gasped when she looked up at him. His eyes were pitch black—no pupils—as if he were possessed.

"Your eyes, Vegeta…"

He grinned at her, "What about them?"

"They're…they're…"

"Pan, there's something that's been on my mind. It's about you. You've defiled me with your feminine wiles and it seems the only way I can get you out of my head is by erasing your existence." Vegeta stood up then. "How do you propose I do that, huh, Pan? Any guesses?"

Pan shook her head shakily. Instantly, there was a ki blast in his hand. He turned to her and suddenly, Pan felt the energy blast right in her face.

"No, don't do this—I love you!" Pan cried.

It became warmer and warmer and then fiery.

"No, Vegeta, no!"

The heat began to singe her skin as it began to peel.

"Please! No! Oh, please…"

The sound of her head splattering was all that could be heard as blood squirted across the wall.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

And Pan was screaming hysterically as she thrashed around in her hospital bed. The doctors rushed in to see what all the commotion was. When the first few men were thrown to the floor by her flailing arms, they had to get some strong men to hold her down. It was not an easy task. It took ten extremely buff men to hold her down somewhat—enough so that tranquilizers could be administered. Soon she was put into an unconscious state. Around her stood several baffled doctors.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

In reality, Olga had kept a sharp eye out for Saiyans. Following the catastrophe that had gotten rid of most of the Saiyans, he kept an even closer eye out for Vegeta—Pan he could handle easily. He needed to find out what Vegeta's weaknesses were and exploit them. The truth was, Vegeta was ten times stronger than Olga could ever be even in his current state. Olga was powerful in name only and being associated to the great Shenron. The only way Olga could remotely defeat Vegeta was by cheating.

He hated Saiyans. It was just mind boggling how much power their bodies could sustain all at once. No wonder Earth was still around. That 1% of the population was all Earth needed to survive. If he was to face a Saiyan, he would have rather that it was Goku. At least he'd feel like he was getting somewhere. Goku would have easily fallen for his tricks—because he is so gullible—and actually congratulate him on his wit. He was just so honest.

Vegeta was different. He was _always_ confident. He might fall for his traps, but Olga never once felt like he was winning and Vegeta never wasted his breath commenting on his brilliant moves. There were only insults and cocky remarks which was, needless to say, harmful to Olga's ego. And Vegeta hadn't completely fallen for his tricks. No, not when Olga had a few broken bones and wounds that bled freely—he wasn't supposed to have been hit at all. After all, he was only human and he could only take so many hits.

Even more, Vegeta hadn't even gotten started. Wasn't even Super Saiyan yet. It was like _he_ had some tricks up his sleeves. His ki level was extremely misleading. How could he move so quickly? Could he also manipulate ki like he did?

Olga was on a downward slope and he figured out that it wasn't an entirely good idea to get on Vegeta's nerves. At first, Vegeta had been cautious and actually believed his bluffs, but now it was all going out the window. Olga realized that he liked the cautious Vegeta more than the rash one—the one that was being revealed to him at this moment. This Vegeta didn't care about the consequences only about getting to him. That was dangerous. The room that he was at the moment wasn't colorful at all and in fact there were no walls.

As Vegeta had conjured up his deadly attack, he had not been aiming at Olga so Olga had counted on Vegeta missing him altogether. There was no way he could discover his location. Olga, however, had been wrong. The laws of probability could be so cruel.

The fatal attack had struck Olga dead on.

"No! But hoooooow!!" Olga had screamed only moments before the attack took him and sent him zipping through the air.

Vegeta felt the world around him change and soon his senses told him that he was back where the fight had started. The only difference was that there was no Olga. Could it be possible? Had he beaten Olga? That was too easy.

Vegeta shook his head. No matter how hard he had worked or tried to prove himself, he had always been underestimated, but he guessed he couldn't blame them. How many times had he gotten beat up or spoken too soon? Vegeta knew that he was strong and capable—others didn't. They needed proof which for some reason or another, he had not been able to provide. Goku had so they looked up to him. Enemies couldn't get enough of him. Such fickle people.

Vegeta cracked his neck.

Maybe that's why he always spent his time trying to at least act and look tough. Bulma always told him that everyone already knew he was capable—Vegeta begged to differ. If Goku really that he was his equal, would he have held back an entire new transformation? If Gohan had truly respected his advice, would he have abandoned his training like he did. If Vegeta had to be a complete pain in the ass to everyone to get his point across, then so be it.

Of course, after all these years, if the point hadn't been made yet, it was never going to be. Pan probably would never challenge her grandfather to a duel, but him—why not? It was time to put this underestimation phenomenon to use. It came in handy. He had beaten Goku (again) and now Olga it seemed.

Being underestimated was just an innate ability—trying to deny it was futile. He could act like his usual self and it would still be there. He could stand on the tallest mountain and yell, "I'm the strongest Saiyan that has ever lived!" and it would still remain. Maybe it was a gift.

Vegeta silently rose into the air when he felt Olga's faint ki signature. It was time to finish him off. He glided smoothly through the air until he was upon the reincarnated dragon. Vegeta stood in the air with his arms crossed.

"You come to finish the job?"

"You know me almost too well."

"How did you…how did you know where I was?"

"Even if you could make your voice seem like it was coming from everywhere, the original voice will always sound slightly different from the false ones."

"It seems I've…underestimated you."

"I know."

Olga struggled back to his feet. "Do you still want a real fight?"

"Human, don't make me laugh."

"Try me. It's not as if you've come out with no scratches. You've been losing quite a bit of blood."

At the mention of this, Vegeta's hand went to the wound that the false Pan had inflicted on him. Most of his shirt was soaked with blood. As his mind for a short moment was on this, Olga jetted through the air and planted a solid one right in Vegeta's face. It only succeeded in getting his attention.

Vegeta gave Olga one smooth hard kick and Olga was once again on the ground. Yet Olga was persistent. He came back with a flurry of attacks all of which was blocked easily by Vegeta. The whole time, Olga was aiming for his wound—the one place where he could really do some damage. If only Lady Luck was on his side.

Olga decided to do the same trick from before; making his ki seem like it was everywhere. It would at least get him one hit in. That's all he needed. Olga dashed at Vegeta when he saw a slight look of confusion cross his face. Two solid punches landed in the right place and Vegeta doubled over in pain as multiple trails of blood crawled down from his mouth.

Vegeta had the presence of mind to block anymore attacks in this area. It was off limit so Olga returned to attacking Vegeta head on. For a moment, Vegeta simply let the attacks rain on him. They weren't really `attacks` by Vegeta's standards. They were more like raindrops hitting his skin.

When Vegeta regained his composure, he backhanded Olga into the ground. Now it was his turn to be the aggressor. He pounded Olga into the ground until he was attached to it and most of his bones were broken. It was an easy affair—a little too easy for Vegeta's taste. Olga would not be getting up for a counterattack.

He awaited the final attack in resignation—he couldn't move. No more tricks up his sleeves. It was just as Vegeta had said before—he would and did screw up miserably and he should be frightened if that time ever came.

His eyes traveled to Vegeta who stood before him motionlessly.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Olga asked weakly.

"I want you to suffer for a little while. Reflect on your entire pathetic life before I end it."

"Just kill me, damn it."

"I will. Don't be in such a rush."

Ten long minutes passed in silence as pain continually traversed through Olga's body—death would be sweet.

"If I were Kakarot, I'd offer you a chance to change your ways. That would be pointless, wouldn't it, the way you are. You'd be an invalid for the rest of your sad existence."

"No…mercy."

An eerie feeling came over Olga when the deadly light began to form on Vegeta's pointing index finger. This was really the end. All of his cautious, scrupulous plans down the drain. If only…if only…he hadn't underestimated…

The thought remained unfinished as the light pierced through his heart. He was dead instantly and Vegeta turned from the corpse instinctively. He only walked away a few yards before he too fell to his knees as he legs became too weak to support him. He felt the strong urge to start coughing which he did eventually, hacking up blood in his wake.

"Well done, Saiyan Prince," said a very familiar voice through the air.

"Shenron?" Vegeta managed through labored breaths.

"You performed admirably. Now I will grant you your deepest desire."

"Deepest desire…I want to make it back to the hospital."

"No, that isn't it. Dig deeper."

"To…protect her…Pan."

"You've already done that."

"To love her…forever."

"There is something else still that in your heart you want—your deepest desire."

"You know what it is…say it. It seems—I don't know too much about myself."

"You want to die."

"No!" Vegeta exclaimed with surprising force.

"You should've died before along with the others, but I needed you and let you live."

"I was just your little puppet!"

"You've just saved the Earth. Aren't you getting upset over what you call `spilled milk`?"

"Yeah…I guess you're right. I don't have enough energy for that…"

"I allowed you to live and now I can do it again—however that is not your true desire."

"I made Pan a promise. I want to keep it."

"Maybe you can, but your soul thinks differently. Your body thinks differently."

Vegeta shook his head, "But Pan…"

"You've lived for a very long time and your body is slowly but surely wearing down. You don't notice—a Saiyan simply grows stronger, but your heart, it moves slower and slower. One day it will stop all on its own."

"My children…"

"You should rest."

There was a long drawn out silence and then Vegeta looked up to the darkening skies.

"So be it."

It _had_ been what he wanted for a very long time. He had lost the will to live long before his relationship with Pan had blossomed. Even with the love he so obviously had for her, it still had not come back. For year he had wrestled with this thought—it was against his being to think along those lines, but there it was.

Now he lay on the ground motionlessly with a placid expression clearly written on his features. Blood poured freely from his wound and eventually surrounded him. A strong breeze came by and ruffled his angelic hair and his dirtied, ripped shirt. His heart beat became slower and slower until finally it ceased.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

AN: Alright guys lower your weapons; calm your nerves—I'm already on the next chapter. Keep you eyes peeled. Don't worry deaths in DBZ is nothing new. BTW, sorry for the wait. Out of nowhere another idea for a story came to me and then before I knew it I had already written four far too long chapters of a story I'm not even sure I'm going to publish—then I realized that I hadn't typed up this chapter yet (it was written last week). It could have been longer but I slimmed it down aka took out a few foreshadowing elements.

**Reviews! Lots of Reviews!**

**xzavx**: I just want you to know that I loved every single review you gave. Yes, this story has a bit of a nostalgic, sad tone to it. At first I really hadn't wanted to include Goku in the story at all until someone, I think it was MajinVegeta, thought that I should at least have some memories of him—I just took it to the next level. Besides, Goku wasn't really dead in the first place. Hm…SS4, I'll have to add that in somehow

**Bluebanany**: Thank you for all the reviews. Ha, you noticed the `cut-lemon`. Unfortunately, I'm no good with those kinds of things and finally decided to exclude it altogether—hope I didn't ruin things too much for you. DBZ do have some humorous moments so I decided to add some of that element into my story.


	12. Enter Goku

"In The Future"

Chapter 12: Enter Goku

Instant Transmission had been even faster than Goku had predicted. By the following morning, he had arrived on Earth. It really had been two centuries—Earth seemed _very_ different. Technology seemed to have taken over. Cars were smaller, more efficient. Barely anybody walked. Everyone had some type of vehicle to travel in.

Goku suddenly realized how hard it was going to be to find Pan. The landscape was so different. He knew that she was at a hospital, but he didn't know exactly where any hospital was. He supposed that it would be closer to where Pan lived—but where did she live?

The hard truth of Goku not having a decent plan on hand stared glaringly at him—the same kind of look Vegeta would give him when he screwed things up. The only thing Shenron had told Goku was that he should look for Pan first and then Vegeta. This had confused Goku though. The whole reason that he was coming there in a rush was to help Vegeta defeat Olga. It never crossed his mind that Vegeta could possibly handle the situation completely on his own. It was an unspoken agreement that Vegeta would hold out on Olga for a day or two and Goku would join to finish everything up. Wasn't that how it always worked?

As Goku walked down the vacant sidewalk, he contemplated going to search for Vegeta. He shook his head—Shenron would know better than him what to do. The first thing he had to do was find someone to ask directions to the nearest hospital. There was no one on the sidewalks so he decided to go into a nearby store. Eureka. A kind lady pointed Goku in the right direction and Goku took off for the skies. He was less cautious than Vegeta when it came to those sorts of things.

Goku's eyes scanned the land that he passed over. Everything was so different; unrecognizable. The streets were simply foreign to him. His mind soon wondered over to Pan. He had no clue why she should be in the hospital in the first place and Vegeta's mind had been so guarded about the very mention of the name that he dared not asked. He wished he had though. She _was_ his granddaughter after all and he had a right to know how she was doing. Something seemed very fishy about this entire thing. Maybe that was why Shenron wanted him to see Pan first—he was supposed to learn something there. Goku grew even more eager to find Pan then.

Soon Goku arrived at a hospital, but of course, Pan wasn't there.

"I'm sorry, sir. A female named Son Pan has never been a patient here. Is it urgent that you see her?"

"It sure is," Goku said in his usual enthusiastic tone.

"I'll put her name into the computer and have it pinpoint which hospital she is a patient of."

"Really? You can do that?"

The woman looked up at him with an incredulous expression and wondered where he had been for the past hundred years.

"Yes, here she is," the clerk said clicking the mouse, "She's at the West Point Hospital."

"Great. Thanks for your help."

"Well, sir, it's my job," the woman said matter-of-factly.

Goku walked away only a short distance when something donned on him. He went back over to the desk.

"Umm…you wouldn't happen to know where this hospital is, would you."

The clerk looked up from her novel she was reading and realized that he was the same guy from before. A small frown formed on her face, "It's a long ways from here. I hope you follow directions well."

"I'll try."

"Follow that street we're on now and make a right at the second streetlight. Then make a left on the third streetlight and then make an immediate right. You'll pass by quite a few bridges—take the last one. That one will lead you into a tunnel. On the other side, you'll be on the interstate. Follow the road signs to West Point—just make sure you take the fourth exit. From there you'll be on the main street. When you reach the big intersection make a right and then you'll see the hospital in the distance. Chances are it'll be to your left. Got it?"

Goku stared at the woman in a stupefied fascination, "Could you…say it again?"

Not only did he not understand her direction, but it would also be hard for him to follow since he would be flying instead of driving.

The clerk gave him an exasperated sigh, "I don't get paid enough money…" She started to go back over the directions when she saw the same stupefied expression returning to his face, "I'm wasting my time, aren't I, sir? Can you read a map?"

"I think so."

"Good. I'll print out a map that will show you exactly where to go starting from here and to your destination."

Goku watched as her eyes returned to the screen and as her mouse slid around on the pad. Soon the printer proceeded to recreating the virtual map on paper. Then the clerk deftly gave the map to Goku.

"Oh, wow, I _can_ read it."

"Good for you, sir. Have a nice day," the clerk said in a very plain voice.

"Thanks again!" Goku said happily as he made his way to the exit.

The clerk shook her head as she watched him leave.

Goku was already in the air with the map being held in both hands. The path he had to take was clearly indicated in a bright red color. The starting point was in green and the endpoint was blue. Even more—like most maps—the map was drawn in a bird's eye perspective. Perfect. He thought about taking a short cut and going in a straight line towards the hospital, but he was afraid that somehow he'd get lost and decided against it.

It was easy to read, but the roads he had to follow often confused him when looked down. By the time Goku made it to the hospital, it was nearing the afternoons. He landed directly in front of it ignoring curious stares and walked in.

"Excuse me, can you tell me what room Son Pan is staying in?"

The man looked at his computer for a quick moment, "214," he said dully.

"Alright, thanks," Goku said spiritedly and walked off.

An eyebrow rose on the man's face, but he soon returned to his magazine.

The hospital was a maze and Goku might have passed the right room a couple of times before finally finding it. He opened the door slowly so as not to startle her.

"Vege—Oh, Goku," The light in her eyes died down when she saw who it was, "Grandpa? What are you doing here?"

"The Earth was in trouble—I came to help," Goku said steadily.

Pan turned her head from him, "You're late. Why are you here? Shouldn't you be helping Vegeta out?"

"I wanted to see you first—or at least Shenron told me to."

"You always do what others tell you?" Pan said in a condescending tone.

Goku gave her a confused look, "I wanted to see how you were doing after all these years—Vegeta says that it's been a _long_ while. I'm sorry about what happened with everyone—if I had known, Pan, you know I would have been right there fighting alongside—

"But you weren't, Grandpa," Pan said curtly, "You weren't there and you don't get to pick and choose when to `visit`. Either you're here or you're not. You've been dead to me for a long time and I can't say I'm overjoyed to see you again."

Goku was crestfallen when he heard this and looked down to the floor in sudden guilt. Vegeta hadn't spent much time trying to make him guilty—Vegeta probably hadn't missed him all that much. Pan was different. After Goku had saved the Earth from its destruction at the hands of Omega Shenron, Pan had respected and adored him. Then he left. No more Goku. No more Grandpa. The worst part about it was that he had left of his own freewill. It was just another childish, rash decision made by the great and powerful Goku.

"Pan, I don't know what to say—I'm here now. Isn't that all that matters now?"

Pan still had her head turned from him, "No. Did you think I was wasting my breath a few moments ago?"

"Pan…"

"I can't even have a proper _argument_ with you. You make it so hard for people to stay mad at you—and I _should_ be mad."

"Are you really that angry with me, Pan?"

Pan glanced over at him.

Goku continued, "I'm starting to see that maybe I didn't think things through when I decided to go with Shenron. I can see how it might seem selfish from your standpoint, but I did it because I thought it was best for Earth. I attract enemies from everywhere. Maybe if I removed myself from Earth, it would be a safer place."

Pan shook her head, "Always the hero, aren't you. That's why people look up to you so much. People think you're perfect. I can see through that now. You have flaws too just like anybody else." Pan saw Goku's eyes sadden a little, "It's not a bad thing—it makes you more believable. It makes you more of a real person. Just don't stand there and try to cover things up. You left because you were tired of your constant role and what it entailed and so you took your self-proclaimed responsibilities and placed it on the ones who you left behind whether they wanted it or not. You wanted it to be like it was before—a life full of adventures and carefree fun. That's what you like to do. It was beyond you to simply stay and take care of your family. You avoid commitment like the plague."

"I—that's not—

"True? Get out of here. Go find Vegeta and help him. You're wasting your time here."

Goku blinked twice, but then he assumed one of his serious expressions, "Before I go, I need to know—why are you in the hospital? Are you hurt?"

"If Vegeta hasn't told you, then I don't think I should either." Pan finally turned to look fully at Goku.

"Both of you have been so _secretive_ about this. Is it going to hurt me that badly if you told me?"

"No one's trying to spare _your_ feelings—I think it's the other way around, at least for Vegeta."

"I don't understand—never mind, I'll just ask him myself."

Goku turned then and was about to make his exit.

"Grandpa, wait."

Goku turned back to her.

"I want to go with you."

"Are you sure? If you're in the hospital, maybe it's not a good idea to stress yourself out."

"It's _not_ a good idea to deny me. I'm going with you like it or not."

"Alright, Alright."

Pan quickly slipped the needle out of her arm and climbed unsteadily out of the bed. Goku rushed over to hold her up only to receive a chilling glare.

"I'm fine."

Pan took up her clothes which was on a stool nearby and proceeded to the bathroom. "Wait for me. Don't you dare leave me while I'm changing. Be out in a second."

Goku waited for perhaps a minute before Pan came out again.

"Alright, Pan, let's go."

Goku went over to the hospital window and opened it.

"Again with the windows. No one likes using doors anymore," Pan said exasperatedly.

"Sorry. We're in a rush."

Goku climbed out through it swiftly and Pan followed closely behind.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

AN: Stop glaring at me like that—I'm not stalling…I just thought I might give Goku his very own chapter. BTW, if you're confused about when things have been happening in the story lately let me clarify: Vegeta vs. Olga-late morning to night, Goku's arrival-next morning, Pan & Goku's search for Vegeta-late morning. That is, if anyone was curious.

**Bluebanany**: And I'm definitely looking forward to writing the next few chappies. Yeah, Pan has been having a rough time lately.

**Cheche**: Don't fret; chances are I'm already writing on the next chapter.

**LazyRingo**: Was this quick enough? Ha, I probably didn't answer _any_ of your questions in this one, but at least one of them will be in the next chapter. And of course Vegeta was going to win if I have anything to say about it—it would suck so hard if Goku stepped in to `save the day` again. So cliché.


	13. Cold

"In The Future"

Chapter 13: Cold

Goku wasn't flying at full speed for Pan's sake—he wondered if she had noticed.

"I don't like this," Pan said quietly.

Goku looked over at her questioningly.

"I can't feel his ki signature at all. It's almost like he's…"

"Maybe he's keeping it down low because he's trying to hide from Olga," Goku suggested.

"_Hide_. Come on, Grandpa, do you know anything about Vegeta? He doesn't _hide_ from his enemy."

"Shenron tells me that Olga is a very powerful opponent—it's not out of the question to hide a little bit to catch your bearings."

Pan shook her head, "Sure."

"We're almost there," Goku said, "That's weird…I don't sense Olga either."

The two of them soon landed at the spot Shenron said the duel had taken place. There was no activity whatsoever and a very terrible feeling came over Pan as she searched for Vegeta's ki. Goku glanced over at Pan as she took on a very manic expression.

"He's not dead," Pan whispered in disbelief.

She shot off into the air suddenly and Goku, caught by surprise, followed. Goku watched in shock as she searched for Vegeta frantically even in the most unlikely of places—like under a rock.

"Pan, calm down, you'll wear yourself out," Goku said grabbing hold of the near hysteric Pan.

"You're supposed to be helping me!" she nearly screamed, "Let go of me and at least act like you're helpful sometimes!"

Pan forcefully yanked herself away from the frustratingly calm Goku and continued her crazed search. She lost sight of him for awhile until she heard his voice in the air above her.

"I found him," Goku said while making a soft landing beside her.

"Let me see him—why isn't he with you?"

"Pan," Goku said steadily holding both of her shoulders, "I don't think you should see him. He's—

"Why can't I see him?!" Pan shouted, "Stop getting in my way!"

Pan shot through the air with astonishing force. Goku flew in the air after her in order to catch before she saw something she shouldn't.

"Pan, wait!"

Goku had wrapped his arms around her to stop her from flying any further. It was too late though. Pan had spotted the dead Saiyan Prince and it was becoming harder and harder for Goku to hold her back. She squirmed wildly in his strong grasp. Then she did something unexpected. Her anger flared and she screamed as she unleashed her aura that was strong enough to throw Goku back. She immediately soared down to the ground where she had spotted him. In the distance, she could hear Goku pursuing her.

"V-Vegetea?" She said hopefully, "I'm here, I came for you—everything's going to be alright."

She fell to her knees when he didn't respond. She pulled him towards her and wrapped her arms tightly around him. There was only coldness and he felt very stiff, but she didn't care as tears flowed uncontrollably down her cheeks. Goku had already landed and watched in silent fascination. She held on to him so firmly and she had pulled him so close to her that his head was pressed up against her breast—there was no space between her and him.

"Pan, what are you…"

She turned a tearful, angered face towards Goku and he dared not finish his sentence. There was blood everywhere. A large pool of it had formed beneath the Saiyan Prince and some of it had already begun to dry. Goku had had grimaced at the sight before. Her knees had landed in it and now she was covered in it from her neck down as she held him. Her sobbing became worse and worse. Goku tried to pull her away. Pan would not budge.

Goku stood there for awhile longer. He hated to see her cry, but it seemed like there was nothing he could do. It was as if she held a kind of hostility towards him. He watched as she began to rock back and forth.

"He promised me…" a weak, cracked voice of Pan said.

"Promised you what?" Goku coaxed glad to see that she was still sane enough to talk.

Pan closed her eyes and tried to hear his voice again.

_I'll come back for you, Pan. Don't worry._

"Just a lie," Pan murmured, "It was all just a lie."

Suddenly it donned on Goku what the big secret was. "You…you love him, don't you."

Her eyes caught his quickly when he said this and then she looked away. Goku wasn't sure if that was a yes or not.

"C'mon, Pan, we can't stay forever."

"Leave me alone!"

"We should bury him."

Pan blinked twice and then shook her head slowly, "Everyone's just going to leave me behind, aren't they? You're going to leave again because Olga's dead and that's all you're concerned about."

"I'll stay this time, Pan—for you. I can't just…leave you behind."

"Yes you can! If you can leave your whole family behind, then one measly girl isn't enough to stop you. I'll just be alone!"

"Pan, don't do this. You _won't _be alone."

"That's okay, you can drop the façade." Pan had stopped rocking then. "I'm sure…I'm sure Vegeta tried his hardest to stay, but…I guess it was his time—just like it was all those years before. I'm just being…selfish." She seemed to hold him even tighter as she bent her head down to give him a light kiss on the forehead. "And you'll leave too, Grandpa, just like you always do and soon—I'll be left to myself…and my children."

_Your nightmare will probably come true one day. The fact is Pan, I'm old and one day you'll wake up and find that I'm not there. If everything runs its natural course, you'll be the one who's left._

Her body tensed up a little as she imagined his voice so clearly. Had he known this would happen? Had he seen his own death in the future?

"Children?" Goku asked. The word had stuck out to him.

"Yes, Grandpa—I might as well just tell you," Pan began calmly, "I'm having his babies—triplets."

It wasn't registering in Goku's head quite fast enough in Pan's opinion and she watched as a look of complete astonishment slowly took over his entire expression.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

AN: Yes, Goku, now you know. Just let it marinade—don't think too hard on it. Lol. I'm afraid this may be one the shortest chapters I've uploaded, but I don't think I could have made it any longer. So what next? Well, you'll just have to keep reading.

**Reviews are so lovely:**

**LazyRingo**: It was no problem—that chapter was already typed, but I don't want to upload things _too_ quickly just in case someone is still trying to catch up. Yes, it's true, Vegeta has won zero major battles and whenever he tries to, he gets the living shiz knocked out of him and/or Goku has to come in and save the day. Meh…Vegeta-centric stories are forbidden to have such scenarios :(

**Bluebanany**: I like it too. Take that Goku.

**Trance Sephiroth**: A new face. Welcome to gamegirl's world of evil cliffhangers!


	14. Trouble in Paradise

AN: It's finally here…

"In The Future"

Chapter 14: Trouble in Paradise

It was nice there. A soft zephyr blew over him in a rhythmic motion. He felt so calm and yet so despondent, but also he felt tired. For awhile or at least his mind registered it to be that long, he let the two contradicting emotions wash over him—a bitter sweet feeling that seemed to make him even more exhausted. Yet his mind was clear. Everything was silent save for the rustling of the grass around him.

"Hey, how long are you going to stay there?" asked a gruff voice similar to his own.

Vegeta hadn't heard that voice in a very long time and thought that perhaps he was dreaming. He opened his eyes lazily to finally look at the person. Piccolo.

First of all, he could see and he had not expected that. The bright colors startled him—he was so used to seeing nothing at all and picturing things in his mind.

"How long…have I been here?" Vegeta asked looking around for the first time.

He had been here before, Vegeta realized. A sense of déjà vu came over him.

"It's hard to tell in a place like this. Time becomes a very trivial thing when you're dead."

Vegeta stood up then and got a better look of the place around him. Then it finally came to him—this was the same place he and Goku had fought Kid Buu: Supreme Kai's World. It had always been such a peaceful place. Lush green grass, flowing streams—the whole nine yards. It was a place that could put Earth to shame with its beauty. The population was two—now currently four.

"So this isn't just another illusion. I guess…I'm dead."

"You must have lived a very long and fulfilling life," Piccolo commented noticing Vegeta's strikingly white hair and his wisely features. "Have you seen Goku around lately?"

"I have, but he's probably still living. It seems he doesn't age at all. I expect he won't die for years and years to come."

"That's too bad. I would have really liked to spar with him—I've gotten a lot stronger."

Vegeta grinned at him, "Well, I have too. Last time I fought Kakarot, he bailed out and declared that I was the stronger one."

"I see you're still one to bluff."

"Care to prove me wrong?" Vegeta asked in his trademark taunting voice.

"Well," Piccolo said stepping back a few yards until he was a fair distance away, "This will be a nice workout."

"Careful. Your underestimation may be your downfall."

Piccolo was thoroughly amused by Vegeta's comment and slid into his fighting stance. Vegeta did the same.

///

"I guess you _have_ gotten stronger," Piccolo said as he picked himself off the ground.

He hadn't so much as gotten a punch in. It was as if Vegeta had seen all of his attacks before he had executed then. When Piccolo had been forced into defense, Vegeta seemed to cut through it like it was water.

"What else is new?" Vegeta asked turning away from the Namekian.

Vegeta hadn't even broken a sweat—not much of workout unfortunately.

"Hm. That's weird," Piccolo said to himself when his antennas twitched.

Vegeta glanced over at him curiously.

"I don't think there's anyone else on this planet. It's a little too quiet," Piccolo continued.

"Now that you mention it…"

The only presence Vegeta sensed was Piccolo. In fact, he was the only person he'd seen since he found himself here.

"It's not like the Supreme Kais make a habit of going out on vacation," Piccolo commented.

"You were here before me, weren't you? Did they just disappear?" Vegeta asked.

"No, I wasn't here. Remember? I've been trapped in Hell since Goku took his leave from Earth. At some point, I was able to escape—the gates were strangely unguarded. As soon as I did, it seems I was teleported here."

"Teleported?"

"As far as I know. And then, of course, there was you."

"The same moment I died is the same time that you found yourself here—a little too coincidental."

"It's almost as if someone brought us here."

"For what reason?"

They both looked up at the same time when they sensed a very familiar ki coming their way. Vegeta looked at Piccolo then who shrugged in response. What was Krillen doing here? He was flying towards them very fast by the look of it as if he was in a rush. The two kept their eyes on the horizon as a small dot formed and then became larger and larger until they could make out Krillen's figure.

"Hey! Piccolo and Vegeta! Boy am I glad to see you guys here!" Krillen said in a relieved voice when he landed.

"Krillen, do you know where the Supreme Kais are?" Vegeta asked immediately upon arrival.

"Oh darn, he must have already come here. I can't believe he's made so much progress."

"Stop speaking in riddles, Krillen. Who is `he`?" Piccolo said growing a little impatient.

"Well, he calls himself the Supreme Olga, but he's really the same guy from before, Vegeta—the one we fought and lost so many lives to all those years before."

"You can't mean…_him_. His name was Oden. We fought him—

"And he managed to kill most of us off. Shenron decided to keep you alive so then you might destroy him completely," Krillen finished.

"How do you know all of this?" Vegeta questioned.

"Hey, when you're dead, you have access to a lot of information—just ask any of the Kais and they'll know; especially something as serious as this."

"Why didn't I _see_ this?" Vegeta said frustrated, "His ki signature was different, his fighting style—even his voice was different. Impossible. How could the Olga I fought be same Oden from before?"

"It was just…a trick. A trick that would probably only work on you. But his plan backfired a little. He didn't expect you to defeat him."

"What about Shenron? Why did he keep back all these _important_ details?"

"That's one thing I don't know, but it wouldn't have changed things. Oden was still alive and someone had to defeat him before he destroyed Earth. That person was you—everyone was rooting for you to finish him off before he was able to fulfill his plans. Then, of course, Goku was on his way to help you if things went sour—Oden was as good as dead."

"So he's defeated. What exactly is the problem now?" Vegeta asked.

"Something _very _unexpected. Oden was supposed to have been sent to hell, but King Yemma wasn't able to do it."

"So that's why I was able to escape from Hell so easily," Piccolo cut in.

"It doesn't explain why either of us was brought here though," Vegeta said returning his gaze from Piccolo to Krillen.

"That I'm not so sure about, but both of you are still able to fight—that counts for something. Listen guys, when Oden died and was brought to Otherworld…he regained all his previous powers and memories—all of them. He knew about what the Supreme Kai's magic orb could do."

"And what is that?" Piccolo questioned.

Krillen looked over to Piccolo, "It can absorb power. I'm not sure how exactly it can work, but Oden has been using it to gather power from all capable fighters in this realm. Once the orb has reached its peak, it will be able to make Oden a true god—the ultimate being that would even put Super Saiyan IV Gogeta to shame."

"So he's…he's already gotten to the Supreme Kais," Vegeta said as everything began to fall into place—almost everything, enough so that he began to understand.

Krillen nodded, "They were the first it seems."

Then Krillen glided up into the air and gestured for them to follow. Without further questions, the Namekian and Saiyan Prince followed him through the air. Krillen was taking them to the Supreme Kais. He stopped near a small stream where both the young Supreme Kai and the Old Supreme Kai lay sprawled. Their ki signatures were undetectable even to Vegeta. A very shocked expression remained on their face. There was no blood. Oden had taken them by surprise and gotten to their ki easily.

"It doesn't end here. Oden came storming in on other planets—especially the one where the Otherworld Tournament is held."

"And how did you escape?" Vegeta asked.

Krillen adopted a guilty expression, "Our friends, Gohan, Goten, Yamcha, Tien, Master Roshi, your son—all of them fought hard. We all knew that you had died along with Oden and probably knew nothing about what was happening—I volunteered to go and find you and warn you. It seems…well, it seems you're our last hope—Goku is alive and it's impossible for him to reach us now since the Supreme Kais are gone."

"I don't know about this," Vegeta said making a landing.

The others followed in suit.

"It looks like I'm already too late. Oden seems to have everything right where he wants it. He'll notice you're missing and eventually he'll find ups all here."

Krillen looked down to the ground in hopelessness when Vegeta said this.

"I don't like this. I don't like this at all," Piccolo stated as he looked up to the sky, "We can't just stand here as if there's nothing we can do."

"And what do you propose we do," Vegeta said almost snapping at Piccolo. He hated feeling so useless.

"We fight."

"He'll kill us all," Vegeta said back looking at him incredulously.

"You sound so sure of yourself—so sure that you'll fail," Piccolo criticized.

"I know my abilities. I know the extent of my power."

"The truth is Vegeta, you're the only one who _can_ stand up against Oden right now. You've more than doubled your power since the last time I've seen you."

Vegeta looked at the other with a frown.

"There's no room for self-doubt, Vegeta. It isn't just Earth that is depending on you, but the entire universe. What do you think Oden will do once he gains control of all this power? He'll soon take control of all of Otherworld and life as we know it will cease to exist. He has to be stopped."

The force behind Piccolo's words surprised Vegeta. He suddenly felt the crushing weight of responsibility on his shoulders and wondered if he might crumble under the weight of it. Was this how Goku had felt for the majority of his life?

Krillen looked over at Piccolo after he said this. It was like he had read Krillen's mind, but of course, Krillen would never be able to find the guts to say such things to Vegeta. Both of them were glad as the look of disbelief gradually left Vegeta's feature and a look of grudging understanding replaced it.

"I guess there's no room for self-doubt," Vegeta said without a hint of nervousness, "I'll do my best."

"No. Defeat him," Piccolo corrected.

Vegeta looked at him with a rather cocky grin, "Isn't that what I just said?"

///

AN: Unlike most people who's been following the DBZ series—I acknowledge the fact that GT exists. Yes, I know it probably sucks in comparison to Z and that it glorified Goku's greatness a little _too_ much. That was painfully obvious—even more they downgraded everyone's power level. Vegeta never did get to SS3 and GT made it seem like the only way Vegeta could possibly get to SS4 is by cheating. When they fought Omega Shenron, of course SS4 _Gogeta_ couldn't finish him off—oh no—due to a retarded technicality we all had to depend on Goku to pull through. Once again, we watch Om. Shenron beat the living daylights out of Vegeta and then miraculously Goku has this gigantic Spirit Bomb—he somehow quickly gathered energy from the entire universe. Far be it that Omega Shenron can even stop it from being thrown at him because Goku suddenly becomes invulnerable to all attacks. Alright, I'm getting a little peeved. What I'm trying to say is that GT exists like it or not and I'm not against making _some_ references to it in my stories—it's just my job to make sure my story doesn't suck as hard as GT.

**Reviews are much appreciated; they give me inspiration to write more:**

**Cheche**: Ah, cheche, thanks for another lovely review.

**Bluebanany**: Yes, the movies seem to want to get Vegeta out of the way even faster…like one hit and he's out for the rest of the movie…That's why I write with such fervor. And greetings from Virginia.

**xzavx**: Wow, I can _feel _your animosity through this computer screen! But don't worry; everything has a reason for happening. Stay tuned.

**Trance Sephiroth**: That's only because it was originally supposed to be attached to the twelfth chapter…


	15. Super Saiyan I & II

"In The Future"

Chapter 15: Super Saiyan I & II

They had eventually buried Vegeta and Goku watched as Pan became weaker and weaker. He had to take her back to the hospital.

"Pan, I think we should go now," Goku said gently.

He didn't receive an immediate response from her. In fact, they had been standing there for hours with little conversation. Apart from the millions of questions that had flooded out of his mouth minutes after learning of Pan's pregnancy, it had been silent. She hadn't put much effort into answering his questions and Goku had been left in wonderment.

How could this have happened? What had possessed Vegeta to do such a thing? Where had it all began? He suddenly wished that he had been there to stop things before it had gotten to this point. Now his Pan was pregnant with babies that she was not about to give up. Somehow she had learned to love Vegeta to such a degree that she wouldn't mind giving her life just to give birth to their babies. It seemed that way at least. Goku had never seen Pan so weak before—he knew exactly what was causing it. He looked up to the skies and wondered if Vegeta had even been accepted into heaven. He wondered how Vegeta would feel if he had decided to up and impregnate _his_ daughter Bra. Of course, Goku couldn't even remotely see that happening because it would be like dating the female version of Vegeta. Goku shuttered at the thought—no chance. Even if Pan was actually a granddaughter instead of a direct daughter like Bra was to Vegeta, it still felt the same. How had it all happened? Had Vegeta cornered Pan like some helpless prey and pounced on her? Had he forced her into submission and then brainwashed her into liking him in such a way? His fists tightened when his mind went over and over all the terrible scenarios that could have taken place.

Goku quickly came to Pan's side just when she suddenly passed out and he caught her before she fell. He lifted her into his arms and slowly flew off to the hospital.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Vegeta' senses were on such a high alert that he knew before anyone else that Oden was coming. It was such an enormous ki level that it was impossible for him to miss. It felt like Broly all over again. He had stood there and watched as Broly's power swelled to an extraordinary amount…and he had continued to stand there. Despite popular belief, he knew when a fight was pointless and that one had been extremely so. Cell had been a little different. He truly hadn't known just how much more powerful he would become, but when he did, he couldn't have just simply given up after all his bluffs and big talk. It was a mistake that he was more than willing to fix, but victory had already slipped through his hands and all of his borderline insane training had been thrown back in his face. He had been so close to Super Saiyan II that it almost made him sick thinking about his miserable defeat.

He still had a few more minutes to think on things before Oden arrived and he used his time wisely. He thought back on Android 18—another disappointing defeat. Once again, like most fights, he thought he might win it. Robot vs. Saiyan? It should have been no contest for him. He didn't think he was being overconfident, as many accused him of being, he thought he was being very realistic. If only he could have sensed their undetectable power levels, perhaps he would have thought differently. Perhaps if he had heeded his son's warning. And there was Frieza…and his ability to make his power level skyrocket. By the time he actually did fight him, he knew beforehand that he was going to lose. Frieza's power level had become so overwhelming that it made his seem like nothing. Back then, it had been a much more horrifying discovery because he really hadn't planned on dying. The plan was to gather the dragon balls, achieve immortality, and get rid of the lizard. The plan hadn't been _try_ to gather the dragon balls, get tricked by Goku's posse, pretend like he could face Frieza on his own or convince himself that he was already a Super Saiyan, and die.

Why had he decided to fight Oden then? It had all the signs of a history repeat. Vegeta supposed that given Oden's fighting style, it was going to be more like a Cell defeat than a Frieza one. When Oden wanted to kill someone he would do just that—not rub people's faces into the dirt repeatedly like Frieza.

But no, maybe he shouldn't be standing there predicting how he would be defeated—no matter how accurate it sounded. He was supposed to be thinking of how he would exploit Oden's nonexistent weaknesses.

A grim smile came to his face when he looked to find that Oden had officially arrived. Death warrant signed. He glided down smoothly with a very bright looking orb in his hands and he wore a sensible cocky smirk on his face. Cockiness was a weakness, right? No, not when one could afford to be.

His hair was long, straight, and black just as it had always been. His eyes were a deep, dark green. His height? A good six foot and two inches. He towered over Vegeta. A classic pretty boy; someone Vegeta wouldn't mind pounding into the ground.

"You seem happy to see me," Oden stated promptly upon landing.

Vegeta eyed the glowing orb Oden was holding. It shined so brightly that Vegeta was almost sure that it had reached its peak. Oden followed Vegeta's gaze and grinned even more.

"I don't think I can fit anymore into this thing. Once I eliminate my opposition, everything will fall into place."

Vegeta watched as he set the rather fragile looking orb onto the ground. Why didn't he use it now, Vegeta thought to himself suddenly. If he was so concerned about his plans, why not get it over with now? Vegeta wasn't about to ask this—he simply moved into his fighting stance.

"My, my, you're rather quiet today. It's very unlike you," Oden said with a frown.

"We're not at a cocktail party, Oden. This—

"It's Supreme Olga, to you," Oden cut across.

"I don't see anything different about you, Oden," Vegeta continued, "You're going to die just as easily as before."

This made Oden laugh, "Ha! You don't really mean that, do you? I'm going to enjoy beating you to a pulp."

"Come and try."

"I see, you're getting impatient—you want this fight over and done with, but like you once said to me `don't be in such a rush` to die." Oden turned his back to Vegeta, "I'll not be baited into immature anger or underestimations. Oops, did I figure out your obvious plan already?"

"Why would I waste time on a plan—it doesn't take much brainpower to fight someone like you."

Oden turned a very hot glare towards Vegeta, "You at least have to admit that you are surprised at how strong I've gotten."

"For all I know, it could all just be a very elaborate trick."

"A trick?"

"All this stalling makes me think you're not even worth the effort."

A surprised look came to Oden's face, but it soon returned to its previous grin. He turned away from Vegeta again.

"I was thinking the same about you. In fact, I think it's _unfair_ how weak you are to me and how I'm forced to waste my time fighting you."

A very annoyed look came to Vegeta's face. Trash talking was getting rather old. He remained calm, however. He really wasn't in a rush to die…again.

"Seeing as I'm still standing here, I'd say your fighting tactics are rather pathetic," Vegeta retorted.

"Oh? Is that what you think? How about I let you have the first hit? How does that sound?"

"It sounds like you're making a grave mistake."

"I don't think so. Look—my back is turned. One free hit."

Vegeta frowned at this. Such an obvious trick. So obvious, in fact, that maybe it wasn't a trick at all. Maybe Oden was so sure of his abilities that he knew nothing would come of Vegeta attacking him.

"Hesitant, I see," Oden said after a few passing moments, "I don't doubt your skill at all, Vegeta. In fact, I get excited just thinking about it. I fought you before—I know your fighting style. At this point, I have nothing to fear—weakling."

"Alright, fine, since you're so insistent."

Once again, Vegeta had not wanted to take the first hit. Oden was so unpredictable that Vegeta would rather have been on the receiving end of his first few attacks. Piccolo and Krillen stood aside at a distance, anxiously waiting for the fight to begin. It seemed now they would get their wish.

"I'm still waiting," Oden teased.

He glanced back when Vegeta didn't say anything in return only to receive a crippling blow to the face from a very solid fist. Needless to say, Oden was sent flying. He caught himself before he landed and turned around to a Super Saiyan Vegeta with a frown.

"You don't possibly think you could win, do you?" Oden asked.

"Well, it's 2 to 1—you don't have much of a lead on me. If I can beat you once, I then I can do it again."

"We'll see about that."

Vegeta barely blinked before he felt a barrage of punches and kicks hitting his body relentlessly. He put his arms up to block some of them, but it was futile. Then he suddenly felt the other grab one of his feet and twirl him around like a rag doll and then as he sent him flying. A very lame maneuver, Vegeta had thought, but it did get the job done. Just when he stopped himself from falling completely, another barrage of attacks ensued.

Enough was enough. Ignoring all the attacks, Vegeta yelled as he let his aura expand around him protectively. Oden was knocked back and Vegeta spent no time rushing at his momentarily confused opponent. Vegeta, however, only got in a few attacks before Oden was successfully deflecting his blows and he soon returned to attack mode. Then Vegeta was getting pounded again. Vegeta's brief force field came up again, but this time he was powering up to the next level. Oden, fully aware of what he was doing tried to interrupt it with a few ki blasts of his own, but they seemed to be absorbed into Vegeta's growing aura. A much fiercer Vegeta shot towards Oden. Electricity sparked everywhere as he clashed with Oden over and over again.

Oden constantly threw Vegeta off of him, but Vegeta would always follow up with a few well placed ki blasts that would occasionally hit Oden dead on. In fact, whenever Vegeta got the chance, he was shooting out rapid fire ki blasts. At some point, Vegeta had whipped his hand up so quickly and at such a close range that Oden had no choice but to take them head on. Oden suddenly felt Vegeta's ki spike in the midst of his ki blasting frenzy.

"Haa! Maximum Flasher!" Vegeta yelled.

A concentrated column of pure energy shot from one of his palms and struck Oden directly. The only thing Piccolo and Krillen could discern was a massive explosion going off—and lots of smoke. They shielded their faces as grass and rubble flew through the air.

Vegeta kept his eyes locked on the spot where he was sure Oden had landed amidst the clouds of smoke and waited for him to resurface. The only thing Vegeta was greeted with was his laughter. Vegeta gritted his teeth at the sound of it.

"Come out, you worm—I don't have time for your games!" Vegeta cried fiercely.

"Careful what you wish for."

Oden sounded far too close to him and Vegeta almost turned to the voice just when a massive energy wave jetted straight towards him from the clearing smoke. Vegeta quickly fazed out of the way and readied his hands for some more fast paced ki blasts when Oden suddenly appeared in front of him. Vegeta's reaction time was exactly half a second, but Oden was still faster. He landed blow after blow first at Vegeta's face, then his stomach and finally his throat. Vegeta came plummeting down, but not without a few ki blasts escaping his palms. The Saiyan Prince only felt the sweet pain of his back colliding with the earth for but a second before he felt something much worse. That being the agonizing pain of a knee smashing so hard into him that he heard his ribcage cracking under the force. He couldn't help, but yell out—if only a little. The he heard the laughter again; the one that irritated him to no end.

"Ah, c'mon, Vegeta. Did I _over_estimate you? I'm just getting started—only 10% of my real power."

Vegeta knew full well that if this was true, he had no chance of defeating Oden, but he still slowly climbed to his feet.

"Is that supposed to scare me? This was just mere practice—I was wondering when the real fight would begin."

Oden laughed again, "You're a glutton for punishment, aren't you?"

Vegeta couldn't even put his hands up to defend himself when Oden threw one solid punch to the side of his mouth and one uppercut which had the potential to knock the Saiyan Prince unconscious. Vegeta simply took them and came back with a few quick jabs of his own—all missing their target. Oden caught one of his fists and started bearing down on it with his bare hands. Vegeta could feel his bones caving under the force.

"It hurts, doesn't it," Oden teased.

Vegeta shot off a multitude of ki blasts with his other hand, but they seemed to simply bounce off the robust Oden.

"Why you—

The Saiyan Prince wasted no time twisting his body in such a way to get his legs within hitting distance of Oden, but even his kicks did nothing. He couldn't possibly stay in his rather awkward position for long so he quickly moved out of it. Oden's height advantage was sickening and Vegeta suspected that Oden was enjoying every one of his antics to break free. Vegeta pushed against the other's hand—he wouldn't budge.

"Weakling!" Oden laughed.

"Let go of me!"

"Make me, Saiyan!"

"Ahhh!" Vegeta yelled when he felt a bone pop and then crack.

"Not so quick to throw your ki blasts now, are we?"

Vegeta then began grinning at the other. Oden frowned at this.

"I'm not done with you yet, Oden."

Vegeta suddenly began to fly up into the air. He knew, of course, that he would be anchored down by Oden's hold on him—he anticipated this. Vegeta positioned himself in the air to be perfectly vertical right above Oden's standing form. His free arm held a palm directly at Oden's head.

"Weakling, try something new," Oden droned deciding that it was going to be another flurry of ki blasts.

Vegeta's ki levels gave no clue to what he was really going to do next.

"Big Bang Attack!" Vegeta yelled suddenly.

Oden was utterly caught off guard and the point blank range made it inescapable. As soon as Oden's grip loosened, Vegeta immediately moved out of the way as his fierce attack connected with the ground and exploded. Vegeta was still knocked into the air a good distance, but he stopped himself before hitting the ground.

The only thing that could be heard was rubble returning from its long flight into the air to the ground. The smoke and dust that had developed was intense. It would be foolhardy for Vegeta to simply jump in and attack Oden from within. Instead, Vegeta used this moment to see if his hand was still usable. It pained him to move his fingers, but it was nothing to get too worried over—as long as he could still shoot ki blasts from them. He wouldn't, however, be able to punch anything with it or else he feared he might suffer irreparable damage.

"Oh, Vegeta, you've really outdone yourself," Oden said gliding up from the wreckage and into the air. Oden was at a higher altitude than the Saiyan Prince.

Vegeta couldn't help, but grin to himself. Oden's clothes were beginning to look as ragged as his. More than that, his hair looked more than a little frizzy.

"That's the last hit you'll get, Saiyan. Enjoy your rather brief victory while you can."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

AN: Sorry for the unusually long wait, but my computer hasn't been working right at all for the past few days—so I decided to pilfer my brother's lap top…

**My lovely reviews:**

**LazyRingo**: Yes, what has the DBZ world come to? Vegeta? Our last hope? It almost sounds like an accident waiting to happen…but will it?

**cheche**: Thank you, che, I thought so too. :)

**xzavx**: Maybe I _am_ being rather negative about things—it's the same thing my brother often accuses me of. Curse you, Goku, curse you! Lol.


	16. Super Saiyan III & IV

"In The Future"

Chapter 16: Super Saiyan III & IV

"Uhh…Vegeta…?" Pan murmured as a fuzzy picture of a black haired man stood before her.

"No, it's me, Goku."

Her eyebrows furrowed as if she was confused, as if Goku couldn't possibly be there. However, yesterday's events came flooding back and she closed her eyes tightly.

"Pan, what's wrong?"

"It's…nothing," Pan said slowly as she tried to sit back up this time allowing Goku to help. "So, he's really gone—he's really not coming back," Pan said wistfully as she looked out the window.

Goku didn't really have anything to say to this so he remained quiet. He watched as her hand pressed up against her chest where her heart was and a very pained expression came to her face. Did she really miss him _that_ much, Goku thought almost bitterly to himself.

"How are you feeling today," Goku asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Like I just died."

"That bad, huh."

"I would ask you how you felt when Grandma died, but you weren't there when it happened, were you."

At the mention of this, he suddenly realized that he _had _basically forgotten about her. It seemed as if she had simply been overlooked—a very minor part of his life. Chi-Chi. It had been such a long time since he had even heard the name. Pan watched as Goku's expression became pensive.

"Would you die for her, Grandpa? I know you'd do it if her life was in danger because that's what you do—you protect the innocent, but would you do it just because she's your wife and you love her that much?"

"Pan, I…don't know what I would do. I've never been put into that kind of situation. I like to think that I would."

Pan turned away from, "I'd like to think so too," she said with a grim smile.

"How did she die?"

"You really want to know?"

There was a pause before he answered, "Yes…of course I do."

"The doctors say it was cardiac arrest, but Dad and I—we knew it was something else. She needed something that no one could ever give her. Her dad kept her company and Mom, Dad, and I too, but she was never as happy as she should've been. Her children had all grown-up and her husband…never to be seen again. I never knew why she was so depressed at times—now I think I do. I know first hand—it's hard to love someone who isn't there…because love is such a strong, solid emotion. Something like that shouldn't be wasted on something as ephemeral as fading images…"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that she needed you to just be there for her—she just wouldn't admit it, though. She wouldn't admit that she missed you so much because she was afraid of sounding selfish. She was convinced that you had to do what you did and that she shouldn't be against your decision."

"Chi-Chi," Goku said standing up from a chair he had been sitting in, "She died because of me."

"She's only human, Grandpa. With the amount of time you spent dead away from her, she was never physically going to keep up with you. Saiyans have extended life spans. Would it have killed you to spend just a little more time with her? Was training in Otherworld all that important to you? You didn't even _want_ to be wished back. In fact, the only reason you came back was not because of your sons or to see your wife—you came back specifically for one day to fight in a silly tournament! You—

"Pan, calm down. Please, for your babies' sake."

"Calm down?! Calm down!? I'm perfectly calm! I can't just tell you how I feel about things! I might not have enough time for that before you hop back on Shenron and—

Both Pan and Goku looked up when a doctor came into the room with a very concerned look on his face.

"Is everything alright, Miss? Is this man causing you trouble?"

"No—no, everything's fine," Pan answered in a hard tone, "I just got a little excited."

"I'll leave if you want me to, Pan," Goku said to her.

"Great. Go, leave. That seems to be the _only_ thing you're good at."

"Pan…" Goku began looking desperately at her.

"Sir, I believe she told you to leave," the doctor said looking earnestly at Goku.

"Wait a minute," Goku said to the doctor and then turned back to Pan, "Pan, I'm sorry—I don't care how many times I'll have to say it to satisfy you. I love you, Pan, I really do and I love the rest of my family. I know I haven't shown it as well as I thought I did…but you've got to believe me."

Pan had already turned her head from him and she ignored him completely—or at least she chose not to respond back.

"Sir," the doctor repeated, but this time in a much firmer tone, "Let me escort you out."

Goku looked to the doctor and then back to a very pallid Pan, "Pan…"

Still no answer.

"I don't _want_ to leave you," Goku ventured.

"Do I have to call security, sir."

"No, no that's alright," Goku said finally, "I'll just…go."

Goku silently brushed past the doctor and heard as he closed the door. As soon as he did, Goku's naturally sensitive ears heard the small sobs coming from the room. He wanted to stop and turn back around, but the doctor was keeping an eye out for him—he'd have to sneak in later. Goku knew one thing was for certain: he needed to stay.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Oden hadn't been lying when he proclaimed that Vegeta was not going to get another hit in—a fact that became painfully apparent to Vegeta as the bruises began to gather. He needed to start blocking _something_. He needed to do something more than just taking hit after hit.

Below Krillen watched with a worried expression, "You think we should help him?"

Piccolo shook his head, "No, have a little faith."

Krillen remembered the last time that they had faced Oden. Vegeta, the unofficial leader, had taken him on first and was very easily defeated even as the others had come to his aid. Deep down, no one had thought Vegeta had a chance—and they were proven right. There was no thought of Vegeta getting back up after the initial beat down, but he did. Much to everyone's surprise, he faced him with unwavering determination, but the fact was he was not Goku. All hope was already lost and they all fell to an agonizing defeat.

As Krillen watched, he feared that history would most certainly repeat itself until something unexpected happened. He could hear Vegeta's echoing yells as a bright yellow light erupted from his body. Krillen's eyes grew wide; he had never felt the kind of increase in ki level like he did at that moment. Was this Vegeta turning Super Saiyan III? Krillen glanced over at Piccolo who also wore a shocked expression.

"Come on, Krillen, we have to move back!" Piccolo cried urgently.

Sure enough the ground began to rumble violently. Krillen didn't need anymore prodding before he quickly followed Piccolo's retreat. They retreated so far away that the two combatants became mere dots.

"Look, Oden is powering up too," Piccolo observed.

"Unbelievable—even with Vegeta's leap in ki, Oden's already topping it. This is bad."

"Maybe, but Vegeta forced Oden's hand—Oden _had_ to power up in order to keep up with Vegeta. It may not seem like much, but Oden may just have to put some effort into his fighting."

Back in the throng of the fight, Vegeta had finally finished powering up. It had been a last resort attempt to throw Oden off of him so that he could get some breathing space. For a moment, Vegeta entertained the thought that he had surpassed Oden—until he felt an even more shocking ki level elevation. A look of annoyance crossed Vegeta's face. Where in the world was Oden keeping all that power of his? Then a nightmarish image of Omega Shenron flashed through his mind and he grimaced at the very sight of it.

Vegeta threw a few well powered ki blasts at the powering-up Oden, but he seemed unaffected by it. Electricity sparked fiercely around Vegeta's outstretched arm as energy began to gather quickly a few inches before his palm. It grew to an extraordinary size until it was all Vegeta could see.

"Big Bang Attack X 10!" Vegeta yelled when he finally released the immense energy towards Oden.

Oden did exactly what Vegeta hoped he would do—he exited his powering up frenzy and decided to try and deflect the blast. Vegeta felt Oden pushing against the blast and it would have been a successful deflection had Vegeta not put up his second arm as well and quickly increase the intensity of the blast. Vegeta's eyebrows were furrowed in deep concentration as he steadily increased the strength of the attack. Still Oden pushed back against it. Then Vegeta pumped a powerful jolt of energy into the attack which caught Oden off guard, but he too did something unexpected. Oden began to power himself up at the same time he used some of his ki to stave off the growing blast.

"No way!" Vegeta muttered angrily.

Vegeta continued to push energy into the Big Bang, but Oden's rapidly increasing ki continued to push against it. It was too rapid of an increase and it would inevitably surpass his own energy. Vegeta closed his eyes and brought forth another jolt of energy that managed only to move Oden back a few inches. Oden quickly regained those few inches and then finally successfully deflected the blast as his ki level topped Vegeta's.

Even if Vegeta had tried to dodge, he would not have escaped the grasp of his own creation. He tried to deflect his ki blast back, but found that he had expended so much of his own ki that it was virtually impossible to do so. A look of resignation crossed Vegeta's features as the blast overtook him and his whole world turned from a bright blue to black.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Shenron, what are you doing here?" Goku asked the dragon incredulously.

Just as Goku had stepped foot out of the hospital, his senses alerted him of Shenron's presence. Instinctively, he had flown straight to his long time companion.

"I came here to tell you of a role that only you can fill."

"Shenron, I can't. I have to stay here for Pan."

"A very admirable decision, but what I have to say should not go against your resolve."

"Alright, then," Goku responded brightly, "I'm listening."

"As well you should. You have spent the majority of your life protecting the people of Earth. I have watched Earth for a long time. I have watched as Earth took on threat after threat against its very existence and as they were eventually defeated. It stands to reason that Earth cannot survive without a defender, without someone to maintain its safety. Earth has gone too many years without its Guardian and without its ability to grant wishes as the dragon balls do not exist anymore to simply be collected. Many great warriors have died as a result and it seems only a couple is left to protect this planet and the entire universe. I am asking you to become this planet's defender and guardian. It is a lot I ask of you, but only you can fulfill this role—you alone have the ability to grant wishes that is within your own power."

"I don't have the power to grant wishes, Shenron. Maybe you have the wrong person. I thought you were the one who did that kind of thing."

"I have no owner anymore and in truth I am no longer tied to this planet's fate, but I have grown accustomed to this planet's existence. My ability to grant wishes was rendered inaccessible upon the Earth's Guardian's death. However, the dragon balls themselves have chosen you as their new master—only you possess the power to use them."

"I don't…understand—why was I chosen? And this `ability to grant wishes`, I don't even know how that even works."

"It is not so hard to grant someone's wish if you have been given that ability. When someone uses the phrase "I wish…" the words proceeding can then be granted however, you cannot grant your own wishes. It will come to you naturally. As for why you were chosen, I think you already know the answer to that."

"This is all just—a little surprising," Goku said as his mind tried to fully decipher what Shenron was asking of him.

"Do you accept this role, Goku?"

"I'll be able to stay with Pan—and I'll be able to make up for all those years I wasn't there…?"

"Yes. All of this and more."

"Then yes, I accept, Shenron."

"I am glad. Now, however, I must travel to Otherworld. There is someone else whom I must speak to. Be well, Goku. I have enjoyed your company."

Goku stood back as the dragon made its way up into the sky and then covered his eyes when a bright flash of light emitted from the clouds. When Goku was able to see again, Shenron was gone.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Piccolo and Krillen kept their ki levels low until it was almost nonexistent as they flew to where they thought Vegeta might have landed. After the large Big Bang Attack, everything had grown very quiet although both Oden and Vegeta's ki was still present. Oden's was the dominant one—Vegeta's was much lower or at least low for someone at Super Saiyan III.

They flew very close to the ground so as not to draw attention. They eventually found Vegeta—all the way on the other side of the planet lying within a large crater. Peering over the edge, they noticed that electricity still sparked around him even when he was momentarily unconscious. The two of them came in closer to get a better look—at least he was still in his Super Saiyan III form although he looked in a terrible condition. Krillen wondered if he was still able to even move. His question was answered when Vegeta slowly began to get back to his feet. There seemed to be scratches everywhere on him.

"Hey, man, are you okay?" Krillen ventured when Vegeta finally noticed them.

"I'll let you figure that out," Vegeta answered.

Piccolo noticed that one of Vegeta's hands hung very limply. Vegeta followed his gaze and then glanced back at him with a knowing look.

"Look, if you need time to—well, if you need some time, we could keep him off you for awhile," Krillen said.

Then Vegeta laughed, "What, for two seconds? You're better off doing nothing at all."

Krillen gave him a yeah-I-think-you're-right look.

"Besides, he's giving me all the time I need. If you two managed to find me, then he definitely can—it's not as if I'm trying to hide my presence."

"His power keeps increasing," Piccolo observed, "But he seems to be waiting for something."

"It looks like he's gotten bored," Vegeta said almost to himself. "There's only one thing left to do."

"And what's that?" Krillen asked.

"Stand clear," Vegeta ordered.

Krillen was slightly confused when this was said, but when he noticed Piccolo making a quick departure and Vegeta's stance changing, it hit him. Vegeta was going to power up to his final form. With a burst of energy, Krillen was right behind Piccolo.

"I didn't know he had enough energy for another transformation," Krillen said a little surprised to Piccolo.

"He does now."

The two of them watched as Vegeta aura turned to a fierce red and orange and expanded to an unbelievable degree. Vegeta's yells were absorbed by the roaring flames of his aura. When it was all over, the two spectators watched as Super Saiyan IV Vegeta glided up into the air. Everything about him had a very settle luminescence. Neither of them had known that he would look so different—so seraph-like. Not only this, but his power level had soared to unbelievable heights. Vegeta was as ready as he would ever be. He moved so quickly out of their view that they hardly knew what happened until a few moments later.

"Well, it's now or never," Piccolo said after another moment and then flew towards where the fight would take place.

Krillen followed after him. Before they arrived, however, they came upon the orb that Oden had carried with him. It still shined brilliantly, miraculously untouched by all the fighting. They slowed to a halt when they noticed it. Krillen looked to Piccolo first to see what he would do.

"Maybe Oden's forgotten about it," Krillen suggested.

Piccolo shook his head, "I doubt it. This is the key to all of his plans. He must already be sure that no harm will come to it." Piccolo stepped over closer to it.

"You think it's safe to handle?"

"Your guess is as good as mines—but you seem curious, why don't you try touching it."

"Me? Why me? It could be dangerous."

"It could, but what are the chances of that? Oden has already said that it's reached its peak. If anything, it might _give_ you energy if you touch it."

"Huh, oh yeah, it could…but—

"C'mon, Krillen, we don't have all day."

"Alright, alright, I'll do it."

Krillen crept up to the orb as if by sneaking up on it, his chances of anything horrible happening dramatically diminished. Piccolo watched as Krillen placed one shaky finger upon the glass.

"Well?" Piccolo asked after a moment.

"It feels kind of warm, but not like a light bulb—it feels more like…I don't know how to explain it."

Krillen grew a little braver and finally placed his entire hand on it. All of a sudden, the orb's luminescence became brighter and brighter until it was blinding and for a moment no one could see.

Minutes passed before Piccolo's eyes could make out anything. The first thing he saw was Krillen laying on the ground a little dazed. Piccolo went to him and shook him back to wakefulness.

"Krillen, what just happened? I felt your ki spike for a split second and then return to normal," Piccolo glanced over at the still glowing orb.

Krillen's eyes took a minute to adjust and another to decipher what Piccolo had just said to him, "Ah, Piccolo—man, that was _amazing_. I just felt so powerful just then—was that what a Super Saiyan feels like?"

Piccolo shook his head. "That ki spike was…hard to read."

"I don't know exactly what happened, but after I felt that power—I suddenly felt light-headed or something and everything returned to normal as if nothing happened."

Piccolo stood back up then as Krillen finished, "There _is_ a lot of ki stored in that orb. Maybe it was trying to transfer it to you, but your body couldn't handle it."

"Are you sure that's how it works? Oden was holding that thing for a long time and nothing happened to him."

Piccolo shrugged, "I'm not entirely sure about this either. Maybe it has something to do with _how_ you touch it or it could be something else altogether."

"Piccolo, the kind of power I felt—it was so overwhelming. It might just…it might just be enough to defeat Oden."

"I was thinking the same thing. If we somehow unlock this power, it'd quickly get rid of him."

Krillen shook his head, "I don't know. I mean, this is all _stolen_ power. It belongs to so many other people."

"I know," Piccolo said looking up to the sky, "But wouldn't it be ironic if Oden was destroyed by the very thing he put so much effort into gathering?"

"It would," Krillen said with a brief grin, "Imagine the look on Oden's face."

Krillen watched as Piccolo's gaze returned to the orb and as his expression became thoughtful.

"Wait, you're not thinking of touching it too, are you?"

"The entire universe is at stake. I don't know if I'll be able to handle it…"

Krillen held his breath as Piccolo approached the orb and placed his hand on it. The same phenomenon occurred in precisely the same amount of time. Soon Piccolo was dazed also, but quickly came back to his senses on his own.

"Unbelievable," Piccolo breathed after a moment, "That was—I can't explain it either."

"See, I told you."

"Oden must have known this would happen, that's why he's not worried about anyone using it."

Piccolo and Krillen suddenly felt a quick yet violent rumble—the fight was still going on. They looked at each other and they flew towards where it was taking place. Oden's ki level was still the dominant one, but Vegeta's was much more prevalent than last time. Did he have a chance against Oden? The answer, at the moment, seemed very straightforward.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

AN: What an exhaustingly long chapter…but at least everything is slowly beginning to come together. Any guesses on what could happen next? Stay tuned.

**Reviews!**

**Bluebanany: **Oh, you don't have to tell me twice!

**xzavx: **That is a very good question. Let me see…oh, yes, here it is: Olga is his original name. Shenron calls him by this name and Goku only knows him by this name as well. Oden is the name he has after he was reincarnated and eventually battles the rest the Z-fighters. Vegeta knows him by this name so he never realizes that he's fighting the same guy from before until he is told by Krillen. Shenron knew this name as well but strangely neglected to tell Vegeta of this fact…

**Cheche: **You never fail to give me one of your `trademark` comments. ;)


	17. To Go Beyond

"In The Future"

Chapter 17: To Go Beyond

To say that Oden was enjoying this fight was an understatement—he was having the time of his life, he was winning. Vegeta was in no way making it easy for Oden, but that was where his enjoyment stemmed from. Oden could exercise a substantial amount of power with Vegeta and not be in fear of completely destroying him. Oden did so with ease and knew that Vegeta would always be there to play with. Even more that added to the fun was the fact that Oden was certain that his life was not in danger not even for a second. Vegeta was at maximum power and was nowhere near as strong as Oden.

Needless to say, this frustrated Vegeta to no end. He hated the look of amusement in Oden's eyes when he managed to get a decent hit on Oden. He hated that Oden seemed so calm and composed despite being in the middle of a fierce battle. He hated that Oden seemed to be breaking no sweat at all and that it seemed he could never grow tired. He knew he was getting nowhere and that soon Oden would grow tired of this game and dispose of him.

"Vegeta, you're beginning to look a little tired. Don't tell me the fun is over already? Do I need to put some more batteries into you?"

"I don't exist simply for _your_ amusement, Oden," Vegeta growled, "This is a serious battle!"

"There's nothing serious about it. You should applaud yourself, Vegeta. No one's ever kept me occupied for so long. Once upon a time, you were all too easy to defeat—no fun at all. But now I can show you one of my new moves—I didn't think I'd ever get the chance to use it."

Vegeta growled when he said this—he knew he wasn't going to like this `new move` so he was going to try his best to avoid it—if he could. That was easier said than done. Was he going to try to out blast him again? No. Perhaps outmaneuver him, dodge his relentless attacks? Fat chance. It was still worth a try to evade _some_ of his hits. Vegeta gritted his teeth when Oden came for him again. He knew the basic pattern of Oden's attacks, but he was still a little unpredictable.

All Vegeta could do was evade incoming attacks. They came so fast that it was all he could concentrate on. Throwing in a few hits of his own would compromise his momentum and he would be back to taking hits after hits. He had to do something else, however, or be doomed to the same monotonous routine. Oden was the one who changed the pace in the end. His hand struck out suddenly and unpredictably with a small, powerful ki blast and smashed it directly into Vegeta's face. There was no time to dodge and Vegeta was sent reeling, however, seconds later Vegeta also wielded a ki blast and sent it zipping towards Oden who seemed to disappear.

"Now," Oden said.

Vegeta suddenly felt Oden's hand grasped around his face which immediately prompted Vegeta to try to break free from it, but he couldn't. He then fired five consecutive ki blasts from both palms towards where he sensed Oden to be, but they seemed to have no affect.

"My, aren't you a rowdy one. Be still."

The two spectators below looked on very silently as electricity traversed through Oden's body, down his arm and straight into Vegeta whose entire body became stiffened with shock.

"How does that feel I wonder, Saiyan?"

Oden pulled his arm back preparing to throw him.

"You're dead. It's too bad you couldn't stay for longer."

Piccolo and Krillen watched as Vegeta grew limp in Oden's hold. He pushed his arm forward and sent Vegeta ripping through the air. A low whistling sound emitted from Vegeta's body tearing through the air so fast and then there was a sound like thunder when he crashed into the ground. The two looked on in startling fascination and then fear when Oden turned towards them.

"I enjoy the look in your eyes," Oden said gliding a little closer to them, "Weaklings should know their place—you know yours well. Your friend, Vegeta, didn't. A shame really. It would have been nice to have someone at my side to do all the dirty work. Now I guess I'll just have to do it myself."

"What are you going to do now?" Piccolo asked despite himself.

"Well, if you really must know—I have a few questions I'd like to ask my brother," Oden said crossing his arms.

"And what…what will you do to us?" Krillen ventured.

"Nothing. Of course, if you have a death warrant I'll happily fulfill it. If you plan on getting in my way, I'll kill you slowly. Otherwise, you are of no concern to me."

Krillen slowly and fearfully got into his fighting stance much to Oden's amusement, but Piccolo put his hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

"But we have to do _something_," Krillen exclaimed.

"There's nothing we can do. Dying foolishly will change nothing."

Oden laughed, "You should listen to your friend, little man, he seems smart."

Krillen was secretly glad that Piccolo had not wanted to fight. Jumping into suicide battles was not one his pastimes—not willingly anyways…

"Isn't it funny? Those from Hell always seem smarter than the so called `good` people. So many powerful villains and so little powerful heroes. The truth is, power begets evil—it's inescapable. Once I gain the status of a god, there will be a new order. A fairer one. One that makes sense."

"And what is it that makes sense to you? What is so wrong about the natural order of things?" Piccolo questioned.

"You call this `natural order`? There's nothing natural about this! I will eliminate the eternal prison known as Hell. Why does it exist but to further alienate the very nature of who we are? Evil is contagious, inescapable—it is futile to punish what is already there. Heaven seems to celebrate a distorted picture of what you call perfection. This cycle of denial and guilt will come to a close and you will be free to be who you desire to be—not how these archaic conventions dictate you should be."

"At first glance, you'll fool someone into believing that you're some type of savior. Will you reward mass murder because the person who does such things was meant to be evil? Will you condone harm being done onto others because it is what you call `natural`? Is it really all that natural?"

"Weak, poisoned mind. You and your labels. Good, evil—you can't seem to see past it. Natural order will be just that—natural, and you will no longer have to worry about such labels. I've wasted enough time explaining myself to you, green man. If you don't intend to get in my way, then I have no more to do with you."

With this, Oden took off into the air and left the two completely to themselves.

"It's all over, isn't it," Krillen said.

"If he eliminates Hell, then it will be. No one will be safe."

Piccolo glided up slowly a few inches into the air.

"Where are you going?" Krillen asked.

"I'm going to see if Vegeta's really dead."

"You saw what happened—I don't even sense his ki."

"Still, I have to make sure. There were plenty of times I thought Goku had died, but he always came back somehow and finished the job."

"This is Vegeta though, not Goku."

"I don't care if `it's not Goku`—that's the kind of mentality that probably gave Oden the advantage last time."

"You were there?"

"Hell has a way of keeping its denizens well informed. Are you coming or not?"

"I'm right behind you."

The two of them flew easily towards where Oden had tossed him. It wasn't, however, so easy to find him because his ki was currently undetectable. Krillen was the one who found the beginning of a dirt trail; evidence that Vegeta had skidded through a lot of earth after he had landed. The two of them followed the long path until it ended at the foot of the plateau and there Vegeta lay motionless and was reverted to his original form.

It was obvious that he had bashed his head up against the rocky obstacle because he bled freely from a head wound. He laid flat on his back with his head turned to one side.

"Um, Piccolo, I don't think anyone would get up from something like this."

"He's not dead," Piccolo stated plainly, "If he was, he would have faded away into nothingness. Once you die in Otherworld, you're gone for good and Vegeta is still here."

"So he's asleep?" Krillen asked slowly as he bent down to his knees. "Maybe I should wake him."

"Asleep, Krillen? Try—

Before Piccolo could get the word `unconscious` out, Krillen had placed his hand on Vegeta. Suddenly a jolt went through Vegeta's body and his eyes came immediately open.

"V-vegeta…?" Krillen said, but suddenly he felt strong hands around his necks. "V-V…egeta!" Krillen choked when he began to squeeze.

"I'll kill you!" Vegeta yelled.

There was pure murder in Vegeta's eyes as he started shaking Krillen violently. Before Piccolo could jump in to stop things from going any further, his grip slackened and he fell limp once again in which Piccolo caught him before he hit his head up against the plateau again.

Krillen was already a safe distance away as he gingerly touched the tender hand marks around his necks.

"I guess you're right, Piccolo. He's definitely alive."

"Remember Goku? Remember what happened when _he_ bashed his head up against a rock?" Piccolo said momentarily.

"No way, Piccolo! Just no."

"Care to explain what happened just a few moments ago."

Piccolo felt Vegeta's body stiffen as another bolt of electricity shot through him. Vegeta gritted his teeth in apparent pain.

"I know. Let's set him up against a tree," Krillen suggest.

"And why would you want to do that?"

"I don't know. Something about insulators and conductors—I read it somewhere."

With this, Piccolo carried Vegeta on his back and followed Krillen over to a tree. Along the way, Piccolo felt Vegeta stiffen up a total of three more times, each one as sudden as the next. When there, Piccolo promptly let Vegeta up against the tree and waited for anything to happen.

He was still for eight whole minutes all the while the other two held their breaths. Then they heard him groan when he finally opened his eyes.

"Father…? I will not follow your orders anymore—worthless coward; and they call you a King—

"Hey, hey, Vegeta, it's me Krillen," he said trying to get his attention.

Vegeta acknowledged his presence with a glance.

"Remember me…and that fight you just had with Oden? You turned Super Saiyan IV? Oden did some ridiculous move on you…"

A look of gradual realization reached Vegeta's face when his hand came up to his throbbing head.

"Right…" Vegeta said slowly.

But then his eyes started rolling back.

"Wait, Vegeta, stay with us," Piccolo finally spoke up, "You're still not done yet."

Despite his encouragement, he had already become unconscious yet again.

"I guess…we wait," Krillen said with a sigh.

"We don't have very long."

"You wouldn't happen to have a spare senzu bean with you, would you?" Krillen asked.

"Don't you think I would have used it by now?"

"Oh, yeah."

Vegeta continued in the same sort of pattern floating in and out of consciousness. Krillen continually reminded him of his current situation because most of the time Vegeta would speak very incoherently.

"I think I have a plan," Piccolo said after a while.

"To get Vegeta to wake up?"

"No, to defeat Oden. It's not much of one really and—forget it, it'll be a complete waste of time."

"What plan?" Vegeta asked.

The two looked over at Vegeta where said this surprised that he had been listening at all. He held his head very gingerly.

"You heard me. What plan?"

"Nice of you to join us," Piccolo said momentarily, "You're not going to pass out on us again, are you?"

"If I could, I'd make you think twice before saying that to me."

"You do know that your name's Vegeta, right?" Krillen wondered.

"Yes, Krillen," Vegeta said slightly agitated.

"And that you're in Otherworld, you just had an epic battle with Oden, and that the two people in front of you are Krillen and Piccolo…right?"

"Yes, yes, and yes," Vegeta seethed.

"Alright, alright—no need to get worked up, friend," Krillen soothed.

Vegeta glared at Krillen, but said nothing more.

"Well, since you're awake, this might just work," Piccolo said.

Then Vegeta shook his head, "I'm in no condition to fight someone like Oden—I think I've already used…all of my ki."

"Just hear me out. Krillen and I came upon this magic orb. The same orb that Oden filled to the limit with pure energy. When Krillen and I touched it, we felt this incredible power, but our bodies were unable to handle it. The next best person is you—a Saiyan is used to incredible amounts of energy."

"Will it be enough to defeat Oden?" Vegeta asked beginning to warm up to the idea.

"It should."

"You mean, Oden left that kind of stored energy here—all by itself?" Vegeta asked becoming suspicious.

"It seems odd from our standpoint. To him though, the two of us are no threat and you are dead."

"I see," Vegeta said slowly.

Now they just had to get over to the orb since it was impossible for neither of them to move it. Standing up alone seemed like a losing battle for Vegeta who was already fighting passing out again. Piccolo finally volunteered to carry him—much to Vegeta's dismay and annoyance, but he was forced to accept or else they would get nowhere. Now was not the time to let pride get in the way—not when so much was at stake.

The proceedings were very quiet as a very desperate mood overtook them. Vegeta let his eyes close for a few moments until they had arrived. When Piccolo left Vegeta to stand on his own, Vegeta immediately slid down to his knees—at least he was in arms length of the orb. He still had trouble keeping his eyes opened. If only there was a nice, soft and warm bed nearby. A nice fluffy pillow, some thick comforters and…a woman…

"Hey, Earth to Vegeta," Krillen said when he noticed Vegeta drifting off.

Oh, yeah, that's right. There was still that entire universe he had to save or at least try to. A bed still seemed a lot more desirable at the moment.

"All you have to do is place your hand on it," Piccolo said.

"It seems…almost too easy," Vegeta commented.

Vegeta finally placed one hand on the glass sphere and the light it emitted became ever so brighter. Nothing happened for a few moments and Krillen began to think that they had wasted their time until slowly the bright energy inside the orb began to diminish. They looked to Vegeta who wore an expressionless mask. When it was nearing the halfway point after ten long minutes, Vegeta placed another hand on it. The energy began vanishing even quicker. It took another five minutes and the orb was completely empty. Piccolo was the one who caught him when he slumped forward in what seemed to be exhaustion.

"Are you…okay?" Piccolo asked slowly, concerned.

A golden light began to spark around Vegeta. Because Piccolo was in close proximity, some of them touched him. It wasn't the sharp pang of electricity as Piccolo first thought he would feel—it was much warmer and welcoming. It felt more life-giving. Piccolo watched as Vegeta's wounds began to heal at an accelerated rate as if he had just swallowed a senzu bean. Then Vegeta lifted his head up to look at Piccolo.

"Yeah…I'm fine."

Piccolo was caught off guard as piercing, gold eyes gazed up at him.

Vegeta pulled away from the Namekian to look over at Krillen who became equally as surprised. The atmosphere seemed to change dramatically. Gone was the anxious, desperate mood. At that moment, the candle of hope had been rekindled.

Krillen looked over at the empty orb and then back to Vegeta with clear amazement on his face.

"How did that _feel_?" Krillen asked unable to keep the wonderment from his voice.

"An android would tell you that it was exhilarating," Vegeta said with a frown.

The high spirits that the two felt seemed to lower a little and his bright golden eyes seemed to dim just a bit.

"But I'm a Saiyan—I'm not used to having that much ki just handed to me all at once…it was odd."

And suddenly the very same strange feeling was felt by the other two; his eyes became an odd mix of brown and gold.

"You think you can take Oden," Piccolo asked breaking the ensuing silence.

"When he comes back, I'll finish him off."

His eyes returned to its normal golden tint and once again the atmosphere became hopeful, even more—confident. When he stood up, the other two did so also as if they had been ordered to do so. Piccolo hardly felt like asking any more questions. He had to will himself to do so.

"W-where are you going," Piccolo finally managed.

"I think I can save those two Kais. They don't require much ki."

Piccolo and Krillen followed Vegeta without any further questions.

"Okay, this is getting kind of weird," Krillen said aloud a few moments after they took off, "Why does it feel like…my emotions are being controlled or something?"

"I don't know. I've been feeling the same way. And you, Vegeta?"

"No," he said simply, "Nothing out of the ordinary."

The two looked at each other as the same thought came to their mind: it must have something to do with Vegeta's new powers. In no time, they arrived at the stream where the Kais lay motionlessly. Piccolo and Krillen watched as Vegeta knelt before them and held both of their hands. They watched as he closed his eyes as bright, yellow light flowed into the Kais' palms. They came back to consciousness slowly.

Kibitokai was the first to sit up and then Elder Kai.

"I don't believe it—I haven't seen those kind of eyes since…You used the orb, didn't you?" Elder Kai said all at once.

"It is the only way to defeat Oden and—

"No, no, you don't have to explain yourself to me. The orb itself allowed you to take its energy—that's how it works. Oden may not have known that and I'm sure he's trying to get some information out of Shenron as we speak," Elder Kai said.

"It seems like his plan wasn't as straightforward as I thought—he didn't really know how to use it in the first place." _Idiot._

"Vegeta, that was a lot of energy you just absorbed and it won't be easy controlling it," Kibitokai warned.

"Well, obviously, that doesn't apply to me."

"It only seems that way, however, you are already unknowingly forcing your emotions onto any who are around you," Kibitokai explained.

"I am?" Vegeta asked giving a quick glance back to Piccolo and Krillen who nodded in agreement, "Fine, just tell me how to keep from doing it."

"That's easier said than done," Kibitokai began.

"I'm on a tight schedule—Oden will be back anytime now."

Elder Kai suddenly pulled out a book seemingly from out of nowhere and began flipping through the pages. The title was large and hard to miss: _How to Control Immense Power for Dummies_

"For dummies? And what does that have to do with me?" Vegeta asked getting a little agitated.

The book suddenly slammed shut right on Elder Kai's nose and he gave out a yelp.

"Well, the first thing you have to do is stay calm!" Elder Kai proclaimed opening the book up again.

The book decided to close yet again, but this time on his face. Elder Kai snatched it off of his face and looked glaringly at Vegeta who glared back.

"We're not getting anywhere," Kibitokai said with a sigh.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

AN: What is this, you ask, no Super Saiyan V? I guess you could consider Vegeta to be at that level…but it's nothing official. I'm a firm believer that there _aren't_ any levels after the fourth one, but there's no proof that there is or not. It's just a feeling, that's all. Super Saiyan IV just seems like the final one because it takes so much to get to it the first time.

**I didn't even feel like typing today…but then I saw the reviews. :) **

**xzavx**: Yeah, so I let Goku have _some_ type of importance in my story. All in due time…Goku isn't going to get let off the hook _too_ easily. :)

**cheche**: That's nice to hear. Have I ever told you how wonderful reviews make me feel? XP

**LazyRingo**: I'll see about that slap, that sounds like a great idea ;)


	18. All Eyes on Me

AN: Sorry for the wait…

"In The Future"

Chapter 18: All Eyes on Me

"Hmm…" Elder Kai droned for the fifth time much to Vegeta's annoyance.

All five of them—at Elder Kai's insistence—had sat down cross-legged on the ground.

"Let me see that," Kibitokai said at once as even his patience was growing thin.

He tried to get a better view of the pages, but Elder Kai quickly turned away.

"Enough. Now isn't the time for your silly antics. If you can't read, then I'll do it _for_ you," Vegeta snapped.

The ground began to rumble.

"I don't know why the orb chose someone like you. You get irritated by the smallest things and you have enough anger to put down an entire planet."

The ground began shaking violently.

"See what I mean?" Elder Kai accused.

Then suddenly everything became still. Another violent shake proceeded and everyone found themselves trying to stay upright. Then it lessoned again and finally it eased away.

"What is this? Part of your training?" Vegeta said slowly.

"No."

The book suddenly burst into bright golden flames and quickly turned to dust.

"Calm your nerves!"

_This _has_ to be training_, Vegeta tried to convince to himself.

Vegeta watched as Elder Kai took out another book of the same name. Before he even opened it, the book burst into golden flames and disintegrated. Two more times and Elder Kai finally glared over at Vegeta.

"What is this? How many of those do you have?" Vegeta asked.

"As many as needed," Elder Kai said stubbornly and took out another book.

Elder Kai waited for this one to also burst into flames. Instead the book grew a little hot around the edges then cooled down again.

"That's more like it," Elder Kai approved but in a rather pompous tone.

Then the book disintegrated instantly.

"Hey! That was a compliment! You can't even take a compliment without getting all bent out of shape! You plan on taking on Oden _without_ taking Otherworld with you?"

Realization finally donned on Vegeta—maybe the orb had made a very grave mistake. His response to most things at this point was with anger at varying degrees. How was he going to respond to Oden once he arrived, especially if he heard that increasingly annoying laughter of his?

"We need more time," Piccolo thought aloud. It was the first time he had spoken in a while.

"Maybe I could teleport everyone to a different universe," Kibitokai suggested.

"And we'll have to hide our ki," Krillen cut in, "Just in case, anyways."

"Hm, that sounds like a good idea," Elder Kai agreed, "In another universe, Oden will be hard pressed to find us."

"I don't like this plan at all," Vegeta said standing up, "It sounds like we're all just running away—that's something I cannot tolerate—

"Vegeta, we don't have time for what you do or don't like. You need more time and that's that," Elder Kai interrupted.

"I have no intentions of prolonging things," Vegeta returned, "You don't give someone like Oden time. If I can defeat him, then I want to do it now—not wait until he comes up with something _else_ to take over Otherworld with. I'm not going to let victory slip through my hands when it is so close."

"You don't have adequate control!" Elder Kai argued.

"I do—enough to do what needs to be done."

"You're far too temperamental!"

"You don't think I can control myself? I can and I will."

"You Saiyans are all the same. Rushing idiotically into battle. Thinking you can take anything—and not paying attention to details! Your rashness is infuriating!"

Piccolo wondered how Elder Kai was even still around at this point—the way he spoke it was as if he didn't know that he was drawing closer and closer to instantly disappearing at the hands of Vegeta. It was the Namekian, at the moment, who was really paying attention to details. The ground had not once begun to rumble. In fact, a very calm mood had settled upon them despite the argument.

"We're not going anywhere," Vegeta said stubbornly, "Unless, of course, you feel like _making_ me."

"The nerves!" Elder Kai huffed.

"Are there any objections?" Vegeta asked looking at the other three fully.

No one said a word. No one wanted to, in fact, as Vegeta's emotions could still be felt by all of them.

"Good. He'll be here very soon."

Vegeta's outward appearance didn't look much different aside from his eye color. His clothes were still torn from his previous engagement with Oden, but there were no wounds. He stood confidently as he always did. But his angel-like hair and his eyes gave him an air of superiority that had not been there before. Whenever he spoke to someone, he was guaranteed to have their full attention even if it was a few words. His dark gloves still remained intact. They were rimmed with two golden rings on the lower part of it. A fitting design at the moment. He busied himself with readjusting them calmly as he inevitably felt Oden's ki moving towards him.

Oden moved quickly—he could tell that something was obviously wrong especially since he could no longer sense the orb's stored ki. Instead, he felt something extremely different. He thought he sensed the ki, but it was oddly mixed with that of Vegeta's—a hybrid of energies.

"You and Shenron, huh? You two were plotting against me since the very beginning," Oden said angrily to the standing form of Vegeta when he arrived.

Vegeta shook his head, "I doubt it. It's a lot simpler than that," Vegeta said with the beginnings of a grin.

"Look at you—you think you're so strong, standing there all calmly! I am the _Supreme_ Olga and there's no way that a measly Saiyan is going to stand in the way of my plans!"

"Whatever makes you feel better about yourself, Oden," Vegeta said smugly and moving into his fighting stance, "Now let's finish this quickly."

Vegeta could have sworn he saw the look of fear flash across Oden's face.

"My name is _Olga_; get it through that thick skull of yours. You haven't gotten it right yet."

"Does it really matter at this point? In a few moments, you're going to be a dead Oden/ Olga and no one will care."

"Wait!" Oden exclaimed when Vegeta advanced upon him, "You don't have to do this."

A very hot and fierce shimmery ki blast shined in his face. At certain angles, gold light glinted from it.

"You must have something pressing to say. Make it quick."

"With the kind of power you have—you could be the one to fulfill my plans. You could be making a grave mistake by killing me—by doing what everyone else wants you to do."

"What you plan on doing affects everyone, Oden, not just me. The people who you have drained their very energy from—their wills flow within me, but mines flows supreme. Your time has come and there is no way around it—you will not convince me otherwise."

Without any further words, Vegeta pressed the energy forward and Oden caught it full force. Everyone was momentarily blinded when it struck, but before they knew it they heard the familiar sounds of hand to hand combat. Vegeta bested Oden quickly and pounded him easily to the ground. Oden lifted himself up quickly just as a roundhouse kick struck his face and sent him back down again as blood sprayed from his mouth. The same thing happened again and again until Oden decided to simply stay down.

"It brings back memories, doesn't it," Vegeta commented.

A pin-sized ki blast formed on the tip of Vegeta's upright index finger.

"It's 3 to 1, isn't it? I'm…still winning."

"I'll take this win as a two-pointer and call it a tie."

"No fair."

"Oden, you're going to die while you're already dead," Vegeta said with a grin.

"Hm, I guess you're right, but I won't give up so easily."

"Dodge this then—if you can."

Vegeta launched the ki blast point blank at Oden and he fazed out of the way. The Saiyan turned and found Oden to be powering up to his limit. Vegeta didn't interrupt in any way knowing that Oden couldn't possibly get stronger than him. Old habits were hard to break.

A fierce aura raged around the fully powered Oden and the two combatants clashed with each other for a while. Everyone knew who had the advantage. Vegeta waited the other out until Oden began to tire. He wasted no time giving Oden a sound beating then. Over and over Vegeta's fist connected with Oden's hard body in a rapid fire until he plummeted ungracefully into the ground. Dirt sprayed everywhere when Oden slammed into the planet's surface. Vegeta glided easily down from the sky and stepped self-assuredly towards his weakened opponent. When he arrived, he found Oden to be completely unconscious.

"Last one," Vegeta spoke softly as an exceptionally strong ki blast appeared in one of his palms.

"Vegeta," a familiar voice called to him from behind.

The Saiyan Prince turned his head in that direction instinctively and he was taken aback.

"Do not be alarmed. I am Shenron in human form."

"In human form?" Vegeta asked with a frown, "You look exactly like Oden—do you expect me to fall for this trick?" Vegeta transferred his ki blast to his other palm, "How stupid do you think I am, Oden?"

"I think you are very intelligent, but I fear that my brother has tricked you a little too often. I am sorry for that."

Vegeta looked from one brother to the other and discovered that they wore different clothes. This still wasn't enough for Vegeta. Since when did Shenron have a human form?

"If you value your life, explain to me why you decided to show yourself now right when I'm about to finish Oden off."

"That's quite easy. I do not want you to kill him again."

"I'll kill you, him, and any other illusions that plan on convincing me otherwise."

"Let me explain myself, Vegeta," Shenron said taking a deep breath, "The only thing I have wanted to do since the beginning was to save my brother. There was a time when my brother and I were inseparable. Before the dragon balls existed, before Otherworld existed there were dragons and we roamed freely to any place we pleased. Dragons are immortal and do not die unless killed deliberately. As for my human form, it is one of the many forms I am able simulate—an innate dragon ability.

"We lived for many centuries and slowly the universe began to change. When it became too populous for us to roam, we decided that it was time for rest. The Namekians, with their ancient magic, called upon certain dragons to oversee the objects known as dragon balls. My brother, however, was never called for such a duty and I soon lost track of his whereabouts. When I found him again, I was surprised at how changed he was.

"He had been infected with some strange kind of evil. Someone else had done this to him—a Namekian perhaps who did not fully understand what it was doing. Whatever or whoever did this to him, changed him forever. But, you see, I did not want to kill him for something that he had no control over although, at the time, it seemed like an unavoidable thing. I subdued him for awhile so that I might figure out a way to help my brother."

The ki blast that Vegeta held dimmed down a bit. If this was a lie, then it was a very elaborate one.

"Over the years, I have gained knowledge about many things and with that knowledge I put together a plan; a very long and desperate one that revolved around one mystical object: the seeing glass that had been passed down the line of Supreme Kais since the beginning of their time. It had the ability to bestow great gifts upon the one that had been chosen to receive them and this includes the ability to cleanse souls.

"The glass only becomes active every one millennium. The problem with this is that the glass always purposely chooses those who were destined to fail—those whose souls were filled with a negative light—because that was how the person who created it wanted it to operate. A man with an evil soul would always be sent to Hell and the Supreme Kai knew it, but this stipulation had a deeper meaning.

"The first man who was bestowed with such power was much like you—a man who was once evil, but had made a decision to become good; however, there was an unforeseen problem. As soon as he was given this power, he grew insane and uncontrollable. A being now known as King Yemma battled and defeated him. The magical properties of the glass were never spoken of again, but I still had hope."

"Do you enjoy being _this_ longwinded?" Vegeta complained finally.

"I'm almost finished," Shenron returned, "This next part may be a little more interesting."

Vegeta lowered his raised hand and the ki blast completely disappeared. He watched Shenron closely, however, just in case this whole thing turned out to be yet another trick.

"Another millennium passed and another person was chosen—that person was you. A Saiyan born to fight, kill, and leave destruction in his wake. But I still had hope and I may have dappled a little in your fate—

"What are you saying? I've suspected that you had your own agenda—telling me and not telling me certain things, but…my whole life? Don't tell me that I was under _your_ finger since the day I was born—

"I do not have the power to take away free will. Your decisions were your own. I only offered you another option—another road to travel. I really didn't do much at all—only perhaps make sure that your first wish was not granted. That was all it took. Now I must ask you to do something for me. My brother, will you cleanse him of the evil that has infected his soul for so long?"

"All of this," Vegeta began slowly, "All of this for your brother?" he asked turning towards the unconscious Oden, "You take a big risk. You take a chance of being refused completely and your brother's permanent death."

Shenron watched silently as Vegeta walked over to Oden's still form and as he bent down to his knees.

"Who am I to judge someone so quickly? I was once given a second chance by someone to redeem myself. Maybe he'll hate me bitterly for it as I had done or thank me graciously." _Hopefully he'll just hate me so then I'll have a worthy opponent every once in a while…_

Vegeta took up one of Oden's cold hands and then closed his eyes unsure of how he should proceed. Everyone had gathered in closer to see what he would do. Long minutes passed and still nothing significant had happened, but perhaps everyone had thought too soon.

A low whispering sound could be heard in the two's direction and slowly a dark mist began to flow from Oden's body. It was a very long affair as the mist continued to grow and the whispering noises became louder.

Vegeta eventually opened his eyes when it was done and was not prepared to lay eyes on the dark creature before him. The dark mist, at first shapeless, formed itself into a being that looked just like a Namekian. It was more like a shadow as if all color had drained from it—pointy ears and two antennas all pointed to its race. Red eyes glared over at the Saiyan Prince.

"Who are you?" Vegeta asked standing up, "State your name and purpose," he ordered.

"My name is…Cain," the dark creature said strangely, "My business is my own," Cain declared.

"It won't make a difference either way."

Before anyone could blink, Vegeta shot a ki blast right through where he thought Cain's heart might be. It left a gaping hole, but Vegeta knew there was something wrong when he didn't see any blood. The hole closed up instantly and Cain continued to glare at the other.

"You're mine," Cain cried.

Suddenly the not-so-solid structure of Cain turned into mist and launched itself at Vegeta and then he was covered completely in it.

"Oh, no, this can't be good," Krillen said fearfully stepping away.

The others began to do the same. Shenron, however, stayed beside his brother protectively and induced a ki shield around them. His face showed a rare expression of fear.

Everything became deathly quiet as Vegeta stood there motionlessly like a statue. Then a harsh wind began to pick up whipping around grass, dirt and anything else that was loose violently. Then his ki level began to increase exponentially just as the ground itself began to vibrate unstoppably.

"What is happening?" Piccolo exclaimed to one of the fearful looking Kais.

"I'm not entirely sure—but he looks like he's powering up," Kibitokai answered.

"Yes, I know that much!"

Piccolo turned back to Vegeta and saw the black substance disintegrating under the sheer light of his energy until it disappeared altogether. The wind continued to increase in velocity; Piccolo and the others had to fight to keep from being carried away. Then he could hear Vegeta's cries as the sparks of golden light became much more frequent.

"I knew it! I just knew it!" Elder Kai pouted.

"Knew what?" Piccolo shouted over the ruckus as the ground began forming small cracks beneath his feet.

"Well, can't you see? He's completely out of control. It's happening again—just like last time."

"No…we've come too far!"

"I warned him! I know I warned him; that stubborn, hardheaded—

"Hey, do you think you can talk any louder so he can _hear_ you!" Piccolo said seething with sarcasm, "Let's try to be a _little_ more constructive!"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

AN: If it's any consolation, I did just get a new lap top :) So expect more updates soon. No more nabbing my bro's computer. Now I can type to my heart's content.

**The ever powerful reviews:**

**Trance Sephiroth: **I _guess _if you put it like that, Super Saiyan 5 could exist. The Saiyan power knows no bounds…You know, if you think about it, Goku would not have been able to turn SS4 if that idiotic wish hadn't been made on the very first episode. GT just made SS4 a little _too_ coincidental. If this happens, then that happens, and then this happens and finally SS4. Wonder how much training you have to do to even get to that level? ~is shocked~ an official fanfiction? C'mon they could have gotten better people to come up with better ideas. Look, if people who aren't even adults can come up with better plot lines than GT…then there's something disastrously wrong…

**xzavx: **Oh cool your jets, I'm just putting a little spin on things. Instead of 'everyone gets pissed at Vegeta and Goku saves the day' it's 'everyone gets pissed at Goku and Vegeta saves the day' scenario. But don't worry…there could be a bit of a twist lurking.

**cheche:** You're mexicano? I took four years of Spanish before, you know. But it was awhile ago. ¿Te gusta mi la cuento?


	19. Giving Back

"In The Future"

Chapter 19: Giving Back

"I'm going in," Piccolo said determinedly.

"No, you can't! That's suicide!" Krillen warned frantically.

"He's right," Kibitokai confirmed, "I was there all those years ago."

"If King Yemma stopped it before, then I shouldn't be worried now," Piccolo said.

"Before, the one who had been chosen was human and the orb had not been filled to the brim with ki—this is different, this is worse," Kibitokai explained, "We must leave now before we're all destroyed. Grab hold of me."

Krillen and Elder Kai did just this, but Piccolo refused.

"Go, if you want. I'm not giving up that easily."

Piccolo had to raise his ki considerably to cut through the gusts of wind and get to Vegeta who was in the middle of it all. The aura that raged around him was translucent and bright gold similar to that of a Super Saiyan.

"Vegeta!" Piccolo called trying to get his attention. If only he could get his attention…

The same warm and welcoming feeling came over Piccolo as he felt the strong sparks of his ki. This gave Piccolo the courage to do what he did next. He reached out and grabbed one of Vegeta's tightly fisted hands and clasped his green hands around it.

"Listen to me! Listen to my voice! Did you really get to this point just to mess things up like you usually do? You have more control than this. Didn't you tell Elder Kai that you could handle things? Do you plan on going back on your word?"

Piccolo suddenly felt what seemed like a bolt of lightning ram into his guts. That was all it took to send the Namekian flying for miles. But he had done it at least—he had gotten through to Vegeta and now he could sense Vegeta's ki sharply decreasing; he took solace in this fact as he fell directly into a tree and momentarily went unconscious.

It looked like a hurricane had barreled through as the winds finally began to still.

"Ack! My precious planet!" Elder Kai exclaimed in disbelief.

The upheaval of trees, grass, and dirt were all things that nearly gave Elder Kai a heart attack. Cracks were everywhere on the ground and some even continued to form.

The protective shield that Shenron had put up soon disappeared, relieved that everything had calmed.

"Look what you've done!" Elder Kai shouted as he stumped over to the solitary form of Vegeta.

"Umm…maybe you shouldn't make him angry…" Krillen panicked.

There was a very strained look on Vegeta's face when he turned to the Elder Kai. "You have some nerves talking to me like that," he said harshly.

Krillen looked nervously at his tightly closed hands.

"Tsk, as if you would hurt a Kai—you know better than that," Elder Kai snapped.

"No, I wouldn't _dream_ of hurting a weak, old man such as yourself," Vegeta said advancing upon him, "All you do is bicker and make a lot of noise," he said coming even closer, "What's going to happen if I kill you? Nothing. I think Kibitokai would do just nicely without your `help`."

Elder Kai found himself staring at the shiny face of a ki blast.

"You want to kill _me_, boy! You won't do it."

"Oh, I won't?"

"Well, if you were allowed into heaven you won't."

"You really think that?"

"Yes I do."

"Do you want to find out who's right or not?'

"Ha! Try your scare tactics on someone who will fall for it!"

The only thing anyone heard afterwards was a very audible cracking of bones and then they saw as Elder Kai lay flat on his back very motionlessly. All in a few moments, Vegeta had put away his ki blast and did something very unexpected to the Kai. Not that anyone who especially upset about Vegeta's decision to crush his nose into a million pieces—he had been asking for it for quite a while.

"I think you handled that situation admirably," Shenron said after a long moment and Vegeta had gotten his bearings back.

"You look like you have another long winded story to tell me."

"I'll try to keep it short. The power you have been given will be a part of you forever, but it was taken from many powerful individuals and only you have the ability to bring them back to full power. Is it your will to do so?'

"I don't want people to die on my account—I don't like the idea that I've become like one of those androids who feed off of others."

"I expected such a response from you. There is something else I must ask you as well."

"What is it now?"

"This is the last one and I will accept any answer you give," Shenron said taking a deep breath, "The Otherworld is a relatively safe place, but it is not without its problems. There has never been a person whose sole role was to look over it apart from the various Kais that reside here. Hell has become a rowdy place and has sometimes been compromised. Many key people oversee the different parts of this vast world. King Yemma oversees the souls who come into this world, those like Piccolo and Pikkon see to keeping Hell secure and running properly, and Kais reside over the different universes. The Grand Kai concerns himself with tournaments and other activities to pass the time. But there is something else that Otherworld needs. It needs a worthy Guardian; someone who is powerful enough to fulfill that role."

"You're asking me to…"

"You were always meant to be a leader of some kind, but that chance has always been taken away from you. Beings such as Kid Buu and Oden will always reoccur to throw Otherworld into peril and it has always turned to Saiyans as its savior. The Kai who created the orb only had one purpose in mind and that was to ultimately find one man who could oversee the entirety of Otherworld. It seems I am standing in front of a man who has proven himself worthy."

"I…I would be honored to…" Vegeta was momentarily speechless as he struggled to find the proper words to say. He suddenly realized that he had never been so excited before. Perhaps _this_ had been his deepest desire above all else—to rule a kingdom, "I would be honored to accept," Vegeta restated after the initial shock, but then his mind began to work again and he knew that there was someone else who he was forgetting, "But I can't. There is still someone who needs me—children who require a father."

"I understand. It was I who convinced you to die in the first place—it had not been your true desire. Perhaps now you know it well—I have attempted to give it to you."

"You and your brother must like to fool people. You've done it to me twice already."

"It is my way unfortunately. The position will still stand, Vegeta, and it will wait until you deem yourself ready. Otherworld has kept itself intact for many millennia—I think it can stand a few more centuries, don't you agree?"

"I'm sure it can," Vegeta said.

Vegeta heard as Kibitokai approached after their conversation ended.

"Are you ready to reverse the damage?" Kibitokai asked quietly.

Vegeta nodded affirmatively to the Kai and put his hand on his shoulder. The two of them soon departed. Shenron had returned to his brother's side who was just beginning to wake and Krillen had flown off to find where Piccolo had landed. Elder Kai was still nonresponsive…

Meanwhile, Kibitokai was giving new meaning to the phrase `island-hopping`. There were five planets in all that Vegeta had to travel to each one using large amounts of his energy. Instead of going to each person separately, Vegeta quickly discovered that he could give his energy to many people over a large span of area.

The last planet was destined to be the most strenuous. It was where the worthiest warriors had made their last stand against Oden. It was where Vegeta knew the majority of the Z-fighters had fought bravely.

Kibitokai looked over at Vegeta with a concern expression, "Will you be able to handle this?"

"I'm not sure, but I don't plan on shying away because of that."

"There's something that Shenron said that concerns me. It seemed that he tricked you into dying—

"I was going to die anyways; I had already lost too much blood."

"That doesn't matter. The fact remains. I'll see to it personally that your life is given back to you so that you might live it as it was intended. I am sincerely sorry. Shenron may have had his own agenda, but Otherworld. Thank you."

Vegeta looked away from him when he said this, "Let's finish this up.'

Kibitokai gave him a half-smile as he walked forward towards the motionless warriors.

Vegeta wasn't exactly sure how much energy he had to use, but he hoped that he had enough. Kibitokai watched as he put his arm forth and as small particles of golden energy sprang from his fingertips. It slowly became numerous and then countless. The energy soon began to simply pour from his fingertips and Kibitokai kept close watch on Vegeta's vitals.

The energy kept coming and Vegeta's ki continued depleting. Kibitokai stepped forward when it ran dangerously low.

"Vegeta," Kibitokai warned.

"Almost…done."

Vegeta's stance wavered a little, but he soon regained it. Kibitokai crept even closer to him. Sweat glistened on the Saiyan Prince's skin as the sun rays touched it.

"Vegeta, I think—

"Don't you dare come any closer."

Kibitokai stopped his advance and let him continue. Then it was over.

"Alright…now I'm done…" Vegeta said as he put his arms down. He was surprised at how weakened he'd become.

"Vegeta…!" Kibitokai said sharply as the Saiyan fell to his knees, "No!"

Kibitokai grabbed hold of him frantically as he saw his body beginning to disappear.

"I feel so…"

"Don't worry, Vegeta, I'll take you back."


	20. Come

"In The Future"

Chapter 20: Come

Goku looked up silently at the Brief's mansion. It was dark, very dark. Not a soul lived there any longer. Something about the silence of the place put Goku in a very solemn mood. No laughter. No children. No family. Everything was gone. Never to return to the way it used to be.

He found himself missing them all and hating himself more and more for squandering such precious times. He felt like a complete fool standing there reminiscing on the old days. He hadn't realized that this kind of despondency existed—it made him sick to his stomach, immobile, mute, a statue of cold stone. He couldn't stop the tears from inevitably coming.

He began his journey to the front door—a snail could have moved faster. He didn't really make it as he fell to his knees in complete emotional weakness. Was this how depression felt?

"Vegeta," he spoke in almost a whisper, "I don't care much if you somehow fell in love with my granddaughter. I wasn't there. I have no right to judge. How could you live even one day like this? You've lived in reality while I have lived in my own fantasy life for so many years. Oblivious. Ignorant. You have strength in areas where I lack. Please...lend me your strength."

A sense of déjà vu had come over him and suddenly he found himself standing in front of Frieza. The image was so clear that he might have mistaken it for reality. Then his eyes were once again looking at the mansion before him.

Tears still brim his eyelashes as he tried to wipe them away with his sleeves. They came back instantly. Then he thought he might have gone crazy when he felt Vegeta's presence. It was faint at best, but still there. Was his own disheveled mind playing games with him?

Imaginary or not it still gave Goku the strength to lift himself up and trudge towards the front door. With a heavy sigh, he turned the doorknob and stepped in. He was upstairs, Goku sensed. His legs which developed a mind of their own carried him past the steps, down the hallway, and finally, before Goku knew it, he was in Vegeta's master bedroom. He instinctively turned on the lights.

"V-Vegeta? What are you...What are you doing here?"

Of course, Vegeta didn't respond at all. It was already clear to Goku in fact that it wouldn't happen just from noting his weak ki signature, but Goku couldn't stop himself from asking. He wanted to run over and hug him, but Vegeta seemed in no condition for such things.

His clothes were impossibly torn as if he had been in a long drawn out battle with someone. He laid flatly on his stomach with one arm hanging loosely over the side. His breathing was slow and deep—an obvious sign that not even a horn blown in his ears would wake him.

Goku soon turned and he cut the lights off. The scene had looked so peaceful that it seemed private. He was just glad that Vegeta was there. He wasn't completely alone anymore. Somebody was there. The house was no longer empty.

There were so many bedrooms there that Goku decided to simply stay. He didn't think he could muster the courage to go back to his empty house where his most intimate memories lied. He certainly couldn't handle sleeping in his own bed—no, not tonight. At least he could feel some ounce of normalcy here in this mansion.

There was a room right beside Vegeta's that Goku opted to occupy. He stared at the ceiling for a long while as a very empty feeling settled upon him and made him feel exhausted. Feeling emotionally numb was something completely foreign to Goku. He fell into a very dark, silent dream.

ZZZ

He peered back into Vegeta's room for the umpteenth time and still there was no change. Three days passed and Vegeta had not woken, but Goku was certain that he was alive. Was he in some kind of coma? Maybe he was just extremely tired for some reason.

Goku went downstairs into the kitchen and found that the refrigerator was fully stocked. Except he wasn't hungry—despite his growling stomach. Where had his appetite gone? He soon forced down a bologna sandwich so that he wouldn't wound up starving himself to death and exited the kitchen to the living room.

ZZZ

His eyes may have been opened, but he couldn't will himself to move. He was simply too weak to do so. Slowly his mind began to register where he was. His head lay on a soft, fluffy pillow. His body laid on something equally as soft. A bed. Vegeta half expected a woman to be sleeping beside him but felt no such thing. His head turned to one side so with his eyes he could make out a desk and a computer sitting on top of it. He never saw it properly before his eyelids began to droop, then it was dark again.

He found himself looking at the computer again and he let out an audible sigh. His muscles were too weak to use—and was it his imagination or was Goku nearby? No, impossible.

ZZZ

Was it his room that he slept in? Everything felt so familiar. The only thing he could muster was a twitch of his fingers. He didn't bother to open his eyes at all. What was the use? Then he thought he might need to use the bathroom, but the feeling passed quickly. Why did he keep sensing Goku? It didn't make sense at all. It didn't make sense that he couldn't just simply hop out of bed. Why couldn't he move? What day was it anyways? Was it today, yesterday, or tomorrow? Or maybe it was no-day. Another day where he would do nothing but drive himself crazy with questions.

ZZZ

He felt utterly drunk as if he had just raided the liquor store, but he was sure he hadn't—he couldn't _move_. He had tried to sit up, but his world was spinning around and around. His eyes couldn't seem to focus on anything. So much for trying to move. Bad idea. All it did was make things worse—almost like he wanted to throw-up, but he couldn't if he tried. He was sure his stomach was filled with cobwebs by now and that pretty soon he'd be breathing out dust. He banged his head on the backboard before slipping back down into the bed. Good job. Now he'd have to deal with that pain as well. He hadn't felt anything at all for awhile, but lately he felt pain all over. The kind of pain that made him want to stretch out, yawn, and go to sleep again. Of course, the only thing he could do was the sleep part, everything else required movement and that he couldn't do. Was that Goku? No. No, it's not him.

ZZZ

The pain seemed to grow worse all on its own without much help from the statue known as Vegeta. He couldn't move and he no longer wanted to. He couldn't think either. Just pain. It traversed through his body like a snake and he hated when it came to his head. He would have rather bashed his head in with a hammer. One of his hands felt like it was just going to drop off and he could have sworn he was tasting dust on his tongue. Maybe he was just going to rot away into nothingness. Goku. What? Goku? Still…no.

ZZZ

Today was the day he was going to do something unorthodox—he was going to try to move. Crap. He must have been turning into a klutz because he tumbled all the way to the floor and he groaned loudly when his bones connected with the carpet. He knew he was going to get punished for this as the pain intensified tenfold. He immediately fell unconscious.

"Vegeta?" Goku asked peeping his head into the room hearing all the commotion, "Are you okay?"

Goku approached his friend who was currently laying very sprawled on the floor and found that he was sound asleep. Goku wore a very confused expression, but without a second thought he lifted the other up and put him back into the bed.

"I'll come back to check on you just in case you get yourself into anymore trouble."

Once again Goku knew that Vegeta wouldn't respond, but he felt that he had to say something. His ki level was still painfully weak. It was so low that in fact an ant could have done battle with him and won. Goku stayed for a moment longer than usual and then left.

Near the end of the day, Goku came back to look in at Vegeta.

"Kakarot…?" Vegeta murmured.

"Yep, it's me—Goku," he said with obvious excitement, surprised and relieved that Vegeta was conscious.

"What…are you…doing here?"

Goku was momentarily hurt by this question, but then realized that Vegeta probably had no inkling of where he was or if he was even alive.

"You're alive, Vegeta, and you've been sleeping for five days straight."

"Five…days…?"

Then suddenly there was a loud, growling noise much to both of their surprise.

"Oh, I get it, you're hungry aren't you? I'll get you something."

He received no response from the Saiyan Prince who was slowly drifting off again.

"Now, you have to stay awake," Goku said after a moment.

His ki was just a little stronger at the moment. Goku raced down the stairs to put together a few sandwiches and was already upstairs after a few more minutes.

"Vegeta…? You still here?"

"Kakarot…you don't…exist."

"What are you saying?"

"You're…gone…"

Because Goku was a little closer, he could make out Vegeta's eyes. Was is it his imagination or were they golden brown like that of honey?

"I'm alive remember? And you're alive too. I came back to Earth."

Goku kept his information short and simple deciding not to add any confusing details into it. He was a little confused himself about how Vegeta was even alive in the first place. His body was buried—he and Pan had seen his corpse.

"I don't...understand..."

"You'll just have to believe me." Goku still had the plate of sandwiches in his hands, "Do you feel like eating? It's been five days."

Goku saw his eyes flash when he looked over at the plate of food.

ZZZ

Was it actually food he saw? Maybe it was just going to fade away into mist if he managed to touch it. But it was tantalizingly close and, according to Goku whether that was him or not, it had been five whole days. Why hadn't he just perished from starvation?

He tried to sit up, but it was just as hard as before because his body simply wouldn't follow orders. Then he felt strong hands hoist his body up—Vegeta didn't have enough presence of mind to object. And there it was again—food which had now floated to a place right in front of him. How convenient.

ZZZ

Goku watched the other eat—something he thought he would never find himself doing especially since he was usually the one who was doing the eating. It wasn't a `pigging out` session. He chewed very slow and labored. Vegeta couldn't even make it to the third sandwich, though he probably wanted to. Goku thought next time he might try something softer, something that didn't require so much chewing.

He wondered if Vegeta even realized that he was even in the room. Vegeta seemed obstinate about the fact that he `didn't exist` no matter how hard he tried to tell him otherwise.

After part of the third sandwich, Vegeta had dropped off again and Goku took up the plate. He returned a moment later to set Vegeta onto the bed. Surely it would have been uncomfortable lying against a hardwood backboard for hours on end. Then he turned off the light again.

The days continued on like this—Goku having Vegeta eat at every moment of wakefulness. Goku supposed that a hospital would have done a better job, but neither of them liked the place especially not Goku who still had reoccurring nightmares about shots.

He still hadn't changed Vegeta's ragged clothes...and it was probably going to remain so. Vegeta would be horrified if he found out about him doing such a thing. Giving him a shower seemed out of the question as well. Goku had learned early on that Vegeta took his personal space _very_ seriously.

During Goku's long stay at the Brief's Mansion, he had become a light sleeper always paying attention to any movement in the room beside him. Vegeta woke up at irregular time periods and Goku had to keep himself alert. He was unprepared one day, however, to find that Vegeta had somehow escaped his room without him knowing. Then he heard the shower being turned on. With a sigh of relief, Goku walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Hey, Vegeta, you okay in there?"

Goku heard as the shower was turned off.

"Kakarot—you're here?"

"In the flesh."

"Hm, in the flesh, huh. And that would mean I'm alive as well."

"It would."

"Well," Vegeta said after a pause, "I guess I was saved yet again."

Goku didn't hear the last two words at the shower came back on again. He stood in front of the door briefly and then continued down the stairs to the living room. At least he could stop worrying about Vegeta's welfare. He was strong enough now to function on his own without any help. Goku hadn't doubted for a moment that Vegeta would pull through. Besides, it was one of the few things Vegeta had a knack for—surviving. Albeit, he _had_ died a couple of times, he never stayed dead for too long.

"So, is Pan still alive?" Vegeta asked as he came down the stairs.

"As far as I know," Goku replied, "Why'd you want to know?"

_Why? So then I can see her of course. She's the entire reason I'm even here. _"Just curious—you haven't mentioned her at all."

"She's still at the hospital...but she doesn't want to see me."

Vegeta was momentarily perplexed, but then continued on to the kitchen. Goku heard as the refrigerator was opened.

"And why is that—wait a minute, you mean she's there all by herself?"

"I didn't know you cared so much."

"No...just an observation," Vegeta said returning to his more casual tone.

Goku heard the other taking out plenty of food from the fridge and then he sighed. "I think she hates me."

"She _hates_ you?" Vegeta asked, "That's a little strong. Did you want something to eat?"

"Oh…no, I'm not hungry."

Vegeta stepped back into the living room to check on Goku.

"What," Goku said looking up at the other who hadn't said anything for awhile.

"You're not hungry," Vegeta stated.

"No, really, I'm not."

"Alright, then," Vegeta said finally and then returned to his previous activities.

Soon Goku heard the familiar sounds of cooking—now it was his turn to be confused.

"Since when did you learn how to cook?"

"Since I got tired of going to restaurants and fast foods."

"Hm," Goku said thoughtfully.

Goku simply sat there on the couch in silence listening to the sound of a pan sizzling with heat manipulating the oil and to water that had just come to a boil.

"Go watch TV or something," Vegeta said as Goku's idleness became unsettling.

"I don't watch TV—I wouldn't know what to watch anyways."

Now Goku could smell the food cooking, but he didn't feel compelled to eat any of it. The scent was still pleasant. He heard as Vegeta took out some plates—at least five.

"Kakarot, you sure you're not hungry?"

"I'm sure."

Vegeta came into the living room again to turn the light on; Goku had not bothered to do so. After a little while, Goku watched as Vegeta came from the kitchen with multiple plates of piled up food. He still wasn't hungry though the smell was pleasant.

Goku looked over to Vegeta and finally noticed his eyes. They weren't golden brown but a bright gold color. They were hard to miss. Goku wondered if he should mention this.

"Pass me the remote," Vegeta said.

Goku tossed it to him. "I don't understand," he finally said.

"Understand what?" Vegeta asked.

"…It's nothing."

"Yes it _is_ something or else you would have never mentioned it."

"Why she hates me so much. From the moment I got back, it's been nothing but arguments. Everyone usually welcomes me back with open arms. Now I think she wished I wasn't here at all. I mean, she says she hates me because I wasn't there for so long, but…"

At least two plates were finished at this point. "Ah, I see—she doesn't know you as well as I do."

"What do you mean?"

"It's not as if it's unusual for you to leave people behind for long periods of time. You do it all the time and eventually everyone just accepted it. Pan, however, never had the chance to. In fact, I think she was completely caught off guard when you left so abruptly—and she honestly believed you would come back soon. I didn't think so—no one else did either. There was no telling when you would decide to grace us with your presence, but it wasn't going to be soon. Of course, you couldn't tell Pan that—she wouldn't believe you. That was until the years started passing. I had predicted a decade tops, but that passed as well. Two _centuries_ is a little much. I think she wasted one of those centuries thinking surely you'd come even after everyone began dying off. In the last century, she lost all respect and she made no more mention of your name. All of a sudden—here you are. Did you expect a welcoming party? Sorry to disappoint."

"Tell me something…you think I was wrong? Do you hate me too?"

"What I really hate…is you starving yourself because someone doesn't like you."

"I'm _not_ starving myself—and that doesn't answer my question at all."

"I wasn't trying to answer it."

"But you always have an opinion about everything."

Vegeta gave the other a half-hearted grin, "I didn't realize _you_ were so curious."

Goku noted that now three plates were empty. "Well?"

"If I hated you, I would have kicked you out by now. Why are you here anyways? I could have sworn I was dead for quite some time."

"I guess I had…a moment of weakness. Pan had kicked me out and—well I didn't know what to do…"

"So you just arbitrarily decide to come here? What about your place?"

"It's kind of…empty and…" Goku looked down unable to finish his sentence.

"You need to eat something," Vegeta said after a moment.

"I already told you—I'm not hungry."

"Yes you are."

"And what makes you so sure?"

"There's some food in the kitchen waiting for you."

"Well that's nice—but maybe you should save it for yourself later."

"You know…Chi-Chi had that same look right before she died."

Goku looked up at him with surprise.

"One day she was knocking on my door. She wanted to talk to someone—anyone who would listen. I don't know why she didn't go to Gohan or Videl; maybe they were too young. She had been crying about something, but she wouldn't tell me what was bothering her. Just idle chat about the weather, the news, what's for dinner, how Bulma was doing at the hospital, were Trunks and Bra alright. I thought it was rather odd that she'd want to cook for me, but there no convincing her otherwise—she was very insistent. I…didn't think she was up for it…being so weak and frail, but she was fixated on doing it. The more I tried to convince her otherwise, the more worked up she became so I left it alone—she already had a bad heart. She only got part way through…until her body couldn't take anymore…"

"You took her to the hospital right?"

"No," Vegeta said shaking his head, "She was dead already—it was instant."

Goku looked to the floor when he said this, "Vegeta…why are you telling me all of this?"

"I thought you of all people might be just a little curious about the particulars of her death. She was depressed—anyone could see that. Just like you are now. It was obvious that she hadn't eaten in days."

Goku glanced up at Vegeta's now dark brown eyes.

"Go eat something," Vegeta ordered.

"Or else I'll force you." Vegeta knew full well that he was in no position to force anyone to do anything.

Goku looked at him with a grimace, "Maybe later."

"You think you're proving a point by not eating? It's not going to impress anyone—especially not Pan who probably thinks you're going to leave her again anyways. I don't care if you _don't_ have much of an appetite—one way or another you're going to eat. And when you do we're going to see Pan."

"Pan doesn't want to see me—she hates me."

"She's a _Son_, isn't she? I don't think she's even capable of really hating you. She's just pissed off."

"You really think so?"

"Did she _tell_ you she hated you?"

"No, but she's always yelling at me."

"So was Chi-Chi, but that didn't stop you from marrying her."

"You mean…Maybe she _doesn't_ hate me!"

"So will you eat now?"

"Alright, fine, since you won't let it go."

Vegeta watched as Goku grudgingly walked to the kitchen. With another glance at Vegeta, he finally entered. Vegeta really did have some food waiting for him—a lot of it. There were three plates piled high and Goku returned to the living room with them. Vegeta already had the TV on.

"I don't even recognize…" A little irritated, Vegeta switched on the guide.

TV seemed to have changed a great deal in the past hundred years and Vegeta had to re-familiarize himself with it—enough so that he could find a decent show to watch. For awhile, he found nothing, but then something caught his eye: It was `CSI` to the rescue. Of course, the episode showing was considered a `rerun`, but he hadn't seen it in his life.

"Really, Vegeta, while I'm eating—I barely have an appetite as it is."

"Like you've never seen blood before."

"Yeah, but not like that—eew, that's disgusting!"

"Oh, quit being a baby."

"Where's his _face_ at? You can't just…pull it off, right?"

"I don't know, maybe you should shut-up so I can listen."

"Ah, eew—look it's decaying."

"Looks like _he's_ having a closed casket funeral…"

"How can you do that? Just walk over casually with tweezers and…okay, I'm _eating_."

"It's his job. What kind of professional would he be if he always got squeamish at the sight of—

"Worms? I didn't know they fed off of dead people."

"No, those are maggots."

"Worms."

"Maggots—see, he just said it."

"Ah, disgusting—so _many_ of them. Wiggling around, squirmy—

"_Alright_, Kakarot, I see it too."

Despite everything, Goku didn't have much trouble finishing up his food as he watched the show. Even the autopsy scenes—which were even worse—still didn't make him sick. In reality, it was all rather interesting.

"Kakarot, how long has it been since I died?"

"I'd say about eight or nine months."

"_That_ long? I wasn't fighting Oden for nine months—maybe a day or so."

"Wait a minute, you were fighting Oden in Otherworld?"

"It's a long story," Vegeta said shaking his head. "He won't be bothering anyone anymore as far as I know."

Goku was mystified and probably would have proceeded to squeeze the story out of him by asking a million questions, but stopped when he saw the look in his eyes. He noticed that Vegeta's eyes had turned a very deep brown. Goku figured that it meant that he might not be in the best of moods or maybe he just hated telling exceptionally long stories.

"Is that the reason…your eyes are so different all the time?"

"Yeah. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, not at all."

His eyes had remained that same dark brown; it could have been mistaken as black.

"But enough of this, we have to get to the hospital right now," Vegeta said urgently as he stood up.

"What's the rush?"

"It's been _nine_ months—and she's pregnant. You do the math. Let's go."

Goku stood up also and followed Vegeta out the door. He was about to fly off into the air when Vegeta stopped him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Vegeta asked.

"Flying, of course. Isn't that how we always get to places?"

"We're driving."

"Are you serious?" I thought you said we were in a rush."

"We are!"

"Then what's wrong with flying? It's faster."

"Stop wasting time, Kakarot. We're driving."

Goku pouted for a moment longer and then grudgingly followed him to the garage.

"You're driving, right? I never did get my license…"

"Yes, Kakarot."

"Hey, did you ever get yours?" Goku asked stepping into the passenger side.

"Yeah," Vegeta said simply, already in the driver's seat. Then he put the car in reverse down the driveway, "But I've been blind for at least a century—I don't have one anymore."

"Wait—no license? You sure you know how to—

"Too late."

They were suddenly speeding down the street with little concern of the lines.

"Oh, God, Vegeta, watch out for that—

"I see it, Kakarot."

If Goku had ever seen a _Fast and Furious_ movie, he would have felt like he was trapped in one minus the police.

"You're sure we're supposed to be on the sidewalk?'

"Shut-up, Kakarot, I'm trying to concentrate!"

"Look out, look out!"

"Stop freaking out—as if you haven't flown faster than this."

Goku was horrified when they had to make a turn. Vegeta sharply turned the wheel almost tipping the car over and continued on his way at the same speed.

"Wasn't that a red light?"

"It was yellow and I made it."

Goku was relieved when they made it to the parking lot of the hospital. Vegeta had to slow down to at least to park. Goku was the first one out of the car.

"I didn't know you were so eager to see Pan," Vegeta said.

"Did anyone tell you that you drive like a maniac?"

"We're here, aren't we?"

"I don't see why we could have flown."

"Why? So then I could make a crash landing once I run out of energy?"

"Oh yeah…" Goku said completely forgetting about Vegeta's low energy situation, "I could have just carried you."

Vegeta glared at the other, "Let's go."

"You know what? I completely forgot about Instant Transmission!"

It was proof that Goku had a lot on his mind—Instant Transmission was one of his well-known abilities and whenever he wanted to go somewhere quickly, it was the first thing that came to mind. Vegeta hadn't thought of it as well, but there was nothing he could do for it now—they were there.

"Maybe we should IT to her room," Goku suggested.

"And scare the living daylights out of her?"

"You're right," Goku said thinking better of it.

It was nice to know that Vegeta was concerned about her health—seeing as he was the father of her children. Goku wondered if Vegeta even knew that he knew. He made no mentions of his relationship with Pan; in fact, Goku even sensed that he avoided the topic purposely. Should he simply confront Vegeta about it? Goku imagined how awkward the whole situation would be if it came to that. Things were already complicated enough. The only thing he needed to worry about at this moment was Pan.

Vegeta, it seemed, was on his side—it was an odd change of pace. He wasn't so much a really close friend like Krillen—he hadn't known him from the beginning and he wasn't so clingy. He never made a habit of flattering him like most others did—telling him how strong he was or how they "couldn't have possibly done it without you". He never thought that all hope was lost just because Goku wasn't there to do anything. Vegeta's life never beat to the sound of his drums. Goku knew that Vegeta could function just fine on his own—could his other friends? Sometimes they would be akin to puppets and Goku was the one unwittingly controlling them. Their small insignificant worlds revolved around his it seemed. He could make them feel sad, angry, happy, or grateful all by the click of his fingers. No, Vegeta hadn't joined the ranks of Goku's mannequins—he wanted no part of it. He didn't always react to every Goku's whim. Vegeta made it a point to distance himself from Goku's influence and from afar he would observe the events unfolding, make his own opinions, and act on it.

That was the kind of friend Goku needed at the moment. The constant adoration was fine—he had grown used to it—but it was nice to have someone who could bring you down to size. To feel, for once, that he _wasn't_ larger than life and that he was completely capable of making mistakes. Vegeta, who had made much more horrible mistakes in his lifetime, wasn't about to accuse Goku of being intentionally negligent to his family and friends—he just wasn't in the position to judge someone so harshly as Pan seemed inclined to do.

Before Goku even knew it, they were standing right outside Pan's door. Neither of them made a move to open it.

"You go first, Kakarot."

"Me? Why me?"

"I think it's best that the bad news come before the good news."

"What are you saying?"

"_You're_ the bad news—she's pissed at you not me."

"I guess it's one shock at a time," Goku said with a sigh, "I haven't seen her in months, there's no reason for her to believe that I'd ever be back. And you—you're supposed to be dead."

Goku stepped forward with a little nervousness and finally opened the door.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

AN: My goodness—it took so _long_ to write this chapter. Back when school was out, I could have typed it in one sitting, but it took me _four_ days; how embarrassing. I hope you enjoyed. Already on the next chap.

**Reviews have such a phenomenal effect on me:**

**hehe**: How right you were :)

**Trance Sephiroth**: Awww, you have the flu? I hope you get well soon. Remember, drink lots of fluid :)

**xzavx**: Don't worry, I was late with seeing DBZ movies. I really never watched The Dead Zone, but I basically know what it's about—Vegeta wasn'r involved in it at all so I'll probably never want to watch it. BTW, I like fusion too…

**Debido**: You really think so? That's really nice to hear.


	21. Reconcile—Not Done Yet

"In The Future"

Chapter 21: Reconcile—Not Done Yet

Vegeta waited patiently for Goku's "thumbs up" before he strolled in. Pan wouldn't be expecting him at all and he feared that she might not be able to handle it. He silently contemplated just simply leaving, but decided against it—it would only make things worse anyway. He felt for her ki and saw that it was almost as weak as his which meant that she hadn't improved at all since he died. She had just been hanging on to dear life for all those lonely months. Nobody had been there for—

"Oh my goodness! It's you! I can't believe it!" said a very excited voice.

Interrupted from his thoughts, Vegeta did not expect a full grown woman to pummel into him with hugs and kisses. Needless to say, Vegeta was knocked to the ground by the sheer force.

"Bra? What are you doing here?" Vegeta asked breathlessly.

Bra put an index finger to her lips with a grin, "_I_ ask the questions now, Dad. What have you been doing since my birthday!? Nobody called so I had to find out about your _death_ via Pan who just happened to be pregnant—with _your_ kids! Explain yourself."

"It's…a long story."

"I bet it is," Bra said climbing off, "Pan already told me part of it."

"Sh-she did?!"

"Oh, don't get all worked up—I completely understand. I'm a big girl, you know."

"Quite."

"Hey! What's _that_ supposed to mean," she cried as she watched him climb back to his feet.

"Whatever you want it to," Vegeta finally said back.

"You were in a fight recently, weren't you?"

Vegeta had forgotten how perceptive she could be. It was nearly impossible to keep things from her as if his mind were an open book.

"Yeah, I was."

"Why am I not surprised? I probably could have just guessed what you were doing for all this time—so predictable."

Vegeta noticed that Bra towered over him. She was as tall as Goku, perhaps even taller. Her stance was nearly identical to his own—confident and straight. He wondered how she had nabbed a husband along the way. Seeing as she was partially intimidating to him, to humans she would have been terrifying. She didn't seem very approachable at all.

Vegeta looked towards the door when it opened. Goku closed the door gently and looked at Vegeta with saddened eyes.

"She seems…unconscious. I couldn't wake her for the life of me."

"She's still alive," Vegeta stated bluntly.

"Yeah…I think she is," Goku said hesitantly.

"She is," Vegeta said with sudden confidence, "I can still sense her ki."

"I can't," Bra finally spoke up looking at Vegeta full of concern, "I don't sense anything."

Goku looked at Bra crossly. She really knew how to put things lightly. Vegeta pushed passed Goku to finally enter the room. Goku and Bra looked on as he moved slowly to Pan's side. He pressed two fingers against her neck.

"She's not dead," Vegeta said quietly.

Bra walked into the room boldly despite Goku trying to pull her back. "Dad, I've never known you to cower from the truth even if it is a harsh one. Her vitals are completely gone—you know that. Notify the doctors already."

Vegeta looked at Bra angrily, but she did not flinch. "Notify the doctors about what? The fact that she's alive?"

"She's not!" Bra cried.

"She is!" Vegeta yelled back.

His hand moved to her heart, he still felt it pumping blood through her whole body. He looked up towards Bra and advanced on her with surprising swiftness.

"Let go!" Bra shouted as he grabbed her hand.

"Feel this," Vegeta ordered as he yanked her across the room to Pan's bedside.

He pressed her hand gently against Pan's chest. Then a reluctant look of surprise crossed her face.

"Well? Do you feel it?"

"It's faint, Dad, near nonexistent. You're pulling for straws."

But Vegeta heard it as clear as day. He was about to push the button to call a nurse in when a doctor came into the room panting.

"Everyone step away from her. She's due for a C-section."

"C-section?" Vegeta asked stepping directly into the doctor's way, "Explain yourself."

"She won't be able to have the babies on her own so we have to extract them."

"At what cost," Vegeta demanded.

"She will die either way. Now we're wasting precious time!" the doctor said urgently.

Vegeta reluctantly stepped out of the way and the doctor proceeded to rolling the nonresponsive Pan out of the room. When Vegeta began to follow, two other nurses told him that he wasn't allowed into the surgery ward. He was going to backhand them both had Goku not put a firm hand on his shoulder. Vegeta looked back up to Goku who shook his head. He pulled away from the other's hold roughly and stalked off in the opposite direction.

"Hey, Dad, you gonna` start crying like a baby now?"

When he turned towards the woman, his eyes shined fiercely.

"No, I'm going to convince myself that I'm not going to throttle my only daughter—spoiled _brat_."

"You take that back! How dare you!"

"How dare you speak to me in such a way!"

"I can speak to you however way I want."

"You have a lot of nerves."

"Stop treating me like a child."

"Stop acting like one!"

"I'm not the one impregnating anybody who comes along and looks halfway decent."

"I'll _destroy_ you!" Vegeta spat, "No daughter of mines would dare think of me in such a way."

"Oh yeah, well you come and try. You don't know me at all!" Bra cried with tightened fists. "You're all talk, but no bite."

Vegeta growled at the other, "I don't need this!" He turned as he said this.

"Fine, just walk off—just run away. Nobody needs a big baby here!"

"Bra," Goku said finally interjecting himself, "That's enough. You're just making things worse. Pan is in there dying and all you can think about is petty arguments with your dad. We _all_ care about her and whether you like it or not she's about to conceive three babies all at once—all of them…Vegeta's children."

Vegeta looked over to Goku with a shocked expression. How long had he known? How long had he hated him?

"You're right," Bra said apologetically. Then she looked towards Vegeta but said nothing.

"C'mon, Bra," Goku said tugging at her, "Vegeta, we'll be in the waiting room."

Vegeta, who was momentarily speechless, watched them leave through another set of doors. He was soon left to himself. There was nowhere to sit so he began to pace, his mind going in a million directions. One thing was for sure, Pan was going to die—or maybe she wasn't. But the chances were extremely low for her survival and her ki was becoming harder and harder for him to sense. Perhaps Bra was right; maybe he was going to have to face the harsh truth.

If only the dragon balls still existed, there was never a wish he had wanted more than this one. He felt her slipping further and further away from him. She was unreachable now. He felt himself moving towards the surgery room as time itself began to slow. The sounds of his steps began to intensify as he moved closer and closer. It was all he could hear. The nurses` warnings fell on deaf ears as he trudged on. His arms came out in front of him to push open the double doors.

"Pan, where are you?"

He didn't hear the small, shrill noises of babies—he couldn't hear anything. The only thing that seemed to be working right was his eyes, but they only saw one thing.

"Pan—please don't…"

"Get him out of here. He's not supposed to be in here," a surgeon cried.

No one could stop the Saiyan Prince's approach.

"Pan…I can't do this alone. Please…"

"Sir."

Her stomach lay exposed and opened and her eyes glassy and still. She seemed so mutilated that Vegeta wished he hadn't come in at all.

"Sir, you have to go. You've seen enough."

The back of his hand slid tenderly down the side of her face. Her skin was icy cold to the touch. There was no life left in her. He felt hands trying to pull him away, voices saying that he had seen too much. Maybe he had, but it made no difference to Pan's ultimate fate. After a moment more of looking down at her still, marble face, he allowed the pulling hands to take him out. He no longer had enough energy to resist.

"Are you okay, sir, do you need something?"

"No…I'm fine."

He had broken out in a cold sweat and he held his hand firmly in the other to stop them from shaking. For good measure, he leaned against the wall for support. Another nurse came to him and guided him back to Pan's room—currently empty.

"Do you need anything, sir?"

For a moment, the nurse didn't think he would answer, but in a painfully slow manner his eyes found hers.

"Some water," he said finally.

The nurse nodded and left quickly. He let his eyes close as exhaustion began to take its course, but he wouldn't allow himself to truly fall asleep. He knew that he couldn't afford to at the moment. The darkness was familiar to him; he felt that he had returned to a place that he had grown used to. He could picture the world around him just by listening. His ears heard when the nurse came back in as the water sloshed around in the cup and a dull snapping sound as ice ran into one another. Before the nurse could say anything, he opened his eyes and accepted the small plastic cup from her. With great effort, he steadied one of his hands and took one large gulp to finish it all instantly. It was refreshing to say the least. Did water have some top secret energy boosting ingredient? He was able to sit up in his chair and it became easier to steady his hands. The water, however, could not cure him emotionally…

"Sir, are you ready to see the babies?"

Never in his wildest his dreams did he think that he was going to be having children at such an old age. After Bra, he thought that he was through with children. Now here he was with three more children to his name and he had absolutely no knack for being a father. He would either ignore them or spoil them—he couldn't find a happy medium between the two. Another reason why he knew he was going to screw things up. Pan had no business dying if she wanted her kids to come out even partially normal.

He followed the nurse down the hall to the room where the newborn babies were kept. There were at least an entire row of crying and sleeping babies yet Vegeta could tell right off which ones were his, but he allowed the nurse to take him to them—all _three_ of them. Each one had a noticeably high ki level for the age that they were. One of them was a little lower than all the rest and this one just happened to be a girl—the faint heartbeat that he had heard in Pan's stomach. All of them had a bit of a widow's peak, but whether they would have spiky, gravity defying hair was questionable.

Vegeta supposed that they should have been wailing and making earsplitting noises, but they did no such thing. In fact, Vegeta was caught off guard when they looked up at him all at the same time as if they knew that he was their father. One of the boys had dark blue eyes—a trait that Vegeta found surprising. He stepped a little closer to this one to see him more clearly. Then the baby responded by raising his arms towards him. The other two, as if the blue eyed one was the leader, started to do the same thing.

"It's okay, sir, you can hold them."

Vegeta glanced towards the nurse and nodded. He took a chance and did just that only to realize that he had forgotten how to hold a baby. He held the cherubic baby under its shoulders. It must have been uncomfortable because at that very moment, he began crying hysterically and, of course, the other two followed in suit. Such strong lungs—it all added up to him receiving a terrible headache and a sudden desire to drop the baby.

"No, no you're holding him wrong," the nurse said coming over to him.

"I know," Vegeta grumbled.

"Here." The nurse took him from his hands and demonstrated her cradling arms.

"Alright, I got it," Vegeta said quickly.

This was never going to get any less embarrassing to hold a baby, but these days he was finding it easier and easier to swallow his immense pride. He took the baby from her grasp gently and the crying stopped almost immediately.

"You're a natural," the nurse commented with a bright smile, "So what are you planning to name him?"

"I don't know," Vegeta answered honestly. Between dying and fighting Oden several times, he had completely forgotten about the naming part. "But I'm sure Pan had something in mind. All that time she had…I'm sure she has something clever." Then his tone became quieter, "Maybe I'll ask her."

The nurse looked at him curiously, but Vegeta did not return the gaze.

"Hey, Dad," said an interrupting voice.

Vegeta looked up quickly to see Bra peeking inside the room.

"What is it now, Bra?" Vegeta asked with unmistakable wariness.

"Oh! Are these the babies?" Bra asked rhetorically as she came over to them, "They're so cute! Like little chibi Vegetapans."

Bra started tickling the blue-eyed baby in Vegeta's arms and he began to giggle playfully.

"Looks like he doesn't take after you in the ticklish department," Bra commented.

"Is there _another_ reason you decided to show up here?" Vegeta asked with a little impatience.

"Well, I did want to see my half-siblings, but there was something else." Bra eyed the nurse with an unpleasant expression.

"Oh, I'm sorry—am I intruding?" asked the startled nurse.

Vegeta glanced over at Bra and then addressed the nurse, "No, you're not. Bra and I will just step outside for a moment."

Vegeta placed the baby back into its small bed and with Bra following went out to the hallway.

"Now what is it?"

"Goku thinks he can bring Pan back."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

AN: Yeah, I know, the wait was terrible, but I hope you like this chapter as much as I liked writing it. I'll try to come out with the next chapter sooner.

**And, of course, the wonderful reviews that keep me going:**

**xzavx: **Oh really, you're sick as well? I hope this update will make you a smidgen better while you're at home getting better. And yes, Vegeta is unappreciated compared to Goku. Naruto? Yeah, I've watched that anime since it first came out, but as of recent…not anymore. I love Naruto/DBZ crossovers…when done successfully.

**Debido:** Oh thank you! Yeah, I have to say, that was the most dialogue I've managed to put into one chapter. Dialogues are easier to write than narration for me.

**CHECHE:** Well, I see _you're_ excited about that chapter.

**intrinsic: **I guess that's why you call yourself intrinsic. At first, it started out as something very simple: "I think Vegeta's cooler than Goku and here's why…" But I knew I had to add something else to that like something semi-controversial—Vegeta/Pan. It was just going to be in Vegeta's point of view, but then I started experimenting with Pan's and Goku's.


	22. Rekindled Flames

"In The Future"

Chapter 22: Rekindled Flames

"Wait up!" Bra called futilely.

After catching wind of the possibility of Pan being brought back he was instantly on his way to Goku. At full pace, Vegeta barged into the waiting room.

"What is the meaning of this, Kakarot? You come out of nowhere with a way to bring people back from the dead?"

"Look, don't be mad—I completely forgot. I just had a lot of things on my mind. Shenron made me Earth's Guardian and he gave me the ability to grant wishes."

"I don't care how many things are on your mind—you don't _forget_ that you're the Guardian of Earth."

"As I've said before, you're too perceptive for your own good."

All three of them turned to the new voice. Vegeta knew right off who it was. Shenron smiled welcomely at the trio.

"Sorry to intrude, but for those who don't know, my name is Shenron."

"What!?" Bra and Goku both said at once.

"That's right. Vegeta will vouch for me—isn't that right?"

The two looked at Vegeta who simply nodded.

"Since when did you have a human form?" Goku asked incredulously.

"Goku, do you dare put a limit on my abilities? There are not many things I can't do."

"I can name a few," Vegeta countered insidiously.

Shenron glanced at him menacingly in response.

"Alright, so you're Shenron—why are you here?" Bra demanded, interrupting everyone's train of thought.

"Give him some respect," Goku said warily.

"Don't bother—she doesn't have any," Vegeta said.

Bra glared at her father.

"Well, perhaps we could help each other. Pan is dead and you want her back, however, Goku, you won't be able to resurrect anyone in your current state."

"What do I have to do?" Goku asked automatically.

"The real question is, what do you and Vegeta have to do."

The two glanced at each briefly.

"Fusion," Bra said in realization, "Yeah, I bet if you guys fused, you'd be strong enough to resurrect Pan."

"I don't see how this fusion is going to work," Vegeta said thoughtfully, "I'm hardly strong enough to throw a measly ki blast."

"Well, why don't you wish to have your ki level match his," Shenron suggested though he obviously had this all planned out.

"Can you handle that, Kakarot?" Vegeta asked.

"Sure that shouldn't be too hard," Goku said looking at Shenron for confirmation who nodded.

"When we fuse, what happens next?" Vegeta asked suspiciously.

"Bra will ask for two more things. One, that you were at full power and two, for Pan to live once again."

"And what else," Vegeta said roughly.

"I—there's something I must ask of you two. Otherworld is in peril—yes, I know it is rather soon for such events to be happening again, but it is. We have to face it and you two are my top picks. Vegeta, the darkness that you expelled from my brother's body has gone amok. Its agility is unparalleled, it's ability to infect others make him dangerous."

"Otherworld is generally a safe place, huh," Vegeta commented.

"It is, but it seems your fight isn't finished. Restored to your full power, you could destroy him, but there isn't enough time to wait around for that nor can Goku grant that wish."

"Well, Vegeta, are you ready?"

There was hardly any need to say anything—Vegeta already had something else in mind. "Kakarot, I wish that my ki level was equivalent to that of your Super Saiyan IV form."

Goku was caught off guard by Vegeta's wish, but there was no time to protest as his hands started glowing an eerie red color. It was as if his hands had a mind of their own as they pointed towards Vegeta's confident form. A split second later, the red light shot towards the Saiyan Prince. Bra quickly moved out of the way as the sparks began flickering around Vegeta.

"I think we should move to a safer location," Goku suggested.

"The desert," Vegeta said quickly already aware of his train of thought.

The two of them—Bra and Vegeta—were well acquainted with Goku's Instant Transmission and instinctively moved to place their hands on his shoulder. Goku pressed two fingers to his forehead and immediately they disappeared. There was never a question of whether Shenron would be able to keep up or not. The well-informed dragon performed an Instant Transmission technique of his own and arrived at the same place.

Golden sparks still flickered around Vegeta's body—he was ready to power up to the last known Saiyan level; Super Saiyan IV.

"I see. You wish to bring forth Super Saiyan IV Gogeta. Would you not have arrived at the same end by simply fusing as you are now and then powering up?" Shenron questioned to Vegeta.

"Of course, but if we happen to mess up this fusion dance, we won't have to wait an entire thirty minutes to have a retry."

"Hey, we're not gonna` mess up," Goku argued.

"Right, and when was the last time you did a proper fusion dance?"

"Hm…" Goku said thoughtfully, "At least…two…" Goku started counting on his fingers.

"Two centuries plus a few decades—it doesn't matter, either way it's been a long time. You sure you remember correctly?"

"I think."

"Well, there's only one way to find out."

"Right."

The two powerful Saiyans walked back a fair distance away from each other. The golden sparks was seen flittering around both of them. Like clockwork, the first transformation was initiated and then the second one. Bra looked on in wonder. She had never felt such intense energy all at once.

"Bra, I think it is best that we keep our distance. Our proximity is too close to them."

"I can handle myself. I'm a—woh!"

Shenron took hold of one of Bra's hands and dashed off in the opposite direction of the two powering-up Saiyans.

"You let go me!"

When they were far enough away, Shenron unhanded her. Bra looked at the other angrily, though there was a slight blush on her face.

"I don't doubt that you are a Saiyan, but sometimes it is wise to exercise caution."

"Well sometimes I forget to do that whenever my father is around. He wouldn't let a scratch get on me."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah. What are you implying?" Bra asked defensively.

"Simply from my observation, he doesn't seem too fond of your presence."

"Oh yeah…" Bra said distantly, "I'm not the same little girl I used to be…and I don't think he's gotten used to it yet even after all these years."

"You're more like him than you know."

Bra looked at him sideways, "You're not trying to accuse me of being a tomboy, are you?"

"Far from it."

"Good."

After they reached the third level their yelling had softened to more reasonable levels. Only one of the powerful Saiyans actually went Super Saiyan IV and this was Goku.

"Hey, what's wrong with Dad—he's stopped powering up."

"Nothing. He's already reached Goku's equivalent Super Saiyan IV ki level."

"What? This doesn't make sense at all."

"It's hard to explain all in one breath. Let's just say Vegeta's ability to control his own ki is extraordinarily developed. A skill that more than makes up for the fact that he cannot reach new levels as fast as Goku."

"I…think I understand."

Vegeta wondered too why he had simply stopped at Super Saiyan III when he had calculated that he should have been at the fourth level already. Immediately he decided that Goku's "wish granting" ability was obviously faulty. With an annoyed expression he watched as Goku moved on to Super Saiyan IV.

"What did I tell you," Goku called from a distance to Vegeta, "I told you were stronger than you thought."

"_Or_ you wasn't able to fulfill my wish," Vegeta accused as he approached the other.

"Always so negative. Lighten up."

Vegeta crossed his arms in complete and utter annoyance. _Telling _him to calm down usually only made things worse. "If you want to believe that, fine. We'll just have to see if this fusion works or not."

Neither of them remembered the specifics of the dance immediately thus Vegeta's prophecy came to pass. They entertained their audience—Shenron and Bra—with disturbing yet silly transformations of Super Saiyan IV Gogeta. Some were too skinny, some too fat, some ghastly looking, some were simply macabre, some were just plain stupid. It took them at least seven tries before it truly came to them and by then Vegeta was being extra cautious. Whenever he had the slightest inkling that he was off, he ducked out of the way much to Goku's growing irritation. How were they ever going to get this done if he kept ducking out? Goku was anxious to finally do it right.

"Can't you help them?" Bra asked Shenron, "You're all knowing, you probably know all about fusing."

"I do."

"Then help," Bra demanded.

"Goku is the Guardian of Earth now. He must figure things out on his own. A guardian must be able to think above all."

"This isn't time for philosophy—as we speak this evil guy you talked about with all the urgency in the world is having his way with Otherworld."

"I am merely an advisor and I have already involved myself too far—Look, I think they are going to pull it off now."

Bra turned back to the two Saiyans. They were poised in identical stances each one looking critically at the other. Perhaps they too felt that this was it. Bra heard the familiar incantations of the dance and watched as their feet moved in perfect unison. If this one didn't do it, then she didn't know what would. Bra was blinded by the sudden light that flashed as a result of their fingertips touching perfectly. She was forced to turn her head away. When she turned back, she still had to waste precious minutes for her eyes to readjust.

Shenron looked on in satisfaction—it was done. The red haired Saiyan stood confidently in front of them. Although—and only Shenron noticed this—his hair was not as bright a red as it had been all those years before. Instead, it boasted more of a crimson or maroon color. For Bra, however, it was the first time she had ever seen a fusion.

"Wow…" Bra breathed.

Shenron and Bra was still a good distance away and it was Gogeta who approached them.

"Your wish," Gogeta stated simply lacking any pretence. His expression was serious.

"M-my wish?" Bra stuttered. She was still caught up by the power and magnificence of the fusion.

He looked more like Goku's fourth transformation, but with dark red hair. It was odd, though—she didn't see anything of Vegeta.

"Bra, I don't have all day. Make your wishes."

Bra gulped at what she thought was a threatening tone, "A-alright."

"You're not afraid of me, are ya? C'mon, I won't bite."

"I'm not afraid," Bra said defiantly, "I was just a little startled."

"Good," Gogeta said with a genuine smile, "I didn't think anything could scare _you_."

Bra wondered if he somehow suffered from split personalities. At one moment, he's impatient and understood that they really didn't have much time. Then at another moment, he seemed rather carefree. Bra didn't know what to make of him.

"It's time," Shenron urged Bra.

"Alright, my first wish is to bring Pan back to life and at full health and make sure that she is in the same place where she died."

"Very detailed," Gogeta said closing his eyes.

Bra waited, unsure on how she would know for certain that everything had worked properly.

"Now," Gogeta said after a long minute, "Your second wish."

"I have a question. How many wishes can you grant at one time?"

"However many that is needed. Maybe I'll put a stipulation on it if it becomes overused."

"Okay," Bra said with a nod, "What if I wished that I wanted the world to return to how it was before Goku left?"

"I would be unable to grant it. It is a massive wish—many things have changed since then. Many people have died and have been dead for too long of a time period."

"Oh," Bra said sadly, "My second wish, then, is that you _were_ able to return the world to how it used to be before Goku left."

"Such wishes are beyond my power."

"What?! You're so impossible! Don't you _want_ everyone to be alive again?"

"Bra, everyone dies. One day, you will too."

"Gogeta's fusion time is severely low—you have to make your last wish now so that I can get him to Otherworld where time doesn't exist," Shenron insisted.

"I wish that you were at full power," Bra finally said to Gogeta.

"Wish granted," Gogeta said stepping back from her as he felt his own power sky rocket.

His aura spiraled seemingly uncontrollably around him. Bra heard a perfect unison of voices yelling to the skies above and it slowly became otherworldly. His aura began to expand rapidly and Shenron and Bra was forced to speed off into the air.

"What is happening!?" Bra yelled hysterically. Even then she could barely hear her own voice.

"Gogeta is only moments away from reaching his final form. I don't know exactly how long he has left in his fusion, but it isn't much."

"Final form? I only wished that they're at full power."

"It is synonymous. They cannot be at full power if they have not reached their final form."

From a distance, it looked like an enormous bonfire threatening to destroy the entire desert, but Bra knew better. She grew mystified at the insane amount of energy she was feeling—it was beginning to make her dizzy. The air around her had slowly become sticky and humid. She knew almost instinctively what was going to happen next: rain. It came suddenly and hard—Bra was soaked in record time and so too was Shenron. Then there was the thunder that managed to cause Bra's heart to flutter from both excitement and fear. Lightning flashed once or twice rendering her momentarily blind.

Still she heard the two voices as if they would never run out of breath. How much longer would this last? The skies were beginning to darken as if even the sun sought shelter from their dangerous power.

"Listen," Shenron urged Bra with clear fascination in his voice, "Their voices have combined to form one single one."

Bra, in turn, listened closer and found that Shenron was indeed right, "They're not fused anymore?"

"Yes, they are. `They` truly are one being."

"Is that bad?"

"I hope not."

And suddenly the clouds parted allowing the sun to once again peer down on Earth. Shenron and Bra looked at each other and then nodded. Now it was safe to approach him—or whoever was down there. Bra hesitated for just a moment. His ki level was now concentrated all in one spot—and it felt terrifying. She felt so small and insignificant.

"Well, Bra, are you coming?" Shenron questioned.

"Y-yeah—I just don't know what to expect."

"Neither do I," Shenron agreed as his eyes made out a solitary spot on the vast, barren land of the desert.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

AN: Want to know my take on the next level? Stay tuned.

**The Influential Reviews:**

**Cheche: **I'm excited you're excited. I know you can't wait for the next one.

**Bluebanany: **Tadaw! Now Pan is back in the world of the living, but now there's something else to worry about.

**Debido: **Yeah, I seem to be famous for highlighting everyone's weaknesses, but everyone has them. Now that Goku happens to be a guardian and then also Vegeta…I wonder what happens when they fuse and arrive at full power? I'm glad you enjoyed the previous chapter, I definitely loved writing it.


	23. Ultimate Power: Super Saiyan V Gogeta

"In The Future"

Chapter 23: Ultimate Power (Super Saiyan V Gogeta)

His ki signature was so overwhelming that it was the only one Bra could sense. It was as if he was the only being that existed in the entire world. Even Shenron who was hardly affected by anything was mesmerized by the entire spectacle. Neither of them knew what to expect.

Something glistened in the distance. Bra was familiar with the glint—it was that of a flawless silver piece of jewelry. The sun reflected easily off of the smooth surface as the two moved in closer. When they landed, the silvery light was known to be that of his hair. Sapphire eyes looked expectantly at them. His gaze was so dazzling that the two were momentarily dazed. The effect was ephemeral, yet it remained awe-inspiring.

The way he stood there—still and stoic—gave him a statuesque countenance. The colors that accompanied his clothing were blue and white none of which Shenron or Bra took notice of. His eyes commanded their undivided attention without ever meaning to. His long, silvery hair framed his face and as it continued down from the base of his head it became increasingly spiky. The wind would sometimes ruffle his hair and as if it was composed of only glitter, silver sparkling particles would fly off into the zephyr.

He had yet to say anything, but neither of the two made any motions for a dialogue. Instead they continued their mental evaluation of the well-proportion, invincible being that stood in front of them. Was he a god?

"The time…" Shenron finally managed, "Surely…the fusion time has already passed."

Gogeta looked at him with a confused expression. Bra hated to see his perfect features twisted into a perplexing one so she quickly explained.

"You remember Goku and Vegeta, don't you? They fused and then made you."

"Two beings fused to create one being?" Gogeta asked.

It was the first time he had spoken and it made Bra tremble in her shoes. His voice was not particularly frightening but there was something unearthly about it. Bra couldn't put her finger on it.

"Yes, precisely," Shenron confirmed, "You remember them, right?"

"No, I am Gogeta."

"Yeah, Goku _and_ Vegeta at the same time," Bra said matter-of-factly. But another shiver slithered down her spine when his eyes came upon hers.

"Are you trustworthy? Should I believe your words at face value?" Gogeta asked with uncertainty.

"You can believe me," Shenron answered putting a hand on his chest, "Trust me."

"Me too," Bra said.

"Then it is as you say. Unfortunately, I do not know of neither Vegeta nor Goku."

"Wait, is this normal, Shenron?" Bra asked.

He shook his head, "Not at all. Even if it is a fusion, a general understanding of the situation is always known."

A look of genuine curiosity came to his face, but once again Bra disliked seeing his features in any way changed so she quickly explained.

"It's okay—no big deal. You're just different from everyone else."

"Is there a purpose for my existence? Is there something that needs my attention?"

This was when Shenron stood forward and for the second time that day explained what was needed to be done in Otherworld. Gogeta listened closely.

"Will you help me?" Shenron finally asked.

"I would be honored. Show me the way to Otherworld."

"And before you ask, Bra, no, you have to stay. I'm already breaking enough laws as it is," Shenron said to Bra's pleading expression.

"But…I _really_ want to see him in action!" Bra complained.

"Are you so fond of violence?" Gogeta asked Bra.

The way he had worded it, she felt that saying `yes` would put her in a negative light. "Uhh…yes…" she said hesitantly.

"Don't worry, it's nothing to be ashamed of," Gogeta returned.

"We have to go," Shenron urged.

His attention had quickly reverted back to Shenron who took up one of his hands. Bra watched as the two disappeared from sight. Once again, like many times in her life, she was left alone. She stood there for awhile thoughtfully and then she took off into the air towards the hospital. There was a lot to tell Pan. She knew, however, that Pan would only want to know one thing—where was Vegeta.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Otherworld was unrecognizable to anyone who knew how it used to look like. It was as if Hell had somehow corrupted all of Otherworld. Everything, even the ground itself, had the same red and black tones. The skies were a dark red and the sun was nonexistent.

Gogeta and Shenron arrived first at the checkout station. The place was in complete chaos. Spirits unaccounted for flew around in every direction. King Yemma's assistants found transient hiding places in the corners and under the desk. They fought off hordes of miniature clouds and scrambled on to other hiding places. It was worse than Shenron had imagined.

"There needs to be order," Gogeta stated, "What purpose do these clouds have?" he asked as he took one of them in his hands and inspected it.

"They're spirits—what is left after a person dies in the living world."

The spirits themselves steered clear of Gogeta altogether—perhaps they too could sense his power. Shenron took advantage of this phenomenon and guided the other down the narrow aisle to where the large mahogany desk presided.

"Please—help us!" cried a desperate looking blue creature swatting away at the clouds that attacked him relentlessly.

Gogeta, compelled to help any who were in need, walked over to the creature and in an instant the spirits scattered. Three more of King Yemma's assistants saw this and made a beeline to Gogeta's position.

"Are there anymore?" Gogeta asked.

"No," one of them spoke up, "The others were infected...and they went berserk."

"These spirits too then are infected?"Gogeta continued.

They all nodded at once.

"That may explain King Yemma's absence," Shenron said thoughtfully, "Perhaps he's infected as well."

"He is," the blue creature confirmed, "He's the reason all these spirits went berserk all at once."

"That can't be right," Shenron argued, "Your spirit has to be touched by either Cain himself or an infected being. There are so many spirits here—I doubt it was as instant as you say."

"That's what happened—I _saw_ it."

"No, that's not what happened," said a more sensible creature, "A weird looking person who lacked any color at all stopped in and "attacked" the King. Then he became covered in black—and his eyes started glowing. He leaped over his desk and started arbitrarily attacking the first spirit he set his eyes on and then it was a domino effect. We, as his assistants, keep them tight knit and carefully aligned—it only helped the infection spread even quicker."

"Not only that, but since these are simply spirits, they had no outer-shell to protect them—they were completely vulnerable," Shenron said pensively, "Did you see where King Yemma went off to?"

"He just took off suddenly," a red creature said.

"I think he went to North Kai's planet. It's the nearest planet," a green creature suggested.

"That's where we're going next," Shenron decided, "He's our only lead and we don't yet know where Cain is hiding."

"Can we—can we come with you guys?" the blue one asked.

"Are you crazy? They're going _towards_ the danger!"

"You wanna` stay here?"

"Good point..."

Gogeta waited until they made up their minds before he spoke. "As long as you can keep up, you may follow."

"Are you sure about this, Gogeta, they could slow us down," Shenron warned.

"I don't intend to simply leave them."

There were four assistants that were left and they all looked at him with a relieved expression. Finally there was some sense of hope they could cling to—order in the midst of chaos.

Shenron moved quickly to reach the beginning of Snake Way. Of course, it was no trouble for Gogeta to keep up, but the other lagged. Clearly, they were not the athletic type. Upon reaching Snake Way, Shenron along with Gogeta, and eventually the other four, stopped.

"We're not seriously going to _run_ all the way down Snake Way are we?" the red one complained.

"Otherworld is too poisoned with evil. My Instant Transmission wouldn't work here," Shenron explained.

"Instant...Transmission?" Gogeta asked trying out the word.

"Yes, Gogeta, it's an ability that allows you to get to places quickly."

"The very same move you used to arrive in Otherworld?"

"Exactly."

"I may be able to perform this Instant Transmission as well," Gogeta said.

"You can? Even under these conditions?"

Gogeta nodded.

"Then you can picture where the planet is?"

"I'm not quite sure, but I feel as if...it is the planet you speak of."

"And how is that? The most you know is that your name is Gogeta."

"Perhaps...you're right. Perhaps we should just continue down this trail."

"Gogeta," Shenron said looking steadily at him, "I want you to tell me everything you do know."

"I know...that I sense a great evil here. An inescapable evil that threatens to consume this world. I know that I was asked to do something about this."

"You do know how to fight, at least," Shenron said.

"We will see when the time comes."

"What are you saying? Do you _not_ know?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

"Because, Gogeta," Shenron said with a sigh, "You're a bit of a wild card—our last resort. I need to know if you can at least defend yourself. Now that you have achieved such an incredible level of power, it appears as if you won't be able to use it adequately."

"Don't worry about that. If anyone can defeat this evil, it will be me."

It was the first real impression of confidence that Shenron had heard from Gogeta all day.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

AN: A little earlier than usual...it's not because I have more time, in fact, I think I have _less_ time. Enjoy the chapter—off to finish studying for my Statistics test...(or sneak in a few paragraphs for the next chapter) :)

**I really do appreciate reviews:**

**Bluebanany**: You know what, that is a good idea. Instead of having Pan doing absolutely nothing but wait around for Vegeta, I'm gonna` let her in on the action and probably Bra as well.

**Cheche**: I know, the anticipation was killing you.

**xzavx:** You're back! I was wondering where you went off to. Yeah, Vegeta wasn't all _that _shocked when he heard the news if he was at all—he was too concerned with other dire matters to worry about it too much. Yep, your prediction was right, SSV Gogeta. I'm just going to refer to him as just Gogeta because he'll be around for awhile and I think everybody knows he's on the fifth level by now, besides, he's more of an individual than past fusions...BTW, didn't you want to tell me something about Naruto or something?


	24. Proven Superiority

"In The Future"

Chapter 24: Proven Superiority

Gogeta fought with his instincts. Shenron discovered this instantly upon watching him fight. Gogeta successfully teleported them to North Kai's planet and they were met with the menacing forces of King Yemma and King Kai. The four tag-alongs had scattered and Gogeta took both Kings on while Shenron observed from afar.

"Don't kill them!" Shenron called out to Gogeta who easily had the upper hand.

Gogeta turned to him and nodded quickly before disappearing back into the fro of battle. Shenron estimated that it would take Gogeta less than a minute to finish things off.

Gogeta fought as if he had prior knowledge of combat, but didn't realize it. He often surprised himself with the incredible feats he accomplished. Of course, all of this came directly from pure instinct. Imagine how much more formidable he would be if he knew intuitively how to fight? Fighting by instincts alone was a doubled edged sword. On the smooth, sharp side, instincts were basically enough to get him through any battle. With Gogeta's impossibly high levels of power, strength, and agility—he made instinct seem like world class fighting. But on the rougher, inadequate side of the blade, anyone who knew even the slightest bit of fighting technique could have figured out that Gogeta lacked any. One would have to attack Gogeta first before the battle began. Then Gogeta would simply react. He always needed some type of stimulus—a plentiful resource in the midst of combat. It left him vulnerable to tricks or abrupt changes in technique—a crippling disadvantage to an opponent who could keep up with Gogeta. Most opponents, even if they did figure out his weakness, would still be unable to utilize it. Just getting _one_ hit in would be a task. Gogeta could trump most of his opponents with agility alone. Adding on the strength and power would be an automatic overkill.

Yet there was a reason Shenron was biting his nails so much that they bled. What of Cain? Gogeta had a weakness and Shenron knew that Cain would use it against him. Once Cain was given an inch, he'd take a mile. What would happen if Cain gained some advantage in battle? He'd do what he did best. Infect him. Otherworld, Earth, and all the universes in existence did not need a rampaging Gogeta. It would be Broly tenfold and anyone else besides would be his "Kakarot". If Gogeta became infected, who would stop him? Who could stop Cain's envisioned widespread chaos from occurring? Vegeta and Goku were the two most powerful beings even on a universal scale. No one even came close to their power—not even Gohan who stopped training ages ago. He was not a true fighter—Vegeta and Goku were and they enjoyed battle above all else. It was no wonder that once they fused, they'd create an unstoppable being.

Gogeta was never going to use his full-power. He only used about a tenth of it now. It would be enough to take on Cain, Omega Shenron, and Cell all at once if it wasn't still overkill. Shenron wondered how it felt to embody such an immense amount of power and never be able to use it. It just sat there, dormant forever. He'd always feel secure and unafraid—aloof and enigmatic to any who came across him. His power was unfathomable and it was even more so to Gogeta himself. He didn't exactly know what he was capable of, but he knew at least how to control his ki to an astonishing degree.

"He's not here," Shenron said presently after his little band assembled once again—Gogeta being his right hand man.

"Incredible!" cried a male voice from the sky.

They looked up instinctively at the intrusion and watched as the dot became larger. When he landed, Shenron knew him to be Trunks.

"I couldn't believe what I was sensing for the longest time—I had to see just who it was," Trunks said walking up to them.

"Trunks," Shenron welcomed, "I'm surprised that you remain unscathed."

"Cain," Trunks said darkly, "He's been wreaking havoc everywhere. Everyone that I've known has fallen. If only my father were here—he'd take care of him just as he did Oden." Then Trunks turned to Gogeta, "But you've come in his stead, haven't you?"

Gogeta nodded to the other not completely understanding what Trunks spoke of.

"He'll be more than enough," Shenron explained, "Trunks, you're looking at Super Saiyan V Gogeta," he said with a smile.

"W-What?! No way!" Trunks said incredulously as he looked again at Gogeta in a new light, "I guess in a way, my father really _is_ here."

Gogeta seemed to have a natural glow to him. This subtle effect made him appear eternally powerful. His ascended level of power was everlasting and no one would ever come close to expending it.

"Well," Trunks said in a more serious tone, "If anyone could achieve such a level it would be the combined efforts of my father and Goku."

"Do you know of anyone else who have escaped?" Shenron questioned.

"Gohan—that's all."

"Not even Piccolo?"

Trunks shook his head, "Gohan was pretty shaken up about it. They haven't talked in such a long while—it's only recently that Piccolo escaped Hell."

"I see. So he stayed behind. There's no telling if he's still with us or not."

"What should it matter? All Gogeta has to do is defeat Cain and everything will return to normal right?"

"It seems that simple, but I fear..." Shenron looked over to Gogeta who stood at ready, "Gogeta, look after the other four while I talk to Trunks."

Gogeta nodded slowly and Shenron pulled Trunks off to the side a good distance.

"He doesn't say much, does he," Trunks said after he watched the exchanged.

"Outside of combat, he has nothing to relate to. He simply exists to fight—so it seems."

"The last time I saw Gogeta, he had a lot to say, in fact, he had too much to say and couldn't defeat Omega Shenron in time."

"With Super Saiyan IV Gogeta, not only was there a fused product of Goku's and Vegeta's fighting technique, but also their personalities. But something else must have happened when he rose to his fifth level. He seems more like an individual than a fusion. There is much he doesn't know about himself. Perhaps it is compensation for the immense power he has obtained or maybe it is something else altogether. Who knows?

Trunks glanced over at Gogeta who stood motionlessly before the other four. Trunks couldn't see his expression, but it seemed to drive some kind of fear into them.

"His ki signature is different from any other I've ever felt. Are you sure that's Gogeta?

"I'm very sure. I saw the transformation take place."

"As long as he can fight..."

"You could say that, but the truth is he lacks any real technique."

"That can't be true," Trunks argued.

"It is...and I fear Cain might take advantage of it."

Trunks shook his head, "Impossible."

"It should be," Shenron said with a sigh, "I was thinking that...perhaps we could jog his memory."

"I'm not fighting him," Trunks stated immediately.

"No, of course not. I wouldn't dream of asking anyone to do such a thing. I was thinking that perhaps he can _watch_ us fight each other. Goku and Vegeta have to be in there somewhere."

"I bet if Gohan was here it would work out even better."

"And what good would it be watching someone with rusty technique become overwhelmed by an automatically superior one."

"Oh give him a break—he catches on quick when the time comes."

Gogeta turned when he saw them coming towards him. Once again there was a curious expression on his face.

"We need to jog your memory of a few things," Shenron said answering the unspoken question from Gogeta.

"What kind of memory?"

Trunks didn't know what it was about Gogeta's voice, but he felt an uncanny sensation of fear when he spoke.

"The ones of fighting," Shenron answered, "You know how to, but you seem to have forgotten. All you have to do is watch Trunks and I fight."

Gogeta looked at them critically—even Shenron began to feel a little uncomfortable. "Alright," Gogeta said simply.

Shenron glanced at Trunks who nodded. They soon walked a good distance from Gogeta and from each other. Trunks adopted his father's fighting stance while Shenron borrowed Goku's.

"You ready?" Trunks called to Shenron.

"Anytime."

The other four tag-alongs were relieved that Gogeta's attention was off of them. His attention was now on the two combatants as he sat down and looked on intently. He had never seen anything like it. Why was that they moved into a kind of stance as if they were about to perform a ritual? How did they know beforehand what kind of attack to throw? They moved with such fluid grace and elegance. How was that possible? Why did it feel so familiar?

He sat down cross legged at first, but opting to get even more comfortable, he laid on his stomach with hands pressed against his chin. He didn't want any of it to end, but of course it soon did after a half hour. Gogeta stood back up when they were finished. They had given each other a good workout and it showed as a light sheen of sweat gleamed in the reddish sun.

"So, what did you think?" Trunks volunteered first.

"I thought it was…beautiful."

"R-really?" Trunks asked unprepared for such a praise, "Oh, we didn't do much. It was just a warm-up."

"A warm-up?" Gogeta asked as if the concept was completely foreign to him. "The two of you fought each other with such fervor. There was something present that wasn't when I fought."

"Technique," Shenron stated, "It draws everything you know about fighting into an art form."

"How is it possible to do such a thing?"

"This isn't working," Trunks interrupted, "You still don't remember."

"I will simply copy what I've just seen."

"You can do that?" Trunks asked.

"It shouldn't be hard," Gogeta responded.

"Then demonstrate," Shenron said.

"Against you?" Gogeta asked.

"Just…go _very_ easy on me," Shenron said moving into his own stance.

Gogeta copied Goku's stance. Shenron felt Gogeta's ki level drop so low that it was almost undetectable. It made Shenron feel small and frail to think that he wasn't even strong enough to face him on at least a tenth of his strength.

"You make the first move," Shenron instructed.

This was for instructional purposes, Shenron had to keep reminding himself. As Gogeta rushed towards him, in reality, he wanted to make an immediate retreat, but he stood his ground and put up his arms in defense. When the attack finally came, Shenron was surprised that his arms were still yet intact. Shenron, of course out of habit, retaliated and swung a hefty punch towards Gogeta who caught the full brunt of the attack. Shenron stood there with an outstretched arm amazed. Had he really landed an attack? He looked up slowly to Gogeta when nothing else happened. Gogeta looked thoughtfully at the fist that sat against his chest.

"Well? Aren't you going to retaliate?"

"Retaliate against what?"

"My attack. Here's the pattern, I attack, you attack."

"Oh, I get it—you just finished attacking me."

Shenron hadn't realized how far beneath him he truly was, "Just pretend like I just punched you and that it harmed you in some way. What would you do next—remember, go easy on me."

"Alright, presuming that it was a formidable attack, I'd do this…"

Shenron didn't quite know what Gogeta did, but he was sent flying into the air. Before Shenron landed, Gogeta was already standing beneath his falling form. Within a split second, Gogeta sent the other back into the air and then rammed him back down to land. The only thing Shenron could think to do was whip his arms up in defense. This time it barely held—Gogeta was getting excited. The very essence of battle was driving him on. He did, however, allowed an unnatural second to pass without further action for Shenron's counterattack. It wasn't much—or at least Gogeta had trouble feeling anything at all. Shenron had given the other a sharp kick to the torso and he was silently regretting it. His leg jerked back quickly in utter pain as if he had struck a brick wall instead of an actual person. Gogeta was already on the offensive and performed another invisible attack that threw Shenron back a significant amount of distance.

"Alright, time out—I've seen enough," Shenron shouted before Gogeta could throw another attack.

An annoyed expression came to Gogeta's face, but eventually he stepped back much to Shenron's relief.

"That was amazing—I could barely keep up," Trunks said as he came up to them, "So Shenron, you think he's ready?"

"You can never be too cautious. Gogeta must not become infected—that is what we should focus on. There's no question that he'll be able to defeat Cain easily."

Gogeta's eyes narrowed at the mention of Cain, the cause of all of Otherworld's destruction.

"Your worry is premature," Gogeta stated to Shenron. All eyes turned to him. "To think that I would allow myself to become infected is ludicrous. Let's not waste any more time with your petty games. The sooner I can defeat Cain, the sooner things will return to normal."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"He's not here is he?" Pan asked dejectedly as Bra related the recent events.

"I'm afraid not. But he _wanted_ to see you. You should have seen him; he was the only one who thought you were alive. He—well when you died, I didn't think he would take it very well, but I think it was the babies that changed things. By the way, did you name them?"

Pan smiled at the other, "As a matter of fact, I did. The blue-eyed one will be named Vegeta Jr."

"Aw, really? That's the same name he wanted to name Trunks."

"I'm glad he didn't," Pan said quietly.

It would only remind her of the strangeness of her relationship with Vegeta born from seemingly thin air. Surely it would have made things a lot more complicated than it truly was.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Bra said thinking better of her comment.

"No, it's okay," Pan said with a sad smile.

The fact that Bra was so receptive to the idea that she was going out with her father meant a lot to Pan and she didn't take it for granted. She had expected a different response from Bra. Anger, disdain, something negative at least, but there had been nothing of the sort. She had been completely open-minded. Now here they were discussing baby names with each other as if it were a natural thing to do at the moment.

"What about the other two?" Bra asked waiting for Pan to continue.

"Oh, I don't know—they're stupid names…"

"I'll be the judge of that.'

"Golyn for the boy and Grease for the girl."

"Yeah, they're stupid," Bra said automatically, "But our names aren't really all that good either—we just got used to being named after undergarments and kitchenware."

"So…you think I should keep them?"

"No," Bra said stubbornly, "We should break this crazy tradition and give them _regular_ names."

"But I like 'Golyn',"Pan argued.

"Fine, keep it if you must."

Pan thought for a moment, "Instead of Grease what about…Ariel."

"Hm…" Bra thought for a moment, "I like it."

"Then Ariel it is," Pan said with a grin.

Their conversation, however, stopped abruptly when they sensed something both sinister and significant simultaneously. One and then two rather noticeably large ki levels had surfaced and the women looked at each other knowingly. They had no idea just what this threat was, but they knew that it must be stopped. Pan started to get out of bed when Bra stopped her.

"You don't seriously think you're gonna` stop them, do you?"

"Yeah, I do," Pan declared pushing the other's hand off, "I'm at full health—remember?"

"So, we should just wait for the others."

"What others?"

"Goku and Vegeta could be here any minute."

"I don't feel like waiting, Bra. I can take them, but not by myself. Come with me."

"Me?"

"Yeah you, who else?"

"Umm…"

"C'mon, Bra," Pan said grabbing her hand, "I'm not going to let you bail out on me now."

"I don't—

"The great Saiyan Princess, daughter of the ever so powerful Saiyan Prince says she doesn't want to fight with me?"

"Oh, alright, I'm coming," Bra said with a pout.

"Alright then, let's go, no time to waste," Pan said excitedly.

Bra moaned very audibly. Pan on the other hand was instantly put into a good mood. It had been awhile since Pan had seen much action. All this time spent being weak and pregnant was becoming rather stale and annoying—she needed a change of pace. This was sure to break the monotony especially since she loved fighting others and showing off her talent.

"Umm, Pan, there's just one thing," Bra started as they shot through the air.

"What is it?"

"I don't really know how to fight."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

AN: Sorry for the glaring delay, but I literally had _no _time for anything else last week (still don't *glances at English and Statistics homework*) If I wasn't such an overachiever, I probably could have more time to myself. Hopefully, if I pass the driving test on Thursday I'll be able to get my driver's license and stop having to lose precious time doing Behind-The-Wheel. _Then _I'll have more time to write. Wish me luck. By the way, I can't wait to start writing the next chapter—I'm sure it'll be _very_ interesting. And Golyn is pronounced "Go-lin". Man, I wish Toriyama had called me up about "GT", I would have had a ton of ideas to share with him…

**The reviews keep me afloat:**

**intrinsic: **Yes, the plot is so thick you could cut it with a knife.

**ChecheCHIDO: **Thanks—I'm glad you thought so

**xzavx: **Gogeta hardly remembers anything at all sadly…Hmm…I wonder why? I read your crossover story. One big advice: _Slow down_. If you take the time to expound on your ideas, people will appreciate it more.

**Bluebanany: **I'm trying to think of a way to get her more involved, don't worry. I really had no idea how Gogeta was going to be, but then I settled on the mysterious aspect. Oh wow, did you catch the "individual" forshadow…it might be a tad harder to separate once again. You have a story too? I'll try to find some time read it. Hopefully in the future there'll be more Vegeta/Pan—I mean there has to be right?


	25. Fusion Reversion

"In The Future"

Chapter 25: Fusion Reversion

A little boy by the name of Robby walked casually down the empty sidewalk. Hardly anyone used such an archaic mode of transportation, but Robby didn't see the harm in it. It was a Saturday afternoon and he had absolutely nothing to do. Arbitrarily, he had decided to go to the local playground—it was a mere two blocks away. When he turned the next corner, he could see the large playground in the distance, but besides this, in his immediate view, he noticed a man walking rather slowly down the same sidewalk.

Robby slowed his pace almost subconsciously as his position became closer and closer to him. From what Robby discerned, he had to be an elderly man as he noted his starkly white hair. Yet there was something more, but Robby couldn't place it. His pace continued to lesson until it was the same snail pace as the old man in front of him. Robby considered simply stepping around the senior and moving along to his intended destination, but something internally stopped him despite his growing impatience. Soon, the old man stopped walking altogether and Robby had to build up some courage to say something.

"Hey, Mister, are you lost?"

Robby stepped back a little when the old man turned to him. A jolt of fear came through him and he almost made a run for it if it weren't for the jewel-like eyes that steadied him. Robby quickly retracted his first assumption of the slow moving stranger being an old man. The stranger made not motions of answering his question and his eyes continued boring holes into his head. Robby hesitantly opened his mouth again.

"A-Are y-you lost, mister?" Robby repeated.

"Yes…I am."

Robby cowered a little when he spoke. His voice was sinister and dark yet Robby too could hear the hesitancy in his tone.

"Umm, where are you trying to go?"

"I'm not…entirely certain."

"What do you mean? Are you homeless or something?"

"Home-less…" the stranger said trying out the word, "Perhaps I am. I exist only to fulfill a purpose and I believe that I have fulfilled it."

"What purpose," Robby asked despite himself.

"To protect the world from certain chaos. I…" the stranger furrowed his eyebrows, "Was sent back here so that I could exist as two instead of one."

"What?" Robby asked wondering if he was talking to a man in need of mental help.

"To exist as two instead of one," he repeated but this time quieter.

Robby began to step back from the strange man.

"Child, will you help me? You are the first person I have seen since I have arrived. Why is it so deserted?"

"Deserted? What are you talking about?" Robby said pointing towards all the noisy traffic.

The stranger turned his eyes to the passing cars and immediately the spell was broken on the child. Robby quickly made a run for it in the opposite direction. When the child was only inches away from turning the corner, he glanced back and he noticed that the strange man had merely returned to his previous slow pace down the long sidewalk. Robby stopped and looked for a little while and a feeling of guilt began to build. The man was so obviously lost—he couldn't just let him continue on his aimless way. Chances were, the man wasn't going to meet anyone else and he'd become completely lost and hungry. His guardian had always told him not to talk to strangers, but something felt wrong about simply running away from someone who needed help.

"Hey, Mister," Robby called to the stranger as he ran back.

The stranger slowly turned to him again with a perplexed expression."Yes, child."

"You said you needed help?"

"You will help me?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Why did you run? Why is it so deserted?"

"I don't know," Robby said answering both questions at once.

The stranger was silent once again as his gaze began to pierce the other's skull. The air became thick with tension as Robby felt that he was being evaluated.

"Kind child, do you know of a place where I could rest."

Robby was about to suggest a homeless shelter, but the very thought gave him another feeling of guilt. What else could he do?

"I, uhh, I know a place."

"Will you take me to it?"

"Sure, no problem. Just follow me."

This was exactly what the stranger did, but still his pace was painfully slow and he found it hard to keep up with Robby's moderate pace.

"Can't you move any faster," Robby complained.

"No…I feel weak…and tired."

"How come?"

The stranger thought for a moment, "I am fighting something internally, I think. Something evil and chaotic. A man named Shenron tells me that I should not let it conquer me or else all is lost. If I became two instead of one, the infection will become so diluted that it would lose its potency and cease its progress."

Robby had no idea what the stranger was talking about, but it sounded rather unsettling.

"Umm…infection? What are you talking about? How'd you get it?"

"I was protecting the universe from disorder, but I was utterly tricked. Cain was a shape shifter and at some point he pretended to be Shenron. He wanted to poison my spirit above all else and he was granted his wish. He reveled in widespread turmoil and chaos—he wanted my help. Even as the trickster lay dying, he felt secure in the thought that his dream would come to pass. Shenron sent me back here to become two instead of one."

Robby blinked twice at the stranger and thought something really was wrong with him. This "two instead of one" matter made no ounce of sense.

They still traveled at a ridiculously slow pace and the stranger showed no sign of speeding up. They were passing a side store when Robby asked for the other to wait for a moment outside because he needed to use the restroom. Upon stepping inside he was met with a disturbing scene.

The man behind the counter had his hands up as another man who wore a mask and held out a dangerous looking gun ordered him to put the money from the cash register in a duffel bag. Robby hadn't been noticed and he feared that opening the door again would give him away. As silently as he could, he sneaked over into an aisle to hide as the robbery progressed. The minutes rolled slowly by as Robby listened to the rustle of cash. Tiny hairs stood up on the back of his neck in response to his rising stress levels. Arbitrarily, Robby looked back and noticed a camera pointing straight at him. His eyes grew large with apprehension—it would be just his luck if the robber was also paying attention to the camera TV.

This was indeed the case.

Time seemed to freeze and Robby could have sworn that his heart had quit beating altogether.

"Please," Robby said weakly as his eyes stared at the end of a gun.

He closed his eyes instinctively and blocked out all of the robber's proceeding words. Then he heard a shot. It was a miss because the robber had pathetic aim and had never once used a gun. The second shot did not come, though Robby waited intently for its cacophony.

"Child, it is safe."

Robby opened his eyes to the familiar voice. First he noticed the unconscious robber and then he noticed the stranger who leaned heavily on a nearby shelf. "H-How?" Robby asked startled. He simply couldn't picture him moving quick enough to do anything worthwhile let alone knocking someone out. "B-By the way," Robby began still put off by the scene before him, "My name is Robby."

"Robby," the stranger stated plainly.

"What's yours?"

"Gogeta."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"How many times do I have to tell you, Pan—I don't really know how to fight!"

"And I still say you're lying. I don't believe that you can be so completely oblivious to all the fighting happening around you. There aren't enough malls in the world."

"Well maybe you need to go to one."

"Maybe you need to step out of them."

"Pan—I'm just no good at all those boy things."

"Have you ever tried?" Pan questioned.

Bra shook her head, "I never needed to—I'm not like you. There's always someone there to protect me." She turned away from Pan. "That's probably why he likes you—you're not as needy as Mom. He can do things with you that he couldn't possibly do with her."

"Bra, I can't do this alone."

"What are you talking about, Pan, yes you can. I've seen you fight and I bet you haven't stopped training since your grandfather left."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, but you're not going to get out of this one that easily. You've put up this façade that you don't 'do fighting', but I've kept an eye out on you. I _know_ you've been training. You've been trying to hide your ki, but every time you get angry I can read it as clear as day. Admit it, Bra."

Bra glared at the other, "Alright," she said grudgingly, "Maybe you're right."

"Look, I need your help," Pan said as she glided over close enough to grasp her shoulder, "You know I can't go it alone—why did you say you couldn't fight in the first place?"

"Because," Bra said turning her head away, "I have no experience. My dad would say it's like not knowing how to fight at all—and he's right, I don't. Who do you think trained me, Pan? It was nobody—just a bunch of old kung-fu movies that I decided to copy."

"Bra, are you serious? _I _was here, Vegeta was here, why couldn't you just ask if you wanted to learn?"

"I couldn't," Bra said closing her eyes.

"You're ashamed, aren't you?"

"Ashamed of what?" Bra said pulling away from her, "We're just wasting time standing around chatting—we have a date to keep, right."

"Right," Pan said backing off, "And they're not getting any weaker."

The two of them shot through the air once again with Pan making sure she didn't move too fast for Bra. They were glad as they got closer and that the location was beginning to look very remote.

But then the entire situation took a startling change upon landing.

"Gohan, Goten?!" the two women said simultaneously.

Yet before they even uttered the names, they knew it couldn't be them. Their eyes glowered so angrily and their expressions were so mindlessly grimacing that their faces hardly resembled anything Gohan and Goten would make.

"They're coming towards us!" Bra exclaimed frantically as she positioned herself behind Pan.

"Of course they are," Pan said back moving into her fighting stance.

Indeed they were rushing towards them with incredible speed. It was much like a nightmare for Bra as their mocking faces became easier and easier to make out. Goten's distorted features haunted her and she wanted desperately to escape. Gohan and Pan were already locked in heavy combat—Goten was after Bra and she was stiff with fear. It wasn't until she was thrown to the ground when Bra knew it was time to fight back.

The first thing she did was snatch Goten's suffocating palms from her face. Then she thrust a poorly made ki blast towards him. Goten stared at her unfazed and brought forth two ki blasts of his own—Bra was hard-pressed to evade. When she did, she found herself face to face with him and she stumbled fearfully to the ground. Goten advanced on her quickly, striking down with a skull-shattering fist. Bra caught it with both of her hands and gritted her teeth as the pain rolled through her body. At the same moment, Bra began conjuring a ki blast. However, she did so a little too slow and inadvertently gave Goten enough time to move out of the way as the ki blast was finally fired. Before she knew it, three ki blasts came flying towards her. She flipped back to dodge one, sidestepped to miss another one, but found it impossible to evade the last one. Bra cried out as she was struck down and then again as Goten relentlessly retaliated with his fists. By the time she began to react to his attacks, she was bruised from head to toe.

Bra was allowed one breakout attack to the face of Goten and he stumbled back from the force. Bra, as quick as she could, stepped forward so that she could execute her three consecutive aerial kicks. Goten, however, caught her last kick, ripped her from the ground and slammed her back into it. At point blank, he fired two more ki blast and turned away from her.

Bra groaned when she tried to pick herself back up—she had never felt such pain. How could one ever become used to fighting if this was all one would get in repayment? She felt blood trail down the side of her chin from a cut lip and wiped it away.

"Hey you! I'm not through with you yet," Bra spat as she found the strength to sit up again.

Goten turned to her with a cocked head and a ridiculous grin. He came towards her too quickly for her to react and she was sent sailing through the air.

If there was one thing she despised, it was losing—especially losing badly. She yelled out angrily when she met with the ground.

"Slow down, damn it! At least give me one more hit."

Goten seemed to appear in front of her. Without a second thought, her fist struck out at his face. Not enough strength. She wounded up hurting herself more than him when she yanked her hand back. Goten grabbed her by the throat and began to grip it harder and harder. With a shout, she allowed her aura to expand for a short moment knocking him away. Bra fell to her knees in despair. She only hoped Pan was faring better.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"We're almost there, Mr. Gogeta," Robby said encouragingly.

This had to be the fifth time Robby had said so. Each time, Gogeta would respond with a chiefly nod and then a monotonous "okay". This time, however, Gogeta had said nothing and had continued looking straight ahead.

"Where are you taking me," Gogeta asked after another long ten minutes.

Sweat glistened on the Saiyan's skin and his breath was only then beginning to become heavy.

"My home—it's the least I can do after what you did for me."

"How far is it?"

"We're almost there," Robby reassured, "Another corner and we're there."

Robby was afraid to actually turn back and look upon the man's face. Robby was sure that the other was irritated beyond belief. If he had learned anything that day, it was that he should avoid Gogeta's eyes at all cost—they did strange things to him.

Robby was relieved to turn the corner. The two of them stopped in front of the door. Robby, who had the key quickly used it and led Gogeta in. Immediately upon entering, Robby went to the phone in the kitchen.

"Yeah, I know you'll be home soon—yeah, I know, but there's something I gotta` tell you. Don't get mad. Alright, alright I'll spit it out. There's this guy, you see, and he needed a place to stay so I decided to let him stay here." There was a slightly long pause. "Why not!" Robby argued, "No it's not like that—I mean he's homeless, but…Arg. C'mon, he saved my life. I'm not lying he did. His name? It's Gogeta." Another pause. "No rush—he's completely harmless…I think. Just…" Robby peered out into the living room, "I think he'll be sleeping in the living room. Is that okay? Alright, see you in ten minutes."

Robby let out a relieved sigh as he hung up the phone. Things could have gone a lot worse. What else could he have done for Gogeta if not take him to a homeless shelter or mental hospital? Robby had almost felt obligated to take him in—it wasn't often that he encountered near death situations. He felt indebted to his apparent savior and he had jumped at the chance to be able to lend a hand.

Robby walked back into the living room to check on Gogeta and found that he was fast asleep on the sofa. His head lay on the armrest and his slightly bent knees allowed for the rest of his body to fit.

"Um, Mr. Gogeta?" Robby asked loudly," Mr. Gogeeeta," Robby called.

The most Robby received was furrowed eyebrows, but his eyelids never opened.

"Are you hungry?"

There was no response from the Saiyan and he finally gave up. With a shrug, Robby found the remote and turned on the television. He was really supposed to be at the playground, but now that plan seemed painfully distant. Robby continuously glanced back at Gogeta waiting for him to get upset over the fact that the TV was on. When this didn't happen, Robby gradually turned up the volume. Still Gogeta remained nonresponsive.

Robby looked up when the front door was being unlocked. In stepped the owner of the house—he didn't seemed pleased at all.

"What is this? Some kind of joke? His ki is far too low to be Gogeta."

"You mean you know him?" Robby asked surprised.

"No, of course I don't. I've only heard of him. I never saw him in person."

The man who now stood in the house and was also guardian to a little boy named Robby was none other than Oden himself—the human reincarnate of Olga, the particularly challenging antagonist that Vegeta had defeated, the now Cain-less brother of Shenron. As had been mentioned before, he spent some of his life on Earth waiting for his chance to finally destroy the miserable planet. During that time he had grudgingly conformed to Earth's ways and at some point found another woman of whom he had enjoyed the company. They never got so far as marriage; Oden would never let something like that happen especially with an earthling. She died prematurely of cancer and she had left behind her child from a previous marriage. Even under Cain's influence, he couldn't just leave the child to the hands of foster care so instead he allowed Robby to stay with him. Robby had simply been left to his own devices up until a week ago when Oden seemingly from nowhere appeared at the house after a hiatus and seemed to be a completely different person.

"Well why would he lie? He says his name's Gogeta," Robby said in defense.

"Right. Hey you," Oden said directly to Gogeta.

Of course, Oden received the same response as Robby had gotten—complete silence. Oden advanced on Gogeta's position intending to force him into acknowledging his presence, but Gogeta must have guessed his intentions and Oden's reaching hand was stopped instantly.

"Alright, now that I have your attention," Oden said unfazed by the speed of Gogeta's deflection.

Gogeta looked at the other with unfocused azure eyes and a pronounced frown. "What do you want?" asked a very chilling voice of Gogeta.

"I don't know, _maybe_ I would like to know what you're doing here."

"And why is it important for you to know such things?"

"This is my house," Oden said indignantly.

Despite Oden's ignorance to Gogeta's overwhelming presence, he was glad when Gogeta gaze turned from his. What happened moments later confirmed what Oden suspected—something was seriously wrong with the fused Saiyan. As the powerful Saiyan clutched at his stomach in some internal pain and gasped for breath, Oden began to step back from him. He didn't know exactly what was happening, but he knew that it was no longer safe.

"Robby, let's go now," Oden ordered.

"Wait, no, we can't just leave him. What's wrong with—

"We don't have time for your whining."

And just as suddenly as the invisible attack began, it stopped. Robby looked over at Gogeta's still form—his eyes were still averted, turned down to the ground.

"Let's go, Robby," Oden warned, "Before it's too late."

"Before what's too late?" Robby asked deciding to move towards the silent form. Robby gasped when he suddenly found a fiery red gaze on him."G-Gogeta?"

Oden quickly made his way to Robby to grab him. As he did, he expected to be attacked, but this didn't happen. Gogeta seemed to be in another bout of pain of which he began to sweat so profusely that beads of it dripped from his face.

"We can't leave him!" Robby cried.

"Yes we can," Oden said obstinately.

Oden could hear Gogeta breathing heavily and even he turned to see what had happened.

"You should leave," Gogeta said monotonously.

His eyes were back to its usual sapphire hue.

Oden stood, silently looking at Gogeta. Then, before he could turn to leave there was a knock at the door. After sending a puzzling look towards Robby, he went to the door and opened it.

"Shenron, what brings you here," Robby heard Oden say to the newcomer.

"To save…everyone," Shenron answered walking past his twin brother, "I spoke with the Grand Kai concerning you, Gogeta."—Shenron easily gained Gogeta's attention—"He told me that it wasn't often that he came across such a perfect fusion. Two people who are that compatible in terms of strength and personality, are hard-pressed to ever fuse much less find each other. The only way he's ever heard of diffusing such a being is by defeating the person in whatever that person excels at and in your case it would be combat. We must defeat you in battle, Gogeta."

"Defeat?" Gogeta said questioningly with the beginnings of a grin.

"I know it sounds a little impossible," Shenron began.

"In my state, I feel that it is possible." Gogeta looked at both brothers at once, "If I were double teamed with two capable fighters at full power, I know that I would eventually be overwhelmed."

"A-Are you sure about that," Shenron asked with surprise.

"Positive," Gogeta confirmed.

"What is all this about? I can take him myself," Oden said looking directly at Gogeta, "Hate to say it, but your ki is so low that you wouldn't even be a challenge if I were at full power."

"Don't be so ignorant," Gogeta responded standing up, "It is only now that you would have some remote chance of carrying out your bluff."

"Wait a minute, I don't get it," Robby said finally speaking up, "I didn't know you had a twin, Oden, and why are we sitting around thinking about how to kill Gogeta. What did he do wrong?"

All eyes turned to Robby and Shenron gave him a pitying look.

"He's done nothing wrong," Shenron answered, "It is what's inside of him which is evil. We can't take that risk that he could be taken over. He is a fusion. Besides, he encompasses two very important individuals who deserve to exist once again."

"I don't understand," Robby said with a puzzled expression.

"Perhaps it's better that you don't," Shenron responded.

"You saved my life," Robby proclaimed to Gogeta, "So I don't think you deserve to die."

"You seem to be the only person with such an opinion—unfortunately, majority rules. My time has come. I have done all that I've set out to do."

It was unspoken knowledge that they would have to move to another location to avoid destroying things and people unintentionally. Oden suggested his backyard, but soon decided that it was too close to his house despite its colossal size.

"I know a place," Shenron said.

"We should hurry and get this over with," Gogeta said.

Indeed, Gogeta was finding it harder and harder to think coherently. He appeared to be deceptively weak, hardly even able to stand without support.

"You guys are actually going to do this? You gonna` beat up on an already injured person?"

"Well, Gogeta wants to feel like he's still powerful—asking us to double team him," Oden said in a belittling tone.

"You heard King Kai—there needs to be a battle," Gogeta said back, "A battle where I would be the loser. Fighting you alone would accomplish nothing."

Oden was hardly convinced by this statement and decided right then to test the waters. Gogeta caught Oden's ensuing fist and blocked his kick without much forethought.

"Is this the extent of your skill?" Gogeta asked.

Before anyone could blink, Oden launched a barrage of punches and kicks at Gogeta, all of them hitting nothing but air. There was a stunned silence thereafter mainly by Robby. How could this man who seemed so vulnerable and weak trump such a capable fighter? Robby didn't even see Gogeta move.

Now Gogeta truly was grinning; something that Shenron had only seen Vegeta do whenever he knew he had the upper hand. Oden must have realized this and sent the other a rather disgusted look.

"Alright, let's take this someplace else," Shenron said stepping in between the fighters. He could sense the growing tension.

They quickly agreed on a location—the islands. After making Robby promise that he would stay put, the three fighters disappeared from sight. Robby scrambled to where Gogeta had been standing, but it was too late—he was gone. He hadn't realized that he would start crying. It wasn't as if he had ever known Gogeta well enough, but somehow he felt some connection between them. He felt guilty and despondent. The fading image of a sick and sweated Gogeta was the last he would ever see of the Saiyan. Tomorrow, he would no longer exist and he'd simply continue on with his normal life.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Bra's breathing was ragged. She had not trained herself to become accustomed to long, drawn out battles. Her hair was matted with sweat and her legs could hardly keep her standing. Yet she stood back to back with her gold-haired Saiyan friend. Pan's long, golden locks sparkled in the dying sun in direct contrast to Bra's now lackluster blue hair. Bra's long hair had been set in shiny, healthy looking curls; her head had been adorned with a head band scarf. They drooped now, but Bra had better things on her mind.

"Any luck?" Pan asked Bra.

"None whatsoever, but you probably knew that."

"I haven't made any kind of dent in Gohan either, Bra. We're in the same boat."

"At least you can turn Super Saiyan.'

"Even the second isn't much for the likes of my dad. Seems whatever influence they're under makes them stronger. I know him—he's not too hard to defeat."

"Here they come again," Bra complained.

"They're relentless. I don't know how much more of this we can withstand."

"Why did I have to listen to you, Pan? Now I'm gonna' get killed."

"There's no time for that, Bra. We fight as long as we can…and then we retreat."

"Are you—really?" Bra asked incredulously.

"I have some things I want to live for—don't you?"

"Pan, I don't need something to live for. I just enjoy living."

"You're one of the few people I know who do," Pan said with the beginnings of a smile, "Don't lose that."

Gohan and Goten were practically upon them and they were forced back into battle. Bra was back to taking and dodging hits in no time.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

He swayed as he stood and his fighting stance was less than precise.

"You ready?" Oden called to the Saiyan.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Gogeta called back.

Oden powered up only a little bit, so sure that he could defeat Gogeta without using his full power, and dashed towards the other. Shenron followed in suit, but from behind. Gogeta seemed to disappear altogether and Shenron and Oden found themselves looking at each other for split second before they were both attacked from behind seemingly simultaneously. They collided with each other as a result only to be catapulted into the air by the nonexistent Gogeta. Then they were attacked again and again in the air by their invisible assailant unable to fight back. From a distance, all one could see was two people being kicked around incessantly in midair.

They knew they had to do something before Gogeta really started attacking so they both agreed to power up to their highest letting their combined aura throw Gogeta back. Withstanding a few more quick hits, Oden and Shenron began to raise their ki level and aura rapidly. Oden saw Gogeta first when the Saiyan was knocked back and dashed towards him along with Shenron. Again Gogeta disappeared. Shenron saw him reappear out the side of his eye and so sent out a barrage of ki blasts. Gogeta easily evaded these as he flew towards Shenron. Shenron tried to fend off Gogeta, but this also didn't stop Gogeta. Before Gogeta could attack his intended target, Oden sent an exceptionally large ki blast towards him. Gogeta faded out of the way just in time, but Shenron was not as lucky and caught the blast fully.

"Sorry," Oden said quickly when he appeared beside Shenron."

"It's alright," Shenron responded as his eyes looked frantically for Gogeta's presence.

Gogeta appeared directly in front of Shenron and dropkicked him to the ground; Oden shared the same fate. The twins recovered quickly and turned to the standing form of Gogeta. His silvery aura was only then beginning to show. Shenron realized that this was the first time he had ever seen it. It meant that they were getting somewhere even if it didn't feel like it.

"You said we'd be able to defeat you," Oden accused Gogeta.

"I am making this quite easy for you. Even now I grow more fatigued. I waste energy on attacking you relentlessly without pause. Perhaps soon you might be able to throw a fist at me—or when you get tired of being knocked around."

They couldn't tell if he was lying or not, but they soon dashed towards him once again. The same routine continued despite their growing fervor.

"Why can't you hit me?" Shenron heard a nonexistent Gogeta ask, "You're so close, even now…"

"Well, why don't you slow down!?" Oden said angrily.

"I don't need to. Try harder. Just open your eyes—take a chance, attack even if you don't see. Predict where I might attack next."

"Take a chance, huh," Oden said still searching for Gogeta.

He decided to give this advice a chance and struck his fist out in front of him.

"Sorry, wrong way—but close."

Oden heard Gogeta right behind him and was already being thrown back into the air. Shenron shared the same fate. Oden watched as his brother was slung back down to earth. Then Oden knew what to do next. He was beginning to see a pattern—a very simple pattern. Oden put his arms up in defense in the direction he knew Gogeta would attack.

"Perfect," Oden heard Gogeta say.

Oden didn't stop there. As soon as Gogeta's attack was put at bay, he unleashed a barrage of attacks of his own, some of which did some damage to the seemingly invincible Gogeta. Somewhere in between, Oden launched several ki blasts, none of which made their mark. The ones from behind by Shenron did. Whilst Gogeta was fending off the now active Shenron, Oden powered up one of his lethal ki blasts. Shenron kept Gogeta in a steady position with a persistent stream of attacks. Then Oden let it rip. Gogeta evaded at the last second, but had not gone completely unscathed. Just as Gogeta dodged, another massive ki blast blocked his view. Too late. Oden's precariously placed ki blast hit its mark entirely.

Now his clothes were ragged and his ki level too low to detect. There was no aura now around the ultimate Saiyan. Gogeta struggled back to his feet as the dust began to clear. His posture wavered now and his eyes unable to focus on anything. The only thing he knew to do was fight which required no thinking on his part. A clear vulnerability to the likes of Shenron and Oden if they realized this. Like a mindless drone, he dodged and attacked both of them together in a methodical manner.

"Hurry," Gogeta said as he saw no advancements in their fight, "Before it's too late."

A weaker Gogeta meant a weaker internal defense against the poison. It progressed at an accelerated rate this way, unhindered by the previous obstacles.

In midstream, Oden launched several ki blasts directly at Gogeta, but they simply bounced off of him. Shenron threw stronger blasts at Gogeta and Gogeta was forced to dodge them. Yet as he did, he was already in pursuit of Oden. Gogeta formed a ki blast in his hand and thrust it into Oden's chest—an unavoidable attack—and threw him back a good distance.

Then Gogeta fell to his knees. It was the same pain from before, but amplified to incredible levels. And he was gasping for breath. If he could yell out, he would have, but he had no breath for it.

Shenron had no idea what do next as he stood watching helplessly.

"Well, what are you waiting for!?" Gogeta griped through gritted teeth.

Shenron watched as sweat dropped so often from the bent Saiyan that it began to make a small puddle.

"I can't attack a defenseless man," Shenron said desperately.

Gogeta looked up at Shenron and then looked away, "Fine. I'm going to try to attack you…You'll dodge it, I know you will…Right then, conjure your most powerful ki blast…and I won't be able to evade…I won't have the strength."

Shenron stepped back as Gogeta climbed to his feet. The attack was quicker than what Shenron had anticipated, but he managed to evade. Gogeta's recovery time from his dodged attack was poor and it gave Shenron just enough time to conjure his Ultimate Blast. It wasn't as strong as a Spirit Bomb could be, but he had no time for such things. The blast was so large that even the ground became seared from the heat.

Red fiery eyes stared at the approaching blast and the unthinkable happened—he began to push back the blast.

"I must be too late," Shenron said worriedly as he realized his attack had not struck.

Shenron held his hands up to continue his blast's advance, but he was quickly losing ground.

"Allow me," Oden said from beside Shenron. He had finally recovered from the fierce attack.

Oden brought forth the same exact blast as Shenron had conjured and doubled the strength of the existing blast. Together they stood with arms out as the blast finally struck home. A mushroom cloud emerged as a result and the twins covered their eyes as the dust rushed over them.

The one question on their minds was—Was it over?

They walked forth when the dust cleared and they found a single body sprawled on the ground. He lay on his stomach with his head turned to one side. His eyes were halfway opened, but completely lifeless. Shenron and Oden looked at one another. What now?

Then the body began to illuminate brighter and brighter until it stung their eyes. With a blinding flash of light, the diffusion was over. Vegeta and Goku existed once again.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

AN: Sorry for the wait, but I was sick for awhile—better now. Man, that sucked. I had absolutely no ideas to write down; until I got better and then there was a flood of ideas. This has to be the longest chapter I've ever typed; hopefully it'll compensate for the wait. My brother doesn't like how I'm passively dissing Gohan's abilities, calling them rusty and having Pan say that he's not all that hard to beat—don't worry, I'll give him his "brief" time to shine. Can't wait to finish up with the next chapter. Stay tuned. (And by the way, I did pass the test and now I have my provincial driver's license—which equals more time to write for you guys :)

**It's really nice to know that people are still keeping up with this story:**

**Leadx: **That's just going to be one of his weaknesses—he never recovers his memories.

**xzavx:** Wait, I don't get it. Actual murderers? You can't "kill" an anime.

**Bluebanany: **Yeah, I loved writing about SS5 Gogeta—I was so sad when I had to get rid of him…Yep, Pan and Bra are definitely fighting, but will they be able to endure long enough? Bra and 17; I never thought of that before. 17's one of those other under rated characters. I don't think he's going to make an appearance in this fic. Good luck if you ever make a Vegeta/Pan fic; I'd love to read it.


	26. If I Don't, Who Will

"In The Future"

Chapter 26: If I Don't, Who Will?

"Pan's in trouble."

Those were the first words that came out of Vegeta's mouth when he was conscious. He was the first one, in fact, to come to. Maybe it was because he could sense Pan's ki signature easier than anyone else's. It simply leaped out at him; something that could never be ignored or put aside.

He could barely even make out where he was as he uttered the words. Everything was blurry and unfamiliar.

"Vegeta, you're awake," said a new voice.

An unfamiliar voice—at least for the time being. The sound of the voice sounded strange and reverberated cacophonously. He realized that he lay on his stomach and so began slowly to pick himself up. At least he could move—although his muscles did feel a little strained.

"Don't move too quickly," said the same strange and echoed voice.

Vegeta, of course, ignored the advice. When he finally did make it to his feet, the world seemed to be moving all on its own accord. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he beheld the blurry, spinning world.

"Vegeta, are you alright?"

Vegeta finally turned his head to where the voice was emitting despite his currently blurred vision. The image before him gave little insight into who was talking to him.

"Your name," Vegeta spoke finally.

"You mean you don't know who I am?"

The echoing from his voice was bothersome to Vegeta. "Just tell me your name," he said with slight annoyance.

"It's Shenron."

"Shenron?" Vegeta said turning to him fully.

Now he had a mental image from his mind to match up with the unfocused one before him. It was as if everything began working again. The past events began to connect with the recent ones. He and Goku must have completed the fusion successfully. Gogeta must have defeated Cain. The fusion time must have ended and here he was.

"You do know me, right?" Shenron asked slowly.

"Yes, I do," Vegeta answered back offhandedly.

"How do you feel?"

That was a question that Vegeta never felt comfortable answering and he usually responded with something clever or snide. This time he gave no response at all. Instead he turned towards where he sensed Goku's ki to see how he was faring. As his vision began to clear, he could also make out his friend who had not woken at all. If anything, he appeared to be peacefully asleep as if he was dozing instead of completely unconscious. He must not have sensed the danger that encircled both Bra and Pan.

"Shenron, how long have they been fighting Goten and Gohan?"

Shenron instinctively knew who the "they" that Vegeta was referring to was. "Awhile, but trust me, Gogeta was top priority. Cain has the ability to infect people—

"Why am I not surprised? They'll always be someone out there who specializes in forcing others under their will."

Vegeta, of course, spoke from experience with Frieza coming immediately to mind.

"That seems to be the case—now however, you'll be the one putting an end to it this time. Some time before Cain died, he must have sent Goten and Gohan to Earth to finish his life's dream. He must not have expected any worthy opposition especially after also infecting Gogeta."

"So…Gogeta was infected," Vegeta said thoughtfully, "How was anyone able to hold him back?"

"You don't remember?" Shenron asked.

Vegeta shook his head, "I can only guess what's happened since the fusion."

"But you're usually able to remember, right?"

"For the most part, but I rarely ever remember the specifics."

"And now?"

"Nothing. It's almost as if…"

"As if what?"

"Nevermind. It's not important. There are more pressing matters."

"Yes, I know, but let me caution you. Gogeta was infected. There's no way in telling if it has also transferred to you or Goku. You may appear to be fine, but it may still be lurking. Don't overwork yourself."

"Shenron, I'll do what I have to; nothing more, nothing less."

"Let me go with you. Oden will look after Goku."

Just as Shenron mentioned Oden's name, Vegeta finally made eye contact with him. Oden had opted to stay silent the entire time preferring to observe Vegeta from afar and evaluate just who he was. Vegeta was just as Oden had pictured him; confident to the point of cockiness and rather brusque in behavior. Vegeta's eyebrows furrowed a little more than usual—he didn't like what he saw in Oden.

"You stay here, Shenron. I don't think I would trust Kakarot's life to the likes of Oden."

"What do you plan on doing then?" Oden said speaking for the first time. There was more than a little indignation in his voice. "Committing suicide? Fighting Goten and Gohan with no help at all will be the end of you."

"You seem so sure of my failure," Vegeta said quoting Piccolo. "It doesn't make much difference to me," he said turning.

"Remember, Vegeta, be careful. If you begin to feel anything out of the ordinary, stop what you are doing immediately."

"This infection," Vegeta began still turned away from both Oden and Shenron, "Is it a lasting effect."

"The going theory is that one has to be purified in order to eliminate it permanently. However, when Cain was defeated by Gogeta, everyone in Otherworld who was infected was cured. Goten and Gohan must have already been sent to Earth before this happened."

"I see."

Shenron and Oden watched as Vegeta took off into the air. The identical twins watched with two completely different expressions—Shenron's face was passive as usual while Oden's face wore a mask of utter irritation.

"I always thought you were the overcautious one," Oden said with crossed arms, "You sent him out to catch his death."

"I see you've joined the ranks of 'under estimators'. Vegeta will do just fine. He is, by the way, the only person present now who can purify others. The same as he did for you, he'll do for Goten and Gohan."

"The same as he did for me," Oden repeated with little enthusiasm.

"One would think you would be quite thankful towards someone who saved you."

Oden glared at the other and then looked towards Goku. "What are we going to do with him?"

"Well, the only thing we can do—take him to your place."

"_My_ place," Oden said with a grimace, "Fine, but you're carrying."

"If you insist."

When Shenron knelt down to Goku, he noticed that his ki level was steadily rising. Shenron checked his pulse and knew that Goku was on the brink of consciousness.

"Hey, what's taking so long?" Oden asked with impatience, "Let's go already."

"Wait, Oden, I believe that—

Shenron stopped in midsentence when he saw Goku's eyes open.

"Ah, Shenron…?" Goku groaned.

It was funny how Goku recognized Shenron immediately upon waking unlike Vegeta. Perhaps one could take into account that Goku had allowed himself to rest longer.

"What happened? Where am I?" Goku asked with genuine curiosity.

"A lot has happened, Goku, too much to explain to you thoroughly at such a short notice. Vegeta has already taken off to take care of Goten and Gohan."

"Goten and Gohan? What are they doing here? Am I dead?"

"No, you're alive and well."

"I don't know about the well part."

"What do you mean?"

"I, uhh, I don't know—I just feel kind of weird. How was Vegeta doing?"

"One can never tell. He seems alright for the most part. But, it's you I'm most concerned with."

"Why's that?"

"Nice going, Shenron, Vegeta just left—he could have `helped` Goku and that would have been the end of it," Oden said cutting in.

"What are you talking about?" Goku asked Shenron's look-alike.

"We can't be sure if that's the case," Shenron said back to Oden.

"I'll give him one minute tops—he's not even close to being as strong as Gogeta."

"Oden, that's enough—

"Shenron, what's going to happen to me?" Goku asked.

Shenron was slightly surprised that Goku had understood the gist of what Oden was implying. "You may be infected by Cain—or you may not."

"Infected by Cain? Isn't he the guy who was terrorizing Otherworld," Goku said standing up.

"Yes, the very same—Gogeta took care of him."

"By taking care of him, you mean killed him?"

Shenron nodded to him.

"I guess we didn't have a choice. He must have been evil through and through."

"Doesn't make much difference to me," Oden said, "Seems like he was just asking for it."

"So you're Shenron's brother," Goku said looking at Oden, "Remember me from before?"

"You're talking about when you were about to lose a fight against me, but Shenron came in to stop it?"

"You thought I was about to lose? I barely got started," Goku said honestly, "_That _was when he came in to stop the fight."

Once upon a time, Oden and Goku had met each other. This happened before he had arrived on Earth again and before he had known of Oden's true ambitions to destroy Earth. In the years that Goku had traveled with Shenron on his back, he had seen a great many places and people. Oden happened to be one of them. This was the main reason Goku had been able to help Vegeta pinpoint his location in the first place.

"Right, Goku, whatever makes you feel better," Oden said back.

"You know, you remind me of somebody," Goku said.

"Oh? And who's that?"

"Promise you won't get mad?"

"Oh just say it."

"Vegeta, or at least the one I knew long ago—

"You're comparing me to _him_. You're just asking for a fight, aren't you?"

"Funny, I don't remember asking for a fight," Goku responded as he scratched his head in confusion.

"Don't act stupid—you know what I mean."

"Yep, definitely like Vegeta."

Goku knew an attack was coming and caught the fist just in time. Oden looked at him with a surprised expression—Goku hadn't even remotely appeared to be prepared for any attack.

"You know, you can really wound up hurting someone like that." Then Goku released the fist.

"That's what I plan on doing."

"Oh, really?" Goku said with a seemingly genuine surprise, "How do you plan on doing that if you can't even land one punch?"

Goku knew that he was just edging Oden on—but it was just so easy to do. Oden seemed so transparent and uncomplicated that Goku—if he wanted to—could lead him on to doing practically anything. He didn't particularly feel like fighting at the moment, but something about Oden ticked him off a little too easily.

Oden attacked him just as Goku thought he would. Goku knew that Oden wasn't going to land an attack and set out to make sure of it. Goku concentrated all his attention on evading. Now Goku knew how Vegeta had been able to defeat Oden eventually—he was so predictable. The only thing that had made him powerful was the power itself. There was nothing remotely impressive about anything Oden threw at him—or maybe Goku had seen and been in too many fights and was not so easily impressed by other opponents. Perhaps Oden's predictably reflected Goku's mastery in all things combat.

Goku wasn't using much energy, but Oden seemed to be tiring. Was it really that easy to defeat Oden? Goku doubted it despite himself. At some point, Oden was going to find a way to land a hit. When that was going to happen was the question. Going this long without one scratch was not something that often happened to Goku. In fact, Goku began brainstorming all the ways Oden could cut through his methodical defenses. But Goku had never been particularly good at multitasking—especially when it came to fighting and thinking about something else at the same time. It was a distraction, but Goku often found himself doing it. Maybe this was why Oden finally did land a fist. It caught him on the side of the face; nice and firmly.

Goku was sent sailing through the air as Goku was unwilling to stop himself in midair—it wasn't worth it. When Goku landed onto the ground, Oden wanted impatiently for Goku to rise and retaliate. Except, nothing happened.

"Don't tell me it only takes one hit," Oden taunted, "I should have known as much."

As he made a crash landing into the ground and intended to climb quickly back to his feet, something internally stopped him. Even as he heard Oden's taunting voice, he hesitated. That strange feeling that he had felt since he had first awakened, had not left him. Instead, it had gradually increased in intensity. There wasn't anything remotely painful about this new feeling—it was simply odd. He thought he might suffocate in its strengthening grasp if he paid any attention to it, but now it was too noticeable to ignore.

He used his arms to push himself back up and that was when his world began to rotate uncontrollably around him. He felt powerless to rectifying the situation. In his attempt to, he closed his eyes so that he wouldn't see the confusing images before him. But that same strange feeling was still threatening to strangle him in its powerful hold. He wanted desperately to make sense of this foreign feeling. Was it anger, sadness, emptiness? Or maybe it was all three of these things wrapped into one. Yet he couldn't truly understand it—it was something that Goku had never dreamed of being privy to. Not that he was entirely curious about what this feeling was, but it seemed to be calling to him, wanting to bubble to the surface. "Why not let it?" he found himself thinking.

He was so concentrated on figuring out what was happening to him internally that he didn't realize what was happening to him externally. His strength was decreasing rapidly the more he dwelled on this alien feeling. He hadn't realized that soon he wouldn't have much to think about once his strength left him completely.

Gogeta had almost literally suffocated himself trying to hold back what would inevitably come if nothing was done about the situation. The infection had been full-fledged then, but now it was diluted and nearly harmless. It was a silent killer now and able to creep painlessly into its wearer's mind. The infection itself was something Shenron had never thought of it being—pure, unaltered evil. It had always been thought of as some controlling influence created by Cain, but instead Cain hadn't created anything—it was simply an insertion of evil. Cain only wanted chaos and evil was the only way to bring about such behavior.

Goku couldn't possibly fathom what this strange feeling was—he had never been touched by evil before and it was impossible for him to point it out even as it stared him in the face. He knew, of course, what evil could do. Externally, he had seen it constantly. He equated evil with destruction, anger, and chaos, but this was different. Now that he felt it, it wasn't nearly as black and white as it used to be. He never once imagined using such words as devotion, love, and tolerance to describe something as negative as evil. It was confusing and undecipherable, was it right or wrong? Was this evil that masqueraded as his friend and voice of reason, something to turn a deaf ear to? Or could he trust it unfalteringly?

The answer was clear when he opened his eyes again and saw Oden in the distance. The first thing he wanted to do was to kill him. Oden was already traveling down the wrong path. He reminded Goku of Vegeta for a reason—Oden was a loose cannon who would eventually turn to a life of destruction just as Vegeta had. The fact that Oden had little or no substance to Goku, told him that he would be unable to make a change even if he wanted to.

Even from a distance, Shenron could tell that there was something wrong. He started to fly towards Goku's still form, but suddenly Goku shot through the air with added urgency. It was almost too fast for Shenron to catch and Oden missed it completely. Before Oden knew it, he was being pounded over and over into the ground. Oden found himself pinned down with a constant manic force of punches.

Goku stopped for a moment as he noticed Oden was slipping into unconsciousness and a pool of blood just beginning to develop. Oden looked up in that small moment into the crimson eyes of Goku. He struggled to escape Goku's grasp, but it was futile.

"Oden—you're dead."

Shenron caught Goku's death blow before it struck. "Listen, Goku you don't want to do this."

Goku turned to the new voice and Shenron stepped back in realization.

"You must have a death wish as well."

"No, I—

With a flick of Goku's wrist, he shot out a ki blast so concentrated and pointblank that it made its way cleanly through his chest, heart, and out again through the shoulder blade. Shenron fell to his knees in utter amazement.

"Not much of a challenge," Goku said with a grin.

Goku still had Oden pinned to the ground and Oden was only barely conscious. When he sensed Shenron's life signs slowly ebbing away, he struggling with added passion under Goku's grip.

"Be still," Goku ordered, "Make this easier on yourself." Goku placed his bare palm firmly onto Oden's face as he said this. "It'll all be over soon."

Oden's cries were muffled when Goku finally unleashed a burst of energy that both ended his life and made Oden's head nonexistent. After he was finished, Goku climbed slowly back to his feet. His eyes looked to the sky as he felt for the next significant ki signature.

Bra was barely alive by the time Vegeta had arrived and he quickly turned the tides of the fight. Pan was breathless and nearing her breaking point when Vegeta come in the nick of time.

It wasn't often that Pan had the chance to watch Vegeta fight. He made it seem almost too easy as if it was simply a routine. Each opponent took maybe two to three punches from Vegeta to knock out. Pan watched with amazement. To think that at one time she had wanted to spar with him—he was completely out of her league.

Pan wondered what he was doing as he bent down and touched first Goten then Gohan with white glowing hands. "Umm, Vegeta...?"

"Why did you involve Bra?" Vegeta interrupted Pan's wondering questions.

"I'm sorry, but I needed the help as you can see. We can't all be a world class fighter like you."

"But she wasn't ready. What if she had died?" Vegeta asked standing up.

Pan looked down at the two fallen warriors curiously and wondered what he had done to them—they _had_ been acting rather strangely lately. Then suddenly realization came to her.

"Can you heal her?" Pan ventured.

"No," he said as he finally turned to her, "But I can give her some of my energy."

Pan was unprepared for what she saw when she finally saw Vegeta face to face again in what felt like ages. She expected to see those graying, cloudy eyes that she had grown accustomed to. Instead, these eyes were foreign. She was met with shining, golden pupils. Vegeta noticed the confused expression on her face and knew that there was something wrong.

"Vegeta, your...eyes—what happened to them?"

To Pan, Vegeta had been the most perfect being she had ever come in contact with. Everything about him from his appearance to his personality seemed flawless. Now things had changed. The image of Vegeta that she had dreamed about for so long was now just a memory. This was Vegeta now whose curious eyes were completely foreign to her. Now, however, they seemed to darken.

"I'm sorry, Pan, but a lot has happened since we last met." Vegeta didn't know exactly what was wrong, but he felt that he had to say "I'm sorry".

"I know...it's almost as if I don't know you anymore."

"Is that so?" Vegeta said approaching Pan until he was only a hairsbreadth away, "You're the only thing that's been on my mind—I was hoping that we might meet on different terms than this."

He was close enough for her to study his face—not that it helped her understand things any better. "Vegeta, I..."

"What is it?" Vegeta asked looking intently at her.

Pan closed her eyes and turned away from him. Then she felt him grab her wrist. It was the same touch, he still had the same kind of warmth. He forced her to turn him once again.

"You look confused, Pan. Why is that? Nothing between us has changed unless, of course, you have."

It started out as an embrace, but somehow they found each others' lips and Pan found that she couldn't stop. And she began clawing at him feverishly; he began to do the same. It was Pan, though who pushed the other to the ground. And she became a lioness pouncing on its prey. His clothes were a mere impediment. When she was close enough to smell him, she shivered joyously—she loved his scent, it seemed to arouse her even more.

"Pan...wait—have you no constraint," Vegeta moaned, "We're...in the open..."

"Oh, shut-up—didn't you just say I've always been on your mind? Well, here I am."

Then Pan heard no more protest as she peeled off his skin tight clothing, but it was made even more difficult as she couldn't stop devouring his flesh. She wanted his pants off immediately, but when her hands slid down to that area, he stopped her.

"What are you—celibate?" Pan asked angrily.

"No, someone's coming. Get off of me," Vegeta ordered as he tried unsuccessfully to push her off, "Don't you sense Kakarot?"

"So? He'll see us and then turn around if he knows what's good for him—who cares?"

"I care—that's who," Vegeta came back as he finally de-clawed her.

Vegeta sat back up again and noticed that his shirt lay torn into unsalvageable pieces—there was nothing he could do about that. Perhaps he could claim to Goku—if he asked—that his fight with Goten and Gohan had been surprisingly epic...

"Oh, I get it, you're still ashamed of this relationship," Pan accused.

"That's not it at all—Kakarot already knows. He was even there when you conceived. What is there to be ashamed about?" Vegeta said rather roughly.

"I don't know; you tell me. _You're_ the only one who seems to have a problem with anything."

Vegeta stood up then, "Aren't triplets enough for you? You want to add another one on that list," he explained, "Look at where we are for Kami's sake," he proclaimed, "We're in the middle of nowhere—we're out in the open, everyone can see us—

"Who's 'everyone'?"

"I don't care—it's indecent!"

Then Pan laughed as Vegeta glowered at her, "Well, looks like you learn something new every day. Who would've known that under all that macho exterior—you're really just a 'nice

guy'."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Vegeta asked puzzled.

Pan grinned, "Next you'll tell me that you prefer marriage before sex."

"Marriage doesn't much matter to me," Vegeta said settling down to her level again, "I guess marriage is one of those human phenomena I'll never really understand."

Pan was relieved to hear this because she didn't know how much longer she could hold back her desires.

"As long as we're bonded," Vegeta finished.

Then Pan gave him an irritated look, "And what does that mean? Is it some kind of ceremony?"

"No--

"Do I have to bite you or something?"

Vegeta's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "No--

"We have to draw blood from each other?"

"Pan, no, that all sounds very...barbaric. Did you honestly think Saiyans went around biting each other anytime someone wanted sex?"

"Well...kinda."

"Where did you even get that from?"

"Well, ever since I heard that Saiyans had tails...my imagination just went away from me."

"It did. Maybe we _were_ a 'little' technologically challenged, but we weren't living out of caves."

"Alright, alright, I get it now—I was just a little misguided."

"A _little_."

"Give it a rest already," Pan said exasperatedly. "So what is bonding?"

"It is when you know with unfaltering certainty that you love one another and that you would never dream of betraying the other."

"No ceremony?"

Vegeta shook his head.

"No strange rituals?"

"None."

"So, do you think we're bonded?"

"Pan, I think we're well past that."

"So do I."

"I want everything to be special with you. This spur of the moment anytime, anywhere sex doesn't suit you."

"Isn't that how it always is—unless you want to start _planning_ this out."

"No, you're right, you can't plan something like this out—it has to be special."

Pan looked at him curiously.

"I'll tell you when it is, but I'm almost sure I won't have to, you'll already know."

"Now you're speaking in riddles."

"Don't worry yourself about it—it's not rocket science."

"Right," Pan said sticking a tongue at him

Vegeta shook his head at her childishness.

"Hmph, so it's just Pan and Vegeta," came a new voice.

Vegeta looked up to the menacing form of Goku and then he stood up.

"Kakarot, the infection must have gotten to you."

"What are you going on about? I feel better than ever."

Vegeta's hands began to glow brightly as he prepared to drive off the evil that flowed stronger and stronger through Goku's veins. "No, you don't, Kakarot—you're only lying to yourself."

"Oh and suddenly you think you have the authority to tell me how _I_ feel."

Vegeta crept closer to Goku. "Of course I do," Vegeta said with a grin, "You must not know me very well."

Goku finally noticed Vegeta's approach and he backed away slowly, "Get away from me—you must think I'm some kind of idiot."

"Stand still—I mean no harm."

"You want to kill me, don't you?"

"If I wanted to kill you, I would have done it long ago."

"You want me dead. You're jealous of me. You've always been jealous of me."

"Not anymore."

"You've killed before with no remorse—what's so different now; you're that same person."

"No, I—just stand still."

"No, I will not."

"Listen, I know how it feels—

"You don't."

"I do," Vegeta said forcefully, "I remember how it feels—how it led me to doing things that even now I regret, how it fooled me into thinking that what I was doing was somehow justified."

Goku was quiet for a moment, "But look at you now."

"Yes, look at me now since you feel so inclined to. I no longer feel the need to prove myself every passing minute. I've dropped out of that ridiculous 'who's stronger' game with you. I don't have that constant nagging feeling that I'm doing something terribly wrong. I don't have to deny myself the actual truth about things. I'm not being attacked every night by reoccurring nightmares. The world itself doesn't look half as dreary and cold as I once thought."

"You've become weak. How can you even live with yourself and still claim to be a Saiyan?"

"Everyone makes mistakes, Kakarot, and it looks like you've made one."

"Stay back!"

"Ignore it, Kakarot. Deep down, you want to be rid of this feeling. I'm sure you regret ever succumbing to it."

"Ignore what, silly man. Who I am? This is who I truly am—and I don't think you can handle the harsh truth. I'm going to do what I should have done ages ago—kill you. A guardian protects his people, Vegeta."

"Well," Vegeta began, growing weary of the losing conversation, "You weren't able to do it before—why should this time be any different? No one's going to come to your rescue once you start losing."

"I won't lose—I hardly ever lose, leastly against you. You won't have the benefit of pity from me this time—

"Of course not because Kakarot has turned a new leaf and grew an imaginary backbone. Evil doesn't suit you—it just makes you stupid."

"Die!"

Vegeta was unprepared for the instant assault. He had been so set on trying to get close enough to Goku that actually attacking was the last thing on his mind. And Goku came quick and hard. Vegeta's defense that he had managed to put up was demolished quickly. Goku's fist thrust into Vegeta's gut with such astonishing force at some point that Vegeta could hardly keep himself from growing completely unconscious.

"Vegeta, when are you going to fight back!?" Pan called to him from the ground.

In fact, for a few moments, Vegeta had grown limp and Goku used this moment to swing him around in a circle to gain momentum and then propel him head first into the ground. This was promptly followed by a few ki blasts that Vegeta had no hope of dodging.

Vegeta was slow at climbing back to his feet and Pan helped him despite the fact that she knew he probably wouldn't want it.

"What gives, Vegeta? You're just going to let him get all the hits?"

"That's not my intentions, but…"Vegeta gave a critical eye to the hovering Goku, "He's just too fast."

"Then turn Super Saiyan."

"And what's going to happen then, Pan? Kakarot will do the same and we'll be right back where we started. If I can't defeat him in this form, then there's no point in powering up—it'll be a complete waste of energy."

"Well maybe you could wear him down."

"_You _wear him down," Vegeta retorted.

"Vegeta, now you know I can't do that!"

"No, you can't."

"Hey! You two done discussing how you're going to die against me? I hope you've said your goodbyes. You won't see each other in after life—I'll make sure Vegeta gets what he deserves."

It was Vegeta this time who started the assault. Pan watched with crossed arms as Vegeta's offense quickly turned back to defense. She had seen him easily take on Goten and Gohan—what was so different now? Why couldn't Vegeta work the same magic on Goku?"

"Can you at least get more than two hits?!" Pan shouted angrily.

"I'm trying, woman!" Vegeta cried back equally as angry from above.

This was, of course, when Goku placed a nice, solid one on the side of his face and sent him flying back. Vegeta caught himself at once exactly at the same moment his hands began illuminating. When Goku came close enough, Vegeta lunged at him, but Goku dodged a little too quickly for Vegeta to react and change his course. In a slicing motion, Goku's hand came down on Vegeta's exposed back and Vegeta plummeted back to ground level. As before, Goku sent out another barrage of undodgeable ki blasts towards Vegeta.

"Vegeta!" Pan cried urgently. She was already by his side.

"Just as I suspected," Goku said smugly, "He's a weakling. Yet another example of his vast incapabilities."

"Oh, shut-up, Grandpa. If you weren't so juiced up on that energy that's clearly not yours, he would've had you and you know it!"

"Big words coming from a little girl who can barely call herself a Saiyan."

Pan heard Vegeta groan, but he made no motions in getting up. She squatted down to his level then, "You okay? You gonna` show Goku what you're made of?"

Then Goku laughed, "Stop babying him, Pan. He's through."

"Maybe that's true, but someone has to stop you," said a new voice.

Pan looked behind herself and saw that it was Gohan—the same Gohan that had been beaten rather easily by Vegeta a few moments ago.

"So now you want to share the same fate," Goku proclaimed, "Do yourself a favor and leave the fighting to those who really want to."

"Dad, this isn't you talking—I know it."

"Then why don't you come and do something about it."

There was something in Gohan's eyes, Pan noted. The blind anger that she had seen before was no long there—crimson pupils were now replaced with two black coals. Perhaps it was determination or maybe it was just plain desperation, either way, he seemed as if he really was going to do something. Even as Pan quickly went over the hard facts in her mind, she still felt some kind of hope that Gohan would be able to make a difference. For a moment, father and daughter locked gazes—Pan was startled by what she saw in her father; a certain fierceness that had not been there before. It had indeed been years since she had seen him alive, this only made that fact concrete. She realized that they hadn't spoken in years and still yet they were silent to each other's presence.

Pan moved out of his way to allow him a clear path to Goku and Gohan's penetrating gaze returned to his father. She watched as Gohan dashed at Goku and then as an intense battle ensued. With a sigh, Pan sat down beside a sprawled Vegeta and watched as Gohan fought Goku with equal fervor.

"I don't get it. How can my dad come out of nowhere and fight Grandpa on equal terms?"

"Because that's just Gohan," came a muffled voice of Vegeta.

Pan looked over to Vegeta a little startled, "Vegeta?! You were awake this whole time?"

Pan watched as Vegeta detached himself from the ground and sat up beside her.

"Yes, because I enjoy having dirt rubbed in my face."

"Smart-ass," Pan muttered.

Vegeta ignored this completely. "Gohan's doing just fine on his own," he stated as he watched the duel.

"Doesn't that make you upset?" Pan asked.

"A little. Although, I wouldn't say I'm too envious."

"Why's that?"

"At least I don't have to wait until life and death situations to do anything worthwhile. Besides, if you've ever took note of Gohan's fighting patterns, there's a really big vulnerability that Kakarot will soon take advantage of."

"Well, my dad seems to be winning now."

"Trust me, Pan, this is just another classic 'Gohan outburst' that will end shortly and then we're back to square one. He hasn't been training so he won't be able to keep this up."

"So what do you plan on doing once that happens?"

Vegeta shook his head, "Do my best."

They looked up when they heard a sound like a missile and saw as Gohan zipped through the air with a loud crash.

"That soon?" Pan asked amazed.

"Not yet…I don't think."

Five ki blasts flew out towards Goku from where Gohan had landed and then the fight continued. Pan was mesmerized by it all. She was now witness to another impressive fight and the combatants moved in ways that she could only dream of imitating. All the advancements she had made in fighting seemed minuscule to the might of the two before her in the sky. These were the real protectors of Earth—she felt like a mere bystander.

She glanced over at Vegeta who had strangely become silent. Was he watching the fight in the same amazed silence as Pan? No, instead, he seemed to be in his own little world and perfectly motionless. Was that normal Vegeta behavior? Pan wasn't sure.

"So how much more longer?" Pan asked idly to draw Vegeta's attention.

"It's hard to…tell," Vegeta answered immediately, but with little interest.

"Well, of course it is; you're not even looking." Pan was surprised when she didn't get so much as a glare from Vegeta. "Hey, you're not scared, are you? It's okay if you are—you have a lot to lose."

"I'm not scared," Vegeta said simply.

"Then what is it?"

"Will you just be quiet for a moment," Vegeta said in a surprisingly irritated tone.

Despite herself, Pan obeyed and watched Vegeta curiously. She knew that he was clearly trying to concentrate on something other than the fight or her, but what was it?

Vegeta was not so much worried about how desperate his situation looked or how Gohan was nearing his end of usefulness. There was something else that was even more immediate: the incessant ringing in his ears that showed no signs of quieting. It had started a few moments ago. He knew Pan couldn't hear it, she had continued on in her regular way. All the other noises around him had begun to disappear until he could only hear that one siren.

"Vegeta, what's wrong?"

He didn't answer of course—there was only ringing. And then he felt as if he were falling as the earth beneath him parted and he fell into a dark abyss. He thought he might continue to fall for eternity until his fall was stopped by something hot and sticky. Vegeta didn't know what this substance was, but it was odorless. He struggled to pull himself out of it, but it was like quicksand and pulled him down constantly. His ability to fly or throw ki blasts was conveniently nonexistent. The more he struggled, the further down he went. There was nothing or nobody to hold onto. When his head went under it flowed into his nose and mouth and he began to swallow. His tongue tasted something like iron and knew that it was indeed blood. He tried to take a breath, but he kept swallowing the same fluid. Then he began to panic and writhe and then yell out.

"Vegeta, snap out of it, it's just a dream, open your eyes!" Pan cried urgently as she shook him violently. There was no response from Vegeta and Pan began to fear for the worst. "Not again!" Pan bawled, "Not again! Is this all that this relationship is destined to be? I can't see you for more than an hour before you're slipping away from me again? I'm not gonna' let you leave so easily."

She braced herself as she tried to build up enough courage to do what she was about to do next. Her hand came up stiffly and then she slapped him with all the power she could muster across the face.

"Oh, crap…maybe that was too hard."

Pan was sure she had broken something as he skidded over a few yards. She crawled over to him when he stopped. "Vegeta, are you okay?" Pan asked him softly, "Damn it, just wake up already or else I'll have to do it again."

"Wait, Pan—you've done enough."

Pan gave a relieved sigh and then grew angry, "What the hell was that, Vegeta!? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Pan fumed.

Vegeta felt the side of his mouth as Pan went on fussing, sure enough there was blood. He looked at it with surprise and then finally turned towards Pan who immediately quieted.

"Umm, Vegeta…it's happening…"

"What's happening?" Vegeta asked curtly as she slowly stood up and began creeping away.

"Not you too," Pan said shakily.

"Stop speaking in riddles!" Vegeta snapped.

"I'm not. It's…you're…"

"And why are you looking at me like that?"

Just then she felt Gohan's ki level dropping dangerously low.

"No!" Pan cried shaking her head. "If you don't defeat Goku, who will?"

"Pan, pull yourself together! You're not making any sense."

"The infection—it's gotten you too."

"What!?" Vegeta said sharply as a sudden spike of fear shot through him, "That can't be true."

"Your eyes, Vegeta! Look at your eyes!"

"Well, I can't right now, I seem to be short of a mirror," Vegeta came back with irritation.

"You're trying to trick me, aren't you? Stop acting like you don't know. I'm next, right? You're going to infect me next."

"Look, Pan," Vegeta began shaking his head, "I don't know if I'm infected or not, but I do know that Kakarot has to be stopped. You can continue this little charades at your own expense—it's of little consequence to me."

"Vegeta? Is it really you?" Pan asked uncertainly.

Before Vegeta could respond, however, Goku interrupted.

"Well, look who's joined the club. I knew it was just too enticing for you to resist."

"Keep dreaming, Kakarot."

"But it's clearly written on your face," Goku laughed, "You should join me—or join Gohan."

Then Vegeta grinned at the other, "Or maybe you should join _me_."

Pan didn't see Vegeta's lightening fast reflexes as he dropkicked Goku to the ground. She had to move out of the way as Goku landed.

"You're really going to fight me, Vegeta. I get it. You're trying to impress Pan. I know you're feeling the same things that I am yet you ignore it. Why?"

"I'm not ignoring anything. I'm doing as I see fit."

"Don't you feel it, Vegeta," Goku continued, "That overwhelming desire to create utter and complete chaos?"

Vegeta shook his head.

"You lie! Join me!

"I won't join you so you can stop begging already."

"No," Goku said slowly as he shook head, "I can't attack my comrade."

"That didn't stop you before."

"Now is different. You've seen the light and yet you still refuse to yield. We're the only two left—together we'd be unstoppable."

"The only two left?" Vegeta asked confused.

"Yes! Now do you see—I can't afford to kill you. Stand down and no harm will come to you."

Vegeta used this moment of vulnerability to move in on Goku. This time Goku didn't recognize the trick. He was too intent on making Vegeta join him because they were the last two infected beings. Goku had no idea how to infect others and he suspected that Vegeta didn't either.

"You know I can't stand down, Kakarot," Vegeta said finally. Now he was in range.

"Then I have no choice, but to—

Suddenly, Vegeta's arms wrapped around the tall Saiyan in a crushing embrace so that Goku couldn't escape. Vegeta had never tried to purify a fully conscious person before, but just as he suspected, it required more energy. Even then, Vegeta had not predicted what would happen next. While at first, only his hands glowed suddenly his entire body began to do so. His usual control began slip away just as Goku managed to pull away from his grasp though in apparent pain. Vegeta had not taken into account that he too was infected and Pan tackled the stiffened Prince onto the ground when she felt his ki surging out of control.

AN: Another long chapter indeed. I probably should have split this into two chapters and leave you with an even more frustrating cliffhanger than the one now. Anyways, didn't I tell ya there was going to be a "Gohan" moment, there may be some more Gohan later on, although he won't steal the show in such a Vegeta-centric fic.

I can't believe this; remember those "ZZZZZZZZ" I used to put across the page to indicate that I'm skipping to another scene? Now they've disappeared; at least on my computer screen. I guess I'll just put more space in between--I hope it won't be too confusing for you.

**I literally leap for joy when I see them:**

**Bluebanany:** Yep, I am seventeen—about to graduate high school. And thanks, I'm glad you liked the chapter. I'm sure you like V/P action—I haven't had them interacting for a while now—and this _is _a v/p fic.

**cheche: **Really? I hope you feel better.

**xzavx: **Woh, I barely understand what you're talking about now—killing Toriyama? Ummm…good luck with thatO.O. You asked how did Gogeta get infected? I'll just quote from my own story; this is what Gogeta had to say about that: "I was protecting the universe from disorder, but I was utterly tricked. Cain was a shape shifter and at some point he pretended to be Shenron. He wanted to poison my spirit above all else and he was granted his wish. He reveled in widespread turmoil and chaos—he wanted my help. Even as the trickster lay dying, he felt secure in the thought that his dream would come to pass. Shenron sent me back here to become two instead of one."

**LazyRingo: **Wow, I couldn't have said it better myself. By the way, Goku is Earth's Guardian and Vegeta is Otherworld's Guardian—well at least potentially at this point. Wow, you're a devoted reader; eight chapters is a lot considering that the last two were longer than usual. I'm honored you took the time.

**Miss Loquacious****: **Oh thanks, I love compliments.


	27. Dragons Depart

"In The Future"

Chapter 27: Dragons Depart

The infection could do little to a man like Vegeta who was virtually immune to it. Not many could boast that during their lifetime they had been taken over by dark magic and then later by infestation and live to talk about it. His near impenetrable defenses against such hostile takeovers had actually began developing from birth. He was born into an environment where protecting oneself was both necessary and ongoing. And early on there was, of course, Frieza—a catalyst to a lasting aversion to anything that sought to control him.

Exactly like Goku, there was hardly any gray areas in Vegeta's mind—even if his idea of "black and white" almost always differed from Goku's. He had a clear, definite view on all things and because of his stubborn nature, it was hard to change these views. On one hand, it was a good thing—it made him dependable and gave him the ability to make decisions in even the worst situations. On the other hand, it was a troublesome thing—he was impossible to convince anything to.

When the question arose again to either oppose his own will allowing the poison to take full effect or to stand firm on his own beliefs—the answer was surprisingly easy for Vegeta to make. Even as he felt the full brunt of Pan's body weight crashing into him, the decision was already finalized.

Pan was blinded completely by the shock of light emitted from Vegeta's body and later she found herself placed exactly on top of a motionless Vegeta.

"Vegeta, are you okay?" Pan asked as she climbed off of him.

She had taken little notice of Goku who himself was rather disoriented. Pan, of course, did look towards him when she realized that she wasn't going to get much out of Vegeta.

"Grandpa?" Pan asked a more than shaken up Goku.

"Don't tell me…I actually killed them…"

"Killed who?"

Goku looked towards her as if he had just noticed her presence, "Shenron…Oden…It must have been a…dream, right?"

"I don't really know—I wasn't really with you the whole time," Pan said with a little confusion. "I thought Vegeta took care of Oden."

"He did, but it was found out that Oden was really possessed by Cain. Oden himself was never killed."

"Oh," Pan said as things began to slowly make sense. "So that's where Cain came from in the first place and he started this whole infection thing."

"That's where Cain came from recently, but, as far as I know, no one really knows the origins of Cain's existence."

"But he's gone now for sure, right? That was the whole reason Vegeta and you fused so you could defeat Cain."

"I'm not sure…You saw what happened to me; the infection still exists. Supposedly, Otherworld doesn't have that problem anymore, but here on Earth it still seems to take affect."

"So what are you saying? Cain is still out there?"

Goku shook his head, "Your guess is as good as mines. I would ask Shenron, but…"

"But what?"

"I think I've…"

Pan looked at him critically when he didn't finish his thought. "Hey, Grandpa, you're not gonna' start crying are you?"

"No," Goku said simply as he climbed to his feet. His downcast expression, however, spoke otherwise. "I'm supposed to be Earth's Guardian, but I don't think I've been doing so well."

"Look, Grandpa, even Dende had _his_ off days. Now is different. You don't have a band of fighters who make it their life's ambition to protect you. You are the one who has to fight as well—I'd say that's a lot more than what Kami or Dende can do."

_Dende and Kami didn't start killing people off _Goku thought to himself.

Pan didn't get much feedback on her last statement and decided then to change the subject. Besides, her mind was already elsewhere. Goku noticed Pan's gaze returning to the unconscious Vegeta and he, by an unspoken request by Pan, went over to Saiyan Prince to carry him.

"I'll get Bra," Pan said as she sauntered off to her location.

Goku, in silence, followed her. He watched as Pan carefully lifted her up in her arms. Nothing was said of Goten and Gohan as they took of into the air. It was assumed that since neither he or Pan could find any trace of them that they had simply returned to Otherworld. It was yet another blow to Goku's already bruised conscience—had he killed Gohan also? Pan didn't think it was likely since Vegeta had not fully taken out Goten and he was gone as well. These little facts mattered little to the downcast Saiyan Guardian who followed Pan at a half-hearted speed.

"Do you sense that?" Pan said suddenly just as lightening struck in the far distance.

A warm, powerful feeling came over Goku as he too felt the significant ki signature in the distance. "I wonder who it is now?"

The skies began to darken considerably as the two approached the ki level. The lightening strikes became more and more numerous until it nearly became unsafe for the two of them to fly any closer. And then Pan and Goku stopped abruptly as two enormous dragons shot directly into the air.

"Shenron!" Goku said excitedly, "I can't believe it."

Pan wasn't particularly excited to see Shenron for the first time in many decades. To her, the only thing she knew Shenron for was taking Goku away from her when she needed him the most. Without knowing it, she had also harbored a kind of grudge against the great wishing dragon--she didn't care for him in the least. The dragon had, though, brightened her Grandpa's mood so perhaps for the moment she'd try to withhold her true feelings.

There was another dragon that traveled with Shenron this time and besides its color, the other dragon was exactly identical to Shenron. While Shenron was mostly green, Oden was mainly black with crimson being the color of various smaller features on the dragon. Pan and Goku watched as the dragons climbed to great heights into the air and then as they shot back down towards their location. Pan sighed exasperatedly; she had hoped that the dragons were just going to leave when they shot out from the ground, but she was afforded no such luck.

In the dragon's magnificent wake, Goku and Pan stared incredulously at the sheer size of them. The dark dragon kept its distance at a higher altitude, but Shenron came much closer to the two combatants.

"Sh-Shenron; you're a live—but how?" Goku asked.

"Come, Goku, I was not a human to begin with—it was merely a shell that I created so that for awhile I could live among the humans without drawing attention to myself. It has served me well, but now I see that you can handle things quite well on your own."

Pan stood apart from Goku as the booming voice reverberated through the clouds.

"Oden has requested something of you," Shenron continued to the attentive Goku.

Pan noticed that the dark dragon glided in a little closer to them. For the first time, Pan could make out Oden's eyes and they seemed to be a dark blue color that reflected constantly with the lightening.

"A boy named Robby who was under his care is now left with no one to look after him—he wants you to take him in. Will you do this?"

It was doubtless that Goku even vaguely remembered the child who Gogeta had first met upon returning to Earth. Robby was, perhaps, one of the reasons Earth had not fallen to the potential destructive powers of a chaotic Gogeta. Pan, of course, knew nothing of him.

"Well, if he has no one else, then I wouldn't mind at all."

"Then so be it. Live long, Goku."

Before Goku could respond or think to ask about Cain, Shenron along with Oden shot into the air. Pan and Goku watched as the colossal dragons disappeared from sight as they flew higher and higher into the atmosphere. With a shock of light, the dragons were no more.

For a moment, Pan and Goku stood in complete silence, but Pan was quick to break it.

"So, do you know where this Oden guy stayed at?" Pan asked Goku.

A look of realization crossed the tall Saiyan's face, "Ah, I forgot to ask. Maybe Vegeta might know."

"Or maybe not."

"Don't worry, you can just wish that you wanted to know where Robby lived."

"I don't know about this," Pan said doubtfully.

"About what?"

"Well, you remember what happened with the other Dragon Balls when too many wishes were made."

"You're talking about the negative energy build up. Well, Pan, I'm not a Dragon Ball—I'm an actual person so I doubt that applies to me."

"Are you sure? Or are you just making assumption?"

"...Both?"

"Grandpa!" Pan said exasperatedly, "Maybe you're willing to put yourself in danger, but I'm not."

"Do you have a better plan of finding where Robby is?"

Pan had to admit that she didn't. "No."

"Just this one time, alright. It's not like we're going to make a habit of making trivial wishes."

"One time, Grandpa. I wish that—

"Wait, wait, not right now."

"Why not?" Pan said rather irritably.

"I don't really think I'm strong enough at this point. Let's try tomorrow."

"Okay, Grandpa, you are the 'Almighty Guardian/Wish-granter'"

Goku wondered if she was being facetious as she flew off before he could respond. He too took off after her and inquired where she was going. Her response had been rather curt relating to him that they were going to her place. Her house wasn't too far away from the city so they landed in a spot where no one was looking—behind a tree—and then proceeded to take their loads into Pan's house.

"What are we going to do with Bra—we can't take her home in this condition, people will start wondering what happened to her," Pan mused.

"Then we don't take her home. I know. I'll just bring her with me when I go to the Lookout."

"So, _that's_ where you're going to be staying?"

"Why not? No one's been taking care of it for years—I'm sure Kami's turning in his grave by now. I went there recently...and it wasn't pretty."

"Fine, whatever. At least, I know where to find you. Just make sure you're here bright and early tomorrow, okay."

"No problem."

Goku took up Bra and—not surprisingly—flew out through the window much to Pan's annoyance. She shook her head and watched the fast moving dot disappear into the horizon.

"Vegeta, you chose the right time to go all 'unconscious' on me again; maybe you _are _getting old. I was sort of planning something to do tonight, but it doesn't seem like you'll be up for it."

Pan walked over and closed the window with a sigh. Her eyes went over to Vegeta's still form which rested on one of her living room couches.

/////

AN: Yeah, I know, the wait was terrible, but teachers love to pile on a ridiculous amount of projects and super long essays right before the holidays—especially Christmas holidays. Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter; I wanted it to be longer, but I'll just stop here. By the way, the ending is on the horizon...

**Reviews make my world go 'round:**

**cheche: **Yeah, I really liked that chapter—you'll probably like the next one even more.

**Xyberman: **That sounds like fun, but links don't show on reviews. Maybe you should e-mail me. My email address is on my profile page. One question though, is this dragonball online game pertaining to dragonball or dragonball z

**xzavx: **Oh, stop trying to predict what's going to happen—in the end you'll probably be pleasantly surprised.

**Tetisheri: **Ah, don't worry, it gets better. I won't keep him dead for too long.


	28. Cain Revisited

"In The Future"

Chapter 28: Cain Revisited

"Well, I'm glad you're okay," Pan said to Bra via her cellphone.

"I'm fine, Pan, really. Don't worry, I'll take care of the children for awhile until you're ready for them."

"You're such a lifesaver, Bra, thank you."

"It's no problem—you know, I used to have two boys."

"Duly noted. How is Grandpa doing, by the way?"

"Goku? Oh, he's sound asleep. You need him for something?"

"Yeah—no, never mind it's not really important. Let him rest."

"Alright then, Pan, call me if you need anything."

Bra took this as her cue to hang up. After her brief farewell, she did just that and fell back into a couch directly adjacent to Vegeta. She only sat there for a moment before she had moved over to Vegeta's couch. She knelt beside him and placed her head upon his chest which was cleverly positioned so that her ear was on top of his heart.

Before, she had noted that his heartbeats were five seconds apart. Later that night, it had become seven and now it was nearly ten seconds. She knew for certain that there had to be something awry. With another glance at his pallid face, she reached up to turn off the nearby lamp. She moved closer to Vegeta trying in vain to keep him warm.

"Come on, Vegeta, just hold on until next morning—a few hours. You insist on dying, but I'm not going to let you."

Entirely on their own, tears began to build in her eyes as her head rested on his chest. She fell into a half sleep. One part of her was acutely aware of every shallow breath Vegeta took and another part of her was bone-tired from the duel she had had with her father. Exhaustion would not take her completely—too much of her being was invested in Vegeta's well-being. In this way, time slipped by without Pan being much aware of it.

She jumped when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. Immediately, she lifted her head and turned towards the new presence.

"Pan, you look terrible," came the concerned voice of Goku.

Her eyes were red and puffy and she did little to hide this. It was quite early in the morning and there was still, in fact, sleep in his eyes.

"Bra told you something, didn't she?"

"She didn't get a chance to. His ki signature was fading."

"Are you strong enough now for a wish?"

"I have to be," Goku said looking away from her, "I'm not ready for Vegeta to die either."

"Alright," Pan said slowly, "I wish that Vegeta's heartbeat would return to a normal heart rate."

Before Goku could even say that it was done, Pan felt Vegeta's heartbeat rapidly increase. Because of a thin strip of light that flowed in from a half covered window, Pan could see the color returning to his skin. A smile crept up to Pan's face when his breathing became stronger. Now all that was left to happen was for him to wake.

They waited and waited in utter silence. It was they who held their breaths and all that could be heard was Vegeta's slow and relaxed breaths; nothing more.

"Hey, Vegeta," Pan whispered in his ear, "It's okay now—you can open those golden eyes of yours."

"Pan, I don't think he's going to wake."

"Well, why not?" Pan asked frantically.

"Don't you sense his ki? It's nearly nonexistent."

"But he's breathing, Grandpa! What kind of logic is this!"

"I'm not quite sure, but I do know that we're attempting to change fate."

Pan looked up at him angrily, "What the hell do you known anyway? I didn't hear anyone talking about 'changing fate' when it was you who was being saved. Just make him better, Grandpa. I wish—

"Pan, wait, please just wait. Don't make such a broad wish. No one knows what 'make him better' entails—it could be anything."

"Alright, I'll just be more specific. I wish that Vegeta's ki signature was just strong enough to make him conscious."

Pan turned to Vegeta immediately as she sensed his ki signature grow stronger to a certain point. This had to work, according to Pan.

But it didn't. They sensed as his ki strengthened and then fizzle down to its previous low level. Goku was almost afraid to say anything to the shuttering Pan. She was either shaking with anger or immense despondency.

"Grandpa, was my wish granted or not," Pan asked in a dangerously low tone.

"I'm pretty sure it was," Goku confirmed.

Goku could always feel when he was granting a wish—it always cost him a hefty amount of ki to do so. Now he could see why Shenron allowed only for a set amount of wishes at a time. Shenron was always given at least a year to rest and recuperate, but poor Goku had only rested for a few hours. This was after he had fused, defused, was taken over by Cain's infection, fought both Vegeta and Gohan, and now was taking on wishes that pertained to life and death. He was almost certain that Pan had yet another wish and he felt obligated to grant it. Especially since he felt that it was all thanks to his inability to resist the infection initially that had gotten Vegeta into this predicament in the first place.

"Then I'll make the same wish again," Pan said in the same dangerous tone.

"Careful, Pan, you can't make the same wish more than twice."

"I've never heard of that before."

"Well, then, it's a good thing I told you."

"These 'limitations'. It's all because you're not as powerful as Shenron, right?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but that sounds about right."

Pan proceeded to wishing for the same thing and to her dismay the same phenomenon occurred with Vegeta.

"So, he's just gonna' die..." Pan said to herself.

"Maybe not," Goku said sitting down on a nearby couch, "It's not uncommon these days for Vegeta to give off a misleading ki signature."

"You're right," Pan said quickly latching on to Goku's encouraging news, "Maybe he's not nearly as weak as we're sensing right now."

"Either way, Pan, there's nothing more we can do at the moment."

"Are you sure?"

"Oh, I'm _very_ sure. If there's another wish you want granted, you'll have to wait until tomorrow."

"I'll hold you to it, Guardian."

Goku couldn't see her face because it was turned towards Vegeta so again he wondered if she was being sarcastic.

"Vegeta should be fine until tomorrow—it wouldn't hurt if _you_ got some rest."

"I can't sleep. Why bother?"

"Because, Pan, your well-being to me is just as important as his."

Pan was just about to protest when she thought better of it. "Yeah, I'm sure it is."

"You're not going to take my advise, are you?"

"No," Pan said plainly.

Goku gave her a brief smile when she said this. "Maybe we should go somewhere to take your mind off of things."

"No," Pan said immediately as she sat down to take her post beside Vegeta, "I can't leave."

"Pan, he'll be fine."

"How do you know?!"

"Because I know him. It'll take more than something like this to kill off a Saiyan Prince."

Now it was her turn to grin. "Hm. You really do have a way with words."

"There's a place I've wanted to show you."

"Where?"

"It's a secret for now—unless you plan to come with me, then I'll show you."

Pan crossed her arms and then sighed, "Fine, since you insist."

"Don't worry you'll like it."

Pan, despite herself, allowed her curiosity to make the decision and followed Goku into the early morning sky.

////

He knew there was something wrong when he sat up on the couch. There was that odd feeling at the pit of his stomach—the same one that made him think of vomiting, but never actually doing it. But then he sensed something that superseded everything. A deep, dark evil intruded his senses—the kind of cold evil that he had seen in Frieza time and time again. He had always feared such things. If he could, if he were a lesser man, he would have taken refuge in a shadowy corner.

"Vegeta…" a voice called.

He shivered involuntarily from the mere sound of it yet at the same time it sounded familiar.

"Vegeta…I'm here."

Then the presence of something quite evil began to concentrate in one area. It was close—too close. Vegeta turned his head to the source and found Cain standing directly in front of him. Dark crimson eyes glistened maliciously at him. Vegeta felt another shock of fear.

"What? Cain?" Vegeta managed to say.

"I'm here, Vegeta. Perhaps I should be giving you my thanks. It's been awhile hasn't it, since that day we first met."

Vegeta knew that he was referring to that time in Otherworld.

"Why yes I am," Cain said in response to his thoughts.

"It seems…my thoughts are not my own anymore," Vegeta said looking away, "Why are you here?"

"You thought you destroyed me. Perhaps you did, but then there was you. When you cleansed me from Goku's spirit, I knew there was only one way to cling to my existence. It didn't matter if you chose not to allow me dominance over you—there was still something in you; a kind of evil where I could…hide myself. I had no control over your actions, but I knew that your friends would help you live thereby helping me live."

"You parasite—you're just like Baby."

"I resent that. Baby was quite disgusting. I don't lay eggs like some animal—no, I am much more civil. I only concern myself with the spirit."

"Either way, you both are planning for similar ends."

"To control you? No, that isn't my ambition. I can create destruction all on my own. It is remarkably easy, I fear. If you grow stronger, I grow stronger. We are connected now."

A look of disbelief stole Vegeta's expression, "Impossible!"

"It's true. You see, I've come to a pretty accurate conclusion: if you aren't there, both Pan and Goku will simply fall apart. You are the real strength behind the constant hindrance of my plans. I saw how Pan clung to you when Goku could not control himself. She knew she could count on you and that gave her courage. I saw Goku's weakness when he was left with a pregnant Pan—if you had not arrived as soon as you did, he would have been destroyed. A Guardian is supposed to be able to stand on his own feet—this one cannot."

"Don't underestimate Goku or Pan. They can take care of themselves. The same way _I'm _going to take care of you."

"No, you won't unless you enjoy the fact that in the process of killing me, you'll kill yourself as well. We're connected."

"I won't allow you to do as you please."

"It's too late I already have."

Suddenly, Vegeta found Cain's smoldering eyes in an even closer proximity. Their noses were touching and Vegeta found this to be quite unnerving. He did what was expected when such a situation presented itself to him—he pushed Cain away with a substantial amount of force. The dark Namekian fell towards the table hitting his head on the very edge of it. And to Vegeta's surprise, he felt the corresponding pain traversing through his head as well. Cain looked up at Vegeta from the floor with a rather smug expression. He knew that as his head throbbed so did Vegeta's.

"Perhaps you should take this as a warning," Cain said.

"You don't scare me, Cain, and you'll not get your way."

"I will!" Cain shouted, "And you're going to help me—exactly how I intended since I first beheld you."

They both turned when they heard a key trying to open the lock to the door. Cain disappeared immediately and left Vegeta gasping for breath as Cain's spirit returned to him. Before Vegeta knew it, the door had opened and Goku and Pan had stepped in.

"Vegeta!" Pan cried.

She saw him immediately and suddenly Vegeta found himself in a crushing embrace. Vegeta's reaction wasn't nearly as fast, but he eventually returned her affection.

"I wasn't worried about you at all—I _knew_ you were okay."

Vegeta noticed Goku's expression when Pan released him and knew that Pan had thought just the opposite. He gave the other a knowing look.

"What happened to you?" Pan asked.

"I guess...I got a little carried away. Don't worry—I'm fine, Pan,"

"You better be. You better not try to pull that stunt again. Promise me, you won't."

"Listen, Pan, I don't like making promises I can't keep."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm sorry—I can't make that promise."

"That's...okay. As long as I'm around, you won't have to worry about it."

"Pan, Kakarot," Vegeta began slowly, "Cain is still alive."

"He is?" Goku said with sudden interest, "Where is he? I was almost certain that we hadn't finished him off."

"I...don't know," Vegeta said hesitantly, "I saw him when I first woke," he said truthfully, but then he paused.

"What did he do?" Goku said trying to coax the information out of him.

"Nothing. He did nothing."

Goku was confused for a moment, but soon tried to make sense out of what was just said. "What do you mean by 'nothing'? He didn't attack you?"

"No, he didn't—nothing like that."

"Then like what?"

Vegeta took a deep breath, "Like nothing. He appeared...and then disappeared."

Goku looked at him questionably when he said this, "You sure you weren't just seeing things? Maybe it was just a dream."

"Yeah," Pan chimed in, "You know how you are with dreams."

"I...I _know _I saw him. You can just believe me or not. He's still out there and..."

Vegeta didn't finish his sentence as he realized that he had no more to say.

"It's okay, really. We believe you," Pan said, "Isn't that right, Grandpa?"

"Yeah—there's no doubt in my mind."

Goku, however, couldn't shake the feeling that Vegeta was leaving something out. There was a strange look in his eyes—a look that Goku was not familiar with. Vegeta felt Goku's prying eyes and made an effort to only concentrate on Pan.

"Grandpa and I had just went somewhere to eat—you want something to eat?"

For the first time, Vegeta noticed some doggy bags on the living room table.

"I'll...get some later," Vegeta said glancing at the food, "If you don't mind, I'd like to be alone for a moment."

Goku knew for certain now that Vegeta was avoiding his gaze.

"Wait, where are you going?" Pan asked.

"Just for a moment, Pan," Vegeta repeated as he began to back away from her.

Pan looked at Goku wondering if the was normal behavior. Goku shrugged in response.

"Oh, alright, Vegeta, but you better be back."

And just like that, Vegeta was gone. Pan ran outside just as Vegeta took off into the air.

"Well, I guess I have been a little possessive of you—maybe it's me, maybe you're still thinking about Bulma...or maybe you've realized that you're too good for me."

"Now we both know that that isn't true," Goku said cutting into her wondering words.

"Tell me the truth, Grandpa. What would you have done if Vegeta died?"

"Well, honestly, I don't really know."

"I do," Pan said, "I would have died right along with him—once he's gone I won't have anything to live for."

"Pan," Goku said urgently as he took up her hands, "I don't ever want to hear that again, do you hear me? What about your children? What about me?"

"The truth is, I don't much care about my children—even after all the struggle I went through to have them. They were the ones who killed me; they took me away from Vegeta."

"You can't really mean that, Pan."

Pan continued looking at him without any change in her expression. "Soon I'll have my hands full with Saiyan triplets and no time to really focus on what I really love. No, I don't live for them or you."

"But, Pan, I've spent so little time with you. I can't have you jumping off of buildings or slitting your wrist. If you think I'm going to stand around and watch what little friends I do have die off pointlessly, you must not know me very well."

"What's wrong? You afraid you might be alone, Grandpa? You afraid you might have to feel what I felt for so many years?"

"I won't lie to you—I don't like the idea of being alone. I'm afraid of it; I'm just not built that way. I'm not...built like Vegeta whose probably always been stronger than me in that way—who seems to be invulnerable to feelings of loneliness."

"He's not."

Goku was startled by her statement and waited for her to continue.

"He hates being alone, perhaps more so than you. Even if he acts like he could care less about people, he keeps coming back. He kept helping you even when he hated your guts. He never really left Bulma even though she always got on his nerves. He never left the Z-fighters even when you were gone and his wife dead. He didn't try hard enough to push me away when I first began seeing him in another light. Don't you see, Grandpa? He clings on to people just like you even if he doesn't want to admit it. Trust me, he doesn't make a habit of going into solitude. He wants to be seen—he _always_ wants to be seen and there's no way he could do this if there's nobody around."

A look a realization crossed Goku's face, "Maybe you're right."

"Of course I'm right. That's why I know he'll be back or at least I know he'll try his hardest to do so."

"For your sake, I hope he does."

"No, for your sake."

Goku looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Never mind," Pan said quickly, "It was just a thought."

"You were serious, weren't you? About dying along with Vegeta."

Pan nodded.

"I hope you change your mind—or else you'll be making the same mistake I made with my family. Maybe I'll never know how it feels to be so connected with person as you seem to be to Vegeta—it's the price you pay for loving everyone to the same extent—but I do know that family is sacred. At least I felt that way about Gohan. Don't deprive yourself of that, Pan, it's really something special."

Pan looked down, "You're right, Grandpa, you'll never know how it feels."

////

Vegeta didn't know where he was flying; he just knew that it was well away from Pan's affectionate presence and Goku's prodding eyes.

"_Damn it. Why didn't I just tell the entire truth? They were just...so relieved to see me. I could see it in Pan's eyes, barely holding it together, sleep deprived—there was a crazed look, a look of ownership as if she wouldn't dare let me die. And Goku keeping his respectable distance, I saw it in him too, sleep deprived, far too relieved to see me. Why? Why do they act as if I'm some kind of life line? As if I was the center of their universe?"_

_ "You see, Vegeta? Don't you see...you are the one..." _Cain whispered, _"With you, I control their fates, such is your influence."_

_ "No. They're both fine...they're both fine...I swear they are..."_

_ "Are you certain, Vegeta?"_

_ "Cain, do me a favor and shut-up. You think I don't see what you're doing?"_

_ "And what is it I'm doing?"_

_ "Influencing my thoughts!"_

Then Cain began laughing with a hint of hysteria.

_"Shut-up, Cain, Shut-up!"_

_ "Oh, I'm sorry. Was I disturbing your solitude?"_

_ "The last thing I want is to hear your voice in my head. Mark my words, I'll be rid of you, Cain."_

_ "Yeah? And how will you do that?"_

_ "You let me worry about that."_

Vegeta closed his eyes for a moment as the wind swept over his face. When he opened them once again, he climbed to a higher altitude.

_"I know there's a way. There has to be." _Vegeta thought in a calmer mood.

_"Do you plan on sacrificing yourself? Do you think that's wise for you to do?"_

_ "I don't need your approval on everything I do. As of now, you will be completely ignored."_

_ "You can't do that."_

_ "I still have the ability to cleanse Cain from my body."_

_ "Oh, please, Vegeta, don't be so obvious."_

_ "Even if I'm not sure what the effects of doing that will be—it's the only thing I can think to do."_

_ "You'll die, that's what would happen."_

_ "Though, I doubt something as puny as a parasite would kill me, if I do, Pan will wish me back."_

_ "Goku's too weak!"_

_ "In the end, Cain will go to Hell and rot there. I'll either live or die."_

_ "You fool, what about the consequences?"_

_ "Cain doesn't control me and he was stupid enough to take me on. Perhaps it is he who has been tricked."_

_ "You insolent little—_

_ "He'll die. His plans will never came to fruition. I'll make sure of it."_

_ "You're really serious about this, aren't you!"_

Vegeta grinned to himself when he felt Cain's fading confidence.

////

AN: Slightly confusing? Of course it was, I doubt anyone's thoughts are anything but clear and concise. Will Vegeta be able to take care of Cain once and for all? Is Goku truly fit to be Earth's Guardian? Will Pan ever find it in her heart to accept the children that so far has only caused her pain? (Sounds like a recipe for an exceptionally long chapter…) Stay tuned.

**xzavx: **That's okay, predict as much as you want, it gives me ideas because sometimes even I don't know what's going to happen next.I'm sure those teachers have our best interests in mind…hopefully, but I really don't feel like doing even half of my daily homework. Suddenly, I spend my time writing on this story and then I'm forced to do a rush job on it during lunch--I think I've perfected the art of procrastination, don't worry.

**cheche: **But finishing the story is a big undertaking for me…I'm not really known for finishing any. Would you rather be left wondering what could have happened or with a nice closure? Besides, I fear this story could be neverending if I don't put a stopping point somewhere…

**Mirai Vegeta: **I love it when you review; looking at how I haven't got flamed yet, this must be a worthwhile fic. You know when I started this fic, I thought it was just going to be like the rest of my fics: review-less or at least not much of them. Yeah, it is kind of rare these days to read a dbz fic that isn't suffering from some rather glaring problems, but I've read some really good ones too. I waited until I was old enough to put a sentence together before I thought it was safe to actually put a fic on this site.


	29. Vegeta's Bluff

**Italics: Vegeta's rather brief and sudden contact with his own spirit**

"In The Future"

Chapter 29: Vegeta's Bluff

Try as he might, Goku could not convince Pan to come with him to the Lookout. In the end, Goku was forced to leave Pan to her own devices as he went off to do something about the abandoned, dreary looking Lookout. He had done nothing to it yesterday and decided that it was either now or never to put some kind of effort into making it halfway decent.

Pan was convinced that Vegeta would return soon and so she kept a vigil out for him. Not to mention that she cleaned out several doggy bags in anticipation. Her thoughts never once drifted to her three newborns--Vegeta Jr., Golyn, and Ariel. They were the least of her worries.

She tried for a few minutes to interest herself in TV, but after flicking through the channels, she quickly turned it off.

"Vegeta, don't you dare get yourself into trouble."

////

This was something that only he could possibly do. The idea had come to Vegeta when he first felt Cain exit his body. Cain was in fact a separate entity that only had and ephemeral attachment to Vegeta--it wasn't a permanent connection. Vegeta was convinced that with some manipulation he could rid himself of Cain. If he concentrated hard enough, he could pinpoint where that darkness hid. The only thing he wasn't sure of now was how to use his cleansing ability in such a sophisticated way. Unfortunately, there was no rule book that Vegeta could refer to when he wanted to learn the specifics of how to use certain abilities.

Grudgingly, he almost regretted not taking Elder Kai's suggestion of taking the time to truly understand what exactly these new powers he had acquired were and how to properly use them. Now he was forced to go on mere gut feelings., but such methods had an unstable foundation. He was bound to miss something and inadvertently screw things up to the point of no return. It was a chance that Vegeta was willing to take.

For some reason, at this point in his life, he had no trouble putting the sake of the world over his own life. Was it because he thought less of himself than in previous years? Vegeta hoped not. Maybe it had something to do with his age. By this time, life was nothing new to Vegeta, he didn't cling to it as tightly as perhaps Pan thought was proper. It didn't mean that he cared less for her, it was just that he was beginning to think he had overstayed his welcome. What gave him--a once destroyer of worlds--the right to live for so long; to finally come to a place in his life where there was really no need to worry? He thought perhaps if he shared such revelations with others and become responsible for other's wellbeing, he wouldn't feel so guilty about winning so much good fortune.

Vegeta landed somewhere on a large, abandoned island--one that he was familiar with because he would often come there in moments of extreme anger and he needed to destroy something. The forest that had been there before was nearly nonexistent as if shrinking back in the face of Vegeta's intense anger. He sat down casually on the sand where the swishing of the water was most audible. It was odd that a place that symbolized anger and turbulent emotions could bring such peace to him now. Perhaps it was the mere fact that he knew he wasn't the same person from before that made this island special in his mind. There was nothing like a place that was living proof of his flaws to make him feel that much more appreciative of what he had achieved since then.

Pan was just going to have to wait a while longer as Vegeta's bright golden eyes gazed at the ever moving ocean. He couldn't allow her to interrupt his thoughts because he knew he would be hard-pressed to think of anything else.

What he needed at that moment was to clear his own mind completely--no distractions. Though he could sense Cain for the most part, Cain was putting all his energy into becoming completely undetectable to Vegeta. Vegeta was fully aware that Cain knew exactly what he was planning to do--there were no secrets between them. Similarly, Vegeta knew what Cain was planning to do. Though at first this little development would seem like an advantage, it really wasn't. It was like he was being forcefully pulled into a dark water and some invisible force was keeping him from returning to the surface where there was light. Vegeta no longer wanted to be privy to Cain's disturbing thoughts, but there was no real way to ignore it altogether. Cain knew this; so did Vegeta.

But darkness was nothing incredibly new to the Saiyan Prince which was why he closed his eyes at this point. It was a familiar environment; even more so than a world filled with vibrant color. There were no distractions now, only a world devoid of color. He felt himself traveling to a different place, but at the same time knowledgeable of the fact that he sat in the same spot.

_If only he could find Cain. Where exactly was he hiding? All around he looked there was only darkness and he felt as if he was going nowhere until he came upon a doorknob that stood out from everything else. It was bright and gilded and practically beckoned for him to turn it. Somehow, with a hand that there but not, turned the doorknob and was greeted with a contrastingly white environment._

_There were many hallways, turns, and intersections but soon something caught his eye; a black strip on the floor that started_ _from a nearby hallway and followed the corridor into the distance. With a short inspection of the sight, he placed a "hand" on it and felt a material that was akin to rubber. Starting from the tip, the black material began to whiten and a medium pace it began to overtake the ebony ribbon. His vision followed the odd phenomenon down the hall, up several stairs, taking a few left and right turns, down a few more stairwells until it ended at a glossy white wall. From the end of the black--now white strip; a small crack crawled midway up the wall. Before this could be scrutinized any closer, _Vegeta found himself looking at the same placid scene from before--a pleasing combination of blue skies adorned with white, puffy clouds and lazily moving waters onto a glistening shore.

He had returned to reality suddenly, but he was just as quickly aware of another sinister presence.

"You! What have you done?!" came Cain's angry voice.

His eyes turned to the voice immediately, but he knew already who it was. When he stood up in response to Cain's angered tone, he also realized how incredibly weak he was at the moment. Exactly how much ki was consumed in his endeavor to separate himself from Cain? Never did Vegeta suspect that it would take such a substantial amount of his already subpar ki level. Cain didn't have to know such details however.

"I've done what I've set out to do," Vegeta said stating the obvious. Why not? The question had seemed rather elementary.

Cain growled at his effrontery, "So now you think you've won--

"I have," Vegeta interrupted, "Unless your plan has suddenly become _elaborate_ in the span of a few seconds."

"Maybe it has," Cain said defiantly.

"Face it, Cain. There's nothing else you can possibly do. Suppose I let you off quietly? If you renounce yourself and relinquish all the energy you have stolen from others over the past few centuries, I won't kill you today and for however long you keep your end of the deal."

Cain was momentarily speechless. He had expected insults, threats, and an overall sense that he was going to die in a few miliseconds, but he was not prepared for mercy. "Vegeta…I--this is very unlike you…"

"The offer doesn't last very long. I'm already having second thoughts."

"Wait, you act as if I can't defeat you if I tried. Your ki has obviously been compromised from that stunt you just pulled."

"You care to test your theory, Cain? Although, I know it goes against your entire being to do something that isn't reasonably guaranteed to succeed. You and I both know how misleading my ki signature is--you have no idea of what I am capable of."

"I also know how you like to bluff."

"You also know how I take advantage of my opponent's tendency to underestimate me."

Cain was beginning to second guess himself. Vegeta was underestimated almost as much as he liked to bluff--or at least this was what he had gleaned from Vegeta's mind while he had still inhabited him.

"My patience grows thin," Vegeta said as he watched Cain contemplate his proposition. "You either die now or later."

"Later? Do you plan on coming to finish the job at a later date even if I do agree to your terms?"

"No, but that's how most villains work. You give them a chance and they'll eventually turn around and do the same thing."

"Rather judgmental coming from a person like you."

"It would be judgmental if I had never been in your shoes before--take it as a token of wisdom or ignore it; it makes no difference to me."

"Alright," Cain said slowly, "I renounce myself."

He approached Vegeta in slow, measured steps and held his hand out to him. Cain knew just as well as Vegeta what was meant by "relinquishing his power". By simple physical contact, Vegeta was able to extract any energy that wasn't rightfully his which would, in turn, return Cain to the ki level of a typical Namekian. It was a technique that was similar to what Goku did when he was gathering energy for a Spirit Bomb, but in a more specialized form.

"You've made the right choice," Vegeta said when he was finished.

"In your eyes perhaps," Cain said grudgingly.

"Whatever beef you had with Guru has long since lost its importance. He's long dead."

Vegeta knew, at least, that Cain had been harboring some kind of hatred for Guru and eventually his entire race for unknown reasons. The Namekians revered Guru as their savior and father, somehow Cain hadn't shared their beliefs.

"I don't intend to go back," Cain stated plainly as he turned from Vegeta. "You have what you wanted."

Cain took off into the air and out of Vegeta's sight. Vegeta continued to look at where Cain had disappeared thoughtfully and then sighed--that was close. There was no doubt that from all the energy that Cain had accumulated over the years, Cain would have been able to wipe the floor with him. He felt an almost unparalleled surge of energy flow through him. He sensed the familiar ki signatures of the long dead Z-fighters and suddenly flashes of memories came back to him--the unpleasant ones of their ultimate defeat. But there was one image that always came back to haunt him in his dreams every now and then: Oden with his sickeningly smug expression splattered with blood that was not his own. Vegeta, despite himself, shook his head as if to make such disturbing depictions fade away forever. Surely there was something less brutal, more constructive to think of?

Vegeta also felt Gogeta's ki; a rather eerie feeling. It felt more like a complete stranger, enigmatic and undeniably powerful. He imagined that Super Saiyan V Gogeta must have been quite impressive, but somehow he had no inclination to ever want to meet him (if it were possible) and he was certain that Goku shared the same sentiment.

So many different kinds of energy had all at once, at some point, existed within Cain--Vegeta would not have been able to withstand an all out attack from him, but Cain had believed Vegeta's bluff. His sense had been blinded from the fact that he thought he knew Vegeta's M.O.(*Modus Operandi) and Vegeta used this confidence and made it work for him.

Vegeta knew that a lot had been at stake when he realized that he alone couldn't defeat Cain. Who else could have? Not Goku. Vegeta knew that even one wish could put him into an increasingly weakened state. Not Pan. Super Saiyan or not, she was no match for Cain. Not Bra. She was a complete novice when it came to combat. Not 18. It wasn't as if she could have been increasing her power by training over the years--she was an android and wasn't too much stronger than a Super Saiyan. That was the level she would always remain.

Cain's plan had been rather full proof and he probably would have succeeded in his quest for total chaotic domination. He was determined and he had spent most of his life planning for this kind of end. Would he so easily change overnight? Vegeta doubted it completely. He'd have to keep an eye on Cain for a few weeks before he could risk leaving Cain to his own devices. The simple thought of having to tail Cain wherever he went or whatever he did drew another sigh from the Saiyan Prince. Perhaps it would be better to think of things when he didn't feel both tired and hungry all at once. _Everything_ sounded exhausting and impossible at this point. The technique he had used to absorb Cain's stolen power did not allow him to make use of the energy in anyway; a minor setback. Vegeta didn't know quite why this was so, but there was nothing much he could do for it now. He'd have to ask Goku about it later. Right now, he had a few things he wanted to do before he went back to his distraught Pan, but there was one thing he needed first--food.

Vegeta flew closely to the water until he reached the populated mainland and then he went on foot from there. Not only was he cautious about letting the general public witness his abilities, he was also running too dangerously low on energy to do anything as reckless as flying about the city in broad daylight.

At the present moment, he was in the Coastal City. This meant that the common food here was seafood. Already Vegeta's canine-like nose detected boiled shrimp, grilled scallops, well-seasoned lobsters, calamari, fried fish and practically everything else that was considered seafood. His nose drew him to a vendor that had a wide variety of fishes. Glad that he somehow always had his credit card, he ordered ten of everything. At first he was met with an astonished look, but soon the vendor was busy fixing up the order; Vegeta knew that money could pacify any disagreements. Patience not being one of his strong suits, he crossed his arms in silent anticipation completely ignoring a growing mob of people waiting to get their orders taken. No doubt Vegeta was drawing a lot of attention to himself, but it was nothing that bothered him very much. As he watched the vendor, he felt something tug at his leg. Instinctively, he looked down and saw that it was a boy--a boy that looked half-starved and on the verge of tears.

"Please, mister, can I have some of your food?"

There was something oddly familiar about this boy, but Vegeta hadn't the slightest clue why. Was Alzheimer's finally setting in?

"What's your name kid?"

"Robby."

That did little to disprove the fact that Vegeta felt that he already knew him. It was rather infuriating. He hated not remembering something that he thought he should already know.

"Robby, see that table over there," Vegeta said pointing, "Wait for me there."

"Alright," the boy nodded.

The first thing that Robby had noted of Vegeta was his strikingly white hair and strange colored eyes. Such traits had reminded him so much of Gogeta that he had chosen to walk up to him despite his initial fear. But there was something else about Vegeta that made him frustratingly familiar, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what it was. Maybe it was his demeanor. Not that Vegeta acted quite as mysterious or out of place as Gogeta, but the same kind of confidence radiated from him. But these were silly thoughts--Gogeta was dead, Shenron and Oden had seen to that. He'd never see him again. In fact, he'd never see _anyone_ again. Oden had abandoned him again and for the first time he felt utterly lost and alone. There had been nothing in the refrigerator or shelves to eat so he had taken to the streets. Surely someone could spare a little boy some food? But nobody did. Through the night, he had made his way to Coastal City where he might have a better chance at nabbing something to eat. He would walk up to someone who was just ordering food and ask for some of it. It hadn't worked at all until he came upon Vegeta who Robby had spied ordering a substantial amount of food. Now he sat patiently at the before mentioned table.

He had enough time then to let his mind wander and almost automatically his mind came back to this one phrase: "…to exist as two instead of one." It was something Gogeta had said at least four times. What exactly did that mean? Was there some type of cloning involved here? Was there really two Gogetas out there and only one of them had been destroyed? Nothing was quite adding up. He couldn't think of a reason Gogeta would want to clone himself or if he had been able to do such a thing in the short time he was here.

Robby's thoughts were interrupted when a plate of untold amounts of food was placed in front of him. He glanced around the heap saw that it was the man from before.

"Well, are you waiting for it to get cold first?" Vegeta asked the kid.

Robby shook his head and dug into the plate he was given. He probably wasn't going to finish it, but when he looked up and noted Vegeta's several plates, five were already empty. Startled, Robby stared for awhile, but then went back to his food before Vegeta could notice his gaze. Robby had his fill soon after and Vegeta made sure that the rest of Robby's food didn't go to waste.

"Where's your parents?' Vegeta asked when all the plates were made bare.

"Mom is dead, Dad is gone," Robby answered simply.

"So you don't have a home."

Robby shook his head, "Dad left me before, but this time he left me with nothing to live off of. I'm really thankful for your kindness."

"Kindness?" Vegeta asked slightly surprised, "One look at you and anyone would have taken pity on you."

"No, not really. You're the first."

"I really am getting soft," Vegeta said standing up, "Listen, kid, I feel as if I should know you, but I seem to have forgotten. Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No," Robby said slowly. So he felt it too, that growing sense of familiarity. As they stood and looked at one another, that sense became undeniable. "You remind me of Gogeta," Robby said finally.

It was like everything slowly began to make sense as a look of realization came over Vegeta's features, "Gogeta? How do you know him?"

"By chance really. I saw him walking and he needed my help--he needed a place to stay."

The only thing Vegeta was sure of was that he must have met Robby while fused with Goku. That would explain how he somehow knew him but didn't. He still couldn't remember anything when it came to Gogeta, but at least some part of him knew Robby.

"Well, Robby, I suppose I'm indebted to you."

Robby was confused, "Why's that?"

"You did help Gogeta, right?"

"Yeah, but Shenron and Oden--they killed him."

"_Killed_ him?" Vegeta asked with surprise.

Robby nodded, "They disappeared with Gogeta so they could fight. I don't know how they could've done that," Robby said with a little anger, "Gogeta was already weak."

"So he was infected just like Shenron said," Vegeta said almost to himself.

Vegeta remembered that upon waking that both Shenron and Oden had been there. They had appeared as if they had already been in a fight with someone else.

"You _know_ Gogeta, don't you," Robby said in an accusatory tone.

"You could say that. Your father, where do you think he is now--I'll take you to him."

"You would?" Robby said with surprise, "You must be Gogeta's close friend."

"Very close."

"What if I said my father was Oden."

"I'd say you were lying."

"It's true--well, maybe not; he's not really my biological dad and he never married Mom, but he took me in when she died."

The problem with this development of Oden being his father was that Vegeta suspected that he was dead. Oden's ki signature was by now very familiar to Vegeta despite its tendency to mislead and it seemed to have disappeared from the face of Earth. Shenron was the same way.

That left Robby both fatherless and motherless. There was practically no one left to take care of him.

"Do you know of anyone else in your family?" Vegeta asked with just the smallest hint of desperation.

Robby shook his head no.

Then Vegeta mentally looked through his already short list of people he knew personally.

"I could stay with you," Robby said interrupting Vegeta's thoughts, "I promise I won't be a bother. I'll stay out of your way."

"No, you can't," Vegeta said with finality. He almost regretted it when he saw the hurt look on Robby's face. "Look, it's…not you." A single human child in a house of unpredictable Saiyan babies didn't seem like the ideal situation. "Come on, I think I know somewhere you could stay," Vegeta said holding out a hand.

"The orphanage?" Robby asked stepping back.

"No, I have something better in mind."

////

AN: Yeah, I know, long wait. I've just been having so much fun this holiday. Unfortunately, it's back to homework and school…I wanted to put more into this chapter, but it was getting a little long. \Don't worry, the next one will be more exciting. So stay tuned. Still eyeing that conclusion for this story, but I want to get a little more Pan/Vegeta interaction.

**Yay! Reveiws! I'm so overjoyed:**

**xzavx: **See, there's nothing to be afraidof…yet. MHUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Ahem, wow, where did that come from? ;)

**listenserendiptiy: **Don't worry, I do it all the time. I want to keep up with a story, but then I have all these _other_ things to do at the same time. And yes, if Toriyama ever decided to do a post DBZ/GT series, I'd hope it'd be something like this. Just wishful thinking, though.

You actually want some tip from muaw? I'm so flattered.


	30. The Metal Box

"In The Future"

Chapter 30: The Metal Box

What was a dream? Was it purely created from a hodgepodge of fictional sources? Was one's subconscious mind calling out to convey subliminal messages? Was there an Otherworldly presence at work, sending strange pictures to one's mind at the moment when one was most vulnerable? Or was there a supernatural aspect?

Vegeta often thought of such things as he woke up each morning. Strangely, his dreams had become so vivid and detailed that he was able to remember them in their entirety even after days of having them. He could recount the details of them to other people if he so dared, in fact, it was as if he had been in another dimension altogether. The same sensations he had felt on that island was the same he had felt when he found himself in the midst of a particularly vivid dream. Was it then the same? Vegeta was sure that he had not fallen to sleep in his brief meditation because he remembered being completely aware of himself the entire time. The strange similarities remained however.

There was one answer that Vegeta was reluctant of saying aloud: Spirit World or at least a domain where spirits dwelt. He had been to Otherworld before and it looked nothing like the places he often visited in his dreams. He wasn't sure what to think, but he knew that he had stumbled upon something that allowed him to ultimately defeat Cain and, before, come in contact with Goku though he had not been physically present.

"Where are we going?" asked the curious voice of Robby bringing Vegeta out of his consuming thoughts.

They had been presently walking away from the heavily populated areas of Coastal City. In reality, Vegeta was looking for a good place to take off into the air. His driving was rusty and walking with Robby was intolerably slow.

"This seems like a good spot," Vegeta said answering Robby's question.

Vegeta looked around for a moment and then nodded to himself—no one would notice. Then he squatted down to Robby's level. "Listen, Robby, I'm going to hand you over to someone that I trust with my life. You said you needed a place to stay and that seems like the best choice."

Vegeta watched as Robby's face lit up. It was grudgingly heartwarming to the Saiyan Prince. "Climb on my back," Vegeta ordered.

This quickly confused Robby, but he could tell from Vegeta's expression that he wasn't joking around. Robby complied and suddenly found himself soaring through the skies.

"Wow!" Robby exclaimed, "This is incredible!"

Though Vegeta couldn't see Robby's face, Robby's eyes were alight with wonder and amazement.

"Dad could do the same thing, but he never let me ride with him."

"Not surprising," Vegeta commented as he flew at a moderately slow pace.

It wasn't long before Kami's Lookout began to come into view.

"What's that in the sky?" Robby asked as his keen eyes picked up the sight.

"That's where I hope you will be staying.

"In the sky?"

"Are you afraid of heights?"

"No, no not at all. This is all just so..."

"Overwhelming. Don't try to understand everything all at once—it's not worth the effort."

"Alright."

The flood of questions Robby felt bubbling to the surface slowly began to subside when he took a deep breath. Robby gasped when Vegeta began to ascend rapidly. The Lookout was high in the air and even they weren't at the proper altitude yet. Despite himself, Robby closed his eyes and then opened them upon noting that they had stopped. Robby climbed off of Vegeta and found that his legs were rather unstable. Sudden shifts in walking and flying were new to him and soon he had fallen ungracefully to the ground.

"Hey, Vegeta, it's you!" Goku said excitedly in the distance.

Vegeta couldn't help but grin at his friend's generally unshakable high spirits.

"Pan and I were beginning to get worried about you. Are you okay?" Goku asked in a genuinely concerned tone when he was closer.

"I'm fine," Vegeta responded reassuringly.

Vegeta watched Goku's eyes study him and then Goku nodded, "Alright. Whatever was wrong before, I guess it's gone now."

"We won't have to worry about Cain for now."

"You took care of him?" Goku asked with astonishment, "By yourself?"

Goku had sensed nothing of any kind of epic battle that would support Vegeta's claim.

Vegeta caught Goku's confused expression, "It's a long story, Kakarot. I'll tell you later. Right now, I have to ask you something."

Goku finally noticed that there had been someone else traveling with Vegeta as his eyes dropped to the small, green-eyed boy partially hidden behind Vegeta. He had been far too wrapped up in Vegeta's wellbeing to notice something as minute as Robby. Before Vegeta could say another word, Goku came down to Robby's level.

"How's it going, kiddo? And what would your name be?"

"Robby," the boy said back.

Goku blinked back in surprise, "You mean, _Robby_, Robby? Oden's kid?"

Robby nodded slowly in silent confusion. Vegeta turned a curious eye towards Goku no doubt wondering how Goku knew so much.

"Well, your father, he asked me personally to find you and take care of you—I'd be more than happy to do that."

"You know my father too?" Robby questioned. "Where is he? He left me with no food, no nothing."

"He—it's complicated. He won't be able to be there for you. I'm sorry, but the important thing is he always thought about you and wanted you to be safe."

Goku placed a reassuring hand on Robby's head, "If you'll have me, you can live here with me."

It was then that Robby began to notice his surrounding. There was a palace-like building that stood erect and demanded his attention. The entrance seemed wide and gaping. It's white walls conveyed purity and cleanliness. Even the tiled ground spoke of such things. But there was something else that tugged on the edges of an otherwise flawless picture.

"Just as dilapidated as I imagined it would be," Vegeta said as he took notice of the building.

This was, of course, the first time in centuries since he had seen the Lookout. Nobody had lived there and Vegeta had never had any reasons to try to keep it up.

"Hey, where's Mr. Popo?"

"Mr. Popo died while protecting Dende when Oden demanded that they hand over the dragon balls—as if they existed on this planet anymore. Dende's not a fighter and Mr. Popo is a pathetic excuse of one. Death was imminent."

"You were there?"

"Not soon enough. Oden was already finishing off Dende by the time I got there. Such an idiot."

"Dende?"

"No, Oden. I told him that—maybe I shouldn't have—and he nearly killed me after a few hits. Killing Dende wouldn't bring him any closer to accomplishing his goals."

"You think Oden has changed at all?"

"No, not really, but that doesn't matter—isn't he dead or something?"

"I thought _I_ had killed him at some point, but him including Shenron went into their... "dragon forms" and left."

"What?" Vegeta said confused, "When did that happen?"

"You were out for awhile after you fought me. That was when Oden asked me to take of Robby."

"Hm. I see. I'm surprised you're still here."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the opportunity was there. Shenron, as a dragon, making his departure. You're telling me you didn't feel any urge to ask him to take you with him?"

"I mean, Pan was right there. I couldn't ask that in front of her."

"Was that the only reason? Does our _guardian_ need a babysitter so he won't run off whenever he feels like it?"

"You're...beginning to sound like Pan. I don't make a habit of abandoning people when I'm needed."

"Right, guardian."

Goku knew this time that it was sarcasm, maybe it had been the same with Pan.

"Pan didn't need to physically be there, Kakarot. There or not, your decision should have been the same."

"You're being selfish—you and Pan. You would go off on your own sometimes, but no one talks about that."

"Exactly," Vegeta said much to Goku's confusion.

"What are you saying?"

"Meaning, people could care less if I was there or not, in fact I'm sure there must have been some kind of celebration whenever I did leave. I don't think you quite realize how much _you_ influenced the others—I always had that nagging feeling that you didn't because you never used it to your advantage."

"I'm not into telling people what to do, Vegeta."

"I know," Vegeta said simply, "That's just too bad."

Perhaps even more than that he was jealous of Goku's tendency to attain higher levels than he, he was jealous of how people would listen to him. No one really paid much attention to Vegeta unless he was doing something reprobative. Goku's clout was so apparent that Vegeta was amazed that no one noticed—not even Goku himself realized it. Maybe people didn't like leaders who actually wanted to be one. The more unlikely, less able person always rose through the ranks with inhuman like skill. He supposed that people trusted those who weren't really ready for the role presented to them. What then happened to those who were ready for the world? They were shunned. They were too predictable. They were doomed to travel down a less glorious road. Was Alexander the Great really ready at such a young age to take on the throne? Did Queen Elizabeth ever expect to rule over all of England? Did Rocky Balboa truly expect to defeat Apollo on their first bout?

"It wouldn't be right anyway," Goku said back, "People have their own minds and I didn't want to take that away from them."

Vegeta grinned at him and then shook his head, "I guess there's a reason others trust you."

"People trust you too."

"Don't make me laugh."

"No, really."

"If there was any actual trust between me and the others, they wouldn't all be dead right now."

"It wasn't your fault. Oden was extremely powerful—I don't even know if I would have made a difference."

"You weren't there. You didn't see what happened. We were all disconnected. No one listened to me when I said we needed to protect Dende first, not when Oden's ki signature was nowhere near him. He manipulated his ki so that it could be in multiple places at one time. Oden managed to separate us into several small and ineffective groups. And I, because I knew I was right, went for Dende first by myself when what we needed to do was stay together."

Goku suddenly realized that he probably _could _have made a difference. Who listened to Vegeta besides Goku? They wouldn't follow what Vegeta wanted to do because they weren't used to do such things, but they would follow Goku all the way to the depths of Hell. It was Goku who considered the point of views of everyone and that was why he was sometimes the conduit of good ideas. But there had been no Goku, no real cooperation, just Vegeta who no one had ever considered being any kind of leader or at least one they would question so much.

"There's nothing we can do for it now," Goku said finally.

"I guess you're right."

They had completely forgotten about Robby who had slipped away and was currently exploring the palace grounds, but even then they didn't notice.

"Hey, Vegeta, you think I'd make a good guardian?"

"And where did that question come from?"

"I don't know. I was just wondering."

"Well, it's too late for that, isn't it? You're already one. Better to make the best of it."

Vegeta could tell that Goku didn't like his answer, but he didn't care.

"It's just that Pan--

"Pan again? Do you always believe everything that comes out of her mouth?"

"Why not? You think she lies?"

"She lies? No. But she loves taking things out of proportion. I think you're very capable of learning from your mistakes--so if you really believe you've so far been an ineffective guardian, then you can always do better next time."

Vegeta said this in such a nonchalant way that he made it sound extremely easy. Goku wondered if that was true.

"I will," Goku said simply. Eventually, Pan would come around…

"There's something I have to ask, though. You being the guardian I thought it would be…proper. Cain decided that he would stand down and he gave me all the energy that he had stolen. I just don't know what to do with it. I could give you back your energy, but there are so many more and they're all dead or don't exist anymore."

"How much energy are we talking about?"

"Enough so that even Super Saiyan V Gogeta would have to gawk at it."

"More powerful than him?"

"No, but enough to surprise him."

"I don't know, maybe we could hide it somehow. I do know one thing. We won't be able to simply destroy it because energy itself is never destroyed nor is it created."

"So we hid it, but how?"

"Hey look, everybody, look what I found!" Robby shouted excitedly interrupting their conversation.

The two looked over to the youth who ran towards them with a solid looking black box.

"What is it?" Robby asked holding the box up to Goku.

"I have no idea. Can I see it?"

"Sure," Robby said.

There was no discernable opening or lid to the box. It just seemed like a very weighted cube.

"I wonder what it's made out of?" Goku asked almost to himself. "Where did you find this thing?"

"There's all sorts of cool things in this place. I don't know, it seemed like the room was untouched with all the dust and then I found this box. I tried to crack it open, but it wouldn't budged."

"Maybe it isn't meant to be opened," Vegeta said.

"Wait, I remember this material," Goku said as he ran his hand over the box. "The Supreme Kai called it the hardest material that existed in the universe. In fact, Gohan broke the Z-sword on it when he struck it."

"Let me see it," Vegeta said.

Goku then placed it in the other's hand. He hadn't the slightest clue as to what Vegeta was going to do next and he didn't expect Vegeta's next move. Vegeta threw the box up into the air and unleashed a two handed ki blast that consumed the entire cube easily. Even before Robby could cry out with horror, the heavy cube landed neatly back into Vegeta's hands.

"I guess you're right," Vegeta said handing the box back to Goku.

"It's _cold_," Goku said with surprise.

Slowly, the cube returned to its normal temperature. Vegeta had just proven how durable this box was and suddenly an idea came to Goku.

"Vegeta, can you transfer energy to other things?"

"I could try. I've never tried it before."

Goku held the box out to him, "Then try on this box."

Vegeta, instinctively held both of his hands a few centimeters away from the cube and slowly coaxed the stolen energy from his body. The energy was completely unseen as it easily passed through the solid walls of the black box.

"Well? Is it working?" Goku asked.

When Vegeta didn't respond, Goku knew that it was. Goku watched as Vegeta's bright golden eyes changed to a deep brown. Gradually, the cube began to drop in temperature until it became ice cold then Vegeta was finished. Anybody who could sense ki noticed immediately the massive amount of it that had been stuffed into the box. Vegeta was able to mask the true intensity of the energy, but now that it had left him it was now completely unprotected.

"We can't leave it here on Earth," Vegeta said with eyes locked on the black box, "It will attract too much attention and Earth doesn't need that right now."

"Then where do we put it?"

Vegeta shook his head, "I don't know. Maybe this was a bad idea."

"New Namek?" Goku suggested.

"Of course not. They can hardly defend themselves."

"I bet if there was a planet full of Saiyans, they'd be able to handle it."

"If there was such a planet in existence, they'd love the challenge."

Robby who had found the black box in the first place was thoroughly lost throughout the entire exchange. There were so many questions to ask.

"Umm…what's a Saiyan?" Robby finally asked.

Goku looked at him as if he had instead asked why the sky was blue. "I'll explain later, okay?"

"Okay…" Robby said doubtfully.

He still didn't understand and what was the fuss over the box. He hadn't understood what Vegeta had done to it to make it so dangerous. What was so dangerous about energy?

"I'll keep it here with me," Goku said, "I'll have to figure out something."

"Well, I could always _wish_ for something, right?"

"Right." Goku said a little too enthusiastically liking Vegeta's train of thought. "Tomorrow. Yeah, tomorrow would be just perfect for me to grant a wish."

"Tomorrow then," Vegeta said. "Now, I have to go."

"So soon?"

"Yeah. Pan would die without me."

"Are you certain of that?" Goku said seriously to an already levitating Vegeta, "You think she'd kill herself if you weren't around?"

"Relax, Kakarot, it was just a joke."

Vegeta's jokes, whenever he tried to tell them, always had to do with death, Goku remembered, and for the most part they hardly ever sounded like a real joke.

"But it's true. That's exactly what she told me today."

"She must've been joking too."

"She was completely serious."

There was a very long, drawn out silence afterwards mainly because of Vegeta's shocked expression.

"I'll…talk to her. Don't worry."

With this, Vegeta took off into the air and then with a burst of energy he was out of eyeshot.

"Wow, I wish I could do that," Robby said with fascination.

Goku stood there watching for awhile before he respond. "Maybe you could with practice."

"Really?"

"If Videl could do it, so could you."

////

AN: Sorry for the wait, but I hope this chapter made up for it. As usual, I'm already on the next chapter.


	31. No Leads

"In The Future"

Chapter 31: No Leads

"Please, can I see it?" Robby begged for the fifth time.

"No, Robby, this box isn't safe for you."

"But I found it first."

"You did, but you found it in my place."

"Finder's keepers," Robby declared.

"Robby, do you really think that applies now? It's like if you found a brick on the side of the road and decided to keep it. Would it seem reasonable for me to let a kid play with a brick when he could instead be playing with a ball? I'm just looking out for your safety."

"So you want me to play with a ball?"

"You know what I mean."

"Not really."

Goku looked towards the building when he realized he had no more to say to this, "You want to help me clean up?" Goku asked completely changing the subject.

"No."

"C'mon, it'll be fun."

"Since when is cleaning fun?"

"When there's a chance you might get something if you help."

"In that case, I'd love to help."

///

When Pan opened the door to Vegeta's insistent knocks, she gazed at him as if she couldn't believe that he was actually standing there. All that time she had been waiting for him to come back and now here he was. They embraced at first, but it quickly turned to something more sensual. Spending a few hours apart seemed to intensify their existing feelings for each other. Whatever Goku had said about Pan to Vegeta was far from his mind. Vegeta barely had a chance to close the door as Pan pulled him forth. Pan kept waiting for the moment when Vegeta would pull away and voice some reason why this shouldn't happen right at this moment, but he never stopped and he showed no signs of even thinking of such things. That was when Pan knew that somehow, as of now, she had captured his full attention. There was no bedroom involved--they had not made it past the living room. There were no children in the way as Pan had feared. There was nothing now, but the panting breaths of two very excited adults who had secretly been fantasizing about this moment in time.

Pan was particularly excited when she was slammed up against the wall and Vegeta began attacking her relentlessly--yet another maneuver that Bulma wouldn't have been able to handle without bruises. After the first half was finished, after the stimulating foreplay, that was when things truly became dangerous. That was when lamps began to fall and lights began to flicker.

She didn't disintegrate under the force, in fact, she wanted more of it and she began enticing him with her moans of pleasure, calling out his name, pleading for more. Eventually, she got what she wanted. Obviously, he was so used to holding back that he hadn't, at first, dared tap into any hidden sources of rapture. But when he did, she felt as if she had been transported to another realm. He became unpredictable. Whatever he wanted to do with her, she let him. And they became sweated, but not tired enough to call it quits.

It was as if the foreplay started all over again as if they needed to remind themselves what they were doing. There was more intensity. Both were overcome with an insane obsession over the other. One wanted to own the other all at the same time. It became like a battle of sorts--who would possess the other first. Vegeta proved his prowess and Pan gave in as she felt that she was on her last legs of strength. But then she felt renewed vitality when his penetration was even more glorious than the last. And so the cycle went over and over again.

By the next morning, they were sprawled wildly on the living room floor in the midst of overturned furniture and scattered paper. They were both tired out of their minds and Vegeta doubly so. Despite the sun shining through, they initially slept right through it.

Pan was the first to move which in turn prompted Vegeta to do the same. That didn't mean that they weren't both still tired--they were. For the most part, all they did was prop themselves up against a fallen couch. With scrunched eyes, at first they didn't know where they were as sunlight beamed through the curtains until they found each other. Both of them were stark naked but it didn't seem to bother them much.

With her hand, she pushed her hair back in order to see better. Because of the previous sweat, her locks where wiry and dry. As for Vegeta, his hair didn't look nearly as spiky as it should be.

"You know, for a moment there I thought you were bringing over the kids," Pan said.

"I was thinking about it, but something told me you wouldn't like the surprise."

"You were right."

"Well, there's always today," Vegeta suggested, "How long do you plan on letting Bra keep them?"

"Wait, how did you know Bra had them?"

"I can sense them," Vegeta said casually.

"Maybe you could bring them tomorrow, let's try that."

Vegeta looked at her with a raised eyebrow, but he wasn't in the mood to push the issue, "Fine. Seems as if everybody has a habit of delaying things."

"Whatever that's supposed to mean," Pan said, unwilling to decipher the meaning.

"Pan, do you think yourself a suicidal person?"

Pan was caught off guard by this. "No," she said automatically. She wore a confused expression.

"I was just--something doesn't quite make sense then."

"There you go again; speaking in riddles."

"Kakarot brought something to my attention--

"Oh, that," Pan said trying to brush things off, "I was just talking. I wasn't serious."

Vegeta moved closer to her, "Are you sure?"

Pan looked away, "What kind of person do you think I am?"

"We all have our moments of weakness," Vegeta said quietly, "I'm not here to judge you. Even if you really were serious about doing such a thing."

Pan looked over at him then, "Why does it concern you so much? Don't you want to be with me even through death?"

"Pan, I…I love you--maybe that's why I'm so concerned. I don't want to be the reason you came to any harm even if it was of your own doing. Everyone dies, there's no need to rush towards the inevitable."

"I don't understand. Why are you so willing to be separated? You act as if…"

Vegeta waited for her to continue as she paused longer than usual.

"There's someone else, isn't there? It's _her_ again. You want to die just so you can get back to Bulma and forget about me," Pan accused.

"Why do you continue to bring her up," Vegeta asked exasperatedly, "What do you want me to say? That I stopped caring about the person I spent so many years with. I owe her a lot. In any case," Vegeta said pulling away from her, "You've completely missed my point."

"Where are you going?"

"How do you know I'm even going anywhere? Can I at least find my clothes without 21 questions?"

"Oh I get it," Pan said indignantly.

"Get what?"

"You don't want to talk about Bulma."

"Look, Pan, Bulma is long dead. There's nothing left to talk about and especially not to you."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I said."

Vegeta had found his pants first covered up by a mass of print paper.

"You just want to leave me all alone with a bunch of kids and you don't seem all that concerned about it. I should've known you wouldn't be able to get over her."

"Where are you getting all this from? I don't intend to abandon my children, Pan. And I'm through trying to convince you that I really do care about you. I don't think I've ever said 'I love you' to one person quite so many times."

Pan watched as he snatched up his shirt. "Pathetic", Pan heard Vegeta mumble under his breath. She continued to watch in a half amused fashion as he searched for his socks. Then she stood up and walked up to him until she completely blocked his path. They were only millimeters apart. Vegeta was bent trying to peer under a couch and Pan stood directly in front of him. So when he turned, all he saw were legs.

"Hey, I'm sorry, Vegeta," Pan said bending down so her 'goodies' hung teasingly in his view, "Sometimes I get paranoid."

Vegeta responded with one solid kiss on her cheek and then walked past her to the bathroom. Pan didn't know what exactly that meant, but she hoped he had forgiven her.

///

Earlier Last Night:

"I'm tired!" Robby said out loud as he sat down in a newly cleaned room.

The ceiling was high above him and his eyes made out spiral patterns in the material. Since he laid flatly on the ground, his eyes had nothing else to look at but the ceiling. He heard as Goku's footsteps made its way closer and closer to the room.

"Giving up already?" Goku accused standing in the doorway.

"I've been cleaning for five hours nonstop. I don't know how you do it."

On second thought, maybe Robby did know how he was able to do so much in so little time. After Vegeta had flown to the Lookout and also displayed his ki visibly, he had already begun to suspect that between Goku and Vegeta there was something that wasn't quite human about them.

Goku stepped into the room as he took in all the work Robby must have done to make it look so organized. Goku wasn't the best at organizing things and just by looking at the state of the room he could tell that Robby's organizational skills far surpassed his own.

"You did a really good job," Goku said incredulously, "Maybe I'll let you keep this room for yourself."

Robby sat up then, "Really? This entire room is mine?"

After being accustomed to his relatively small room at Oden's place, this was a lot to swallow. He could put in so much more than just a bed and a dresser with all the space.

"Sure, why not?" Goku said with a shrug as if it was an everyday occurrence. "Look, why don't you rest awhile. You deserve it," he said turning.

Day had already turned to night by this time, but Goku felt incredibly restless especially with his senses going into overdrive due to the constant presence of the box. Sometimes he wished there was an off switch on his ability to sense ki. Who could ignore the presence of such an enormous ki? Obviously, it wasn't too hard for Robby to ignore, as for Goku, he was completely on edge. It was as if someone had just stuck a sign on Earth declaring a resounding "Kick Me"

Goku turned when he thought he heard footsteps. He walked all the way outside just to make sure that it had simply been his imagination. He stayed there for awhile gazing up at the twinkling stars in the sky. Tomorrow the metal box would be taken care of. Tomorrow tomorrow tomorrow. For now, he'd have to appease his imagination as he heard another set of footsteps and went to investigate it. This was going to be a long night.

///

Just as Goku had suggested, Vegeta flew over to the Lookout during the midmorning hours. After a strangely pleasant breakfast with Pan, he was ready put the metal box dilemma to rest. Hopefully, Goku wouldn't still be talking about 'tomorrow'--he had better be ready now.

Vegeta glided down to the Lookout's tiled floor and made his way to where he sensed Goku, but he didn't have far to walk as Goku had sensed the other approaching. Upon seeing Goku, Vegeta could tell that he didn't get any sleep last night--that was a bad thing. But there was something else that was wrong--a missing ki signature.

"Kakarot, what did you do with the box?"

"I've been asking myself that same question since this day began…"

"What are you saying?" Vegeta asked already knowing what the answer would be.

"It disappeared…"

Vegeta turned away before Goku could continue, "I don't believe this," he said contemptuously.

For a moment, Goku thought Vegeta was angry at him until he continued.

"I should have just killed Cain off when I had the chance. Why did I go against my better judgment?"

"Vegeta, you were just--

"And now the coward is just hiding out," Vegeta continued, cutting Goku off, "Biding his time to attack."

"He'll show himself eventually," Goku said hopefully.

"No he won't, Kakarot. We'll have to search for him. Or…" Vegeta turned to Goku then, "Make a wish."

"Vegeta, I don't think I--

"Fine, forget I asked," Vegeta said cutting him off again.

Goku did not like the pissed look that was on Vegeta's face. It only meant that he was moments away from doing something completely reckless. He watched as Vegeta glided a little ways into the air.

"Well?" Vegeta questioned the other.

"What?" retuned a confused Goku.

"Are you just going to stand there all day? Do you realize what's just happened? We don't have time to sit around and twiddle our thumbs."

For awhile, Vegeta had been using the 'I' pronoun repeatedly as if he was going out on his own to hunt down Cain, but now, all of a sudden, 'I' became 'we'. Perhaps this wasn't the same reckless Vegeta from all those years before.

"He also has Robby," Goku said finally.

"Or he's just dead," Vegeta returned voicing Goku's real reason for his inability to sleep last night. "But what I don't understand is how all of this happened under your nose. There must have been some kind of trick."

Goku was already feeling guilty about the whole thing. In fact, he wanted Vegeta to be angry at him not Cain. At least it would serve to satisfy him if he was somehow punished for his oversight.

"I was here the whole time, Vegeta," Goku began slowly.

But Vegeta wouldn't hear any of it, "That's exactly why it had to have been a trick. Do you honestly believe that you'd not realize when the box was being moved?"

"But…"

"No, Kakarot."

That phrase could have meant anything from "there's no way you could have made such a stupid mistake" to "I don't feel like listening to your pity story."

"So what is your plan then? You don't really plan on searching this entire planet blindly, do you?"

"I do," Vegeta said stolidly, "But you say Cain has Robby. Maybe we could search for his ki instead."

"Hey, that's a good idea."

"I know. Now let's go before Cain decides to put that stolen energy to use."

Without anymore second thoughts, Goku flew alongside Vegeta into the sky.

"Why don't we get closer to the ground," Goku suggested.

"Bad idea unless you want to let the whole world know that there is indeed life on other planets."

"Maybe not," Goku responded noting the sardonic tone.

"You're supposed to be _concentrated _on finding Robby's ki, not on conversation."

Goku took it as his cue to shut-up as they flew over East City. He wondered suddenly why they could no longer sense the box. Was Cain masking such a massive ki signature? The situation was beginning to look hopeless. How were they going to pinpoint Robby's insignificant signature when there were so many similar human ones down below? Goku wished that he was at least a little more closer to the ground so he could have a better chance at catching something.

"Hey, Vegeta, are you getting anything?"

"I was until you interrupted my concentration," Vegeta responded roughly.

"We're not close enough to the ground," Goku complained, "I don't think we can ever hone in on Robby's signature at this rate."

Then Vegeta stopped abruptly and Goku did so also a full second later.

"There I sense him," Vegeta said gazing down to the ground.

The clouds were in the way, but Goku trusted Vegeta's judgment as they began their descent. They landed somewhere in the desert near a rock formation. Vegeta didn't immediately remember this place, but Goku did vividly. His eyes took a quick glance towards Vegeta as he remembered the time when they fought soon after Babidi had arrived on Earth and had exerted some control over Vegeta's mind. Vegeta had been dead set on defeating Goku once and for all. The single-minded intensity in Vegeta's eyes was something Goku never wanted to see again. For lack of a better word--it was scary. Sure Goku had experienced the threat of death time and time again, but none of his enemies had believed so fervently that he _was _going to die--that their entire existence was built upon the fact that he _could_ be defeated. It was so bewildering to Goku that Vegeta felt so strongly about defeating him. Why had it been so important to Vegeta in the first place? For some reason, Goku thought there had to be deeper explanation other than "because you're a lower-class Saiyan". Maybe that was just a cover up for something more.

"A fitting place to hide someone so innocent--at least it would be in Cain's eyes," Vegeta said.

It was evident to Goku then that Vegeta remembered this place clearly.

"How would he know anything? It must've been a fluke that he chose this place."

"Right," Vegeta answered simply, unwilling to explain to Goku that Cain knew almost everything about him.

They eventually did come upon Robby, but he was knocked unconscious. Goku opted to carry him in his arms and bent down to do so. Vegeta noticed an indentation in the rock wall and walked to it so he could get a better look. When Goku finally had Robby situated comfortably in his arms, he looked over to where Vegeta was standing.

"You remember this, don't you." Vegeta asked as a statement. He was referring to the indentation. Now he knew why it looked so familiar.

"Vividly--in surprising detail."

Majin Vegeta had had the upper hand in that battle and in the end, Goku had found himself being pounded relentlessly into the rocky wall. Even now after all these years, one could make out where it had actually happened.

"It seems so silly now."

"I didn't realize that this was something we were supposed to laugh about in the future."

"Well, I wouldn't expect you to see the humor in all of this."

"You were beating the living daylights out of me--very hilarious, I guess, in your eyes. I don't share your…well, I don't share your…"

"Sick sense of humor?" Vegeta finished with a recognizable edge to his tone.

"No, I wasn't going to say that."

"Then what?"

"I was going to say…"

Vegeta waited for only a moment, "Maybe you'll think of something later."

"Vegeta, you really do seem amused by the whole thing. I wasn't really expecting that."

"Looking at it from the surface, it does seem like a disturbing experience, but that's not what I'm looking at. I was so set on becoming stronger than you, you'd think I'd remember what my motives were immediately and when I finally do think of them they seems rather childish."

"So just because you believed that class should tell you how strong a Saiyan is, you went through all of this just to prove it? Is that the only reason?"

"Why shouldn't it be the only reason?"

"I mean, it just sounds so simple."

"It's not so hard to believe. If you were raised to think a certain way, then that is exactly how you're going to think until you're proven wrong. For the most part, people don't willingly stray away from what they were taught to believe. No matter how rebellious a teen can become, in the end, they'll follow what they already know."

"But you didn't."

"I suppose that could happen around someone like you."

"Someone like me?"

Goku waited for the other to respond, but he never did. Instead he decided to change the subject altogether.

"Now where is Cain? He should have already shown himself," Vegeta said.

He need not have asked as Cain finally decided to show himself by walking from behind a sharp bend in the rock formation.

"Bravo, Vegeta, you pinpointed his ki in record time," Cain congratulated, "And as you suspected, you have found me near."

"You seem to have this all planned out or do you enjoy recapping on what has already happened," Vegeta replied.

"And you must enjoy getting on my last set of nerves."

"Cain, Vegeta and I have come to stop you before you hurt anyone else."

Cain only took notice of Goku briefly before returning his attention to Vegeta.

"I expected you to come alone. Why did you bring him along? Did you really not trust yourself to defeat me?"

"Don't listen to him," Goku said.

Vegeta glared at his friend and Goku thought he must've said something wrong.

"It doesn't matter if I came alone or not, _you're _still doing the very thing you said you wouldn't."

"And what law am I breaking besides kidnapping your precious Robby? I merely wanted to bring you fourth again."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Vegeta asked, "Don't act as if this had nothing to do with stealing that metal box."

"Metal box?" Cain questioned, "What would I do with such a thing? But it does sound rather valuable so perhaps I wouldn't mind taking it just for the fun of it."

"I don't believe for one second that you don't know what I'm talking about. You spied on me enough to learn about Robby, but you neglect to notice the box? A fairly large oversight on your part," Vegeta said.

"Maybe it is, but luckily you're telling me all about it."

"Are you saying you don't have it?"

"No, I don't have your silly box, but I wouldn't mind having it right now if it would make you fight me for it."

"I'm not going to waste my time fighting someone I already defeated twice."

"Oh, I understand. I'm not good enough for his highness. Perhaps I should have killed the kid. Would that have gotten your full attention?"

"Do I have to kill you?" Vegeta asked advancing on Cain, "Would that finally satisfy you?"

"Vegeta!" Goku said in an alarmed manner.

Cain was hardly able to fend off Vegeta's angered assault which consisted of smashing Cain's head against the solid rock wall. Vegeta bashed his head against the wall again for good measure and finally released him from his strong grasp.

Goku watched as Cain fell ungracefully to the ground. That same ruthlessness that Goku often witnessed in duels with Vegeta was demonstrated clearly here. It was also something that he had to look out for whenever they fought. Not that this was something completely unfair, but it made him unpredictable--one could never tell when Vegeta would decide to bash a head up against something or somehow use the environment to his advantage.

"He was asking for it," Vegeta said for Goku's benefit, "Besides, it's obvious now that he doesn't have the box."

"That means we're back to nothing."

"Know anyone who would be able to steal something without you knowing?"

"No, not really. Maybe this is a new guy that we don't know about."

"A new guy, huh," Vegeta said looking down at Cain, "I find that hard to believe. I really do have to keep an eye on him."

"How are you going to do that when you have a family to take care of?"

"What family? Pan wants to kill herself off and the children have probably already gotten used to Bra. I'm almost certain Pan hates her own children so if I were to bring them home, she'd have nothing to do with them."

"You don't know if that's true or not."

"Am I wrong?" Vegeta asked looking directly at Goku.

"No," Goku said unable to lie to his face.

"I didn't think so."

"Maybe she'll warm up to them once she actually spends time with them."

"Always the optimist," Vegeta said turning away from him again. "I have a lot of time on my hands so when Cain decides to wake--he won't leave my sight. For now, though, we have no leads."

"I guess I'll take Robby home with me."

"They always go for the weakest link first, don't they?"

Goku knew that Vegeta was referring to enemies in general.

"You should teach him how to defend himself," Vegeta continued.

"I can't force anything on him, but if he agrees, I'll train him."

"Hopefully he does agree."

The two of them took off into the air at the same time and went their separate ways. One went back home and the other went to Bra's house.

///

AN: I really am just having too much fun writing this fic and that's probably why I haven't put an ending to it yet. I want to draw it out some which is surprisingly easy to do.

**The source of my motivation:**

**Mirai Vegeta****: **I'd say this story has come a long way especially when I initially was only thinking about doing a story about Pan and Vegeta, but then I realized that I wanted more. Someone suggested actually having Goku come back and then I just went from there.

By the way, I love writing conversation. In fact, it's a little easier than narrating all the time. It probably helps that I've seen all the DBZ episodes at least three times.

**CHECHE: **I totally agree with you on that one.

**xzavx: **Once again, you're already on the right track.** ^.~ **


	32. The Cusp

"In The Future"

Chapter 32: The Cusp

Bra looked up wearily from her couch when she heard someone knocking on her door. This was the perfect time for her boyfriend to come over and try to reconcile things. She hated being interrupted from a good nap especially since she hadn't be able to sleep in awhile with a trio of Saiyan babies on her hands.

She opened the door assuming it was him again, but was greeted by someone else altogether.

"Dad?!" Bra questioned with more than a little enthusiasm, "You almost gave me a heart attack--you should've called first."

"Maybe I should have. Although…I can't imagine anyone else trying to visit you."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean," Bra said as he made his way past her, "For your information, men would die to go out with me. I have them knocking on my door twenty-four seven. Being this beautiful really does have its drawbacks.

"What did you do--black mail them?" Vegeta said with a grin.

Then there was another knock on the door.

"Hold that thought; I'll be right back," Bra said quickly.

Vegeta walked into another room so that he wouldn't hear the conversation--he had no inclination to eavesdrop. Whoever was at the door, however, caused a very irate reaction from Bra. Due to his Saiyan hearing, he couldn't completely block out all the screaming. He was only thankful that he wasn't on the receiving end of Bra's rant. If Bulma could see her now, she'd be proud…

While he was left to his own devices, he went to where he sensed the babies--upstairs and currently quietly asleep. They were the entire reason he had come over in the first place. Maybe Pan could stand being away from them for days on end, but something drew him to them. His mind kept returning to the first time he had laid eyes on the babies. He had not expected to see so much of himself in them.

The room was dark and all he could hear was the soft breathing of Vegeta Jr., Golyn, and Ariel. He stepped quietly to their cribs. Because their eyes were closed, he couldn't immediately tell Vegeta Jr. from Golyn, but he remembered that Jr.'s ki level was a little higher than Golyn's. Ariel's ki level was the smallest of all perhaps similar to Goku's initial ki level.

The thought of training them came to mind, but he decided to take Goku's advice on the matter. He wouldn't force anything on them--if they wanted to be trained then he would train them. He wouldn't do the same thing he had done to Trunks--not that he had turned out badly as a result…Vegeta suspected that if one wanted to be trained then the other two would follow in suit especially if it was Jr. who chose to do it.

"I knew you were up here. Aren't they just adorable?" Bra said nearly startling Vegeta out of his thoughts.

"Well, you just seemed to be having so much fun; I didn't want to interrupt."

"Right, Dad," Bra said as she came over to the cribs. "It was a blast. I tell you; it isn't easy being this pretty. I bet if I pretended that these were my babies they'd leave me alone."

"Depending on how desperate they are," Vegeta reminded her.

"Oh right. I forgot about my um…'die hards'. They're the reason I had to change my locks."

"Change your locks?" Vegeta asked a little concerned.

"Oh, no, don't worry about that," Bra said sweeping things under the rug, "I have it covered--you taught me well."

Bra watched as his eyes turned back to their previous interest.

"Too bad they're asleep--though they do look exhausted."

"Trust me, they're a lot more lovable when they're asleep. Especially Jr."

"Don't tell me; he was the ring leader of chaos."

"Stubborn, feisty, mischievous, and just plain annoying. Everything that makes him a pain in the ass."

"Sounds like you," Vegeta said thoughtfully.

"Likewise," Bra said with a grin.

They were quiet for a few moments until Vegeta decided to speak again.

"And how about the others?"

"Well, Golyn was no fun to play with. Can you believe this--he's not the least bit ticklish. The last time I tried, I think he looked a bit irritated. And Ariel, she's very energetic even more so than Jr. If only I could've gotten her to calm down sooner--maybe I wouldn't have a headache now."

"I had a feeling they were going to be handful."

"You know, I could handle Golyn and Ariel, but when you add Jr., all hell breaks loose. It's like monkey see, monkey do. The secret is getting him to listen to you, then the others will do the same. Just wanted to give you a heads up for when you take them today and they wake up."

"Bra, I don't know if it would be a good idea for me to take them."

"Aw! Why not?" Bra said with surprise.

"Well, I--

"This is just like you, Dad, running away from your responsibilities as a father. Well I'm not gonna' let you do it--not again and not when I'm around."

"Bra, _please_, it's not like that," Vegeta said stonily, "Just wait until tomorrow. I'll take them then."

Bra glared at the other with eyes that would have turned most men to dust. But she realized that she was looking at her father and his eyes were challenging, daring her to rebuke him. She had never done so before successfully without the situation turning sour and she was in no mood for such things.

"Alright," Bra said finally, "Until tomorrow, but can you do me a favor?"

"Sure," Vegeta said warily

"I'm running out of diapers."

///

Pan didn't know what was wrong with herself. She didn't know why she would often jump to rash conclusions about Vegeta when something didn't go her way. Maybe she was just selfish. Maybe she was even jealous. In some way, shape, or form, Vegeta still loved Bulma. There was no way around it. She hated this fact with a passion, but it was impossible for her to change.

But she also knew as well that he loved her and that was impossible to deny. The way he looked at her, the things that he had done for her, the things that he had forgiven her for--she knew his love was true. There should've been nothing to complain about.

And then the children had to come in. As if Bulma wasn't enough to compete with, now there was those triplets. Why did she have to share him with so many people? Why couldn't she just have him for herself? She felt as if she was losing him to everyone else. It was as if she was becoming more and more insignificant in his life and that soon he would leave her behind. Why couldn't it be like all those months before when she and him both were utterly alone? Pan had felt needed then, like she had finally found a reason to still live on. And now that reason seemed to be slipping away from her.

However wonderful those kids were or however instrumental Bulma had been towards making Vegeta the man he was today—Pan felt like they were all thieves, slowly taking away her purpose in life.

Pan nearly jumped off the couch when she heard her front door being pounded on. She stood up instinctively and went to the door or whatever was left of it. In the doorway stood Cain, but Pan didn't know it was him because she had never seen his true identity before. He did, however, have an obvious sinister aura and Pan began to creep back.

"Pan, I see you're all alone. Aww, no Vegeta to comfort you?" Cain teased.

"Get out of my house!" Pan shouted angrily. She wondered how this person knew Vegeta, "I swear I'm going to make you regret you ever stepped foot here!"

"Yeah right," Cain said advancing towards her, "You're going to bow to me and you're going to do my biddings."

"Over my dead body."

"I'm glad you feel so strongly about that. All the more entertaining when you finally do bow."

Pan was already moving into her fighting stance.

"Frightening," Cain said nonchalantly in response, "But you won't get far."

///

Vegeta found himself in a supermarket. He hadn't been in one for awhile, but things hadn't changed much. There was always a cashier around to greet him and say "Good afternoon, how are you today?" If they were lucky, they'd get a quick "Fine" from him, but this time he did nothing but glance up and acknowledge their presence.

He took a cart with him because he knew he wouldn't be able to hold in his hands all the items Bra had asked him to purchase. He had been in such a situation before, but it had always been with one baby at a time--not three at once.

Today the supermarket seemed rather crowded so Vegeta expected that there would be some 'cart traffic' that he would have to bully himself through and then there was going to be an exhaustingly long line to greet him just when he had accomplished the long hard task of actually obtaining the items. Patience still wasn't his strong suit and he was already falling into one of his more sour moods where he would glare at anyone who dared to look at him. _Thanks Bra._

It took him ten minutes to get to the baby products section and this only had a few of the things on his list. He passed by a few generic/cheapo brands before he got to the one he wanted.

"I would never imagine seeing _you_ in such an establishment. And you call yourself a warrior."

Vegeta turned quickly to the familiar voice of Cain and it was as if time itself had slowed. He heard the screaming of nearby customers and the frantic footsteps of running people. It was far too crowded for such panicked reactions and everything fell into complete commotion and disorder. Even as this went on around him, Vegeta simply stood his ground with one hand on the cart handle. He had only managed to get two packs of diapers into it. The cacophony seemed far away and echoed as his mind became focused on the being that looked painfully out of place. Cain was laughing now, enjoying the environment he had created.

"Well, aren't you going to stop me or are you are you thinking of bluffing your way out of this again?"

Cain raised his arm out to the side. Before Cain could release the ki blast, Vegeta made his way over to him and grabbed his wrist roughly.

"Let's take this someplace else," Vegeta said.

Then Cain laughed, "It's amazing how much you have conformed. You actually care about these people."

"I don't see the humor, Cain. If you want to fight me, then fight me. Unless you can't handle a one on one battle." Then Vegeta threw the other's arm back to his side.

"If that's what you want."

Vegeta didn't see the kick coming and only sensed it when it was too late. He found himself pummeling through people, through carts, and through walls before he came to an unpleasant stop on the parking lot cement. He wasn't really ready for a fight, but he knew he had to get Cain away from all these people. If only he could lift himself up quick enough.

"Weakling," Cain declared.

Cain helped the other up and pounded him in the guts repeatedly until he became bored. He wiped away the spray of blood from his face that had come from Vegeta's mouth.

"You knew…you knew about the box. I should have known," Vegeta gasped.

"You did know, but you didn't put things together quick enough and I don't think you ever will. It's too late now."

Cain was holding Vegeta by the neck inches from the ground. Vegeta took this moment to kick the other in the head, but it seemed to have no affect at all.

"So small and compact, it's going to be fun beating you to a pulp. Now I'm going to do the same thing you did to me."

Vegeta tried to struggled out of the other's grasp, but it was to no avail. Cain walked over to a nearby car and then proceeded to ramming his head continuously into the windshield. The horrified couple that was inside the car screamed and quickly tried to escape. Cain stopped for a moment and disintegrated them swiftly with a ki blast.

"How does that feel, Vegeta?" Cain asked as he still held the other by the neck.

Vegeta stared at the other with eyes that were black as coal. "You bastard," Vegeta managed, but that was all.

Cain felt that the other was not quite bloodied up enough so he continued on with his previous activity until the windshield broke and then he moved on to another car. Vegeta had no choice but to take it all. He wasn't strong enough to do much else.

"You're no fun at all," Cain said when he stopped again, "What if I told you that I was also going to do something to Pan?"

"Pan?!" Vegeta exclaimed urgently. "You leave her alone."

Cain was only glad to get a rise out of him--he was no fun when he was quietly taking on the punishment.

"No, I'm not going to."

"Then I'll _make_ you," Vegeta said with surprising force.

"Now that's more like it."

Cain felt Vegeta's ki spike for a split second, but it was enough. Cain found himself staring at a Super Saiyan Vegeta.

"Boring," Cain said, "Try something new for a change."

But Cain had barely finished his statement before he felt a more substantial kick than expected slam into his head. He was knocked utterly to the ground.

"Don't need to," Vegeta said finally, but he was still in no shape to fight.

He couldn't do much in this form, it had nearly taken all his ki to transform. It only _appeared _as if he was about to take the upper hand. Vegeta didn't waste this moment as he used his knee to pin Cain to the ground and then his fist to punch his face over and over again. Needless to say, his energy was spent when Cain was finally able to knock him off, but Vegeta had drawn blood and that scared Cain. Cain was supposed to be so powerful that even a Super Saiyan IV wouldn't be able to put a dent into him.

"Your time's up," Cain said. He didn't want to take anymore chances.

Vegeta stood up just in time to catch the full brunt of Cain's energy wave. He was thrown back a few yards and fell again onto the cement. His clothes sizzled quietly as smoke danced into the air. Cain looked down at Vegeta and was disappointed when he found that he wasn't dead. He was just the kind of person who would get on his nerves with his arrogant habit of hanging on to life by a thread. Vegeta groaned a little, but he was not about to leap back up to his feet. Cain raised his hand up again and pointed it at the sprawled Vegeta. He fired again and again, but then the routine grew old. Cain stepped towards him once again and found that he was still alive.

"Die!" cried an infuriated Cain as he lifted the limp body roughly.

He threw the deadweight into the sky and launched an even more powerful ki blast. Cain had wanted him to disintegrate as easily as the humans, but that was too much to ask. Vegeta fell from the sky and crashed into an abandoned truck. The metal was totaled. Cain reached in and grabbed the semiconscious Vegeta with irritation.

"Hasn't anyone taught you how to die properly? You're wasting my energy and I have better thing to do with it than entertaining you!"

Vegeta didn't respond, but Cain half expected him to.

"I know what I'll do," Cain said finally as he rose into the air.

With Vegeta in tow, Cain shot through the air until he found himself directly above an ocean. After a moment more of indecision, he released his grip on Vegeta. Cain watched intently as Vegeta's body fell with a splash into the salty water.

"There's no way you can survive that," Cain proclaimed.

He watched him sink deeper and deeper until he couldn't see him anymore, until Cain was confident that Vegeta was dead.

"I would have loved for you to have joined me--such a waste," Cain whispered before he took off into the sky.

///

AN: I was seriously so excited about writing the next chapter that…I've already written it. Now I just have to type it. There'll probably be a sooner than usual update. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter. By the way, I've just noticed that I've reached over 100 reviews--this is big! I'm thinking it's time to put a major plot twist into this story or maybe a much longer chapter…who knows?

**My floatation devices:**

**Cheche: **Yep, can't forget about the babies. You'll really like the next chapter.

**kyra: **At this point, the only thing known for certain is that Cain somehow got a hold of the box. What we don't know is _how_ he was able to do it. That'll be revealed later. As for Pan not wanting to see her babies (sorry if I didn't make it clear enough for you), she basically hates them because they've so far been an inconvenience to her. They were the reason she died in the first place and she's scared that they're going to take away from the relationship she has with Vegeta (yeah I know, pretty selfish). Does that help you?


	33. Vision's Warning

"In The Future"

Chapter 33: Vision's Warning

There was only one set of eyes that watched as Vegeta plummeted through the icy waters. The blonde android dived into the ocean as a look of disbelief crossed her face. She swam deftly towards Vegeta and grabbed hold of the nape of his shirt. She waited a few moments for Cain to leave and then she kicked her feet and shot up through the water to the surface.

"Vegeta, Vegeta!" 18 said urgently shaking him.

His head lolled to one side and 18 gave an exasperated sigh. She continued to swim across the water but then she remembered she could fly and pulled herself and Vegeta out of the water. Slowly, she glided over the water until she got on land and laid Vegeta on his back on the sand.

"What have I done?" 18 asked quietly, "This has gone too far." The thought of him actually dying at this moment seemed to bother her more than what could be expected from her. For some reason, at that moment her mind seemed to stop working as she took in Vegeta's still form.

And suddenly he was coughing up water as if she had instead been doing CPR on him rather than panicking.

"Vegeta?" 18 called, "I hope you're alive."

She moved over to him so he could see her.

"Cain…that bastard…"

"Listen, Vegeta, we have to hide for awhile--we can't take him on at this rate."

"That…bastard…"

"Are you listening to me?" 18 asked angrily, "Hey, hey, don't go all unconscious on me--great. It's like I saved you for nothing."

18 shook him again a little more violently than before. Then she felt his pulse and grew relieved when she felt it still pumping.

Vegeta heard her voice, but it seemed far away and now it was fading. The voice had sounded familiar, but he couldn't quite pinpoint who it was. He didn't have the presence of mind to do so. He watched as the colors slowly began to dissipate along with the images until he was left with utter blackness.

He wondered, for a moment, if he was asleep. When he tried to open his eyes his efforts were met with resistance. He knew that he was exhausted, but that had never stopped him before and he fought against its hold on him.

"Shh! He's waking up. I told you to lower your voice," a young man's voice said with caution.

"Well, whatever, it's not like I'm hurting anything," a young female's voice responded, "Besides, Jr. will be back any minute and he'll be glad he's awake."

They stopped bickering when Vegeta began to sit up slowly. His eyes made out two youths a little ways from him, but the light was too dim to make out they're faces. When they wouldn't speak, Vegeta decided it was time to break the strange silence.

"Tell me," Vegeta began slowly, "Where am I?"

"Earth," the male said, "At home under where the mansion used to be."

"Used to be?" Vegeta asked confused. Then his head snapped up when he heard the loud clattering of what sounded like a nearby explosion. "What was that?" Vegeta questioned.

The two looked at each other and then the female spoke up.

"We've been embroiled in a World War for two years now. The mansion was destroyed…we retreated underground and now we're trying to turn things back to normal."

"A-a World War?"

"Yes, father," the male answered.

"What did you call me?"

Vegeta could make out the male youth turning away and the female placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Golyn--Jr. said that this was what to be expected. Be patient with him. I'm sure he loves you very much."

"Golyn?" Vegeta said momentarily, "And you're Ariel, right?"

The female nodded affirmatively. "So you do remember us."

"This is the future," Vegeta said mostly to himself.

"No, father. I know this is going to be hard to believe, but this is now."

"No, impossible--how old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Then I must be about seventeen years in the future."

"No!" Golyn said with irritation, "I don't want to go through this again with you, father. Does this _look_ like a dream to you? Wake up already--we need your help. Jr.'s doing the best he can, but there's only so much he can accomplish when we have to baby-sit you."

"Let me see your face."

Golyn shook his head, "You don't remember me at all, do you?"

"Golyn, stop giving him a hard time. He's been through a lot."

"That doesn't give him the right to just give up like this. You understand that, father?"

"You know how old he is? He's fought enough battles in his time! Don't you dare accuse him of being a coward."

Vegeta raised his arm up to block out the sudden light that flowed into the dirt room through an open door.

"Jr.!" Golyn and Ariel cried out at once.

They ran over to him and hugged him lovingly.

"Alright, that's enough," came a rather rough and partially raspy voice, "How's father doing?"

"It's like nothing has changed. He still insists that this is just a vision--some kind of dream."

"Our father has been through a lot. It's a miracle he's still alive. Let's just be thankful for that. Some days he knows us so well and others it seems as if he is in another time period."

Vegeta climbed slowly to his feet as Jr. spoke. The other three Saiyans grew quiet as he did so as if it was the most majestic thing he had done yet.

"Our father moves from his spot," Jr. said with surprise, "Perhaps he's getting better after all."

When Jr.'s eyes met Vegeta's, Vegeta was finally able to make out his features--the other two remained strangely darkened. Jr.'s eyes were a dark blue and his eyebrows slanted down just like his. He possessed a less pronounced widows peak. The front part of his hair was completely brushed back into a ponytail where the hair then became especially spiky and also lengthy. Similar to Vegeta's Super Saiyan IV form, the part not held with a rubber band fell down past his shoulders and ended near the lower half of his back. He had a build similar to that of Trunks'. What really caught his eyes was the dark cape that he wore so boldly. Vegeta hoped that he didn't have a helmet to match.

"This World War, how did it begin?" Vegeta asked.

"That answer is too complicated to explain right at this moment, but in the end, it doesn't matter. We just want it to end," Jr. answered.

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"That's what I want to discuss with you, father--my plan. My plan to bring this world towards salvation so that we can live in peace."

Vegeta didn't like the self-righteous tone that had entered his voice.

"I see it everyday. Countless people dying for no reason at all. They need a leader; someone who can point them in the right direction. I'll destroy those who wage war and gather those who are left--the peaceful ones. Finally, I'll demand a wish from Goku; to create another planet in the image of a peaceful Earth.. That is where the rest of survivors will live and I'll make sure nothing like this ever happens again. What do you think of my plan, father?"

"I don't like it," Vegeta said instantly.

"You have some nerves," Golyn said, "I don't know why we're wasting our time explaining ourselves to you. Do you have a better plan?"

"No--"

"Then you have no right to disapprove his," Golyn interrupted.

"Golyn, you dare speak to him that way?" Jr. said, "He said he didn't like my plan. Tell me, father, what do you not like about it?"

"The entire thing," Vegeta answered

Jr.'s dark blue eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Besides, Kakarot would never grant your wish," Vegeta finished.

"I wasn't aware that Goku was able to control that wishing ability of his once someone makes a wish in front of him."

"Is that what you plan to do? Force him into helping you?" Vegeta asked with disgust.

"I don't understand, father. Why are you making me out to be the bad guy? What makes you so sure that Goku won't willingly accept my wish?"

"I know Kakarot. He'll never go along with your scheme."

"I thought you of all people would understand me. Ruling over people is in my blood. That is what I am meant to do, father. Just like I've been able to keep you and my siblings alive single-handedly--I'll be able to make sure everyone is safe."

"Humans aren't meant to be ruled over. They're not as simple-minded and destructive as you think."

"Father, I've never known you to say such things--especially not about humans."

"Don't rule over people who don't need to be--"

"We are in the middle of a _war_. What more evidence do you need?"

"I've seen how humans can take care of themselves. I remember thinking, when I first came to this planet, how orderly they were. They were capable of setting up they're own leadership and rulers and maintaining order in a very routine, systematic way. People like that don't need someone to show them what they obviously already know how to do. What they need is a reminder, something that will pull them back from the edge of complete destruction."

"And you actually believe that this can be done? Even after all that you see now?"

"I'm not entirely certain, but that's no excuse not to try. I know the kind of people who need a ruler--and these aren't one of them. I've spent too many years here. They're not perfect, but they're capable of being saved."

"I think he's right," Ariel said shyly when she noticed no one else speaking up, "I don't think it'll be right to just take everything into our own hands."

"So what's new?" Golyn asked bitterly, "You always agree with Dad, no matter how crazy he sounds."

Ariel frowned at him, but said no more.

"It's been two years, father," Jr. said slowly after briefly considering Vegeta's words, "And this war shows no sign of letting up. How many more people need to die before convincing you that this needs to be done?"

"Your plan won't work," Vegeta said matter-of-factly, "You asked for my opinion and now you have it. Either Kakarot will stop you or I will. Or if you manage to kill both of us off--you'll have no idea how to be a leader and no one will be there to help you. You'll easily fall onto the wrong path."

"You paint a rather distasteful picture. I wouldn't dare kill you and I know that I would be a great leader--I learned from you."

Vegeta looked from the indiscernible faces of Ariel and Golyn and then to Jr.'s very visible one. "Between the three of you, what makes you think you could even dream of defeating Kakarot?"

"Oh that's easy," Jr. said with a grin, "There is strength in numbers. Ariel and Golyn both have tails or at least Ariel still has hers--they can turn Super Saiyan V and I can do something similar to that. I've never had a tail, but I've trained hard, father, just as you taught me. As I recall, the only way _you_ can even think about reaching the fifth level is by fusing with Goku. That leaves us with one Super Saiyan V to two Super Saiyan Vs. Who do you think would win?"

Vegeta was utterly shocked by these news. They were only seventeen and had already surpassed both he and Goku in power. Vegeta was momentarily speechless.

"I know you're proud of us, but judging from your look, you must've forgotten about all the times we spent together training. I wish you would remember at least that."

Vegeta had to take another minute to recover from these new developments before he could say anything more. "Kakarot; what about him? Why hasn't he reached the fifth level yet?"

"It's hard to believe that he was ever stronger than you. He's strong, I suppose, but I've never seen him do anything you can't do. He's been spending his time training that kid, Robby. He's gotten stronger, but he'll never be a match for any of us. He'll fall along with Goku--and you, father, I hope we won't be forced to take care of you as well."

"You're not really going through with your plan, are you," Vegeta asked incredulously, "Do you understand that what you are doing is _wrong_? Did I raise you to do things like that?"

"You don't remember _how_ you raised us," Golyn interjected, "You barely even know your own name."

Suddenly Golyn's face became visible as he stepped closer to Vegeta. A bandage covered his left eye and his mouth was upturned in a frown. He wore his hair similar to Jr.'s, but his hair was a little bushier and not as long. Without the dark blue eyes of his brother, he looked uncannily like his father. Vegeta saw a little too much of himself in him. How odd that his name would sound more like Goku's than his. From what Vegeta could discern, Golyn seemed to be the one quick to temper and Jr. seemed to be the one who was always thinking, always keeping the other two on the same page as him. He had qualities of a natural born leader, Vegeta had to admit, but his plan was dangerous and almost too extreme if he didn't have a good reason behind it. Though his reasoning was seemingly sound--Vegeta knew instinctively that plans like these never worked out as well as it should. If only Jr. could see as he saw things, but that was too much to ask from someone who lacked the amount of experience to understand such things. But Ariel seemed to understand.

Vegeta hadn't heard her speak much in front of him, but she seemed to have a lot of common sense and also trust in him. Being the only girl, Vegeta knew that her brothers didn't consider her ideas all the time. He suspected that Ariel was the underdog, though she had kept up power wise. Sadly, she was probably the only other person who was against Jr.'s plan.

She stepped forward also as this point. Tufts of hair hung down to her forehead and the rest of her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Straight, relaxed hair flowed down from the flowery scrunchie and ended at her mid-back. Stray strands of hair hung behind her ears and stopped near her chin. She reminded Vegeta of Pan. Her eyebrows was still slanted, but her eyes seemed to be alight with an abundance of intelligence--just like Pan's.

When Vegeta saw her, he suddenly remembered that someone was missing from this picture. Where was Pan?

"Something troubles you, father," Jr. observed, "Are your memories finally coming back?"

"Where's Pan," Vegeta asked quietly.

Vegeta did not like the nervous looks Ariel and Golyn gave each other. Even Jr. looked away for a split second.

"I don't think it would be wise to simply tell you. Perhaps you should try to remember on your own," Jr. answered.

"No," Vegeta said shaking his head, "Just tell me."

"If you don't remember, maybe it is best to keep it that way," Jr. replied.

"Why?" Vegeta asked getting a little frustrated., "Just _tell _me."

"I don't want to lose you again, Daddy," Ariel said finally, "Let's just drop it. I don't want to have a…repeat of last time. You're just now recovering. We all want you to recover."

"You haven't been with us, father, since that time." Jr. wouldn't elaborate on 'that time', "This is the first time in a couple of years since I've been able to have a real conversation like this with you. We should be celebrating this moment yet here we are in disagreement with each other talking of death and killing." Jr. stepped closer to Vegeta until they were just inches apart, "I won't kill you father. Even if you choose to stand in my way, I won't kill you. The real question is how far _you_ are willing to go to stop me."

Vegeta couldn't believe he was even being asked that question. It nearly distracted him from his initial question about Pan.

"I'm glad you are well, father, or close to being so. I want our family to survive the war. Don't you?"

Vegeta heard Jr.'s voice becoming less and less clear and slowly becoming replaced by an echoic sound. Vegeta's eyebrows furrowed when he realized he couldn't understand what was being said. In the back of his head, he began to hear another female's voice threatening to become louder than Jr.'s.

"Father, what's wrong?" came a distant voice of Jr., "Talk to me."

"Oh no!" Ariel cried, "No…not again. Daddy, stay with us!"

"I knew we were just wasting our time with him," Golyn proclaimed.

But all this came in a jumble cacophony to Vegeta's ears and suddenly the images of his children began to fade. He tried to cover his ears to ease the now siren like noises, but that didn't seem to help.

"Vegeta!" came the same female voice from the back of his mind. This time it was louder; booming, "Vegeta, can you hear me? Wake up, already. Whatever nightmares you're having, I'm tired of watching you have it."

The confusing blackness began to disappear and sharp, blue eyes came into his view.

"18?" Vegeta ventured as his sight began to focus.

"Yes, the one who saved you from certain death--that's me," the android said forwardly.

He wasn't sure what to think. Jr., Golyn, and Ariel all remained vivid in his mind. Was this another dream? Was he awake?

"I see you're still confused," 18 said in her usual bored tone, "I really couldn't take anymore of your thrashing around, you were going to deprive yourself of whatever energy you had left."

Vegeta was more sure of himself now and decided to sit up. Involuntarily, he let out a groan when he became acutely aware of all the damage Cain had inflicted on him. Even more, he felt soaked with wet, sticky sweat as if he had just ran a marathon and now his head pounded with something that couldn't quite be called a headache. There was just plain and simple, external pain. To Vegeta, that was a relief. Internal pain always seemed to cause longer lasting--if not fatal--injuries to him. It took him a moment more to realize that he had already been bandaged.

"You're really here…now," Vegeta said trying to reassure himself.

"Yes…" 18 said a little confused, "I'm here. Cain left you for dead and I came for you."

"He must've been…unable to sense you."

"One of the perks of being an android."

"But I don't understand something…when you said…you said something like 'what have I done--"

"You heard that?" 18 asked incredulously, "I guess you were more conscious than I thought. But just forget it--I didn't mean anything by it."

"You've chosen not to get yourself involved whenever there is danger on Earth for too many years 18. Why now do you decide to show yourself? You were nowhere in sight when Oden came back for a second time, but Cain suddenly brings you out of solitude?"

"You don't know anything, Vegeta!" 18 cried taking offense, "I _saved_ you and this is the thanks I get?"

"Fine, you saved me--I owe you my life. I won't ask anymore questions."

Vegeta realized then that he was sitting on a couch in her living room or what had once been a living room. It looked more like a pigsty and everything seemed to be falling apart or gathering dust. The room looked every bit as old as Vegeta felt at the moment.

"Cain is at large and between you and me, you're the only person who can defeat him. I've sensed how powerful you can become--you surpass him in power."

"18, I--"

"No, let me finish. I do realize that you're no match for him now. It's because your ki is so low that Cain doesn't realize you're alive. I want you to keep it at this level so Cain won't sense you. If we keep ourselves off his radar, we'll have all the time we need for you to recover."

"Recover? You have a senzu bean you haven't told me about?"

"No. You're going to recover the old fashioned way--with lots of rest. It is the only way. Am I wrong? Do Saiyans not regain their energy as they rest?"

"Yes, but we don't have that kind of time."

"Nine days, Vegeta. That's how I've figured it out to be. Believe it or not, Vegeta, Krillen used to train until his breath nearly gave out on him. He wanted to impress me, silly man--he really didn't need to, but that didn't stop him from trying. We never had any senzu beans and I hated having to depend on Dende so I would force my husband to rest. After three consecutive days of rest, his energy had returned fully. A Saiyan would need nine days that is what I have calculated from my knowledge on your kind. You can thank Dr. Gero later--inadvertently the information that he supplied me with about Saiyans led to my conclusions. Regardless of how much power a Saiyan has, nine days is all they need. Between each three day period, something to eat, because that is just as important."

"You seem to have this all figured out," Vegeta observed.

"Yes, I do. You should be thanking me, but you're too damn suspicious of my motivations.'

"What about the others? Cain is still out there. You don't think he'll go for Kakarot next? Pan? Even Bra?"

"There's nothing we can do for them."

"You could go out there and save them like you saved me. I can't just sit around here knowing that they could be catching their deaths."

"You're in no condition to intervene. If it makes you feel better, I'll go and see if Cain will leave me something to save after he's through with them. I can't compromise myself--I'm no match for him."

Vegeta sat back on the rickety couch then, when she said this, "You'll be doing me a big favor if you could save them. I should be the one stopping Cain right now."

"All the more reason to do as I said. This is our only chance, let's take it. And make sure, Vegeta--I can't stress this enough--keep your ki very low. My little plan will be ruined if you don't."

"Don't worry about that--he won't know I exist. Although, I don't like the idea of sneaking around." It reminded Vegeta too much of the kind of tactics he had to resort to as he planned how he would defeat Frieza.

"Oh, I'm sorry, does it bruise your Saiyan pride?" 18 said with annoyance, "Don't be so petty. At least have a better reason for dooming this world to destruction."

But Vegeta's mind was elsewhere. There was something else that needed to be done and it struck him as fast and as hard as a piece of concrete being thrown at his face.

"What is it now?" 18 asked noticing his silence.

"Golyn, Jr., Ariel. I have to at least make sure they're safe."

The words were rushing from his mouth and 18 didn't like that. It was a clear sign that he was going to move from completely rational to completely irrational. 18 forcefully pressed her hands on his shoulders before he could stand up. It wasn't too hard to keep him seated in the weakened condition he was in.

"Get off of me!" Vegeta barked.

"No," 18 said back automatically, "I can't let you leave."

"You witch, you'd let my children suffer? They're defenseless--Bra won't be able to fend him off."

"Your _children_? Did you adopt recently?"

"They're my children," Vegeta said forcefully, "I can't let them die, not like this. They have a future. I've seen it. And…" he couldn't even finish his sentence, he was getting too worked up. His mind began to play a dozen scenarios of how they would all die by Cain's hands all because he was too weak to protect them.

"Vegeta, now calm down. Remember what I said about keeping your ki low?"

18 felt herself suddenly being pushed backwards roughly. Vegeta was standing then, but 18 was back on her feet. She easily knocked him back onto the couch.

"18, I have to go to them," he said determinedly, "Stop getting in my way."

"And what is it you plan on doing? You can't even overpower me--what do you think Cain will do to you?"

"He won't sense me."

"You won't get very far."

"You don't know that!"

"I do. You have to put them in the back of your mind, Vegeta, you won't be of any help to them or anyone else. If Goku or Pan can't protect them then you'll know there's nothing you could've done. Know where you're needed."

But 18 saw in his eyes that he wouldn't let this go. A half crazed, half determined expression met 18's resolute one.

"Would you allow Marron to die? If you knew someone like Cain was going to kill her, would it really matter to you if it was convenient or if the situation allowed?"

"I'd save her at any cost, Vegeta, but there's something else you're forgetting. This isn't just about you and your children--it's about this entire planet, billions of lives. Do you feel comfortable with sacrificing so many people's lives in order to save three. And that's if you're able to get to them."

"You want me to leave them to their slaughter then?" Vegeta asked, but it sounded more like a statement.

"Look, I'll see what I can do for your children, okay. I'll go see if they're safe."

"And if they're not?"

"I'll sacrifice myself in your stead if it'll keep you from making the biggest mistake in your life."

"Don't do that."

"You need your rest."

"Why are you doing all this for me?"

18 shook her head, "That explanation will have to wait. Vegeta, it isn't my intention to confront Cain on my own, but if I have to save your children I will."

"I don't know if I should trust you."

"You probably shouldn't, but you owe me one for saving your life."

"You did save my life, but that has nothing to do with the lives of my children."

"Fine, Vegeta," 18 said stepping back from him, "You feel like going to them, be my guest. I live in the middle of nowhere far from civilization. Go on and initiate your suicide mission. At least I tried to talk some sense into you."

Vegeta looked at her quizzically. She had seemed so adamant about her plan and now she was just going to let him go.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" 18 asked.

When he didn't have someone to fight against, someone to try to convince that he was right, the whole thing sounded impossible. He wouldn't make it past her doorstep. The thought of his children dying frustrated him to no end, but the more he allowed himself to think of the reality of the situation--he knew he couldn't do anything.

"If you're not able to save anyone else, 18, at least let one of my children survive. Can you…can you promise me that?"

"No. Sorry, I don't make promises I can't keep."

"I understand," Vegeta said looking down.

"Good. I'll do my best, Vegeta, that's all I can promise."

18 saw as his eyes began to darken--it was as if he had lost all hope and that he would soon fall into a pool of despair.

"Our ultimate goal is to defeat Cain, remember that," 18 instructed, "And save Earth."

"Right," Vegeta said with little enthusiasm, "Save Earth."

"Who says revenge isn't sweet?" she said quietly. 18 thought she saw a little twinkle in his eyes, but she could've been mistaken.

"It's only as sweet as it lasts--then you're left with a bitter, longing taste for more."

18 wanted to say something against this, but she realized that he was right. This wasn't the same Vegeta that she had beaten the tar out of back before she had properly met Krillen. He was different somehow and 18 didn't know what to make of it. For now, he was a crucial part of her plan. Conveniently, he was still alive so she could use him.

"Sweet dreams, Saiyan. You just make sure you don't have anymore of those nightmares," 18 said turning towards the front door with a brief good-by wave.

"I'll try," Vegeta answered only when he saw that she had gone through the door.

///

AN: Quick update, the next one might not be so fast. So what did you think? I have so many ideas in my head about what should happen next--I just have to organize them for the next chapter. ^.^

**Inspiration source:**

**xzavx: **You always seem to guess what I'm going to do next. Did I surprise yet? Don't worry, I _might_ be able to shock you on the next chapter, who knows

**kyra: **It was no problem. I would hate to have you completely lost in the story. Thanks for the compliment.


	34. Recognition

"In the Future"

Chapter 34: Recognition

It wasn't so easy to push things to the back of his mind anymore. Before, he had been a pro at keeping emotions and unpleasant feelings from clouding his mind. In fact, there was a time when he was numb to all feelings; a time when he hadn't cared about anyone besides himself. Now, however, it felt as if someone had flicked on the switch to the part of him that had once been inactive. The switch had been hard to turn on in the first place and Vegeta found it even more difficult to turn it off.

The fact was, he cared. He cared about what could happen to Bra, to Pan, to Goku, to his children, to Robby, and even to 18. Not only that, but he had this uncanny desire to rescue the world from annihilation. Where had all this concern stemmed from? His heart was so large that he thought he might suffocate in its hold on him. It only served to make everything seem even more impossible. His mind wouldn't let him stay on task. He wished he could be as cool headed as 18 had seemed to be. At least then he could catch himself before he did something he would regret.

He closed his eyes for a few minutes, but realized that he could not sleep despite his apparent exhaustion. There were far too many things to worry about. Instead, he laid on the couch staring at the ceiling. The feeling that he needed to be doing something never went away. He could feel Cain's significant ki signature fluctuate every now and then and his mind would fill in the blanks about what he could be doing at the moment.

He shut his eyes for a longer time period, but he was staring at the back of his eyelids rather than actually sleeping. The only thing that seemed to work to some extent was meditation, but that proved to take more energy than it was worth--he couldn't quite deny his burning desire to be out there doing _something _about the dire situation that Earth was in. Instead, he decided on trying something else: concentrate on a pleasant time in his life.

He went down a mental list of all the good occurrences in his life and in the end, he settled on the more recent memories--the ones about Pan. They were the ones that were most fresh in his mind.

Vegeta thought back to the time after his initial defeat against Oden and after he recovered from his detrimental injuries. After Pan had decided to go live on her own, Vegeta feared that he wouldn't see her again. He had been unnecessarily rude with her after his surgery and gradual recovery so Vegeta had expected some type of retribution. Leaving him by himself in an empty mansion was more than enough for the punishment. There had been no one to yell at, no one to talk to. For two months he had begun to withdraw from the world and those annoying thoughts of suicide would plague him daily. Each time he came close to doing such a thing, his pride wouldn't let him go through with it. He hated his father, but he would think of how disappointed he'd be if he found that his son had stooped to such levels. If Trunks or Bulma was alive what would they think? What would Bra think? The act of suicide was so cowardly. It felt too much like he was taking the easy way out and Vegeta didn't like that feeling. Maybe he was supposed to suffer like this, he began to think, maybe he was supposed to fall into a state of utter depression. He _had _done many unforgivable things in his past. Perhaps this was what he deserved.

And one day there had been a knock on his door. It startled him out of his stupor and it took him awhile to react. Before he could even proceed to getting out of his sitting position, Pan had taken the liberty to open the door and enter. At first, her footsteps had been unsure, but eventually her eyes found him in a darkened living room.

"Oh, Vegeta, you look terrible," Pan said in a voice that was overly loud to his sensitive ears.

Vegeta didn't know how he looked, in fact. All he knew was that he _felt_ terrible and that if he looked as bad as he felt then maybe he should've been embarrassed that she had barged in.

"You've been here this whole time?" Pan asked.

Whether she was referring to sitting in the same spot or never leaving the mansion was never known to Vegeta. In any case, he didn't respond.

"Come on, let's just go outside. It's really not healthy what you're doing."

He wasn't doing anything actually, not even training and apparently Pan seemed to know this.

"Look, I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have left so abruptly--"

"It's not your fault," Vegeta said finally also cutting across her. "You can leave now."

But Pan was persistent, "I know you don't want to be alone and I've never known you to stay inside for so long. Come outside with me; please."

"What is `outside`?"

"For one thing, people and, of course, fresh air. You need fresh air, by the way."

"There is nothing," Vegeta answered in a deadpan tone.

Vegeta suddenly felt Pan's hand on his and she gently tugged on it.

"You don't fool me, Vegeta. Come outside with me. It's not like I'm asking you to save the world."

And she wouldn't let go of his hand. She kept pulling and he began to think that he didn't really have a legitimate reason to deny her request. Pan was insistent, she just wouldn't leave like he had told her to.

"I'm not just going to leave you here," Pan said determinedly, "I didn't come all this way to your house for nothing."

Again Vegeta didn't respond. He couldn't see her resolute expression, but it was as if the darkness was talking to him. He hadn't heard anything nor seen anything in a long time. Suddenly, here she was intruding on his silence. Unfortunately, at the time, he was unable to see her--the darkness remain unchanged in that respect.

"Fine," Vegeta said wearily.

He allowed her pulling force to lead him. He was hesitant, at first, when he moved from his couch. His footing was unsure and for a moment he wished he hadn't moved at all. Where would he place his foot next, he couldn't see the floor. Then he began to panic.

"Just follow me," Vegeta heard Pan say nearby.

She still had a hold of his hand and he felt himself again being tugged in another direction.

"That's it, Vegeta, just follow me."

Vegeta wasn't sure how much progress he had made, but he remembered distinctively feeling quite ridiculous. What a state he was in: completely vulnerable, it seemed the entire world was now hidden from him and Vegeta wasn't sure he could function with all this uncertainty around him. He couldn't be sure of anything anymore. He couldn't be sure if there was a fire hydrant in front of him and if he was likely to run into it.

Vegeta heard the front door creak when Pan opened it. When she finally guided Vegeta outside, a wave of sound hit him with a bursting force. Startled beyond his belief, he covered his ears quickly. He was completely disoriented and lost until he heard Pan's voice encouraging him to walk forward one foot after the other. It sounded so simple the way she described it, but Vegeta found this to be difficult.

Yet by the end of the day he had gotten used to the sounds and that was the key for him being able to sense his environment. And there was always Pan, always talking to him, always wanting him to respond in some way. It was nice, he had to admit, to hear something other than the sound of his own thoughts. That day, he wasn't allowed to wallow in his own self-pitying thoughts--there was something much better to do. Vegeta hadn't wanted Pan to stay with him the entire day. At the time, he thought it was odd that she wanted to remain with him, odd that she would take so much time out of her busy schedule to be with him. However in hindsight, Vegeta wondered why he hadn't noticed her obvious obsession in the first place. It was only until nighttime that Vegeta had convinced Pan that she didn't need to continue in her endeavor; he would be fine.

Vegeta found himself sitting on a bench, a now very familiar bench. The streets and sidewalks were deserted in the part of the city he was in. Not that he minded the quietness of the environment--he enjoyed it immensely. He only wished that he had done something like this sooner. He had been too concerned about the past and all the negative aspects of it. Now was the future. Now it was time to move on.

///

18 walked into her sunlit living room. The sun would always beam directly in her house in the morning. She looked over at Vegeta who slept peacefully--a far cry from what she had seen from before. Maybe her plan could actually work.

He seemed unbothered by the bright rays emitting from the windows. It was too bad, however, because three days had passed and now she would have to bother him. It wasn't too hard to rouse him much to 18's relief. She couldn't tell if his energy was returning or not. He kept his ki level especially low, in fact lower than what it had been yesterday.

"Did you save any of them?" Vegeta asked upon seeing her.

She shook her head. Immediately, Vegeta's eyes grew downcast.

"No one was left to save. Goku, Bra, and Pan are all under Cain's influence. There's not much I can do for them."

"And Robby, the children?"

"Robby…he's safe I suppose or at least Goku hasn't tried to kill him. I couldn't get near enough to him because Goku always seems to be guarding him. As for your children…they're nowhere to be found."

"What?" Vegeta said sharply.

"They weren't at Pan's, Bra's, or Goku's house and I didn't sense any Saiyans nearby besides the obvious ones."

"And Cain is still at large," Vegeta said in low tones, "I don't know what to do from here if what you say is true."

"You can keep following my plan."

"To what avail? Three Saiyans against one and one of them is my equal. That by itself is already a challenge. Then I have to deal with Cain. It's impossible."

"I'll help you. I can handle Pan and Bra. If I can, I could help you with the other two."

"You sure you can handle Pan? She's a Super Saiyan II."

"Don't worry about her," 18 said with a grin, "Once I catch my stride, I can easily defeat her."

"Right," Vegeta said with little confidence in 18's claims.

"Believe what you want," 18 said turning.

She walked into another room and Vegeta heard as she opened a shelf. After a moment, she walked back in and tossed him something small enough to catch with a hand.

"What's this?" Vegeta asked looking at the wrapper.

"Read it."

He turned it over and then a disgusted look came to his face, "An energy bar? What am I going to do with this?"

"Well, the only thing you can do--eat it."

"_You_ eat it," Vegeta declared, half wanting to throw it at her face.

"I wasn't aware that Saiyans were such picky eaters."

"Is that the only thing you have in you little kitchen?"

18 crossed her arms, " `Fraid so, Saiyan," she said acidly, "It's the only things that aren't spoiled and rotten."

"And you supposedly _live_ here?"

"Food is food," 18 said with a sigh, "And that's all you need to survive. Well, also running water. You don't see me dying of starvation."

"Easy to say when you're a robot."

"You know, Vegeta, if I was just a robot I would not have been able to have a child."

"It must've been a test tube baby."

18 glared at the other, "You have some nerves, animal. What did Trunks do? _Claw _his way out of his mother's womb? I'm sure it wasn't a pretty sight, but that's what monkeys do, right."

"Do you _want _me to pull out my screwdriver?"

"Want me to call ASPCA? I think I have a rabid animal in need of saving once I'm through with him."

"I'll melt you into a pool of metal."

"The pound is on its way."

Now they were both glaring at one another as they began to insult each other to a lower and lower degree until they tired of the whole thing. Nothing was ever going to get done at this rate.

Vegeta looked down at his bar again and asked how many she had. She didn't give him an exact number, only claiming that she had "a lot". He only ate five of them because that was all he could stomach. Certain that Vegeta had eaten at least something, 18 declared that she was going out to check on how the world was faring with Cain causing havoc and to continue looking for Vegeta's children. Vegeta watched as she left and wished that he was be able to do the same.

He looked over at the empty wrappers and sighed. _This_ was what he had to look forward to next. The thought was so depressing that he nearly cringed at the fact that he had to choke such foods down his throat in a total of three days later. Maybe he wouldn't wake up at all if that was all he had to look forward to. He never liked bark--why should he start tolerating it now?

But there was nothing he could do for it now as he laid back on the old, musty couch. He'd been in worse situations and complained a lot less. Maybe he was just used to the luxury afforded by Bulma's amassed wealth. He couldn't help that now, but he wasn't ashamed about his newly acquired disdain of uncleanliness. Most people wouldn't have been able to experience such luxury for an extended amount of time. He felt privileged not spoiled.

At least he could tolerate 18's living conditions for a little while, especially if it was for the sake of the world.

///

AN: Yep, that's right--two chapters in a row. 100+ reviews is a big deal (for me anyways). This could be considered to be "filler" chapters, but…not completely. I didn't realize how fun it would be adding a little 18/Vegeta interaction (don't worry, it's not gonna go anywhere beyond casual friend--if even that).

**xzavx: **Maybe he _is_ scared of his own kids…I don't know if I surprised you or not, but hopefully you've enjoyed these two updates.

**kyra:** Really? You're turning 21 so is my brother this year in December (guess now you can drink legally ^.~). Since, I'm probably not gonna go into much detail about Ariel, Jr., and Golyn because they're just OC's, this is probably the most time I'm going to spend on them…unless people are interested in them.

**cheche: **Who knows? Maybe I might kill them off in the near future. Stay tuned ^.~


	35. Hints

"In The Future"

Chapter 35: Hints

Again Vegeta found himself staring at the ceiling in a mindless stupor. Everything was quiet except for a few birds that chirped outside. It was still morning and it was rather odd to convince himself to go to sleep at such a time. Now more than ever he felt as if he should be doing something more.

He wondered if he would see more of the future this time if he ever fell asleep. Would it be of his children again? Would he see more catastrophic scenarios? The future didn't seem so bright. There was evidence that his children would live and grow up to be powerful Saiyans--the only positive occurrence he could glean from his dream/vision--but eventually they'll find themselves living in fear underground plotting how they can fix the deteriorating world around them. Apparently, he would eventually lose all sense of reason and become unable to communicate with anyone. Vegeta suspected that it would stem from Pan's death, but how did she die and why couldn't Goku have just wished her back?

Vegeta couldn't imagine allowing himself to stoop to such a level of depression. At least before, he had been able to function on his own to a certain extent and he had dealt with even more loss such as his lack of sight and the death of almost all the Z-fighters. It only increased his curiosity about what had occurred. Vegeta had no intention of letting the future had seen come to pass. Perhaps with the knowledge he gained, he could prepare for the worst and not leave his children to fend for themselves.

For now in the present, his children were in an unknown location. Vegeta had no idea where they were and because he typically viewed such situations in a negative light, he knew instinctively that they were being harmed in some way—he just didn't know how.

///

_Sometime later_

The room was white and bare of any adornment on its walls. The pristine, white color slowly had already begun to make him dizzy. At first, he tried to move his arms, but was met with the sound of clinking metal. It was a struggle to move his head in order to see his arms that he noticed was oddly immobile. They were bound by a thick silver band and quickly he realized that his neck shared the same fate. He tried to move his legs, but was met with the same results. With a huff, he tried to lift his head up to peer over his body at his legs and found that they were indeed locked up.

"Now now, it would be a shame if you bruise yourself. We want you to feel comfortable," a voice said that was unnaturally calm.

A faceless man came to his bedside and looked down at him. Vegeta was too surprised, at first, to say anything. He opened his mouth to say something, but the words were stuck in his throat. The featureless face--no eyes, no nose, and no mouth--caused a shiver to ripple down his spine.

"We want you to be comfortable," the man repeated.

"Where…am I?" Vegeta choked. The metal band fit around his neck more tightly than he had originally thought.

When he spoke, however, his own voice didn't emit, instead it was the voice of a baby's and it sounded gurgled.

"Aw now, child, please remain calm. You'll soon grow used to this arrangement. I promise."

The faceless man took out a mouthpiece and forced it into Vegeta's mouth. Vegeta struggled to say something back to the man--no doubt something derogative---but all he could manage was babyish noises..

"This won't hurt too much."

Vegeta watched as the man moved out of sight and then he heard as a switch was turned on.

Suddenly, Vegeta felt pulsating electric shocks run through his entire body—and he couldn't stop himself from wanting to scream. There seemed to be no end in sight as the pain continued to be inflicted. He grew more and more frustrated that he couldn't rip off his restraints. Where had his strength gone? His face grew a hot red by the effort, but still he felt the tortuous hands of pain. He bit hard into the mouthpiece as he tried to ignore the electricity and focus on his strength. He thrashed madly in his restraints, but in the end he had only caused himself more harm.

"My my, you Saiyans really are feisty. Now I understand why my master insisted on using so many restraints. Be calm now. Just let the pain come—it will hurt less if you just accept it."

Vegeta gave one last effort to pull himself out of the bounds and then he simply stopped trying. It took too much energy.

"See, now what did I tell you? I think it's time we turned it up a little. My master expects a certain amount of ki to be extracted from you today."

And suddenly Vegeta redoubled his efforts as the electricity became unbearable. His body reacted on its own. He couldn't stop himself from writhing in pain. He felt as if he was being torn into a thousand little pieces. Red veins crawled onto his eyes as he was unable to close them.

"Almost there, little one. And then you can rest."

His mind came to a haunting conclusion as electrical waves continued to intensify. He wasn't really being electrocuted. The pain he was feeling right then came from the act of forcefully removing ki from his body. Every electric shock was really the removal of ki. He was growing weaker and weaker.

And then his world went black. Vegeta thought that he had fainted, but he heard the now echoic voice of the man.

"You're being a bad boy, Vegeta Jr. How do you suppose that I please my master if I am not able to obtain the specific amount of ki he needs? Wake up, kid--I beg of you. Do you want Master to be angry?"

Vegeta heard another set of footsteps.

"I see you have finished then," a new voice said. Vegeta knew that it was Cain.

"N-no, sir. There was an…unforeseen obstacle."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, sir, he has fallen unconscious as you can see and I can't abstract anymore ki in that state."

"Aw, I understand. It seems we can't take as much ki as we hoped. I calculated that each one of these children contained a certain amount of ki. It seems that they need some of that energy to at least sustain themselves. Let him keep what little ki he has left and let him develop that ki back to proper levels. We don't want to kill them now do we?"

"What do I do when it happens again?"

"It won't happen again. I'll take that into account when I calculate how much ki you can obtain. Take him back to his room. Golyn is next."

`But there's something that they don't know` Vegeta thought, `When Cain brings them to the brink of death, their ki will increase and Cain's calculations will always be wrong.` The thought was only vaguely comforting--there was no way for his children to escape from the suffering…wherever they were.

Their voices began to fade away as 18's calling voice began to take precedent.

"Vegeta? Vegeta! Wake up now! You're having one of those nightmares again."

His eyes were bloodshot when he opened them and he had a half crazed expression on his face.

"Vegeta? What's wrong?"

"Did you find them?"

She shook her head.

"Any leads at least?"

She shook her head again, "It's only been a few hours. I come back to check on you and this is what I find? I told you, you're wasting your energy like that. Just stop having your silly dreams or else I'll be force to do something about it," 18 said threateningly.

"What, you think there's an off switch?" Vegeta asked incredulously.

"There should be," 18 said indignantly, "You can't even get through a whole day!" 18 stood up then, "This isn't working." She crossed her arms and her stance gave the impression that she was deep in thought, probably trying to think of a better plan.

"Could you do something for me, 18?"

"Depends."

"Well, if you won't do it, I will, either way it will happen."

"Fine, I'll do it. What is it?"

"Follow Cain wherever he goes--he'll eventually lead you to where he's hiding my children."

18 thought for a moment, "That…has to be the most intelligent thing you've said all day. Of course--he probably _would_ lead me to them. If he has them, that is. Why are you so certain of that?"

"I just am. Will you do that for me."

"I said I would. Don't get your panties in a bunch."

Vegeta glowered at her. The effect was eerie as off-yellow pupils surrounded by crimson and white stared vehemently into her own bright blue ones.

"You do want to defeat Cain, don't you?" 18 asked offhandedly. His eyes continued to penetrate her, "Do me a favor and stop worrying so much. It won't help you at all in the end."

"Just go, 18. Every minute you waste here is another minute you could be using to tail Cain."

"Fine, whatever you say, Master," 18 said turning.

She heard a sharp intake of breath.

"Don't you ever call me that again."

18 glanced back at him and witnessed a rather odd expression on his face. She looked away quickly and continued towards the door. In under a few seconds, she was outside again in the fresh air. It was early afternoons.

She let out a sigh then. Not that she was afraid of him, but she always felt relieved when she left his presence. How could anyone learn to love such a man? He was obviously insane--most Saiyans were. Yet everyone seemed to have learned to tolerate him. 18 would not have been surprised if he had in fact brainwashed everyone to achieve even that much. There was something sinister and dark about him and no one seemed to be able to see it but her. He only showed his true colors to her. Maybe it was because she too had found herself on the wrong side and hardly anyone would believe her if she told them that Vegeta was not to be trusted. 18 and Vegeta were expected to hate each other; she had beaten him soundly upon first meeting him. Back then, he had been insignificant, but now he had grown in importance. First of all, he was still around and second of all, he had kept up with Goku in strength.

She used to watch how he acted towards Bulma, his wife. Bulma must have had some type spell on him (or blackmailed him) because it was no easy task to live in the same house as a psychotic murderer and not get killed herself. Later she even went so far as to start a family with him and then somehow trust him around the inevitable children that came along.

Everyone had wanted to believe that he could become good, not 18. He had always seemed to her like he could snap at any given second. One bad comment or look and all the conforming in the world wouldn't stop him from returning to the person he already was. His insanity was apparent now. Those eyes were window into his soul. Whenever she opened the front door to go inside her house, it would feel like she was walking into a lion's den. Her instinctive defenses would automatically arise as she braced herself for his claws. The savage had learned over the years to fool others into thinking he had turned a new leaf. He could interact with people without scaring them off. This was all an act. 18 got the feeling that Vegeta wasn't too fond of saying "Please, Sorry, and Thank You". They were like acid on his tongue.

For now, though, he was her key to getting rid of Cain. She wanted revenge on him for what he had _not_ done for her. What better way to get revenge than by siccing a half-crazed Saiyan on him? 18 knew how Vegeta fought his enemies. She was confident that he would afford Cain no mercy and that he'd provide the kind of torture that she could only dream of inflicting on him.

For three days straight, 18 would return to Vegeta who would be writhing in some fictitious pain. Each time she would rouse him using a significant amount of effort and his eyes would always be bloodshot as if he had spent the previous night getting stoned. He would ask if she had found them and she would respond "Not yet".

She wondered seriously if finding his children was that important to him. Was this all just an act he was putting on or did he truly care about their wellbeing? He wasn't getting much sleep either way and 18 doubted that he would willingly jeopardize his chance of taking Cain down. Something had to be done about this. He had just wasted three days of rest.

When Vegeta asked for some water after she had passed him another round of energy bars, 18 took this as her opportunity to do something about his restlessness. 18 had a stash of sleeping pills that she would often use on herself--now she could use it on Vegeta. The instructions only called for two tablets at night, but 18 would always take five. For Vegeta because he was a full blooded Saiyan and the pills wouldn't be at all potent to him, she decided on eleven. She would have settled for ten, but because she was also crushing them into a fin dust, she added one more. She crushed them with her own bare hands to avoid any extra sounds. Slowly, she sprinkled in the powder so that it could dissolve upon contact with the water. Despite her efforts however, the water did look a bit misty. She _had _gotten the water from the faucet--that would account for the haziness.

When she walked into the living room, she saw that he had hardly even touched the energy bars and there was clear disgust on his face.

"You know, my husband loved those."

"Well, that was your husband." _And I'm definitely not him._

18 seemed to have understood the underlying meaning of his comment and frowned at him. She slammed the glass on the table in response.

"Did he also like drinking faucet water along with this dogshit?"

"Food is food," 18 said severely.

"_This _cannot be called food. It's just a means of sustenance when you don't have any."

18's eyebrow twitched in agitation. She hated when he started to make too much sense. She liked him only a little better when he was making no sense at all.

He eyed the glass suspiciously and 18 held her breath. It would be just her luck if he decided that he would pour it out and get the water himself.

"What did you do to it?" Vegeta asked with no pretenses.

This startled 18 a little, but she didn't let it show on her face. "Well, _you're _just a paranoid son of a bitch, aren't you?" 18 said placing both her hands on the table, "You think I poisoned it or something? What would I have to gain from that?"

"You know, 18, I wouldn't put it past you. I ask for water and you would give me something else."

"Don't like tap water? It's not gonna` kill you, Mr. Prince of Saiyans."

Vegeta had drunken worse things from even worse places and he was still alive. Finally, he took the glass and emptied the contents in a few gulps. Nothing out of the ordinary. He had watched her expression the entire time and it had remained the same--no smirk and no look of triumph. Then he tossed the glass back at her and asked for another. With a grimace she complied.

In the kitchen she stared at the glass incredulously. Had she not put enough crushed sleeping pills in there? There had been no effect on the Saiyan. She heard the sound of an energy bar being opened. Then she peered out to see if anything would happen. Nothing. She waited a few minutes more, but nothing occurred. Quickly, she filled the glass up once again and crushed twelve sleeping pills into it. The same phenomenon occurred. Vegeta gulped down five glasses total and nothing happened the entire time.

"Saiyans are a little _too_ durable," 18 grumbled as she put the glass away.

She came back out to the living room and announced that she was going to continue her search for his children and that she wouldn't be back until exactly three days instead of checking on him every three hours. Vegeta had no objections to this and she left immediately.

///

AN: For some reason, I just really like this chapter. Oh well, already on the next chapter…


	36. Another Three Days

"In the Future"

Chapter 36: Another Three Days (Peculiar Dreams)

He felt rather odd and he couldn't quite figure out why. Vegeta only noticed that it was slightly easier to fall asleep. When he did, he immediately found himself in an entirely different place.

Instead of the couch that he had been lying on, he was laying on a vast carpet of white substance. He looked over at his arm and saw that it was completely submerged in the substance. Slowly, he lifted his arm and watched as the soft, powdery matter fell off his skin. Was it baby powder? Vegeta couldn't smell any sweet scents around him so he discarded his first thought. Baking powder, baking soda, maybe? There was only one way to find out which one it was. Vegeta first lifted himself up to a sitting position, but couldn't completely brush off the white dust-like material. His finger then gathered a small amount of the powder and put it to his tongue to taste. With a grimace, Vegeta spat it back out. His next thought was Comet Cleanser. Never had he tasted something so foreign. He knew it wasn't Comet Cleanser though, as he realized that it always had a strong scent to it.

He continued to run his hands through it, but he never once discovered what exactly it was. Suddenly, Vegeta found himself sinking into the white powder. Deeper and deeper he was drawn in as if it were quicksand. Instinctively, he tried to use his flight ability, but as usual, as was the case with dreams, he found himself unable to use his ki. He was always vulnerable--akin to a human--whenever he found himself in such situations. It almost reminded him of before when he felt the same sinking feeling as if there was another force pulling him. Except this time the substance wasn't red fluid, this time it was powder and Vegeta found that it could be just as suffocating.

Eventually, his nostrils became filled with the strange powder. Every time he breathed he inhaled powder. He knew under normal circumstances, he probably would have been clawing to reach the surface again yet he was resigned to the belief that it wouldn't make a difference anyways. His eyes were closed instinctively even though he was trying to convince himself that none of this was real; he hated to think of the burning sensation he would feel once he opened them though he was already growing used to the uncomfortable feeling of suffocation without truly suffocating. His mouth was full of the rancid taste and his throat swelled with powder. His lungs begged for air, but it was not to be.

Until he heard a little girl's voice.

"Daddy? It's getting kind of late. You said you was going to train us today."

Vegeta took a chance and opened his eyes and found that he was in his own room. He looked to where he heard the small voice and his eyes settled on a very familiar young girl. He could tell instantly that she was in fact Ariel but at a much younger age. Her hair still reminded him of Pan's--even more so now since she didn't have it in a ponytail. Her eyes shined with excitement and expectation and Vegeta was hard pressed to deny her request.

"Yeah, I'll be right there--just…wait out in the living room."

"Al-right," Ariel said brightly.

She nearly pranced out of his room to the living room and Vegeta wondered where she had gotten all the energy from. With a sigh, Vegeta sat up in the bed that he was currently occupying. Here was in yet another dream. Another premonition to what could potentially happen in the future. So far, everything appeared to be kosher.

Vegeta looked into the normal places where he would find his clothes and then went to take a shower--an activity he hadn't done in a while in the real world.

All of them were waiting in the living room and for the first time he saw Pan. She must have already been there on the couch watching television. Only when Vegeta stepped in did she glance up. She gave him a brief smile and returned to watching her show. Her eyes appeared to be despondent, but Vegeta didn't have much time to study her before the children were trying to get his attention.

"C'mon, Dad, let's do that training thing you were talking about," Jr. proclaimed.

"Yeah, the…Gra-vity Room," Golyn said trying out the word.

"Do all of you truly believe you're ready for that?"

Vegeta received three affirmative nods.

"Alright then--since you insist," Vegeta said with a tone that would always cause Trunks to second guess himself.

There was no second guessing from the three in front of him and they trailed closely behind him as he led them to his old training ground. Quite frankly, Vegeta was surprised that it still worked.

Vegeta didn't exactly turn it on as he was still uncertain of how far along they were, but he didn't disclose this information to them. Golyn and Ariel already faced each other in a kind of stand off and Jr. had turned to Vegeta. This seemed to be the routine set up, but before Jr. could throw the first punch at him, Vegeta stopped him so he could watch the other two.

"Hey, what gives," Jr. asked.

"You'll get you chance soon enough," Vegeta said as he stood with crossed arms.

Jr. stood directly beside him and after glancing up at his father, he adopted the same stance.

Their technique was a little off. Ariel would always try to do too much in one breath and Golyn's punches didn't have enough force behind them to ever cause any good damage. Both of them were rather slow, but this was supposedly the first time he had taken them to the Gravity Room. Before their spar could get out of hand, Vegeta broke them up and told them to watch as Jr. and he fought.

Vegeta had no idea where Jr. stood in his technique, but as they traded blows, he realized that Jr. had already surpassed the other two in that respect. Still, Vegeta avoided using any real force on him. After a minute, Vegeta brought the spar to an end.

"So, how'd I do?" Jr. asked him immediately.

"You're too predictable. While it is good that you're able to mimic my moves--predictability will always make you vulnerable."

Jr. never strayed too far away from the obvious attacks. This wasn't actually a bad thing; even the best fighters didn't always know what the next logical attack should be. Most fighters often went with their own instincts. However, Vegeta was never one for giving compliments to beginners and, in a way, it would make them work harder.

Vegeta walked over to the control panel to raise the gravity level to 2 times above gravity. Of course, Vegeta couldn't feel it at all, but his three trainees felt it immediately. He soon had them doing 200 pushups and 100 sit ups--he was being nice. Just when they thought Vegeta would call it quits, he taught them a very intensive lesson on defense--Vegeta had also noticed that they had all demonstrated a lacking ability on this aspect of combat.

On the very last part of their training session, they were all at once trying to throw a successful punch at their father. However, his defenses seemed impenetrable. Vegeta had promised that if anyone could manage an attack through his defenses then they could finish this session early, but between the three of them it was taking too long.

"That's it!" Jr. shouted getting angry and simultaneously turning Super Saiyan, "I'm gonna' finish this quickly."

Golyn then turned Super Saiyan as well. Ariel looked on with astonishment and fear.

"You guys, wait!"

But the two of them were both attacking Vegeta with renewed fervor. Vegeta hadn't realized that they could already turn Super Saiyan, but he was still able to stave off their attacks. Jr. fought wildly, but Golyn was comparatively more calculative.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Ariel cried from a distance, "Daddy didn't say we could do that."

Golyn stopped for a moment and turned to Ariel, "Oh, shut-up, you're just mad 'cus you can't do the same."

Then Jr. stopped as well, "You two stop your bickering! It's gonna take all three of us to get that hit in."

With this small encouragement from Jr., Ariel again joined them and Vegeta was faced with two Super Saiyans and one female Saiyan. He soon fazed out of their reach to catch a quick breather.

"Not getting tired, are you father?" Jr. taunted gliding towards him.

Vegeta had no intentions of going Super Saiyan on the novices, but this exercise seemed to be headed in that direction. Despite Golyn and Ariel's initial slowness, they were fast improving their speed. He thought he had tired them out from before, but now they seemed unfazed. They had a vast reservoir of energy and Vegeta realized that he was destined to get hit at least once in the next five minutes.

Vegeta could see it clearly now. At this rate they would eventually surpass him in strength. Youth always brought energy, but Vegeta was no longer young--that vast reservoir of energy that his children were able to pull from was more like a small pond for Vegeta. He would be forced to transform in order to even come close to their vitality, but he didn't. Vegeta allowed them a well deserved hit and the session was brought to a close.

He hadn't trained like that in years and it showed. Of course, he played it off expertly in front of his children but when they were out of sight, he didn't quite make it to the front door and decided that he would rest on one of the porch chairs. At the same moment, a frightening thought came to his mind. All three of his children were only going to become more powerful, pretty soon training them all at once would develop into an impossible endeavor. He thought he was exhausted now, but what would it be like in a few months--a few years even? Trunks had only been one person and Bra had shown no interest in fighting; before it had been simple perhaps even entertaining. Now it felt like a monumental task.

"I knew I'd find you here," Pan said, instantly drawing Vegeta's attention.

A sense of déjà vu came over Vegeta as Pan stepped out onto the porch. She sat down in a chair beside him.

"Am I that predictable these days?"

Pan smiled softly at him, "That's not such a bad thing. At least I know where to find you."

"At least," Vegeta responded thoughtfully. He felt as if his mind had went over the same kinds of thoughts before.

"You can't fool me, Vegeta, those children have you wrapped around their fingers. I see them each day rob you of your energy and you hardly have any time for me."

"I have an idea--why don't you _help_ me," Vegeta said with slight sarcasm.

"I don't want anything to do with those little devils. Besides, you don't want your precious children to be trained by a second rate fighter like me."

"First of all, they're _our_ children and secondly, you're not `second rate`. I see nothing wrong with you training them. If only you could take one of them, maybe Ariel--

"No," Pan said instantly, "I won't do it."

Vegeta looked at her bitterly, but it didn't seem to affect her at all.

"But I have a better idea," Pan continued.

Vegeta was all ears.

"Why don't you let Grandpa help you? I'm sure he has it far easier than you, training that Robby kid."

"Kakarot? There's no way I'm going to let my daughter train with him. All she'll have for competition is that boy."

"I thought you trusted him. I didn't know there were still any hard feelings between you guys."

"There isn't. I just don't like the idea of sending any of them off to someone else. You know how it is with triplets, if you do one thing with one of them, they'll all want to do the same thing."

"I don't think it's going to be as difficult as you think. Whether you know it or not, Ariel already flies off to Grandpa's place every day without fail. I wonder what she's doing up there." Pan spoke the last sentence in a very sardonic tone.

"She flies off to the Lookout?"

"You wouldn't know. You're always asleep by now."

"Well, why doesn't Golyn or Jr. go with her?"

"Because they're so sure Ariel's wasting her time. Far be it that they train with a human not when they're getting the best training from their all-powerful father. Oh, if they could only see you now."

"Why don't you just tell them since you're so bent on being pessimistic."

"Those kids seem to adore you. I'm not willing to take that away knowing that you'd hate me for it."

"It's nice to know you care even if you're trying to disguise it with logical reasoning."

"Yeah, right," Pan said as she stood, "I better leave you to your rest. Your `personal` alarm clock better known as Ariel will make sure you don't oversleep."

With a huff, Pan strolled back into the house. Vegeta watched her go and then sat back in his chair. It was a rather peaceful day. He was already used to the sound of hover cars constantly flying past in the far distance. He could hear Golyn and Jr. playing some imaginative game in the vast field stretching from the back of the mansion. The usual sounds of nature also made their presence known. This dream felt like reality more so than some of his other ones. He never imagined that he'd find himself dozing off while he was already asleep, but at this instance that is exactly what happened.

Then he found himself in yet another dream--a dream within a dream. He found himself lying face down in some rubble as if he had been in a recent battle. When he tried to lift himself up, he felt the bruises all over his body and experienced the same kind of pain he felt after being beaten to a pulp. Something caught his attention out of the side of his eye--Pan. He made his way gingerly to her and found her barely conscious.

"I-I'm s-sorry, Vegeta. Please don't be mad…"

"Mad? About what?" Vegeta asked while at the same time trying to pull her up a little.

"N-no…don't…please. I've been…such a monster. I did it…don't blame anyone else…i-it was me."

Vegeta pressed a finger to her lips and shook his head slowly. That was enough to quiet her, but she seemed to be crying uncontrollably. Vegeta pulled her close in a gentle embrace as she continued to sob on his shoulder. He had no idea what she was talking about or why she was crying, but at least he tried to comfort her.

"It's alright," Vegeta finally said, "Whatever you did--it doesn't matter now."

Suddenly Pan ceased her crying and she grew completely still.

"Pan? Pan?!" Vegeta said with heavy concern as he pulled her back to look at her face.

Her ki signature was gone and now she stared at the world with cold, lifeless eyes.

"Pan," Vegeta whispered, "Who did this to you?" he asked to himself.

Vegeta didn't know what he felt at that moment. It was despondency entangled with a hundred other emotions all of which were indistinguishable. He couldn't think properly. The more he looked at her corpse the more lost and empty he began to feel.

"Pan…" Vegeta said again softly.

He was frantic now, he had to get her to Goku first to save her by making a wish, but for some reason he couldn't zero in on his friend's signature--his mind was unfocused. He knew he wouldn't get anything done like this as a sudden weakness came over him. There were no doctors or people around to bring him back from the precipice of despair this time--only he was available. And then another thought came to his mind: this was just a dream; he could just will her back to life. But even as Vegeta gazed down at her, her body began to fade away. He hadn't known such a sight would affect him so much. When he was left with nothing to grasp, there was something in correspondence missing in him as well.

Then the environment began to change rapidly. Vegeta didn't know exactly where he was being taken, but he no longer cared. It was as if his mind had ceased making coherent thoughts. When the world stopped moving around him, he found himself in an endless field of bright green grass. The sudden brightness shocked his eyes, but he soon grew accustomed to it.

"Had enough?" A feminine voice said to him.

Vegeta's eyes searched around but found nobody else.

"Do you seek the future or would you rather be ignorant to it? The future is as black as coal. You will find yourself in ruin, your children's future in shambles, and the world on the point of no return. Does it not frighten you?"

Vegeta was strangely muted. For some reason, he couldn't form any words to respond to the strange voice.

"Yes, it does. What will you do, Vegeta? How will you stop it from happening? Even now you have no answers to these questions. The sea of life will move as it pleases and you'll be powerless to change its course."

"What will you do, Vegeta?" asked Goku.

"What will you do," asked Pan.

"What will you do," asked Ariel.

"What will you do," asked Golyn.

"What will you do," asked Jr.

"What will you do," asked Robby.

"What will you do," asked 18.

"What will you do," asked everyone at once in a strange, haunting chorus.

And that was when Vegeta woke up or at least he thought he did for a split second. He was back on the porch from before and now it was raining. Big drops pounded on the porch roof and splattered on the now muddy grounds. Vegeta stood up from his chair when his ears began to pick up a strange whistling sound. He peered out from the porch's balcony to the distant sky: a missile and judging from its current trajectory path it was coming directly towards this mansion.

"Ariel!" Vegeta began to shout, "Golyn, Jr., Pan! We have to get out of here quick!"

Golyn and Jr. were still outside. Vegeta literally flew to their positions and hastily grabbed their collars. He searched for Pan's signature, but it was nowhere near the mansion.

"Dad, what's happening?" the startled children asked.

"You don't hear that whistling sound?" Vegeta asked incredulously.

They shook their heads. The rain must've been impeding the sound too much, but Vegeta heard it perfectly. Without another word, Vegeta took off into the air away from the missile's target. Yet before that happened there was another explosion nearby that shook the earth violently and caused debris to fly everywhere. At the same time, Golyn and Jr. were struggling out of his grasp.

"We can fly, you know," they protested even as another explosion went off

"Fine," Vegeta said sharply and released them. "Let's go find Ariel and your mother."

"Oh that's easy," Jr. said, "Mom's at Bra's house and Ariel is at the Lookout."

"Alright, you two go straight to the Lookout no detours--can I trust you two to do that?"

The two nodded affirmatively.

"I'll meet you there soon enough. Now go."

Vegeta watched as they spurted off in their Super Saiyan forms and then he took off towards Bra's place. Hopefully in the future, she hadn't moved again. When he made it to the house, Vegeta was soaked. He knocked on the door fervently. The door opened almost immediately.

"Dad! You're soaked! Come on inside already," Bra said pulling him in and closing the door hurriedly, "Didn't anyone teach you to at least wear a raincoat when it's pouring like this?"

"Bra, there was no time." Already Vegeta didn't sense Pan here, "The mansion was just destroyed by a missile."

"A-are you serious?"

"Let me finish. There were many other missiles and bombs falling down, but it must not have gotten this far yet."

And as if on cue, the ground beneath them began to tremble uncontrollably. Pictures frames on the walls crashed loudly to the floor.

"Dad, what's happening?!" Bra said as she began to panic.

"Bra," Vegeta said in a steadying voice and he grabbed her shoulders for added effect. He had her undivided attention, "Where is Pan? Do you know where she is?"

"She came here a while ago," Bra said in a calmer voice, "but she left abruptly just a few minutes ago."

"To where?"

"Probably to the Lookout. She was just going on and on about Ariel and how she was the main one stealing your attention. Dad, I think there's something seriously wrong with her. She was rather pale looking when she left--"

"She's fine, Bra, right now it's not safe here. Pan's already there at the Lookout; we should do the same."

He had already taken hold of one of her hands when Bra pulled back gently.

"You should talk to her, Dad. She's been acting strange all week and I think it's something you two have to work out now rather than later."

"When she's ready to talk then she will--if she doesn't, then I won't force her."

"You need to."

"Force her?" Vegeta said with a hint of disbelief, "And this is coming from a person who's never been able to keep a relationship for more than two months."

"Well then I should be an expert in knowing what _not _to do in one and one thing you don't do is sweep problems like these under the rug. You know there's something wrong so do something about it. Don't let it fester into an even bigger problem."

"Every time I try to pry any real information out of her, it turns into a fuss--she pulls away, I try to understand her and the cycle begins again. It's not something you can deal with so easily."

"You did…before."

She was referring to his other rather rocky relationship with Bulma. Except back then the roles had been switched. It had always been Bulma trying to pry information out of Vegeta, trying to make him more open with his feelings. It was Bulma who had loved their children first and had eventually taught him how to do the same.

Vegeta suddenly heard a loud whistling sound above and knew what was coming next.

"There's no time," Vegeta said pulling her along with him, "This has to wait."

They shot up into the sky flying at speeds that were faster than sound and Bra was simply along for the ride. Eventually, though, Vegeta had to slow down so he could conserve his energy, but even more he also had to take care not to be hit by any arbitrary artillery from above.

"Let me go, sheesh!" Bra said pulling away from him, "At the very least I can fly."

"Yes, I know—everyone like to remind me of that. You just make sure to be careful."

"Right, Dad."

All too quickly, a loud boom and blinding flash of light went off right between them.

Vegeta's vision was filled with flashing red, white, and yellow colors. He had no idea how long it was until he was able to see properly, but when he did, he had no idea where he was. All he saw were little white twinkling dots against a black backstop—he felt like he was somehow falling through space. The twinkling lights flew by him as he continued to soar downwards. Faster and faster he fell until the white spots began to run into each other and then he was falling through a sea of white.

And then he opened his eyes. The ceiling that his eyes came to rest on was also white so it took him a moment to realize he was actually awake. His eyes scrunched at the sunlight permeating through the curtains. He wondered how much time had passed as he strolled over to the window to peer outside. The sun seemed to be in the exact same place he had last seen it. Maybe no time had passed. Vegeta looked around for a television so that he could at least watch the news to see what exactly the day was.

There was no T.V. in the living room so Vegeta ventured up the stairs. Each room he walked into was even messier than the last. None of them had a television. Annoyed, Vegeta came all the way to the living room again. Then he went out on a limb and decided to try the kitchen. One shelf that he looked in was filled with those despicable energy bars. Then he looked into the cabinets. He found numerous empty pill boxes. On mere curiosity, he picked one up and read off the name "Lunesta". He knew them instinctively to be sleeping pills because he used to find the same kind of pills in Bulma's medicine cabinet. There were at least eight empty boxes and several more unopened ones. He wondered why 18 would have such a stash, but soon his eyes found something far more interesting—a battery operated TV. Eviant; a nice little affordable digital TV. This would at least have the news channels. He took it out and dusted it off with one swift blow. He switched it on and was relieved to find that it still had some power left in it.

"We regret to announce that we are now officially going off the—

Suddenly the screen turned to complete static and this was the same with the rest of the channels he flipped to. He had at least caught the date on the corner of the screen. This was currently the tenth day; 18 would be back any minute.

"What in the world," Vegeta said to himself as he continued to switch through the analogue channels. Nothing came through.

He soon turned off all the noise and decided that he would wait outside. The porch was in ruins so he opted to stand up against the last standing balcony.

///

18 knew exactly where Vegeta's children were and now she flew hurriedly back to her house. She wondered what condition she would find Vegeta: in the grips of a nightmare or in a peaceful slumber?

She flew in a low altitude and dodged dozen of buildings and trees before she arrived in her front yard. Accustomed to Vegeta simply being inside, she was caught off guard by the sound of his voice upon arrival. He was already walking towards her.

"Well, _you're_ up bright and early."

"Maybe if you wouldn't take so long," Vegeta retorted.

"I have some good news, Vegeta. I know where your kids are."

"Where?" Vegeta asked immediately.

"I'll have to show you."

"Then we don't have much time."

"Woh, hold on--are you sure you're ready to take on Cain?"

"I'm sure."

"Right. You wouldn't tell me the truth even if it killed you," she said looking away.

"18...there's something you haven't told me yet."

"And what's that?"

"You want revenge, don't you? For something Cain has done to you."

"What are you talking about? Cain is about to ruin this entire world _shouldn't _I be concerned?"

"The only thing you're concerned about is yourself."

"And how is that much different from what you believe in?"

"You've been living in solitude for centuries, your house is falling apart and suddenly you take concern of worldly affairs? How stupid do you think I am?"

"You wouldn't understand," 18 seethed, "A monster like you wouldn't understand. Why don't you just butt out of my business and do your job like a good little Saiyan."

Vegeta's eyes glistened with silent anger, but despite himself, he decided to let this one comment slide--at the moment, there were more important issues to deal with. "Oh, don't worry about Cain--he will die nice and slowly just like you intended, 18."

"Just like _you _want," 18 said back.

"18...what did he do to you?"

18 was quiet for a moment longer than usual before she responded, "None of your business."

"I understand that you haven't spoken to anyone in a while, but sometimes it can be easier just to say something, to anybody who would listen. If your only companion is your own thoughts, you'll never know when you begin to stray and…perhaps do something you'll later regret."

"Is this your way of saying you pity me?" 18 said bitterly.

"No. This is me helping you."

"Helping…me? Why would you want to do a stupid thing like that?"

Vegeta didn't answer her verbally, but she could read a rather disturbing message in his bright, golden eyes. _Because I want to. _18 wanted to also read some underline reason for his strange answer, but there was nothing else to discover. Did he truly want to listen to her? Since when did he care about such things? 18 stepped back in amazement unable to look away now. Somehow her mood was changing and she knew it had something to do with him. She didn't like feeling so open, so ready to speak what was exactly on her mind.

"Just go, damn it! Go find Cain and I'll delay the others, alright," 18 said unsteadily.

"Fine," Vegeta said simply as he lifted off into the air.

"Uhh…wait…" 18 said before he flew off. She wondered what had possessed her to say such a thing and quickly regretted it when his eyes were on her again.

"Yes?" he implored.

"Nothing," 18 struggled to say.

Vegeta stayed a moment longer and then shot into the sky. Silently, 18 crumbled to the ground and began to sob.

///

AN: Yep, another long chapter, perhaps not the longest chapter I've ever written, but it's up there. Sorry you guys had to wait so long. Promise to have more Pan/Vegeta soon.

**Lovely reviews…:**

**cheche: **Sheesh! I was just getting to them (Pan/Vegeta). They'll probably be more in the coming chapters. And Vegeta Jr.? ^.^ Way better than the one they showed on the last part of GT.

**xzavx: **Well, at least I made a few people laugh. Yeah, I love the part about the sleeping pills.

**Kyra: **Really? That's the legal drinking age? Sweet. And yep, Pan, Bra, and Goku are all under Cain's influence by now. (yeah, Vegeta is gonna be seeing a lot of action pretty soon)


	37. Confrontations

"In The Future"

Chapter 37: Confrontations

Maybe he did understand her more so than she had initially thought, but she had no intentions of letting him know that. She didn't want him to relate to her--it was just plain scary. He was supposed to be this inhuman beast who merely acted civilized--deep down he was nothing like her. That was, at least, what she wanted to believe.

But his imploring words kept coming back to her; they wouldn't leave her in peace: "18...what did he do to you?" The funny part was that she felt angry at herself for _not_ answering. She was under no obligation to do so, but she felt as if she probably should.

Besides, the Vegeta she had talked to was not the same one from her memories. Perhaps he had been pretending to be civil for so long that he finally fooled himself into believing he really was. Whatever was the case, she had to get moving on Bra and Pan…it was time to keep her mind on focus.

///

18 was supposed to be showing him where his children were, but he had left her in a rather distraught mood. Pestering her about where his children was located didn't seem like the ideal thing to do at the moment. Besides, he could sense Cain clearly--he would just beat the information out of him. It sounded like an amusing activity seeing as Cain had had no qualms about doing similar things to him.

Vegeta tried to convince himself that he was not going after Cain merely for revenge, but he knew that was unrealistic. Revenge would always be part of the equation, however, there was much more to it. For instance, the world was at stake--this was something that drove him even more than paying Cain back. Everywhere he turned as he peered down upon the world flashing by him, he saw destruction. The infection must have spread to the general population. If he looked even closer at the actual people, he was certain that he would see their glowing crimson eyes. They needed his help--everyone needed him to make things right and Vegeta couldn't help but feel a little bigheaded about this fact.

Before with Oden, the responsibility placed upon him had seemed foreign, unreal. He couldn't quite wrap his mind around it, he just knew that something had to be done about Oden. Here he was again in the same situation and he found that he like the responsibility. It made him feel, at last, important and Princes of Vegeta's type reveled in that feeling. Simply being born of royal blood and being given the title of Prince hood wasn't enough. Vegeta knew that firsthand, but despite his realization of this fact, he would still draw pride from that very source. It hadn't been real, authentic pride just the same as he wasn't really a Prince having never once ruled over anyone besides perhaps his children. The pride from before had been the kind that could harm and ruin relationships, to force him to spend countless nights on his own, to ridicule people who didn't deserve it, and most of all, to cause him to continuously make the same redundant mistakes.

The pride that he felt at that moment was not the same as before. Somehow it was different as if this time it had some essence to it, some reasonable reason why he would feel such pride. He felt a kind of completeness about himself. _This_ was what he should've been doing all along.

As he shot through the air, Vegeta became vaguely aware of two incoming ki signatures. One was Pan and the other Bra. He knew without ever seeing them that they were infected. By now, he was able to sense that as well. And now there was yet another obstacle to deal with.

He really only felt like beating the tar out of Cain--not his daughter and certainly not Pan. But here he was, thrown into exactly that situation. He made an abrupt stop and waited with crossed arms for their arrival.

They made it a point to surround him upon reaching his position. Bra stood in front of him; Pan stood behind him.

"Master, won't be pleased with this," Bra said in monotone.

"Yes, you're supposed to be dead," Pan said in an equally deadpan tone.

"Surprise; I'm not," Vegeta replied in an intentional plain voice.

"Then you know what we have to do," Pan droned.

Vegeta was waiting for their incoming attacks, but nothing came much to his annoyance.

"Well," Vegeta asked impatiently.

"We decided that you should attack first," Bra said mechanically, "It is only fair seeing as you are far more powerful than both us combined."

"Fine," Vegeta said with irritation, "You asked for it."

At his fingertips, Vegeta summoned compact spheres of ki that crackled dangerously in his grasp. He only used one hand and pointed the miniature blasts at Bra who stood in defense. Vegeta unleashed a string of tiny ki blasts directly at Bra, turned and did exactly the same to Pan who also stood in defense. All of this occurred in a split second rendering their defenses inoperable--they couldn't block all the blasts. Soon they were sailing swiftly to the ground and they landed with an audible thud.

Yet they wouldn't stay down. They zipped through the skies towards him once again and simultaneously began to attack him. Not that any of this was putting a great strain on the Prince who dodged so easily, it was as if he wasn't there at all. In fact, at some indiscernible moment, his presence seemed to disappear altogether unbeknownst to the two puppets--Bra and Pan--who were still attacking, but now currently attacking each other. Vegeta stood at a distance maintaining a low, undetectable ki level and watched incredulously.

They were quite blooded up by the time they noticed their folly. Yet they showed no sign of frustration on their expressionless faces. There was no light, no evidence of intelligence in their eyes as they bore holes into their object of desire--Vegeta. And they advanced upon him with all the intensity in the world.

Vegeta thought he was going to lose his mind. They fought with the same skill and elegance as a mindless drone. Before now, he believed such a manner of fighting didn't exist. Awkward, thoughtless punches sliced through the air missing their marks every time. All the time, Vegeta was frenetically trying to figure out how to end this fight as painlessly as possible. They were already quite bruised. Sometimes their missed attacks managed to land on themselves instead of their intended target.

Vegeta finally ended up punching them both hard in the guts merely to render them unconscious and they fell ungracefully to the ground with another audible thud. His eyes stayed on Pan as she groaned from the impact. If only she could remain down, he wouldn't be forced to hit her like some abusive boyfriend.

He looked down at both of them with a critical eye and couldn't help feeling a bit criminal. The image of their sprawled, wounded forms was undoubtedly going to stay with him. Even telling himself that it needed to be done wouldn't ease his conscience--which made him despise Cain even more.

The villains who couldn't fight their own battles were the worst ones. When they enlisted assistance, it was often done in a most cruel and unusual fashion. Vegeta considered himself to have been one of the more "respectable" villains--or at least not nearly as repulsive as Baby or Majjn Buu. He fought his own battles and when he ever wanted help--Nappa-- he didn't infect people, lay eggs, try to absorb their power, or try to force people into a humiliating servitude. No, he only asked that his orders be obeyed. Nappa and Raditz had done just that and Vegeta had been satisfied in that respect--perhaps, however, not satisfied by their inability to actually carry out his orders. That was always a fact to be proud of ignoring the point that being a villain at all was inherently reprobate.

Vegeta felt their ki spark suddenly as they lay injured on the ground. His eyes looked up to the skies in a hopeless manner. They would soon be on their feet again begging for more pain to be inflicted on them. Vegeta wasn't sure he could deal anymore out.

"Hey, you, Mr. Prince, aren't you going to save some for me."

Vegeta turned to the familiar feminine voice, "18, nice of you to show up. Didn't you say _you_ were going to take care of them?"

"That's what I plan on doing. I'm here aren't I?"

"Good. Since I'm here, though, there's no point in me leaving you all by yourself against both of them."

"I'll be fine."

"You take Bra, I take Pan, understand?" Vegeta continued ignoring her last statement.

"Crystal," 18 responded despite herself. There was no point in pushing the issue if he really wanted to help.

"And _don't _be too hard on them."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I wouldn't want to hurt your precious daughter too severely."

Vegeta glared heatedly at the other, "For your sake, I hope you don't."

Whatever gentleness 18 had perceived in Vegeta from before when he asked about how she felt was gone instantly at that moment. There was the Vegeta she was used to. She only needed to annoy him continuously to get a proper response out of him.

Bra and Pan were on their feet soon enough and they fought 18 and Vegeta in midair. Vegeta quickly dismantled Pan's defenses and incapacitated her with another hard punch to the stomach, but caught her before she could make another injurious fall. One eye was black and blue from one of Bra's accidental fists, blood crawled from her nose and the side of her mouth along with from various cuts she had received. Despite this, Vegeta bent down and kissed her lips gingerly--hopefully those glowing crimson eyes wouldn't open again. He could imagine instead that it was Pan resting after a particularly rough session in the gravity chamber--maybe not, but his imagination was vivid.

"Wow, Vegeta, I didn't peg you as a necrophiliac."

"Mind your business," Vegeta said back in aggravation with slightly rosy cheeks, "Besides, for your information, she isn't dead."

"Alright, alright, touchy touchy. I was only joking."

Alas, yet another who enjoyed relating every joke to death. The similarities were chilling. 18 watched as a white light began to shine from Vegeta's hand which currently touched some part of Pan.

"This is different," Vegeta murmured after a moment.

"What's different?" 18 asked hearing the comment.

"The infection…it seems to be evolving."

"Evolving?" 18 asked trying to draw a more coherent answer.

But he was already quite concentrated on something else, but 18 didn't know exactly what. The only thing she saw was the white light, but she could discern no physical reaction from Pan. 18 waited for something to happen, but nothing did--at least from her point of view.

"Vegeta, what do you mean by evolving?" 18 asked again when she noticed that he was finished with whatever he had been doing.

"I mean that before with Goten and Gohan, the infection in their systems had been more apparent and obvious, but now it seems to have integrated almost seamlessly with the body. You saw how they fought. There was no…forethought, no real motivation to their attacks. It hadn't been that way with Goten or Gohan."

"So you think the infection has more control over them now?"

"That's what I think."

"But Cain has always been about chaos not control."

"Well, maybe he's decided that chaos won't bring him everything he wants."

"Which is?"

"How should I know?" Vegeta said with slight sarcasm.

"You wouldn't," 18 said with irritation, "I was just asking for an _opinion_."

"What if I don't have one," Vegeta said back.

"You always have one. I want to hear it."

"Cain wants what every other villain wants--power. I haven't met one yet who _didn't_ want power. Chaos won't bring him anything, but control--that would make him nearly omnipotent."

"Hm. That makes sense. But it sounds so…"

"Simple," Vegeta finished.

"Whatever he wants, it's not going to happen. You'll finish him off before then, right?"

"I wasn't aware that that was even a question," he said in standard Vegeta cockiness fashion.

18 grinned at him crookedly, "Right."

The same thing he did for Pan he did for Bra as well. 18 watched as his hands began to glow white once again and as he placed his hand on Bra for a few minutes.

"Listen, you take them back home while I take care of Cain."

18 noticed the closeness of Cain's signature and understood why he couldn't help her take them back to safety at this time.

"You got it," 18 said with a nod, "But first, there's something I have to tell you. Well, maybe two things." Her voice suddenly turned serious with furrowing eyebrows.

Vegeta looked on in interest.

"First of all, your children--they're being held captive in an old, abandoned factory just outside West City. And secondly…you were right, Vegeta, Cain did do something to me--he betrayed me and I was stupid enough to let it happen."

Vegeta waited for her to continue--he knew that she wasn't finished.

"He promised me that he'd bring Krillen back. I know, it sounds like a trick, but I was so desperate and ready to take that chance even at the expense of the world so I stole the black box from the Lookout--it was me. Cain told me that overexposure to such an extreme amount of energy in a concentrated area to someone who could sense it weakens the mental state so much that it could disrupt the normalcy of the person's mind. Goku wasn't going to be an obstacle and I had no detectable ki signature. Stealing the black box was a simple task. It was so simple, in fact, that Cain hadn't realized that I had taken it and he took it upon him to create a diversion--kidnapping Robby--taking a nice little hit on the head for his troubles."

Now everything was coming together in Vegeta's mind. How Cain was able to steal the box wasn't quite so mysterious anymore.

"He never did hold his end of the bargain--and now…"

"And now, all of this," Vegeta finished.

18 was waiting for the onslaught of his judgmental rant, the return of the uncivil Vegeta. But it never came.

"Is that it?" 18 said, "I just admitted that _I'm _the reason Cain is wreaking havoc on the world."

"I'm not going to punish you. I have a feeling that you've done a good job of that all on your own."

18 stared at him in disbelief.

"Cain likes to play upon people's weakness and he read you perfectly, but perhaps not perfectly enough. I'm still alive. Here, take her home," Vegeta said handing Pan carefully over.

18 was forced to hold both of them by their collars.

"You know, Vegeta…you're not so bad." 18 took off before Vegeta could respond.

She flew a long ways before she decided to slow down again certain that Vegeta had not decided to go and follow her. She gave a sigh of relief. It was almost as if a weight had been taken off of her shoulders. Telling someone, anyone who would listen…was refreshing. The only downfall was that she saw even clearer now how easily she had been tricked. She could see restless nights in the future--not that she was getting any sleep now. Over the past few days she had made sure that at least Vegeta got his rest, but for her it was a different story. The sleeping pills she took religiously were slowly losing their effectiveness. It didn't matter much, at the moment--for now, she needed to stay awake.

///

AN: I know. Everyone thought I was dead or something, but I'm here to say that I'm still alive^.~ It's been pretty busy for the last few weeks--it still is, but I decided its time for another chapter. By the way, I've also taken the time to actually plan out the rest of the story so now I know what the ending is going to be and that it'll probably come in at least six more chapters. Could be good news (for those who are getting tired of reading)…or bad news (for those who want this story to continue forever).

**Reviews, adding me or this story to your alert list, everything--I really appreciate the support:**

**Cheche: **Yeah, yeah, I know…more Vegeta/Pan 'cus it's a Vegeta/Pan story. Although, I don't know about lemons…

**xzavx: **You're partially right, but 18 doesn't know that it was really Cain who killed Krillen in the first place…she certainly doesn't know that Oden wasn't really himself. She only knows that she was betrayed.

**kyra: **I can't wait either


	38. Confrontations Part II

"In The Future"

Chapter 38: Confrontations Part II

Vegeta felt Cain's signature approaching closer and closer. As much as he wanted to get this fight over with, he knew he had something more pressing to tend to: his children. 18 had just revealed to him where they were being held and it was imperative that he went there to take them back. Vegeta wasn't entirely sure that the faceless man from his dreams existed, but he had no intentions of letting his children stay any longer when the threat of torture was so imminent.

Keeping his ki signature nearly nonexistent, Vegeta flew off at a low altitude towards West City. He wasn't able to go as fast as he would have liked, but he had to remain undetectable. As he flew through the city he began to see the extent of the destruction the infected people had caused. Buildings were abandoned and burning down. Cars, sidewalks, walls, lamp posts--everything was defaced and vandalized. It hardly looked like a proper city. Still there were people in the streets with rocks and various other paraphernalia doing nothing more than inflicting harm on anything that was nearby. Vegeta tried to stay clear of them, but he wasn't always so lucky. He was only glad when he reached the city limits. Now all he had to look for was a deserted factory building.

The task wasn't very difficult on such flat lands. Vegeta zoomed over the expansive field and soon arrived at the faraway factory. The door was already ajar so he cautiously walked through. Immediately upon entering, he felt his children's ki. It was mildly strange to Vegeta that he hadn't sensed them before, but he didn't dwell on the inconsistency.

Dust had gathered in the corner and heavily on the rusting equipment. His eyes made out where the dust had been obviously disturbed and near this began a trail of small drops of blood. Vegeta went forth slowly and quietly. He watched as the drops of blood began to become larger and than turned into miniature puddles. Then the puddles stopped and changed into long skid marks as if whoever had been suffering from blood loss was now simply crawling or perhaps even being dragged. Vegeta almost hesitated when the crimson trail ended at a closed door. He sensed a weak sign of life behind the door, but he wasn't entirely certain that it was not his children. The door creaked loudly as Vegeta opened it and his eyes immediately fell upon a rather sickly looking man who looked fearfully up at Vegeta.

"P-please…don't hurt me--I'm sorry. I'll do better next time; I p-promise."

The man's face was rather pale, in fact, as pale as the faceless man from his dreams. Could they be related somehow?

"You work for Cain, don't you?" Vegeta asked

"Y-yes, f-faithfully. W-whatever h-he tells me to do, I-I do. And you--don't you as well?"

"Do I look like a work for that bastard?"

"N-no, I-I'm s-s-sorry…don't be mad…don't be mad…"

"Look, just calm down," Vegeta said quickly when he saw that he was about to lose him completely. "Now what happened to you? Did Cain decide you've outlived your usefulness or something?"

"N-not M-master. I-It was…it was th-those damn kids! Th-they just went berserk. I-I tried to extract more energy j-just like Master told me to…b-but the kids…they wouldn't let me handle them--nearly bit off my hand. A-and n-next thing I know…they're all on me…biting me…and I couldn't escape."

"Serves you right."

"W-what!? Y-you, bl-bloodthirsty--

"You have no room to complain."

"I-I was only doing my j-job."

"The blind leading the blind I suppose."

"M-Master is a genius--

"Please, I don't think I have the stomach to hear much more of that. What is your name, by the way?"

"N-none o-of y-your business."

"Fine, it makes no difference to me. I'm willing to help you, though, if you agree to never work for Cain again."

"N-NO! H-he's Master. I-I have a job to do--you c-can't s-stop me."

"Your dedication is wasted on someone who would never appreciate it."

"W-What d-do you know?"

"I know that by the end of this day Cain will be dead. Your so-called _Master_ will be no more. Now where would that leave you?"

"M-master? D-dead? No way."

"He will be and I'll do the honors."

"NO! Y-you're V-Vegeta…ar-aren't you?

"In the flesh."

"B-but y-you're d-dead. M-master s-said so."

"It's only one of the many things your Master has misled you on."

"Master's g-gonna k-kill you…Master's g-gonna k-kill you…Master's g-gonna k-kill you…"

"Will you shut-up? If you don't have anything better to say, then don't say anything at all."

"MASTER'S GONNA KILL YOU!!! MASTER'S GONNA KILL YOU!!! MASTER GONNA--

"For crying out loud! I'll _make _ you shut-up if you can't do it yourself."

"Vegeta's g-gonna die…Vegeta's g-gonna die…"

Vegeta watched the other slip further and further away from him as the puddle of blood around the wounded man began to grow in size and at that moment, Vegeta decided that it was time he put him out of his misery. His arm struck out in front of him. An energy blast developed instantly in Vegeta's upright palm. Not everyone was capable of being saved or reasoned with and Vegeta had just reached his breaking point.

"F-fine th-then…KILL ME!!! Y-you're gonna' die t-too s-soon enough. M-master is all-powerful…he's the u-ultimate warrior…h-he's the--

But Vegeta couldn't take anymore of it and soon the wounded man was little more than a pile of hot ash and dried blood. Vegeta didn't dwell too long on the scene before him, turning to the doorway and closing the door on the way out. He closed his eyes presently so that he could concentrate on the entire building specifically to search for any other lingering ki signatures. There--someone else was here, three someone elses. As soon as Vegeta pinpointed the ki signatures, he followed the imaginary trail that only he could see

and followed it all the way downstairs to the basement storage area. The only thing that was being stored there were small, shrilly crying babies. Vegeta heard them upon entering the basement.

He came upon the closed in area where they were being held. When they heard the sound of the bars being removed, they cried louder, but when Vegeta pulled back the blankets that attempted to hide them, they quieted substantially. Together they sat huddled and they seemed to look up at him with frightened eyes as if asking if he was there to hurt them.

"Don't worry," Vegeta whispered though he knew they wouldn't understand him; at least they'd recognize the reassurance in his tone, "I won't hurt you."

He reached out and they shrank away.

"I promise," Vegeta said, "I know you don't want to stay here, do you?"

He wasn't exactly sure why he was wasting his time to explain himself. All he had to do was to rescue them. But something about their scared little faces didn't sit well with him.

"Just give them some time. They've been traumatized."

Vegeta looked behind himself a little startled, "18? What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing. Aren't you supposed to be fighting Cain?"

"I'll get to that. I just had to make sure they were alright."

"They're fine--at least as well as could be expected."

"But they're so…"

"Scared?" 18 offered.

Vegeta didn't respond to this, but simply turned back to them.

"You fighting Cain would have been the perfect diversion for me to nab them and bring them back home with Pan."

"You'll stay with them, right?"

"Well, Pan, is a little incapacitated at the moment, so yeah, I'll do that."

Vegeta stood up then, "As long as they're safe."

18 watched him pass by her. She came forth towards the huddled forms of the babies and wrapped them snuggly in the blanket around them. Then she made her way out of the musty factory.

Vegeta had stepped out of the factory as well, but didn't go too far away from it. Suddenly, he began to power up. A massive yellow aura erupted around him as the ground automatically began to shake. His yells came forth when felt the pure flush of energy rushing through him.

He was merely showing off--it didn't really take so much effort to turn Super Saiyan II, but he wanted to get Cain's attention. Lightening crackled eagerly around him as Vegeta raised his hand and annihilated the entire factory via ki blast. The energy tore through the metal and foundation with ease and soon even the debris disintegrated.

"Aw, what a surprise to see you, Vegeta," Cain said.

Vegeta looked up to the sky and sure enough, there was Cain. He must have increased his speed substantially to have gotten there so soon.

"You know, Vegeta, I'm getting tired of having to kill you. This time I'll make sure you never come back."

"You've crossed the line Cain. After giving you mercy--you turn around and attack my children. Bad decision."

"I admit, it was kind of a low blow, but without them, I wouldn't have been near as confident as I am now that _I'm_ the most powerful in the universe and the next."

"That energy was stolen not earned--I'll show you what real power is."

Cain laughed at this, "Really now. I've become much more powerful than before--you should be cowering before me."

"But I'm not. Plan on making me?"

"No, I'll do you one better--I'll kill you."

Then Cain began to power up. A white-blue light swarmed around him as his level began to take off. It continued to rise higher and higher until Vegeta was forced to increase his level as well.

From a distance, it seemed as if a large explosion was beginning to envelope the Earth. Instead, it was only two extremely powerful beings unleashing their aura and strength. Vegeta's aura was pure gold while Cain's was azure.

Vegeta was glade that he had chosen this large field as their battleground. When they finished increasing their ki level, the ground below was completely barren. If there had been anyone down there, then they were long dead by now.

"Do you feel it, Vegeta? My power. It's twice times that of yours."

Vegeta felt it, but he didn't want to believe it. This was not how he had imagined it would be like. For awhile, Vegeta had fancied himself to be the most powerful--at least for the moment. The ki level Vegeta had sensed from the black box was not the same thing he felt now. How could he have increased so much?

"Did you know, Saiyan hybrids have an almost abundant supply of hidden, untapped energy even at early ages. Now times that by three. What's wrong Vegeta? You don't look so well."

The wounded man's voice came back to Vegeta's mind, but he shook his head in irritation.

"I don't care how strong you've gotten," Vegeta growled, "You're still gonna' die--you just don't realize it yet."

Cain could practically see the animosity rolling off his skin. There was a rather savage look in those bright golden pupils. For a moment, Cain began to believe that he could actually pull it off--that Vegeta could actually defeat him.

"Do you honestly feel stronger than me? Does torturing those who can't defend themselves make you somehow better? That makes you less than nothing."

"Oh, shut-up, you're just mad you weren't able to stop it from happening. You're too late, Vegeta, and I've got all the power I'll ever need."

"I'll destroy you!" Vegeta yelled vehemently.

"Then do it already."

Vegeta clenched his hands tightly, but he wasn't able to move. His instincts told him not to, not when he knew he would catch his death.

"I didn't think so," Cain taunted, "It's nice to know you still have some sense left. Perhaps you should stand down. Maybe I'll give you mercy just like you gave me."

Cain still couldn't get the disturbing look off of Vegeta's face. Vegeta was weaker than him, why didn't he instead adopt a more meek or scared expression.?"

"You should be the one asking for mercy," Vegeta said back.

"Oh, should I? You're insane, do you know that? You stand there with that look as if you're going to tear me apart."

"Maybe I am."

///

AN: Yeah, I know, no fights in this chapter…don't kill me…(I still liked writing it though; it builds suspense. Already on the next chapter.

**xzavx**: the big fight between Goku and Vegeta? Well, I wasn't actually thinking of doing that, but since you wrote such a looong review about it--I'll reconsider that. And yes you were partially right…darn, but on the other hand you were partially _wrong_ to ^.~.

**kyra**: I love referring to the past when I write fan fictions…especially one that happens so far into the future--I think it makes the completely made-up things I'm writing seem a slight bit more authentic…but that's just my opinion


	39. Downtime Interrupted

"In The Future"

Chapter 39: Downtime Interrupted

18 looked up a little startled when she felt the sudden presence of a powerful ki level—and it wasn't Vegeta's signature (she was quite certain). Even the babies whom she had placed in their cribs sensed this as they began to cry. 18 tried to calm them, but they insisted on continuing their cacophony.

Then she felt the ground beginning to vibrate. From her location so far away from the actual duel, all she really felt was a faint rumbling, but it was enough to send fearful shivers down her spine. Cain was not supposed to be this strong. Nine days certainly didn't warrant such an astonishing increase yet there was no denying the power that she felt at that moment.

18 turned back to the babies and again tried to calm them. Luckily, however, they were already weakened by their ordeal at the abandoned factory and soon they quieted on their own by their sheer exhaustion. The only child she had ever been good with was Marron, beyond that her mothering skills were lacking. At least she knew how to take care of one—nothing more. She could feed them, burp them, and change their diapers quite efficiently, but the other things that required more than a little patience or emotion was practically impossible. Point and case—how to stop a baby from bawling. The only thing she could do—and did do—was wait until the babies cried themselves out and for the most part, babies would fall asleep after long crying sessions.

After the babies were quiet and asleep, 18 climbed downstairs to the living room just in time to see Pan make her first movements. The first one, she made with her hand which massaged her forehead and then slid down her face. And then her eyes opened slowly, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. It was evident then that she felt a presence nearby—18—and Pan's eyes turned to the android who stood watchfully a few inches away.

"18…? What are you doing here?" There was confusion in her voice, but also a bit of edge.

"I'm doing your boyfriend a favor—so, no, I didn't just break into your house."

"A favor? Like what?"

"Like keeping an eye out on you and the babies. If you haven't noticed by now, Cain is at large and…Vegeta is the only one left to fight him."

"Cain…Cain…yes, that's the Namekian looking guy who tore into my house. And then I…"

"That's okay. You're not supposed to remember that part."

"I was infected wasn't I?"

18 nodded.

"Did I hurt anyone?"

"I'm not entirely sure what you were doing the whole time, but from where I stand, it looks like you hurt yourself more than anyone else."

Pan had noticed her right eye throbbing in constant pain—a classic black eye. Her stomach felt like it had been permanently caved in. In fact, when she thought about it, her entire body was in pain.

"Did I hurt _him_?" Pan asked her.

"Not at all," 18 said at once, "You just need to worry about yourself."

"I don't sense Vegeta's signature," Pan said concerned.

"I know. It's being completely overshadowed by Cain's."

Then Pan sat up—a little too quickly for the condition she was in and she had to catch her breath for a moment, "Then why are we sitting here? He needs our help!"

"He doesn't need our help at all, Pan. Don't be ridiculous. We'd only get in the way if anything else."

"But…This is just like before when I wasn't able to do anything. He died that time and I don't want him to die again."

"Well, you won't be able to make it out the door."

"I can do whatever I want."

"Not if I stop you."

"You wouldn't."

"Under no circumstances does he want you interfering."

"He said that?"

"Not explicitly, but I can read between the lines. I know he didn't go out of his way to save you just so you can run out and get yourself killed—and I'm not gonna' let you do it."

"And suddenly _you're _taking orders from Vegeta? What happened between you two?"

"Are you serious, Pan? I've never seen anyone who was so devoted to one person than him. He didn't so much as look at me in the wrong way."

"That's what you're telling me now, but later I'm gonna' find out something else."

"Later is going to be an eternity. It's a shame his devotion and trust is one-sided."

"If he trusted me, than he wouldn't have sent you to keep an 'eye' on things."

"Oh yeah, Pan, as if an unconscious parent could actually take care of her babies without any help. There was no telling when you would wake. You want them to starve or something?"

"Let them starve for all I care! I know he doesn't trust me."

18 stared at her in disbelief. It occurred to hear at that moment that Pan could care less about her babies. The whole time, she had been judging Vegeta's character as if he had remained stagnant in his development, but after actually being around him, 18 knew that only a fool would conclude that he hadn't changed at all—he had. He was more careful, more concerned about the people around him—18 was pleasantly surprised.

Yet she was horrified by the truth she had uncovered. Pan was the real monster harboring such hate for her own children who had not asked to be brought into this world.

"If he doesn't trust you, then he has ample reason not to."

"What do you mean?" Pan asked in irritation.

"I shouldn't have to explain myself. You should _know_ why."

"18, you don't know anything about me as if I cared what a damn robot has to say about me."

"You're really pushing it. For someone in your condition, you sure have a lot of mouth."

"_My_ condition. Everyone knows that if you can turn even the slightest bit Super Saiyan, you won't be able to handle it."

"I could have taken both you and Bra in my sleep FYI."

"But you didn't did you?"

"No, your boyfriend insisted that he helped because he didn't trust me enough to hold back while fighting you two. He wanted to see to you personally."

"You mean _he_ gave me this black eye?"

"The only thing he did was punch you square in the stomach-the rest you did all by yourself."

"I don't remember any of it…" Pan said quietly.

"Trust me, you don't want to. It doesn't matter anyway."

"So, did Vegeta tell you to do that too."

"Do what?"

"Try to make me feel better because you're doing a bad job at it."

"Thanks," 18 said sarcastically, "But he didn't tell me to do anything like that. It's all free of charge."

"Go figure," Pan said pessimistically. "I don't get it-why do you decide to show up now?"

"I had to explain the same thing to Vegeta and I don't feel like doing it again."

"Well if your reason was good enough for him than it is for me-unless, of course, you lied."

"You _would_ think that."

"You can never be too cautious."

Their heads turned instinctively when they heard a sudden knock on the door. The knocking was so insistent and loud that 18 hastened to the door sensing the urgency. Pan watched the scene intently as 18 quickly opened the door. She let out a shout when she saw 18 disappear right before her eyes. In reality, 18 had been pulled forth. Pan struggled to her feet despite her weakness and staggered to the opened doorway.

"18?" Pan shouted.

It was Goku. He held her firmly around the throat with little effort.

"Stay back! Do you hear me? Stay back. This isn't Goku."

Pan couldn't see Goku's face entirely since he was turned to the side, but she could make out the crimson glow in his eyes. She could tell that again he was infected. Who would stop him now? Pan stepped back a pace in fear and realization. Where was Vegeta when she needed him? How would she defend herself?

She jumped with a quick yelp when she heard the sound of crackling bones as if they were made of potato chips instead of real bone. A gurgling sound erupted from 18's demolished throat and that was all Pan heard before 18 was tossed aside carelessly.

Pan stood still on the porch with both hands covering her face; she had been in that position ever since he had cracked 18's neck. Not only was she unable to move she also knew that such evasive actions were futile. Goku would make quick game of her.

Her senses became quite acute as she felt her death drawing closer and closer. She picked up the soft crunch of Goku's boots trudging upon the grass-he seemed in no hurry. She began to shudder uncontrollably when she heard the creek of the steps being trodden on.

He was close now a mere yard away and Pan become deathly still.

"Come with me," said a low menacing tone of Goku.

"W-why?" Pan asked despite herself, she was still unable to look.

"Orders. Master wants you alive. Today is your lucky day."

"Is 18...is 18 really-"

"Yes-a pile of useless junk. That's really all she was in the first place."

It was then that Pan uncovered her face and an angered expression stared back at a sneering Goku.

"You take that back!"

"I'll do no such thing. You'll be quiet now and be a good little girl, not one word."

"You bastard. I won't go anywhere with you!"

"You will."

"Make me!" Pan knew she was digging herself into a hole, but she didn't care any longer.

"With pleasure."

She felt an abrupt fist jab into her stomach and her consciousness left her. Suddenly, Pan's world went dark. Goku carried the limp Pan over his shoulders and shot up into the air.

/

Author's Note: Yeah, I know, it's been awhile. My little hiatus has come to an end. I'm graduated, it's summer, and I have more time to write. Like I said, I have the rest of this story planned so I can't wait until I get to writing it. Perhaps there might be a bit of a surprise.

**Reviews. Lovely.:**

**xzavx: **I don't know, I think a made a few short chapter in the past, but I guess the last one was a bit more noticeable. I hope you're not throwing tomatoes or anything at the screen, 'cus this _could_ be considered filler. But everything will come together soon enough.

**cheche: **Yeah, I know.

**kyra: **Well, I hope I'm keeping up the good work for you. The next chapter will be a lot more eventful. 3


	40. Cain vs Vegeta Divine Intervention

"In The Future"

Chapter 40: Cain vs. Vegeta (Divine Intervention)

Vegeta couldn't believe the situation that he found himself in once again. Reoccurring enemies were such a pain and extremely annoying. Silently, Vegeta wondered if he would actually be able to pull this one off. Here he was in Super Saiyan III form staring at his death.

Currently, he was awaiting Cain's next attack since he had no way of anticipating what could be. And then a split second later, Cain landed multiple punches both at his face and body. Blocking or evading was a lost cause. Vegeta took the hits as a matter of routine searching consciously for a pattern—anything, that he could exploit. Whenever Vegeta tried to move out of harm's way, Cain was always there to greet him.

But Vegeta did see a pattern. There would be a flourish of attacks for a few long seconds, and then he would disappear and reappear later to repeat the process. Cain's movement was far too quick for Vegeta to have any kind of upper hand even along with acknowledging the pattern.

He had disappeared again and Vegeta held out a ki blast. At just the right moment, he launched it, but Cain faded away from its line of fire and proceeded to attacking Vegeta once again. Vegeta shot out quite a few more ki blasts until he decided that it was pointless. It was nothing for Cain to avoid them altogether.

"Where's all that conviction now?" Cain teased.

Vegeta was breathing hard then. Blood poured freely from the wounds that he had collected in the last ten minutes. His teeth gritted in both frustration and discomfort. He had nothing to say back to him, nothing that wouldn't have been a waste of breath.

"I get it. You just want this to be over," Cain continued tauntingly, "Then let me give you a hand."

Vegeta didn't see him move, but he felt the hit and as he was soaring downwards at an insane speed. He stopped himself midway down, but Cain was right there to cancel out the save. Face first, Vegeta landed with a loud boom onto the ground. For a moment, he thought he had lost consciousness, but when he tried to move his muscles they responded. The darkness was soon replaced with the image of a confident Cain marching towards him. He could see the laughter in his eyes, the complete satisfaction that Vegeta was reaching his limit.

"The roles have switched, don't you think?" Cain said smugly, "Who's the executioner now?"

Vegeta felt so tired at that moment. It was something more than exhaustion or fatigue, just a tiredness that hadn't been there before as if he only wanted to rest, a nice, long and uneventful rest where he wouldn't wake up in cold sweat or by a baby's cry.

"Don't die on me now—I want to do it the same way you did me. I want you to lay there pitifully in your own pain. Think on how you could've avoided this day."

Vegeta closed his eyes as the sudden tiredness overtook him. Yet when he saw Cain's finishing stroke, he was jolted back to wakefulness, but Cain was still waiting there before him.

And then there was a sense of déjà vu so apparent that Vegeta was compelled to act on it. Before Cain's downward, lightning-fast jab touched home, Vegeta caught it. Cain stood there in complete surprise—Vegeta hadn't been blocking all day and now he had managed to catch this attack. Vegeta, however, was even more surprised and more than a little confused. Cain tried to pull his hand back, but Vegeta's grip was firm.

"Let go, you fool!" Cain shouted.

"Make me," Vegeta retorted.

"Alright then…"

It was back to square one again when Cain shot his foot out and sent Vegeta flying backwards. Only the tree stopped his flight and the breath was nearly knocked out of him. All that time, Vegeta wondered what had occurred before. Divine intervention?

Cain pounded him over and over into the tree's surface and once again he found himself losing consciousness. The feeling of utter tiredness was there again also, but how could that be as he felt his bones beginning to give under the constant pressure of fists. Who could want to rest under such circumstances? And yet there was a moment of complete darkness. He saw the crushing blow to his face and he cried out in surprise, but then just as suddenly, he realized that nothing of the sort had happened. Cain was still busily attacking him in other places. He felt the same sense of déjà vu as he saw Cain pull his fist back in a certain way. It was as if time itself slowed as Vegeta witnessed the same exact scene play out. Just as before, Vegeta caught his punch.

Vegeta didn't waste any time this time as he pulled him forth and launched a one-handed ki barrage directly at his guts. Cain stumbled back a little and Vegeta took his next window of opportunity. A hard knee in the guts, an uppercut to the chin, and a nice finishing kick to the head that knocked him unceremoniously to the ground.

Vegeta decided that he would continue. A ki blast formed instantly in his palms, but when he unleashed them on where Cain lied, he was no longer there. Before Vegeta even knew what was happening, he was attacked from behind and he found himself landing on the familiar ground.

"That was a lucky hit, you shrimp," Cain claimed forcefully, "Looks like I'll have to kill you quickly before you come up with anymore bright ideas. What? Are you even listening to me? Get up or I'll kill you right here and now."

"Imagining how you were going to die this time was far more entertaining than hearing you talk."

"Why you-!"

At the exact moment Cain was about to bash the other's head into the ground, Vegeta launched three quick ki blasts at Cain's face.

"Aw! My eyes! How dare you!"

Vegeta took advantage of this turn of events instantly. While Cain cried out in shock and pain, Vegeta knocked the legs from under him and he fell with a hard thump to the ground. Still, Cain was writhing in pain.

"You're making this all too easy," Vegeta said with his hand poised to launch a frightening amount of ki blasts into him.

"You bastard—that hurts! You cheater!"

But Vegeta didn't want to hear any more of it. With both palms together, Vegeta unloaded on Cain and he realized after a few moments that he didn't want to stop.

He thought of Pan and her limp form, of Goku and his crimson eyes, of 18 and her heart full of regret and anger, of his children and their fearful expressions, of himself and his insatiable need to be rid of him once and for all.

Still ki blasts continued to flow from his hands in all its glory. His face was lit by the yellow glow of his blasts.

He thought of Cain's annoying laughter and how he cared about only himself and the pursuit of power and control. Vegeta thought about how much more better the world would be without him. But what ticked him off more than anything else was how much Cain reminded him of himself and how much Cain had been asking for the day when some good guy would stop him. Ironic how now that 'good guy' was Vegeta.

"That's enough, Vegeta!"

He was caught off guard by such a familiar voice that he stopped abruptly and turned to the source.

"Kaka—" the name was stuck in his throat when he saw who Goku was carrying. "What are you doing here?"

"Helping me, you fool," came the weakened voice of Cain.

Vegeta shot another blast at Cain to quiet him.

"Vegeta, I told you to stop," Goku said with dismay.

Cain's clothes were nonexistent completely burnt away by constant fire. His very skin was sizzling with heat and his ki level had dropped significantly. Cain was only hanging on by a thin thread.

"What did you do to him?" Goku asked as he looked at the burnt pile of flesh and blood, "You sick bastard. What kind of person subjects another to that kind of torture?"

"Someone who could care less about his wellbeing—you don't either, but you're in denial," Vegeta finally answered, "Now what kind of person attacks an unarmed female who happens to be their granddaughter?"

Goku glared at the other contemptuously, "I only follow orders."

"You would jump off a bridge as well, wouldn't you?"

"What?" Goku asked confused.

"Did you come here for a fight?—to defend your precious master?"

Goku tossed Pan aside in response, but Vegeta zipped over to her position before she crash landed to the ground.

"I came here to kill you," Goku answered forthright.

Vegeta knelt and placed Pan down gently. "Then do it already," he shot back.

No sooner had the words left his mouth, Goku tackled him to the ground. They wrestled for a bit until Vegeta tossed the other back a few yards.

"What the hell, Kakarot!"

Vegeta was still on the ground when Goku took another crack at him and it continued like this for awhile. Each time Vegeta knocked him off, the fiercer Goku's retaliation was. Goku would easily gain the upper hand after a little bit as Vegeta's fatigue began to set him back—he had just finished a fight with Cain.

Goku had Vegeta's face smashed to the ground at some point.

"This was the moment I was waiting for. Anyone who harms my master deserves to die. What's that? Nothing to say?"

Goku waited for Vegeta's retort, but it never came.

"You really don't have anything to say. Well, staring into the face of death can always be traumatizing."

Goku was in for a rude awakening when Vegeta charged up his entire body and sent the other flying. That would keep Goku occupied enough for Vegeta to follow through on the next step of his plan. Without a second thought, Vegeta sent a concentrated beam straight through Cain's chest.

"You've caused enough trouble for me," Vegeta said thinking that he was speaking to himself.

He looked up when he heard Goku flying towards him.

"Kakarot, I swear—you were of no help this time."

But Vegeta knew there was something wrong when a shining ki blast developed in Goku's palm.

"You're _still_ infected? Arg! Snap out of it already."

"Goku, stand down."

Vegeta twirled around to the weakened voice, surprised that Cain could still speak. He held his finger out as a shining light developed on it.

"Wait, no, I just…want to talk."

Vegeta thought for a moment wondering if he should just kill him, but something stopped him from actually going through on it. Perhaps it was pity.

"Fine. Speak."

Cain took a deep breath before he spoke. "I've never explicitly wanted power—not until now, but I've always needed power in order to carry out my plans of complete chaos."

Vegeta saw that it was quite difficult for Cain to move his mouth. The sight was so painfully gruesome that he looked away in disgust.

"But why chaos?" Vegeta couldn't stop himself from asking, "What would it do for you in the end once you actually made it happen?"

"That's the same exact question I've asked myself lately. It seems that only in the time you're the closest to fulfilling your dreams that you start second guessing yourself. You start really thinking about the consequences or, more importantly, how it would effect yourself. I didn't like the answer to that question and so I simply changed course. I realized that merely having power gave me more joy than using it for something else…and I wanted more. And you…you understand me, right? I saw your mind. You love power and hate being powerless."

"So now you think you can compare yourself to me? We have different motives-and that makes all the difference. That's why you're in the position you are now-dying. Power can't be the only thing you love-not if you want to survive, not if you really want to live."

"I don't want to live any longer-it's too much work and there's little reward. If all I've ever done have led me to this point, then fine; so be it. Get it over with."

"You don't want mercy?"

"You'd be a fool to give it."

"And you know that I'm not."

Deep down, Cain really had been hoping for a miraculous act of mercy from Vegeta just so he could get one more chance at fulfilling his life's dream, but it was not to be. He knew Vegeta perhaps even more so than Goku only because he had been able to experience him unfiltered by façade or fronts. Cain knew that if he had pushed the issue or perhaps not called him a fool, Vegeta would have given him what he wanted; another chance, but Cain had been in no mood to kiss ass and decided that his attempt at continuing in his endeavor would turn out to be fruitless.

Vegeta aimed for the heart this time and after choking on his own blood Cain finally died. The red in Goku's eyes vanished forever along with the rest of Earth's population. A tranquil, silent peace fell upon the world.

Millions of humans stared up at the sky absent-mindedly as the effect of the infection wore off. Only after an hour would the curse truly be gone. A strange red mist rose into the sky along with Cain's essence. Little by little the particles disappeared into the atmosphere completely harmless now.

The last thing Vegeta remembered seeing before darkness took his sight were fine, red particles flowing into the air first from Goku's body, then Pan, and finally himself.

Little did Vegeta know nor would he ever know of the sleeping pills that 18 had given to him on that fateful day—the ones that had only that day began to take effect accelerated simply by his confrontation with Cain. The barriers that had rendered such pills useless were opened up and made vulnerable by the massive amount of energy depletion during the battle.

As he slept, he dreamed only of the future and the death that awaited him there.

/

AN: Don't expect another quick update, I have to go to orientation for my college. Maybe next week.

**pani zagloba: **Well, you have a lot of chapters to read, but I'm glad that you like it. The first three chapters were when I had no idea where I was taking the story—so ironic.

**xzavx: **Oh, calm down. School ended on the twelfth for me…and I was sort of slacking for entire week, but no matters. There's another chapter so all should be good.

**: **Sweet an actual account. How does it feel? ^.~ So you actually like Goku evil—I thought it was irritating everyone.


	41. After CainTraining Commenced

"In The Future"

Chapter 41: After Cain (Training Commenced)

"You seriously sleep like the dead, you know that," Pan whispered in his ears when she thought he might hear it.

Pan waited for his golden eyes to look over at her. He was a little puzzled perhaps wondering how he had gotten here.

"Goku healed you with a wish and I brought you back here," she answered his unspoken question.

"How long has it been?" Vegeta asked to Pan who laid comfortably beside him.

"Three days. If you're wondering how the world is doing, it's fine."

"Kakarot?"

"Better than you. I think he's training that Robby kid right about now."

"Bra?"

"Well, Goku and I had a hard time finding her, but she's okay now. I can't imagine what Cain had her doing for all that time."

"18?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't find this out so soon, but since you're asking-she died some time ago. When Grandpa came to steal me from the house, 18 tried to defend me and Grandpa showed her no mercy-mind you, he wasn't himself. We're thinking about wishing her back-"

"Don't bother."

"What are you saying?"

"Death was the best thing that happened to her-it was more like a reward for all her hard work. The only thing she wants is to be back with Krillen. Who are we to deny her that?"

"I never thought of it like that; she _has_ been pretty lonely here. Any other inquiries, Vegeta?"

"What about the children, Pan, I don't hear them."

"They're fine."

"At Bra's house."

Pan looked away, "I can't take care of them myself and you couldn't help me so I-"

"Dumped it on Bra," Vegeta finished grudgingly. "I just don't understand," he said after a moment, "Why? They did nothing wrong to you."

"If it's any consolation, I don't know why anymore either."

"That's what you call 'consolation'? They need to be at home. You need to spend time with them."

"Can we do that tomorrow? I mean, you just woke up-do you really need the headache so quickly? I have something else planned today."

Her lithe body was already crawling on to him. She started kissing him from his stomach, pausing on his neck and finally arriving at his lips of which she received no protest, though she felt like she was doing all the work. Perhaps he was trying to conserve energy. She was the one who unzipped his pants and positioned herself in just the right place. Her body moved in an up and down motion enticing a little activity from Vegeta. The response wasn't immediate, but soon Vegeta went to work. He was dominating now, but it wasn't how Pan had expected it to be. He was soft and gentle with her, tenderly pushing hair back and caressing her skin before finally kissing her body. His motions were quite refined and relaxed moving in a calm, rhythmic way. It didn't last for as long as Pan wanted it, but Vegeta was finished with her.

"Wait, what was that, Vegeta?-punishment?"

"If that's how you want to take it."

"That's not how I like it at all."

"Perhaps you need to broaden your horizon."

"Hey, you get back here!" Pan called as he stood up.

"I'll be in the shower," Vegeta called back as he exited the room.

Pan stared for awhile at the empty doorway and then sighed. "All this for some damn babies?" she mumbled bitterly to herself. "They're just going to be a pain in the butt and time consuming."

She rather that she spent the entire day with Vegeta and only him. The little monsters were only going to draw his attention away-in fact, they were doing that already and they weren't even nearby.

Pan waited impatiently for him in the living room.

"You have something planned?" Vegeta asked upon seeing her.

"No, not I'm afraid I didn't plan any later, why?"

"You just seem so anxious about something."

"Anxious? Now, what would I be anxious about."

"I'm not entirely sure," Vegeta responded as he sat next to her, "Cain's dead, the world isn't on the brink of destruction, and the future that I've seen isn't nearly as bad as it was before."

"Wait, the future-you mean you can really see it? What did you see?"

"I don't want to go into details, but I did see our children-strong and completely capable of defending Earth long after we're no longer around."

"So there will be trouble in the future."

"When is there not?"

"But can't we stop it from ever happening since you know how it starts?"

"No," Vegeta said shaking his head.

"Why not?"

"It's not for us to interfere like that. If it wasn't something that couldn't be handled when the time came, then I'd be worried."

"Just let everything run its course," Pan said inwardly, "That sounds about right." Pan turned to him. "And what did you see about us?"

When Vegeta didn't respond readily, Pan knew there was something wrong. Once again she tried to read his eyes, but it was impossible.

"Well?" Pan asked again.

"We have a long and fulfilling relationship," he said finally.

Pan's eyes narrowed in suspicion, "Are you lying to me?"

"Not at all. It's just, I have to be careful about how I say things. Life is really supposed to be a surprise and no one can ever be reassured of things-not even me."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that the future isn't set in stone. I could see something different tomorrow because it is so easily changed by free will and volition."

"So I guess it'd be pointless asking about how everyone else will be."

"There's only one thing you could be certain of in the future."

"And what's that?"

"Death."

Pan was surprised at his answer, but it made perfect sense-though she hated to think along those lines. She knew, however, that such a thing was impossible to avoid. Neither of them were immortal so it was inevitable.

"Alright, I get it-at some point, we die."

"Good. Don't be surprised when it happens."

"We do have a long and fulfilling relationship, right?"

"As far as I know."

"Who dies first?"

"I can't tell you that, Pan. No one should know their own death."

"But you do."

"The future is subject to change."

"Oh, cut the crap, the future isn't on constant influx. People have their tendencies and way of doing things, it's not like people are always trying to think outside the box. If something is going to happen, then it probably will unless someone tells them to make different choices."

"Touché."

"You're still not going to answer my question."

"You don't need to worry about things like that."

"But it's okay for you."

"The difference is, I'm not worried-you will be."

"And you're so sure of this."

"Very."

Pan's glare wasn't going to work and she knew this, but she did so anyways. The fact that he would be keeping things from her for as long as they lived seemed a bit unsettling for Pan.

"You don't trust me," Pan stated firmly.

"Are we going to go through this again?"

"So you're completely fine with keeping all this to yourself. Do you really want to isolate yourself like that?"

"Do _you_ want to isolate _me_ like that?" Vegeta said back.

"I'm not going to wrangle to information out of you-"

"Then don't. Trust me, Pan, this isn't as simple as you're making it sound. You're looking at this with the wrong set of eyes."

"Then what's the _right_ set?"

"The ones that understands the dangers of knowing too much."

Pan sighed with a frown. "Are you sure we live 'happily ever after'?"

"Yes, Pan, we take to riding horses and gallop over lush green grass into the setting sun."

"You know what I mean."

"I've told you enough. If it were any other person, I'd tell them nothing at all."

"That's comforting to know. But let me remind you; you can tell me anything."

"Thanks for the reminder, Pan. Was there anything else you wanted to badger me about?"

Pan thought for a moment, "I would say something about the babies, but we've already been over that. So no, I've got nothing."

Pan remembered all those months before when she and him would hang out together for hours, it was almost like déjà vu as she sat next him with absolutely nothing in the world to do.

"Plan on going anywhere?" Pan asked momentarily.

"Well…we could go see what Kakarot and that boy Robby are up to."

"Actually, that doesn't sound like a bad idea. They're training right?"

"Probably."

Vegeta could've said that he was thinking of going to Bra's house to check on the babies, but he thought better of the whole thing tiring of fussing over the same subject.

It had been awhile since they had flown anywhere together and Pan found that she had missed it. This time, there was no race for her to strain herself over. They would twirl aimlessly through numerous clouds or shoot through them for no reason. Then they would exit the clouds and dry up as the sun rays beat down on them. Abruptly, after this was done, they shot down to a lower altitude and sped up steadily for the rest of the way to the Lookout. Before they knew it, they arrived.

Upon landing on the tiled floor, they saw Goku and Robby sitting down cross-legged with Robby's eyes being closed clearly trying to concentrate. Vegeta and Pan walked quietly over to Goku who had seen them already.

"I'm teaching him how to fly," Goku mouthed to them.

"And how long have you been at it?" Vegeta had wanted to ask, but didn't feel like mouthing it. Instead he gave the other a silent nod.

"Ugh! I give up-I don't feel _anything_ and I've been here for hours!"

"You're trying too hard-there's no need to force anything."

Robby looked up then to the other two Saiyans that had arrived, "You guys can fly too. Everyone can fly."

"Well, it didn't come easy for me either," Pan said back, "My dad had his hands full trying to teach me."

"So, how did you finally learn?"

"Practice and more practice. That and the fact that he wouldn't teach me anything else until I learned-I was itching to learn all those other cool things like ki blasts and signature moves."

"I'm gonna' be on this for days!" Robby complained. Then he noticed Vegeta's grin, "Don't tell me-_you_ learned it instantly."

Vegeta thought for a moment, "My father wasn't one for patience so he decided on a less than traditional way of teaching me."

Robby waited for him to continue and after a moment, he did.

"He took me up to the highest cliff he could find-almost as tall as the highest mountain here."

Pan didn't like where this was going.

"Without so much as a warning, he grabbed me by the collar and threw me as hard as he could into the sky."

"That's so stupid," Pan said interrupting him, "Did he expect that you'd somehow learn how to fly just by being in the sky?"

"Not quite. No, he expected that I would make a crash landing with the rocky terrain below."

"And you survived that?" Robby asked incredulously.

"I'm still here, aren't I?" Vegeta said answering his question with a question.

No one felt like going into the dragon balls and how people could be brought back from the dead by a simple wish. Besides, it didn't much apply in this situation anyways.

"Needless to say," Vegeta continued-he had everyone's attention, "The first try turned out to be a complete disaster."

Robby had a horrible image of what 'complete disaster' looked like.

"My father glided down, pulled me off the ground and took me all the way back up to the top. Then he tossed me away again with, I imagine, more strength. The second time ended just the same as the first. So my father shot down to my position once again, snatched me up and took me back to the top. By that time, I had found crash landing to be so unpleasant that I tried to struggle out of his grasp, but he had a firm grip. The only real way to avoid the same fate for a third time was to fly. That was all I wanted to do at that moment. The time it took for me to arrive at the top took forever. He brought his arm back and slung me forth just the same as before, but I stopped in mid-air and as soon as I realized it, as soon as I knew that I was not falling, I never wanted that feeling to end. For the next few minutes, that was all I focused on. The thought of hitting the ground again kept me afloat even when I lost control of it a few times. From then on, I never had to experience such a thing again because I knew how to fly."

"So you guys had a big celebration afterwards," Robby asked hopefully.

"No," Vegeta said with another grin, "We continued training until dusk and then started training again early the next morning."

It wasn't very often that Vegeta spoke so freely of his past. Both Pan and Goku realized this almost at once as they had never heard this story before. Then again, Goku had never thought that they would find themselves in such a conversation under such casual circumstances.

"Well, that's one way to do it," Goku said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, if you want to _kill_ someone," Pan said with some animosity, "That's no way to teach anyone."

"Unless you believe in trial and error," Vegeta commented.

"Too bad I'd probably die if you threw _me _off a cliff," Robby said despondently, "With your way, I wouldn't have to sit around wasting time."

"Amazing, you're actually contemplating doing the same thing," Vegeta said with a hint of surprise. The thought that someone would _want_ to be thrown off a cliff just to learn how to fly was a bit ludicrous.

"Sometimes you have to go to the extreme to learn how to do something," Goku said, "I was always too soft on Gohan when I was trying to teach him to ascend. It was only when I pushed him to the limit that we got anywhere."

"But that was ascension not flying," Pan argued, "They're two different things!"

"Maybe you was being too soft," Vegeta said looking at Goku.

"Maybe I was," Goku said back catching his gaze.

Pan did not like the look that passed between them. It was as if an unspoken message that only they could understand had been transferred with a mere expression.

"Hey, what are you guys thinking?" Pan asked when they were silent for a moment longer than usual.

"But it's never too late to change that," Goku said strangely. He stood up then from his sitting position, "I think I like your idea, Vegeta."

"What idea? Vegeta, what is he-"

"You'll see," Vegeta said slyly.

Pan shouted with a start as Goku grabbed Robby exactly in the same way Vegeta had been picked up all those years ago.

"Wait, you can't be serious," Pan cried out, "Vegeta, you can't let him do that!"

Vegeta held her steady before she could interfere. Goku slowly carried the surprised Robby to the very edge of the Lookout.

"Wait, wait, I-I was just kidding!" Robby wailed when he saw the drop-he couldn't even see the bottom, "I swear. I was just kidding. Please, Goku, please!"

Goku hesitated for a moment as he heard the sobbing noises.

"What are you waiting for, Kakarot, do it already!" Vegeta called to him.

All the while, Vegeta had to compete with Pan's screeching voice in his ears. After another minute passed and nothing had occurred-in fact, Goku was about to set Robby down-Vegeta pushed Pan back and sped over to Goku and Robby.

"Vegeta, I don't know-"

"I'll do the honors," Vegeta stood taking him from Goku's grasp.

He brought Robby to his eye level for a moment, "Useless, human. You're being trained by one of the most powerful people in the universe yet you insist on being a weakling!"

"B-but…" Robby couldn't even finish his sentence.

"Vegeta, he's just a kid," Goku argued.

"Either you learn or die."

There was no compassion in his eyes. It reminded him of his stepfather, Oden, and how his eyes would look the same. Robby knew then that there was no hope in convincing him to reconsider. No, those were the eyes of someone who had killed before and could easily do so again. He felt an overwhelming fear grip him as his heartbeat increased twofold. He closed his eyes in utter fear as he felt his body being thrown forth and he began to scream hysterically. He felt the wind smashing relentlessly into his face, the wetness of the clouds as he passed through them and finally the sickening thought of his head splattering with the cement. Only one phrase came to mind as he felt his life drawing closer and closer to its end: "I don't want to die."

Suddenly, everything ceased. The stillness was so overwhelming after a minute passed that he was compelled to open his eyes. And there he was; a few feet from the ground floating in mid-air. A relieved smile crept over his face-he had actually did it. He tried to move forth a little, but then he began to fall again only to catch himself some seconds later.

"Steady yourself first," Goku said.

Robby looked up startled. Had he been there the whole time? Goku gave the other an encouraging smile.

"Alright," Robby said back finally.

"I can't believe you, Vegeta-you should've told me what you guys were doing!" Pan cried as she glided down with him.

"That would've taken out the surprise, don't you think?" Vegeta responded.

Obviously, they had been arguing the entire way down.

"You guys, look, I can fly!"

Before Goku knew it, Robby had caught on.

"He did it on his first try," Vegeta observed now near Goku, "That's impressive for a human."

"I guess there was more at stake. I'm sure you weren't thinking of literal death when you did it," Goku said, "Just a lot of pain."

"I suppose that could make a difference."

"Hey! Somebody race me!" Robby said excitedly.

Robby had been flying rather erratically for awhile and Pan had kept a keen eye on him.

"Maybe when you improve some more," Goku said, "But now the rest is going to be easy to learn. Can you fly all the way back up?"

"I'll try."

Flying backwards and forward was one thing, but flying straight up was another. It took even more strength to push against the gravity. Half way up, Goku had to carry him. Robby watched the other incredulously. They always made things look easy. Robby made up his mind right then that he wanted to be just as powerful.

"Hey, Vegeta," Pan began pulling him off to the side slightly so Robby wouldn't hear, "Your father was quite an asshole, wasn't he?"

"Quite, but he was also the King, the entire reason why I can say that I'm a Prince. But those were different times. Any real kindness was considered a weakness."

"Vegeta," Pan said with a deep breath, "I think I'm ready to see our babies."

Vegeta was taken by surprise from this statement especially at such an odd moment, "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"I was blessed with parents that loved me-no child should be subject to such hate and mistreatment. It's a bit unfair really that I've already judged them as bad before actually meeting them."

"They are what we make them out to be. If you show them love, then they will love you back."

"I don't think I'll be very good with kids, but…I'll try my best. You have experience, right?"

"I'm no expert either, Pan, but that's beside the point."

"Is it? I'll probably be the idiot that leaves them in a car or something."

"Luckily, they're quite durable. After surviving what Cain did to them, I'm sure you have nothing to worry about."

"I guess you're right."

They looked over to Robby who had continued his attempt at flying upwards.

"I need that blue jet stream stuff from behind like you guys," Robby complained, "How do I get that?"

Goku laughed at this, "That's called ki and I haven't taught you that yet."

"The same energy that comes from your hand?"

"Just the same," Goku answered.

Vegeta and Pan joined Goku again then and Goku sensed that they had worked something out.

Goku held his hand up and slowly formed a ki blast. "You're already using your ki now, you're just not strong enough for it to be visible."

Robby made a rough landing near Goku before he responded, "Well then, how do I make it stronger?"

"That's where training comes in," Vegeta answered.

Goku nodded, "Although, it would be nice if you had a sparring partner. Maybe in a few years?" he said as he looked over at Vegeta.

"Maybe," Vegeta responded.

"Alright, I'm ready," Robby said excitedly.

The fact that Goku had once thought that Robby might not take to the idea of being trained seemed completely off base as he noticed the other's enthusiasm.

"Not so fast, Robby, learning how to fly can take a lot out of you."

"Well, it didn't take a lot out of _me_," Robby said back. Though he did feel faint, he didn't want to say so especially not in front of Vegeta.

"Aw, you can't fool me," Goku said putting a hand on top of the other's head, "I can sense your ki level. I think some rest is in order."

"I don't need any rest," Robby insisted.

He looked over at Vegeta to see if he was impressed, but Vegeta seemed to have his attention on Pan who whispered something indiscernible in his ear only to draw a nod from him.

"I promise we'll train much harder in a few hours after you've gotten some rest," Goku reassured him.

"Oh, alright," Robby gave in after a moment.

Goku watched the other run off to the palace with a half smile and then he shook his head.

"Think he was trying to impress anyone?" Goku asked presently.

"If I was in his shoes, I'd feel rather insignificant around three massively stronger people-and I'd feel like I would have to prove myself," Vegeta answered.

"Or maybe he's just like that," Pan suggested, but, for the most part, she was ignored.

"Well, Kakarot, what do you plan on teaching him next?"

"Ki blasts," Goku answered automatically, "And eventually, maybe in a few months, the Kamehameha."

"Great, someone else joins the Kamehameha club," Vegeta said exasperatedly.

"Is there something _wrong_ with the Kamehameha?" Pan asked with crossed arms.

"There's nothing _wrong_ with it-besides its predictability," Vegeta replied.

"I can't help it-it's a classic," Goku said with a shrug, "But there's always Kaio-ken."

"Hmph, when's the last time you've ever felt the need to use that?"

"And…Spirit Bomb."

"Something that _doesn't_ take more than ten minutes to do."

"Instant Transmission."

"Oh, right, that one, but that's not something you like to teach."

"No one ever asks," Goku countered, "Gohan never showed any interest and Goten probably doesn't care to learn it. Besides, it's difficult to teach verbally. But for Robby, I'll attempt it. I have something 'special' in mind for him."

Vegeta wondered what "special" meant, but he decided not to ask any further. What he really wanted to ask about was the Instant Transmission-the one move he couldn't figure out. Kaio-ken, Kamehameha, and Spirit Bomb were easy enough, they all dealt with the manipulation of ki, though the Spirit Bomb was only slightly different asking for the ki from other sources instead. Instant Transmission was something that had puzzled Vegeta since the first time he witnessed it. Even after seeing the move over thousands of times, the only thing he understood was placing two fingers on one's forehead and picturing the place one wanted to go to, but Vegeta knew that this wasn't how it all worked-he had tried it already.

"I'm sure he'd worship you for that," Vegeta said back.

"You know, it doesn't use any ki at all. Maybe I could teach him that on the side while I'm doing his regular training since he's so enthusiastic."

"Wait, so Instant Transmission really doesn't use ki?" Vegeta asked taking a mental note.

"Nope, and when you can sense someone else's ki signature, you don't even need to know the exact place you're going."

"That's rather convenient."

"It is. It's gotten me out of some really tough situations-it takes dodging to the next level."

"I can see that."

"But you've gotten good at keeping up unfortunately-a sign that we've been fighting each other far too many times."

"You don't seem to use it too often in battle, though."

"_That_ take a little more effort to do which is a big disadvantage. Hmm…," Goku said with suspicious tone, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were interested in learning."

"I want to learn too," Pan cut in, "That sounds pretty cool."

"Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"Why not?" Vegeta said after a pause, "It's not like I have anything better to do. But this is _not_ because I was interested or jealous or secretly impressed-_only_ because I was bored."

"Right, Vegeta," Goku said with a grin, "I warn you, though, this can be quite frustrating."

"How long did it take you to learn?" Vegeta inquired.

"Now, I know better than to tell you that. It'll turn into an instant competition."

"I'm only trying to keep things in perspective," Vegeta said with a side glance.

"It doesn't matter-it only matters that you're willing to learn."

But Goku knew Vegeta, somehow it was going to be a competition anyways especially since Pan wanted to learn as well. When things were turned into competitions, Vegeta usually didn't come out on top.

Goku looked at them with a warming smile. Before him stood two willing students. Never in a million years did he think that one of them would be Vegeta.

/

AN: Two words: Writer's Block. Suddenly, there was a flood of ideas. I was actually delayed because I was already working on the next chapter. (Exhaustingly long chapter, I know)

**My Lifelines:**

**LazyRingo: **Yes, it's true. 18 is dead. She's an android practically immortal. The only way she was ever going to die was if someone else killed her (or she did so herself). I hope I have fun too, btw ^.^

**dragon's moon: **I was actually thinking of killing them off, but then I had a better idea. Thanks, I try.

**: **Who knows, maybe you might come out with a story. That's exactly how I felt when I saw the whole fight play out in my mind.


	42. No Luck

"In The Future"

Chapter 42: No Luck

"Hey, Vegeta."

"18?"

"So it's true, you really can hear the dead."

"Yes, so I can, lucky me."

"Well, _I'm _glad it wasn't just a silly rumor. Now I can ask you a favor."

"Which is?"

"I heard that you will be the King of Otherworld whenever you grace us with your presence."

"Wait, you _heard_ that?"

"Anybody's who's dead knows about you-a regular celebrity."

"I guess I could use that to my advantage."

"That sounds just like you. You'll be in charge of a lot of things. Perhaps you could put in a good word to King Yemma about me. I'm…stuck here in Hell."

"You're in Hell?"

"Apparently, vengeance isn't considered an altogether 'good' pursuit. I haven't been able to see Krillen."

"What if I got Goku to wish you back-I don't think I'll be dead anytime soon."

"No reality is harsh, I'd rather deal with Hell. You forget, time doesn't exist here. Anytime you die would be fine."

"Don't worry. You'll be the first person I deal with once I get there."

"That's good news, Vegeta, I'll be awaiting your valiant rescue."

"Vegeta? Vegeta, hey, are you listening or asleep?"

Vegeta was immediately jolted back to reality when he heard Goku's voice. Only moments before Goku had asked that they close their eyes, but that was all Vegeta had actually heard.

"So, did you make any progress?" Goku asked to Vegeta.

Vegeta looked at him confused, "What progress?"

Now Pan was giving him a strange look. "You know, picturing where you want to go," she elaborated.

"So?" Goku asked again.

"Not particularly…I couldn't decide on where exactly," Vegeta lied.

"Then picture my house. There, problem solved," Pan said.

"Well, you seemed like you were completely focused on something either that or you get a kick at ignoring people. Alright, let's try again."

"Remember, Vegeta, my house," Pan said before closing her eyes.

Only for a few minutes did his mind concentrate on a very specific and vivid image of her home before everything went utterly dark. Vegeta knew what would happen next. The same thing that happened before. This time it was a little boy.

"Um, Mr. Vegeta, can you hear me?"

"Yes, you have reached the 1-800-GetOnVegeta'sNerves hotline."

"What?" the boy asked in confusion.

"Don't worry, that must have passed right over you. What did you want?"

"It's my mommy-she's trapped in Hell and I wanna' see her."

"Your Mom?"

"Yes. I heard that…you're the King and I was wondering…"

"And you was wondering if I could do something about that."

"Yes, Mr. Vegeta."

"Hell is there for a reason, kid. I can't just march down there and arbitrarily take people out unless, of course, I know them. She must have done something wrong."

"My mommy, she has a good heart, but when I was…violated and killed, she snapped-she committed suicide."

Vegeta paused before he responded, "What's your Mom's name?"

"Then you'll do it?"

"Yes, now I need a name."

"Lillian Frank."

"And yours?"

"Robert Frank."

"Alright, I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you, Mr. Vegeta."

This time he felt a slight jab in his foot as he returned to reality.

"Hello, Vegeta," Pan called with irritation.

He opened his eyes only to realize that she must have stomped on his foot to get his attention-such a brutal woman.

"Yes, Pan, I do have ears that can hear just perfectly."

"Can they? We've been calling your name for awhile-what, you just didn't feel like responding?"

"Alright, Pan, that's enough," Goku said tiring of her fuss. "Now, Vegeta, just…tell us what happened."

"Nothing _happened_," Vegeta argued, "I pictured her stupid house and nothing. It's just…sometimes I like to tune everything else out."

"That's a good thing, though. It was the hardest thing for me to do when I was learning Instant Transmission. That's the very next step. Keep the image in mind and block everything else out."

"Assuming that I could do that-what else would I need to do?"

"One step at a time," Goku reminded.

"Kakarot, just tell me."

"He doesn't need to tell you anything-you're just trying to get ahead as usual," Pan interrupted.

"No, I'm not. It's just-never mind, who cares anyway. Let's get this over with."

It hadn't even been a full thirty minutes and he was already getting frustrated. Little did Goku know where it was stemming from. Vegeta only had a one minute window before some voice from beyond life would contact him and ultimately ruin any chance of real concentration.

Vegeta closed his eyes presently, immediately locking onto Pan's house and receding into meditation-the only known method of his that could block out all other sound. And the same phenomenon occurred again-a voice asking for help intruded on his mind. This time someone named Alice Smith needed to be pilfered from Hell.

Pan was having a hard time with this step so they were forced to do it over and over again.

Morgan Trent

Trixie Max

Victor Schumacher

Trent Carmichael

Vegeta's mental list of those who wanted to be freed from Hell was growing longer and longer. He had to keep repeating the names so he wouldn't forget them at least until he got to a pen and paper.

"Kakarot, I'm tired of repeating this over and over again. If Pan is having trouble, that's not my problem."

Pan opened one eye at him and stuck out a tongue.

"Look, I'm trying to keep you guys on the same step. I'm only one person."

"What's wrong? You can't do two things at the same time?"

"Of course I can, I-"

"Then do it."

"Quiet, you guys! I'm _trying_ to concentrate!"

"Well, Pan how do you expect your surroundings would actually be like when you try to do that move? Are you going to tell everyone to shut-up then?" Vegeta retorted.

"Smart-ass," Pan grumbled, but returned to her previous activities.

"I'm waiting, Kakarot."

"Surprising. You actually _waiting_ for something. Alright, I'll just tell you then since you won't leave it alone. When you have complete silence, you have to _believe_ that you're there and presto."

"Is that it?"

"It's harder than it sounds. You have to believe in it wholeheartedly. You have to feel as if your body is already there."

Pan-who had not been meditating-heard the whole thing and nodded inwardly she knew the last part would be easy enough for he as soon as she could pull off the whole "meditation" thing.

Vegeta closed his eyes once again and tried to go through the procedure, but, of course, nothing happened.

"You can't just _think_ you're there, but believe it, Vegeta."

Goku watched him for a moment and saw that still nothing had occurred.

"It's like having an out-of-body experience. You _feel_ like you're somewhere else only your body is in the same spot. You're almost there, Vegeta, I'm sure of it."

Vegeta didn't feel close to doing anything at all. In fact, he was beginning to feel like a complete idiot standing around focusing on the same image that he was only now getting sick of.

"You don't even have to close your eyes," Vegeta realized when his mind went over how Goku would pull it off.

"It only takes practice. I had to close my eyes only on the first try. As soon as you break the ice of impossibility, it becomes extremely easy."

"Yes, I'm sure it is," he replied with a slightly unbelieving tone.

Vegeta tried again with more fervor (if that was possible), but still fell short.

"Remember, Vegeta, out-of-body experience."

"Kakarot, I have no idea how that feels like so that's _not_ going to help me."

"What about," Goku thought for a moment, "when you were being controlled by Bebi."

"What about it?" Vegeta shot back.

"You could use that same feeling."

"What 'feeling'?"

"The feeling of your body doing something you weren't aware of or prepared for."

"You can't just recreate that kind of feeling on the spot."

"That's not what I'm asking only to strive towards that feeling."

"What?"

"I told you-it's hard to explain verbally."

Vegeta tried again and again and again.

"You have to open your mind. You have to be ready for anything."

"You've stopped making sense to me five minutes ago, Kakarot."

"Then listen."

"I _have_ been listening."

"Just try again."

This time Vegeta tried something different. He thought of his time under Bebi's dominion. First, there had been this extreme anger of not being in control, it had been nearly overwhelming. And then there had been that feeling-the one Goku had mentioned. It felt like being attached to strings and that some higher force was dictating his every move.

Vegeta strove for that feeling, but trying to also maintain the image of Pan's house was something else altogether. This was going to take more effort than he initially thought.

Suddenly, he felt Pan's ki disappear from beside him and he opened his eyes hoping that it meant that he had done it. Instead, he saw the exact opposite and worse-Pan was gone.

"She actually did it," Goku said with a big smile, "That's even faster than me."

In the blink of an eye, she returned on the Lookout in the same spot where she had left. She too had a smile on her face. Vegeta, though, had an annoyed expression.

"How did you do it," Vegeta asked at once.

"Umm…I don't know. Everything sort of came together. It's hard to explain," Pan answered.

"Hard to explain? Then how am I ever going to figure this out?"

"There it is-that's your problem," Goku said in his "eureka" moment. "There's nothing to 'figure' out or 'think' about. Just acknowledge the procedure and let your mind do it. It's more like breathing-let it come naturally."

"That doesn't make much sense at all, Kakarot. If I'm not thinking of anything, then I'm thinking of absolutely nothing."

"Subconsciously, Vegeta. You know deep down what needs to be done-the only thing you have to do is do it."

"Damn it, stop making it sound so easy. It's _not_."

"I guess it's just seeing things in another light."

"Don't worry you'll get it," Pan said walking over to her rather tense Vegeta.

"Maybe you just need some time to really absorb everything, to familiarize yourself with the concept."

"I'm not getting anywhere, Kakarot, and trying the same thing over and over again sounds stupid and a complete waste of time. I'm stopping for today."

Vegeta could already feel a headache coming on. If he didn't stop right then, he knew he would snap at someone.

"Well, this is really useful. Now all Vegeta and I have to do is Instant Transmit to Bra's house," Pan said.

"You guys are leaving so soon?"

Pan looked over at Vegeta, "Well, it's up to you really. Stay here or Bra's place?"

"Kakarot, you'll be alright on your own."

"Yeah, but it'll be so _boring_ without you. I have to start from the basics with Robby. Yes, he's energetic and excited, but it still doesn't change the fact that it'll be harder to teach him everything I know."

"You're actually going to do all that?" Vegeta asked with surprise.

"Why not? You and I both know that eventually we're going to have to pass our legacy down to someone else."

"To a human?" Vegeta persisted.

"You have something against humans?" Goku said back.

"No, it's not that."

"Then what?"

"I doubt you'd be able to teach him _everything_. Humans have certain 'limitations'."

"Oh, I get it. But, you see, I have confidence in Robby-he'll be the strongest human you've ever seen."

"We'll see about that."

"Only time will tell. Which reminds me of something…you can see the future, right?"

"And where did you hear that?" Vegeta asked suspiciously.

"I have my sources," Goku said with a grin.

"As in, Pan?" Vegeta looked over at her and she gave him a sheepish smile, "Well tell everyone while you're at it."

"Geez, it just kind of slipped out in conversation. Besides, it's not like I told a complete stranger."

Vegeta gave her an exasperate look.

"Look, I understand that you don't want to be telling people what their future is going to be like-I wouldn't either if I was in your shoes-"

"But?"

"_But_, I just wanted to know; did you see anything of Robby?"

Vegeta shook his head, "I never saw anything of him. Whatever his destiny is or whatever the future holds for him is a complete mystery to me."

"You know, maybe it's better that way," Goku said thoughtfully.

"As long as he isn't completely defenseless," Vegeta added.

"Wait, what's that supposed to mean?" Goku asked, but Vegeta didn't seem as if he could or was willing to elaborate.

"Pan, you ready?" Vegeta asked to her.

"Yep, anytime," she responded; she already had the place she wanted to go in mind.

Before anything else could be said, the two of them vanished from sight and reappeared in a very unexpected place. Vegeta was unprepared for the unconventional landing site which was on top of the roof of Bra's house. He caught himself though, before he completely fell off.

"A little warning next time, Pan."

"Oh, sorry-all I could think about was the roof…Anyways, we're here, right? Let's go inside already."

Pan ignored his annoyed look and glided down to the front door. Vegeta followed in suit. This time when Vegeta knocked on the door, it took Bra a few moments more than usual to answer it.

"Oh, wow, you guys are back already? Pan, you gave me the impression that-"

"Um, yeah, about our arrangement; cancel it."

"What arrangement?" Vegeta asked Pan, "How long did you plan on keeping them here?"

"Let's not dwell on the past," Pan said with a smile knowing that he wouldn't like the answers to his questions.

Vegeta, though, could practically fill in the blanks. She turned away from the disgusted look he gave her.

They could already hear the shrill cries of the babies even before they stepped in.

"You came at the opportune moment," Bra welcomed them, "Before, they were barely manageable, now all they seem to do is cry. Maybe you guys can do something."

"I'll try," Pan said, but she was hesitant of even walking through the door.

"C'mon, they're not going to bite," Vegeta said pushing her gently forth.

Pan knew exactly where they were-all she had to do was follow the noise. She could feel Vegeta's presence behind her as she climbed the stairs one step at a time. She also noticed their sporadic ki level fluctuations.

They had strong lungs, their wails were long and drawn out. When Pan walked up to one of the cribs she noticed that they weren't even close to growing tired and going to sleep.

"It'll be alright, Jr., Mommy's here," Pan cooed, but it seemed as if he cried harder even as she picked him up.

His small legs and arms swung wildly and he didn't seem to be listening to anything she had to say. She tried to rock him the best way she could, but it did nothing to calm him.

"Vegeta, help me," Pan said giving up.

And Vegeta stepped into the room as soon as he realized that her efforts were doing little. Pan looked over at him and carefully passed Jr. into his waiting arms.

The noise decreased twofold as Jr. stared up at his father with teary eyes. Of course, by now, Vegeta was familiar to them and he was probably associated with safety in the baby's mind. The other two quieted in suit with Jr.

"How did you do that?" Pan asked incredulously, "Is there some secret you're not telling me about?"

She watched as he played with Jr. a little with one of his gloved fingers. Jr. always tried to grab for it, bit it was always just out of reach.

"They'll get used to you eventually, as long as you stay around them."

"I guess they have a reason to hate me," Pan said dispiritedly.

"Here, hold him," Vegeta said passing him back to her.

This time Jr. wasn't crying and he seemed to look up at her with curiosity. Vegeta watched as a smile came to her face.

"He's so cute," Pan said quietly as she pressed a gentle finger to his skin to wipe away the tears.

Bra was relieved that all was calm when she arrived upstairs in the room.

"As much as I adore babies, I'm glad you guys are here to take them."

"Don't worry, Bra, I understand," Pan said, "They're my responsibility."

Vegeta stood over the two other cribs of Golyn and Ariel with a passive expression on his face. It seemed as if their ki level had nearly doubled from the last time he had checked. He was sure that Pan wouldn't notice, but he had. Their ki levels were reminiscent of Broly's starting ki levels as a newborn, he was almost certain. Even calm as they were, it was still unusually high.

"What do you say, Vegeta, you want me to Instant Transmit them back to Capsule Corp?"

"No," Vegeta said automatically, "As far as I can tell, you're no expert when it comes to doing that."

"Oh, alright, fine. I guess it'll be safer taking the car."

"Far safer"

/

Pan realized just how much energy her offspring had as soon as she spent the rest of the day with them. They just wouldn't fall asleep and their stomachs seemed to be bottomless pits. Vegeta was forced to make a couple of trips to the supermarket to properly feed them. He almost wished that they had some senzu beans so that they could be full for a few days. Too bad Korin didn't exist any longer. His knowledge of how to grow the beans vanished as well.

By the end of the day, everyone was tired. They had finally put the babies to sleep and finally, they too could rest. Pan didn't fall asleep, though, as quickly as she expected. For some reason, despite her exhaustion, she felt quite restless. She looked over at Vegeta who had one arm over his eyes. There would be no pillow talk this night.

She climbed out of the bed after awhile and went to check on the babies. Watching them sleep was oddly entertaining perhaps even more so than watching Vegeta do the same thing. She had never before witnessed the kind of unguarded innocence as she saw now. She knew then that she wanted to protect them any way she could. Suddenly, giving her life to protect them didn't seem all that ludicrous. She wondered if Vegeta shared her sentiment. How could she have been so selfish? Their safety was something that went well beyond her own happiness. The only word she could describe them as was precious.

She left the crib's side when she felt that she could rest, but as she laid down in the bed, she couldn't close her eyes. For good measure, she glanced over at Vegeta who had turned on his side away from her. After another moment, she crawled out of bed once again and decided to sit out on the front porch.

The stars were quite numerous and bright by now. A thin crescent sliver of the moon was all that was left of it for the night. Pan gazed at the bright lights for what felt like hours before she began to drift off. The crickets were especially loud that night, but that wasn't what awakened her. One of the babies began crying and then quickly the other two. Pan rushed into the room and immediately had Jr. cradled in her arms as she began to rock him gently.

"It's okay, it's okay-everything's going to be alright. Shhhh now, shhhh. It must've been a bad dream. Don't worry I'm here." Pan sat down in a chair with him until he slowly began to settle down. "See, everything's going to be fine now."

Just the same as before, as soon as she could calm Jr., the other two followed. She placed Jr. back into the crib when he was soundly asleep again and then left for the bedroom with Vegeta.

She knew immediately that Vegeta was awake as she felt his eyes on her. He was turned towards her by the time she was in bed again.

"All by yourself?" he asked with a yawn.

"Yeah,…it was easy," Pan said with a smile.

"Well, good. Less work for me."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean? I'm not going to be the only one getting up at night."

"Why not? You've been in and out of this room at least twice."

"Wait, you were awake that whole time?"

"Not the _whole_ time, but you're not all that stealthy when you try to sneak out. You plan on staying up the rest of the night?"

"I don't know," Pan said with a shrug, "It depends if I get tired enough."

"I'm not sure where you're getting all this extra energy from," he commented with another yawn before he turned over again.

"Well, I don't know either," Pan said quietly, "But I'm sure it'll come in handy, sleepy head."

Pan wasn't sure if he had caught that as he drifted off once again. Restlessness was the least of his problems. His dreams were nonexistent by this point. All he heard were voices all scrambling to catch his attention. Each of them had a plead, and a story to tell. He felt like he was listening to them for an eternity before daytime finally came. It was as if an internal alarm clock went off and he was immediately awake. He glanced over to where Pan should've been, but she was already gone. Then he noted the time which was nearly 11 AM-he never woke up so late, but then again maybe this was special circumstances.

When he finally climbed out of bed, his head was reeling with sudden intensity. He grabbed hold of a dresser until the feeling passed. It was then when he realized that everything was quiet. After paying closer attention, he could hear the babies giggling downstairs and the sound of cooking. He could already picture the scene below him. She must've woken bright and early. At least someone had an abundance of energy.

As he traveled over to the bathroom, he wondered if Instant Transmission really didn't take any ki because he still felt tired. He hadn't used any ki for awhile apart from flying. Maybe he was just getting old-babies at this age; hardly something he thought he would have to deal with at this stage of life.

He climbed downstairs wearily, glad that Pan had the babies under control. Her new found dedication towards them couldn't have come at a more opportune time.

"Hey, Vegeta, I cooked you something," Pan said cheerfully.

"Surprisingly," Vegeta said back, "You never struck me as a morning person."

"Oh, I'm not. I guess I'm a 'this morning' person. You know, it feels like I see the world clearer now."

"All of this, because of them?" Vegeta asked sitting down at the table.

"They definitely had something to do with it," Pan replied looking at them with a bright smile.

Vegeta could tell that she had been in the kitchen for awhile as she piled his plate with various breakfast food like sausages, bacon, and pancakes.

"They're already fed if you wanted to know."

"Trust me, Pan, I would know if they weren't."

Pan set his plate in front of him and then sat down with her plate as well. "So, I'm sure you're anxious about finally getting that Instant Transmission move down."

"No, I wouldn't say 'anxious'. If I never learn it, I wouldn't be the least bit surprised."

"Oh, don't be such a pessimist. You'll get it. Listen, I'll take care of the babies-"

"By yourself? I'm not so sure about that-"

"No, no, it's fine-and you go to Grandpa. I'm sure he'd be expecting you."

/

Was it him or was Pan acting a smidgen more enthusiastic about things. Pan taking care of the babies on her own was a bit different-he knew it had been coming, but still it being in reality was surreal. She had insisted that he saw Goku as if she had wanted them all to herself for the whole day. Vegeta didn't have any problems with this. He only hoped that she wouldn't get tired of them anytime soon.

As for Instant Transmission, he knew for certain that it wasn't going to come easily. Too bad his dreams had been rudely interrupted last night, perhaps he would've seen something of the Instant Transmission training and whether it was worth all the effort. The whole thing felt like trying to turn Super Saiyan for the first time minus the fact that he couldn't train himself to death trying to achieve it.

_/_

AN: Fast enough for some of you impatient readers? As usual guys, on the next chapter already. Feel free to share your feelings about this chap. (Seriously, there is an ending, I'm just having a hard time getting to it . )

**My Reviews (couldn't think of a better phrase this time):**

**xzavx: **Woh, zav, your enthusiasm is infectious. Just reading it got me all pumped to write this chapter. Poor Vegeta, always the last to learn something. I'm a fan too and I wish with every fiber of my being that Akira decides to _continue_ the story rather than all this "reinventing the same story" thing that's been happening (I.e. DBZ Reborn, DBZ Kai) and also calls me if he has any trouble coming up with something new and un-stupid (or not.)

**kyra (sorry for not putting the full name, but it seems like when I put the dot in your username, the name disappears altogether): **Oh, yes, that story was completely made up and I sat there forever trying to come up with something that wouldn't come off as too cheesy or overly done, but also simplistic. I also thought it was the perfect time for Pan to get "unselfish", if you know what I mean. Thanks for reviewing.


	43. Instant Transmission Gone Wrong

"In The Future"

Chapter 43: Instant Transmission Gone Wrong

Goku was glad that Vegeta had came without Pan this time. Not that he completely disliked Pan, but she was a bit fussy. After being away from Chi-Chi for so long, he realized how irritating it really was. The fact that Vegeta could put up with it for extended periods of time meant that he had more patience than he was willing to admit.

Patience was needed to learn Instant Transmission, but after a few hours even Goku was becoming a bit antsy. Goku wasn't sure what exactly was holding Vegeta back. He seemed to _know_ what he needed to do, but it just wasn't coming together.

"Everything is supposed to happen at once," Goku tried to explain.

"All at once," Vegeta repeated, but he said it in a trancelike voice as he was already deep in meditation.

If there was one thing Vegeta knew how to do, it was meditation. At the snap of a finger, he would already be in that state-a feat that was quite impressive, at least to Goku. It enabled Vegeta to retry the entire procedure within seconds of each other. Goku, himself, when he had been learning Instant Transmission, had taken far longer than that in between tries.

Goku looked up when he noticed Robby approaching-he had just waken up.

"Hey, Goku, what's ya-" Robby quickly grew quiet when Goku brought a solitary finger to his lips, "Sorry," Robby whispered.

Vegeta, however, wasn't so easily disturbed. He grimaced a little, but that was it. Goku watched intently and Robby looked on curiously.

Then suddenly, the unexpected happened. For a moment, Goku thought he was dreaming, but when he looked down, the ground was no longer there. In fact, the entire Lookout had vanished. And, yes, they were all falling. It took them a moment to catch themselves.

"Vegeta, what did you do!" Goku said with surprise, "I mean, how did you transmit an entire Lookout, but not yourself?"

"How should _I _know, Kakarot? I was just doing as you told me 'all at once'."

For a moment, Goku was at a loss of words, "Do you have any idea where the Lookout could be?"

Vegeta shook his head slowly.

"Think, Vegeta, what were you thinking about?"

"I don't know; Pan's house," Vegeta said at once.

Goku took Robby by the hand and the trio was soon speeding off in that direction.

"I hope no one was in there," Goku said worriedly, "Imagine an entire Lookout landing right on top of you."

"No one should be there," Vegeta said quelling Goku's concerns.

When they arrived there, however, Pan's house was completely intact.

"It's not here," Goku said in a shocked manner.

"Ah, come one, you mean to tell me that an entire structure has vanished from the face of the Earth?"

"I…hope not," Goku said still in mental shock.

Goku sped off again suddenly and Vegeta followed after him slightly confused. Before they knew it, they were back where the Lookout used to be. It still wasn't there. Goku and Robby looked at the open area in disbelief.

"Damn it, something must have gone wrong," Vegeta said.

"Vegeta, are you sure Pan's house was all you were thinking about?" Goku asked turning back to him hoping that Vegeta could produce another lead.

"Yes, of course, that was it, but…"

"But what, Vegeta?"

Robby had managed to pull away from Goku's grasp and was now flying on his own accord.

"It probably wouldn't change anything anyway."

"But what," Goku demanded now.

"This might sound a little strange," Vegeta began cautiously, "Sometimes, well, now _all_ the time whenever I separate myself from the real world-meditation, dreams-I'm able to hear spirits, I guess."

"You mean like before when I was able to talk to you even though I was on an entirely different planet?"

"Exactly," Vegeta said glad that he wouldn't be forced to explain further.

"Oh, yeah, talking to spirits, Shenron told me about that."

"He did?"

Goku nodded.

"What did he say about it?"

"Well, he told me that very few people are able to do it and that most spirits who have gone through all that trouble to talk to a live person are usually benevolent."

"Was that it? No mention of how to simply _ignore_ them?"

"Why would you want to do that? I know if I was dead and I desperately needed to talk to someone who's alive, I'd be upset if the one person I find just ignores me."

"But you don't understand-it's every night, every dream, anytime I close my eyes for a few moments, there's always someone asking for something. Do you really think I _feel _like doing that _all_ the time?"

Goku could see the frustration in his eyes and just for a moment, he put himself into the others shoes. As much as he loved helping others, deprivation of actual rest-a time that should be spent in subconscious bliss-was a little much.

"I guess it can get kind of old after awhile."

"Kind of," Vegeta retorted sardonically.

"So it happened back there too, right?"

Vegeta nodded to him.

"And who was it this time?"

"Some weird guy who claimed to be the wisest person I'd ever meet. He went by the name of Korin."

"Wait, say that again?-Korin?"

"That's what I said," Vegeta said unwilling to repeat himself.

"Vegeta, do you know who that was?" Goku asked as his excitement grew.

"Well, I'm going to go out on a limb and say 'no'."

"He's that white cat who always grew those senzu beans-maybe, 'always' isn't the right word-'sometimes' is more like it, and he never made enough of them. Man, you'd think he'd grow more with all the constant near-death experiences. I mean-"

"Sorry to interrupt your nostalgic moment, but how does this help us?"

"I wish Korin had said more, maybe tell you were the Lookout went off to…" Goku noticed Vegeta's confused stare.

"You expect me to believe that some dead cat who spends his time growing beans somehow teleports the entire Lookout to an unknown location?"

"Alright, so it sounds pretty farfetched, but Korin could really surprise you. He _talks_ for crying out loud, maybe he can even teleport things."

"So he teleports the Lookout," Vegeta said, but paused as he tried to ignore how ridiculous it sounded, "What good would that do him?"

"He lived in the tower right below the Lookout," Goku said thoughtfully.

"And suddenly after years and years of being dead, he decides that he couldn't spend another moment without his precious tower?"

"Something like that."

Vegeta crossed his arms with disgust, "Well, I'm glad _you're_ fine with this explanation, meanwhile, the Lookout remains painfully absent."

"Can't you just talk to him again?"

"It doesn't work like that. They know how to contact me, but I don't know how to contact them; at least voluntarily. It's more like…first come, first serve."

"Wow, that's really one-sided. Is it really supposed to work like that?"

"Probably not," Vegeta said turning away, "But there's no way for me to find out for sure."

"That's the only thing left to do," Goku pressed.

"If it is, then the Lookout is gone for good," Vegeta said back.

Robby was taken aback by these news. The Lookout had been his new home, his new beginnings to do everything over; he just couldn't bare losing such an important part of his brief life.

"But that can't be true," Robby finally spoke aloud.

Vegeta and Goku had almost forgotten he was even there.

"Korin's supposed to be this wise cat, right? How could he just take the Lookout without even so much as a warning? I mean, Goku's supposed to be the guardian and guardians are supposed to live there, right? There's no way-he _has_ to get in contact with you again. Maybe he's already trying to."

"That's wishful thinking, kid," Vegeta said looking at him steadily now, "Who's to say that Korin is actually behind this? Who's to say that this is not the effects of an incomplete Instant Transmission or that some unknown force is at work?"

Robby shook his head, "I believe Korin has everything to do with this."

"And why is that?" Vegeta asked him forwardly.

Though slightly intimidated, Robby continued. "Because I…Because I think I had a dream about him-about Korin."

"Robby, how could you have a dream about someone you don't even know," Goku asked mystified.

"Unless, of course, it was sent to you purposefully," Vegeta said.

"I think he has a plan," Robby clarified, "He told me this would happen, but I thought it was just a silly dream. It sounded so…farfetched. He told me to warn you of what was going to happen." Robby was looking at Vegeta then.

"Which is?" Vegeta asked.

"He was going to use your energy to transfer the Lookout to his location and then to bring it back."

"What _is_ his location?" Vegeta asked.

"He wouldn't say."

"And how is he-how did he manage to use my energy?" Vegeta interrogated.

"He didn't tell me that either," Robby said.

"Then what else did he say?"

"Just what I told you, that's all, I promise."

"Why didn't you mention this sooner?" Goku said surprised at all the information Robby had.

"Better late than never," Vegeta said in Robby's defense, "You can't expect regular, sane people to take a talking cat seriously."

"Some wise cat," Robby commented, "He chooses to leave the only guy who might have listened out of the loop about the whole thing."

"Maybe there's a reason for that," Goku theorized.

"Or maybe he's just pulling our leg," Vegeta replied bitterly.

"All we can do now is wait," Goku said.

"Yes, wait for someone who we believe is Korin to use his omnipotent power once again," Vegeta said miserably.

Goku could tell that Vegeta disliked the fact that Korin-a complete stranger to him-could so easily gain access to his own ki. Then again when had luck ever smiled on the Saiyan Prince?

For the time being, Goku and Robby were quite homeless, but Vegeta took them in-it was only right. The mansion was pretty large and roomy; it could handle two more occupants. Vegeta, as a courtesy, warned them of the babies that were there as well.

Robby had been caught off guard by the mention of babies. Though he wanted to ask Vegeta if they were his, he didn't have the courage to ask. It had never occurred to him that he was actually a father. Not that Robby couldn't think that that was the case, but Robby had hoped that one day Vegeta might look at him as one his own. He knew the first step was to prove that he was worthy so he had put even more effort into Goku's training.

They glided down to Capsule Corp. after awhile and Vegeta showed them their rooms. Robby wondered if it was a coincidence that he had the one closest to the babies' room. The babies weren't there for now, but he already imagined how horrible they would be.

In the meantime, Goku and Robby continued training in the backyard. Calling it a yard, however, was an understatement; football field would have been a better term.

Vegeta, having nothing to do, joined them. Robby enjoyed watching the other two disagree on almost every aspect of fighting; it was far more informative than just getting one side of the story. Often, Robby couldn't discern which method was better-they were simply different, each equally as effective.

Sometimes, they would forget that he was even there, but Robby was fine with that. He knew that soon he wouldn't have the luxury of Vegeta's presence-not if those babies were supposed to be trained as well. No, Vegeta would have his hands full. If he was going to learn anything from Vegeta, it would be now.

Robby was at least able to learn a new skill: throwing ki blasts. He couldn't do it very often, but the feeling of accomplishment was well worth it. His ki blasts were slow and extremely easy to dodge; Robby knew then that he had a lot more training to look forward to. Unfortunately, they didn't get to much else that day as the sun began to set in the sky and Goku was already complaining about hunger pangs.

/

AN: I know, a long wait, but, hey, at least I updated. The next chap will probably be pretty long or I might split it into two chaps. Stay tuned guys.

**xzavx: **I loved the Rock the Dragon theme, it always got me so pumped. They did change the theme though to an instrumental one that had no words to it, it was different from the first one, but still was using guitars. I…sort of don't like the theme that Kai has. It's too…friendly. What is this? Naruto? Sings: "Don't stop, don't stop we're in love now. Don't stop there's so much to be found. We will find paradise. All we need to do is fight, fight; free the soul. Dragon Soul." What was that? Terrible words. And DBZ Reborn is a rumored live action movie that follows that other awful live action Evolution movie. (I was so upset, when Kai was just retelling the story minus filler). And, yes, Veggi is cursed with the ability to learn everything last. (He's last, but definitely not least).

**kyra: **What twist? There's no twist…hahaha, when I have I ever twisted anything? ~smiles mischievously~


	44. Comforting Rain

"In The Future"

Chapter 44: Comforting Rain

The babies had finally arrived and they were quite a handful. All through the house, one could hear either their cries of excitement and mischief or their desperate cries of wanting something. One would think the rain that fell down heavily that night might have made them somber, but it had no effect on the babies-they were just as loud and nauseating as ever.

Robby had to resist the urge to tape their mouths shut. He hadn't so much as met them yet they were already getting on his last set of nerves. He made himself scarce and stayed solemnly in his room where it was only a slight bit quieter. Already he was missing the solitude of his own room. He hadn't known how much he liked the peace until it was snatched right from under his unsuspecting nose.

He glared at the wall that separated his room from theirs. They were too close for comfort. Would he even be able to sleep? Even more, would anyone be able to sleep?

He felt sorry for Vegeta who had to go through this everyday. It was a wonder he hadn't killed them in their sleep. There was no doubt about it, though, they had to be his. Robby suspected that Vegeta didn't have too much patience. How in the world would he be putting up with them if they _weren't _his own?

Robby crawled under the covers, covered his ears, and clamped his eyes shut. Maybe the headache would go away. Maybe the pounding sound of rain would wash out all the other noise.

/

Vegeta had lost another one. Jr. was nowhere to be found, but the other two were placed comfortably on the high couch where they wouldn't move. He couldn't very well call out Jr.'s name and he would answer back, but Vegeta called anyways over the playful laughter of the other two.

"Pan, did _you_ see him?" Vegeta asked Pan in frustration.

"These babies are going to run you crazy, huh. I'll let you in on a little secret."

Vegeta was all ears.

"You could just sense for his ki signature-it's not as if any of them know how to hide them."

"Oh right, of course," Vegeta said grudgingly, frustrated with himself for not figuring that out.

"That's okay, Vegeta, sometimes I forget too," Goku said as he tickled Golyn's tummy.

Goku seemed to be enjoying himself so did Pan, but for reasons that differed from Goku. Vegeta and babies just didn't mix well, Pan had realized that day. To think that she had called herself terribly unprepared for this.

"You're gonna' be a handful too, huh, Golyn," Goku said in a playful tone, "Just like your daddy."

"What was that, Kakarot?" Vegeta said immediately almost forgetting that he was looking for Jr.

"Oh, please, like you weren't a handful," Pan said as she sat down next to Goku.

Vegeta looked down when he felt a small tug on his pant leg. Lo and behold, there was Jr. staring up at him with his dark blue eyes. Vegeta picked him up then. He had probably gotten tired of waiting to be found especially when his two counterparts were suddenly receiving more attention than him.

"Woh, wait, Kakarot," Vegeta said as he saw him lifting up Golyn with every intension of setting him loose on the floor again, "All he's gonna do is start hiding again."

"Probably," Goku agreed readily, "But you can't set them all in one place and tell them to be quiet. Look at him."

Golyn was already trying to struggle out of his grasp. He was like a little wind up toy. Goku held him inches from the ground. When he set Golyn down, he was scrambling off once again. Pan did the same with Ariel who followed after Golyn and now Jr. demanded to be set down again as well.

"Let's hope they tire themselves out soon," Pan said as she watched Vegeta grudgingly follow in suit.

Vegeta sat down on the armrest of the couch while Pan and Goku who sat on the ground laid against it.

"So, should we go after them?" Vegeta asked after a moment.

"I don't feel like it," Goku said making himself comfortable. Baby patrol always seemed to be so exhausting.

"They'll be fine," Pan said with a yawn, "It's not like they're in danger of dying or something."

Pan always had the last word when it came to the babies. If she said they were fine, then they were fine. No one tried to refute her.

Within a few minutes, the two Sons were fast asleep. He glanced over at them when he noticed their soft snores. Even with the noise they seemed completely oblivious. He was slightly jealous of this fact as his eyes turned towards where the cacophony was coming from. After sitting idle for a little bit, he journeyed to the kitchen to fix himself something to eat. Looking in the refrigerated, though, made him quite disappointed. Three Saiyans in the house plus three more pint-sized ones could severely drain the food supply. Even so, Vegeta took out what he could and fixed perhaps one of the lightest dinners he'd had in awhile-minus the horrid "energy bar" diet.

He could no longer hear the shouts of the babies after he placed his emptied plate in the sink. In fact, a welcoming silence fell over the mansion. The pounding of the rain became amplified to an astonishing degree. He hadn't even noticed the rain until that moment. How long had it been pouring like that?

Vegeta left the living room where Pan and Goku slept and went in search of the babies. He took Pan's advice and pinpointed their signatures. Vegeta was surprised as he climbed up a set of stairs of how they were even able to make it past even one step. It must have taken quite some effort given their size. He found them shortly, curled up in blue, purple, and pink balls at the top of the steps. Sometimes it amazed Vegeta how small and vulnerable babies were. To think, at some point he had been the same way. Everyone, even his father, even his most bitter enemies had started from here. Vegeta managed to gather them all up in his arms and carefully took them to their rooms.

This was where it all started. The experiences that a baby had and beyond would shape them into what kind of adult they would turn out to be. They had the potential, Vegeta knew, to turn out like he did all those years before or like Goku as he had always been.

Vegeta's first real, indiscernible memory had been that of training. Not with his father of course, but by himself; sometimes with the comfort of an automated voice or simply the gurgling noises of Saibamen. Memories of his father had always been sparing; there were too few moments that they had actually shared the same time and space. He would have forgotten him completely if he wasn't reminded of him every time he looked in the mirror. Sometimes the mirror could play tricks with one's mind. He never told a soul of the instances where he thought he had actually seen his father staring back at him sometimes with challenging eyes, other times with approving ones, but very rarely with kind or sorrowful ones. It had always been surreal moments. He knew his father had been dead for ages now, though, and probably completely rotted in Hell.

Vegeta looked down at the slumbering babies as they stretched out on the soft linen. Even then, they were still mind-bogglingly tiny. He watched for only a few more moments before exiting the room. He hoped they would stay asleep for hours and hours.

After a moment of contemplation, he also checked on Robby. He cracked the door just wide enough to peer inside. Robby seemed more or less asleep at least. Satisfied, Vegeta began to carefully close the door. He could only guess that he wasn't used to being around other children or babies. Not once had Vegeta even seen him interact with them. Before he could completely close the door behind himself, he heard Robby's voice.

"Umm, Vegeta?"

"Yeah," he acknowledged quickly.

"I'm sorry about Korin."

"What's there to be sorry about?"

"Maybe I could have told you something. Maybe we all could have been prepared."

"Even if you had, there's not much more we could have done."

"Did you…did you foresee this?"

"No," Vegeta said simply.

"Which means it must not be that serious."

"Or that this was a completely random event instead of premeditated."

"I got it now," Robby said suddenly, sitting up.

"Get what?"

"You were _supposed_ to know already, but maybe Korin wasn't able to get to you via dreams. Then when he tried to talk to you before, it was already too late."

"Are you suggesting…?"

Robby nodded, "Korin had been trying to warn us-maybe _he's_ not the one actually doing anything. It's just kind of weird that he would still be trying to contact you while at the same time taking the Lookout. How did he sound, Vegeta, when he talked to you?"

The door was opened wider then, "Desperate," Vegeta realized, "He was introducing himself, making sure that I knew who he was…"

"So that we'd be able to make the connection later on," Robby finished.

"And this was his last resort? What about Kakarot? He failed to tell him anything."

"I thought about that too. Maybe it was…impossible. Maybe he can't receive dreams."

"You could be right," Vegeta said considering his statement, "But it's getting late," he said stifling back a yawn, "We should discuss this more next morning with Kakarot."

"And Pan?"

"Of course," Vegeta said with a grin.

Vegeta shut the door in the same way it had been before-Robby must not have minded the darkness-and went off to his room across the hall.

The bed was made and untouched. Pan was still in the living room. He guessed it was all for the best, though. Now he could have the entire bed to himself which, in reality, he was accustomed to.

The rain was comforting especially now since he could hear it so clearly on the window tapping away. It wasn't like the annoying singularity of a ticking clock, but more like thousands of drumming fingers. Vegeta didn't exactly know why, but he found it to be pleasing and rhythmic even when there was no rhythm to be discerned. Maybe it was the rain, maybe it was his talk with Robby, but soon Vegeta found himself dreaming.

/

When Vegeta sat up in the bed as the sun rays beamed through the curtains intently, he was quite disoriented. For the longest minute, he couldn't think of the reason Pan wasn't laying beside him. Slowly but gradually, however, the events of yesterday came back to him, but he knew instinctively that he was forgetting something.

When he stepped out of bed, his head was spinning once again just like before. This time as he found some stability on the dresser, it lasted much longer.

"Something wrong?" Pan asked from the doorway.

Vegeta turned to her instinctively only to find that there was no one there.

"Pan?" he asked uncertainly.

His vision was still recovering, but he was fairly certain that there was no one there.

"Down here," came Pan's voice.

Though confused, he looked lower. As his vision cleared, he knew instantly that this person was not Pan, but someone who's shortness rivaled his own.

"Nice of you to finally notice me."

Vegeta looked at him strangely as a sense of familiarity washed over him.

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

"What's wrong with your voice?" Vegeta finally demanded.

"Well, this is your dream, you tell me? But that's beside the point."

And suddenly Vegeta could put a name to the wrinkled dog-like face before him especially as he held a rather large orb like it was attached to his hands.

Babidi.

The sun rays filtering through the closed curtain seemed unnaturally bright as Babidi stepped further into his room.

"What are you doing here?"

"You're really asking all the wrong questions."

Babidi stood a mere foot away from him with a satisfied smile.

"It helps if you weren't trying so hard to speak in your silly riddles."

"Impatient as always. Have you really changed all that much, Vegeta? If I were to use my nifty orb again would it subdue you?"

"Funny you should waste your time asking. Do you need an invitation?"

Babidi's smile became wider, "Maybe."

Vegeta silently considered wringing his neck, but finally decided that because this was a dream, it wouldn't do him much good.

"Wait," Vegeta said in a tone that resembled disbelief yet dripping with sarcasm, "Don't tell me that _you're _the one behind all of this?"

"Bravo, Vegeta. I'm glad we're on the same page."

"Are we," Vegeta stated in a false shock, "And do you think this puts you into a position to wear that smug smile?"

"I do. You see, you can't reach me in reality, but I can reach you, I can even contact you like I'm doing now."

Vegeta glared at him steadily.

"I'm still using you for my own gain. Perhaps our bond has never broken. Perhaps…" Babidi's teeth gleamed sharply in the light.

"Perhaps what?" Vegeta said a little unsettled. Pan's voice emitting from such an ugly creature did not sit well with him.

"Perhaps there is still evil in your heart."

It wasn't as if Vegeta could stand up and say that he was so pure that one could scarcely tell him apart from Superman. No, he was quite flawed and he knew it had been one of the reasons that he could absorb the ki from the orb some time ago. He knew deep down that no matter how much progress he had made in regards to good and evil, that root evil which had been there for as long as he could remember would still remain intact. Though it had grown weak and transparent, all one would need was a little "manipulation".

"Why now? I'm sure you've wanted your revenge for quite some time."

"Well now, it takes time to come up with a plan as brilliant as mine and really, I didn't realize how differently Otherworld's time ran. Look at you, I hardly even recognize you, but that scowl-I remember that like it was yesterday."

"Then you also remember how hopeless it is to control me."

"The future Overlord of Otherworld, that made me sick to my stomach when I heard that. I knew right then that I needed to destroy you. I'm not going to waste my time trying to control you. If it hardly worked before, it would be even more pitiful now. Seeing as I still have access to your power, that puts me in a very advantageous position, unlike you."

"What do you plan to do with the Lookout?"

"That's none of your concern, only that soon you'll be too weak to even defend yourself. While I have to admit, you have an incredible pool of energy to deplete, I'll soon drain it and all of your lovely reserves."

"And what would that do for you? I could kill you in my sleep. Even Krillen wouldn't have much trouble with you."

"The Lookout will return in due time," Babidi continued ignoring his comment, "And you won't like what you see."

"Well if it's you, I'd be glad to see you just so I could have the pleasure of killing you permanently."

Vegeta stood taller than Babidi and at that moment, he seemed far more intimidating than the measly Babidi. The wizard had thought that by intruding on his dreams and painting a desperate situation he would feel superior, proud of himself. Babidi gazed up at his challenging eyes and he felt massively degraded. He began even to doubt his own plan.

"You're going to bring the Lookout back," Vegeta stated though it sounded more like a demand. "But whatever your plan is, it will backfire."

"Why are you so certain?" Babidi said in protest.

"Because, by now, every good guy in Otherworld will be after you."

"But how? I was careful. No one even knows." Then a look of realization crossed Babidi's face, "No, it can't be…that Korin."

"Sorry, better luck next time," Vegeta said smugly.

Babidi stood in shock and defeat. "Don't worry you'll soon die."

"Suddenly, death doesn't seem like such a bad thing."

Babidi stepped back as Vegeta's look teetered on the edge of insanity.

"Do you really feel like killing me, Babidi?"

And then just like that, Vegeta was blinded by a flash of light and seconds later he found his eyes opening to his familiar room…again.

Now he really did have a headache even the natural sunlight bothered him. He shielded his eyes momentarily from the brightness.

"Something wrong?"

"Babidi, what are you still doing-" He had spoke a little too soon as his eyes took in the fact that it was actually Pan.

"Another vision?" Pan said understandably.

"No, not quite, I don't think."

"Then what?"

"I'll explain-when we all meet downstairs."

Pan looked at him with a concerned expression sensing that it must be serious and Vegeta caught her look.

"Don't worry. If all goes well, everything will return to normal."

A slight look of relief came to her face. "Vegeta, there's something I have to ask of you."

"Yes, what is it?"

"I know you're against telling which one of us dies first and how it's all going to happen, but please, if it's at all possible, tell me when you're at least close to that point in your life. I just want to be with you in your last moments."

Vegeta turned his head slowly away from her, "I'll try," he said heavily, "But it's best if you don't dwell on-"

"I'm not. It's just a simple request, that's all."

There was a determined look on her face and Vegeta knew then that somehow even his fate could be changed. Then they were all brutally interrupted by the sharp cries of the babies.

"I guess we'll talk later," Pan said quickly as she rushed off towards the babies' room.

A lightening of swarming pain threatened to split his very skull as the quiet of before changed a little too rapidly. He had to bite his tongue to keep from yelling out.

"Great, _this_ is what I have to look forward to. I should just kill myself now."

/

AN: Decided to do a bit more narration this time. Remember, as always, already on the next chapter.

**Yippee, some reviews and new faces:**

**xzavx: **Goku going to high school was so hilarious to me. I was cracking up the whole time. I almost couldn't sit through the rest of the movie. They've already drastically changed his character, he's nearly unrecognizable. What's going to happen in the sequel? I hate to even imagine it…

**johncorn: **Oh, thanks. I'm glad you like it so far.

**alejandroverd: **Well, you have a long read ahead of you. Have fun.


	45. Babidi's Plan Execution—Part 1

"In The Future"

Chapter 45: Babidi's Plan Execution—Part 1

Vegeta had a specific order the information was to be presented. First of all, Robby and Vegeta explained how they reached the conclusion that someone else besides Korin was involved. Then Vegeta told them the contact Babidi had made with him through his dream. Goku understood this part well. Telling the entire dream was something Vegeta avoided. Everyone knew that Korin was not involved initially and that Babidi was going to bring back the Lookout soon. What Vegeta failed to say explicitly was that his energy was slowly being sapped away and that he had bluffed Babidi's unknown plan which probably brought them more time. He did warn them to be on their guard especially since he was getting his information from someone who didn't mind lying to serve his purpose.

Vegeta was only glad that the discussion was over. Explaining things weren't one of his pastimes, but this time it had been imperative. Leaving them completely in the dark would have been like painting a big, red target on his back. The very time the Lookout reappeared would be the time when he would be most vulnerable.

Babidi's threat to drain all of his ki had not fallen on deaf ears. _Would _Babidi be able to do away with him when push came to shove? Should he perhaps, be more concerned about the whole thing?

"Was that all?" Pan asked as he noticed his thoughtful eyes.

"Yes, of course," he replied in a too-calm tone that instantly made Pan suspicious, "But the real question is, who's going to stake out all day for the Lookout's return?"

Goku and Robby were instant volunteers, but Pan opted to stay with Vegeta.

"I think you should go with them, Pan," Vegeta said at once.

"Why? What are you hiding," Pan answered suspiciously.

"Nothing," Vegeta said steadily, "You can stay if you want, but something tells me that when the Lookout shows up so will trouble."

"Then maybe we should all go."

"And leave the babies defenseless?"

"Grandfather can handle himself; I don't need to be there. You don't mind if it's just you and Robby, right?"

"No problem. If anything happens, I'll call. Come one, Robby, we have 'pigeon-watching' duty."

Sometimes Goku could make even the most boring activities sound exciting. Robby tagged along with Goku and soon they were both en route to the Lookout.

Pan sat comfortably at the kitchen table still spoon-feeding them.

"So tell me the truth, Vegeta. What's the real reason you wanted me out of the way?"

"I've already answered that," Vegeta said standing up, "I'll be in the living room."

Pan frowned, but continued with her fifth baby food jar.

"I swear you guys eat like little elephants. Where is it all going?"

It wasn't as if they were training or consuming a large amount of energy every day. They were just babies who fooled around from time to time.

She was glad when they were full and stopped asking for "mo'-mo'". This also meant that sleeping wasn't too far behind. Pan placed a pacifier in each other mouths to keep them quiet until then. Following in Vegeta's footsteps, she brought herself and the babies into the living room.

Of course Vegeta got the couch closest to the house phone—the entire couch. He was already taking a catnap on it with a very solemn expression on his face.

"Yeah, you're hiding something," Pan said softly.

She wasn't sure if he heard, but he made no attempt at responding. The babies were a bit restless, but for some reason, they stayed in close proximity. As if they suddenly grew concerned with their resting father, they kept their noise down to a minimum. It was an odd show of respect in their case or, when Pan thought farther, maybe they too could sense the tension as well. Everyone seemed to be waiting for something.

They waited for long relatively silent hours until the real action began. It all started when the gathering of significant ki levels popped up on their radar. The phone was ringing almost immediately afterwards. Pan planned on grabbing the phone first, but Vegeta had been far more alert than he had let on. With pouted lips, Pan watched him answer it.

"Vegeta, it's like a circus. I don't know how Babidi had the power to transport all these people from Hell. I need your help. Me and Robby won't be enough."

"Pan will be over there shortly," Vegeta said looking at her.

Luckily, Pan didn't hear the other side of the conversation and she quickly Instant Transmitted to Goku's position.

"What about you?" Goku asked with sudden urgency.

"What about me?" Vegeta answered almost roughly, "Kakarot, you're more than able to take care of all of them, but if you really need help, Pan will pick up the slack."

"Vegeta," then suddenly he lowered his voice, "Vegeta, we both know that Pan isn't even close to our level. I'm sure she can take care of herself under normal circumstances, but she hardly stands a chance against all these enemies at once. Do you want her to die?"

"Since when have you really needed me or anyone to actually defeat the enemy? Is this the same guy who I admitted was stronger than me?"

"That was a long time ago. Things change. Without you, Earth would have perished centuries ago. You showed me what a true Saiyan was and that even with just your own power and will, you could overcome everything."

"Kakarot, if I managed to show you anything, it's that you've never needed me for anything. Now are you just going to stand there on the phone talking to me or are you going to do what you do best?"

"Vegeta…something's keeping you there. What is it you're not telling?"

"Time's grown short." That was the last thing Goku heard him say.

Soon all that Goku could hear was static noise. He couldn't do anything for it as he and Pan were forced to fight back. Scores of enemies from the universe and unfamiliar ones from other universes had finally sought them out.

Meanwhile, Vegeta was once again looking at the smug look of Babidi.

"You bluffed," Babidi accused as if the chances of this ever happening were improbable.

"Yes," Vegeta answered back as he stood up, though he staggered a bit, "I did. You're not nearly as perceptive as you think."

"I hope you're satisfied, Vegeta. It's the last time you'll ever feel anything like that. Korin is still locked securely in his cage and all the "good" people are none the wiser. You ever heard of the expression 'curiosity killed the cat'? I'm afraid it might pertain to Korin's misfortune perfectly."

"What do you plan to do now? Goku and Pan will stop anything you try to do."

"Perhaps you depend too heavily on others. Besides, they can't help you here; they're busy."

"They're busy ruining your plans."

"Those monsters that I teleported here thanks to a very abundant energy source—" Babidi grinned even wider, "—will overwhelm them, but even before that happens, you'll be dead. You see, Vegeta, who's protecting _you _now?"

"I told you, Babidi. Any fight with you would be child's play."

"Oh I know. That's why I'm going to use your ki to summon someone else who's eager to fulfill that Saiyan need for a decent fight."

Vegeta suddenly felt the ki leave his body and he stumbled back in weakness.

"Oh, don't give up now. The fun's only begun."

A sparkling light gathered near Babidi until a solid form "poofed" into existence. Vegeta couldn't believe who he was seeing.

"What is this, Babidi? You don't really expect me to fight Cain. It'll be complete slaughter."

"Maybe, I like it like that. Cain," Babidi began turning to the Namekian who was utterly subdued to his will, "do me a favor and tear him apart."

/

AN: OMG, yes, I just got the latest Microsoft Word software and I wanted to find _some_ excuse to use it. So here's a quick chapter for my readers. Although I am already working on the next chapter, there'll probably be some delay as I'm finally moving into my dorm room…and trying to get used to college. Hopefully I'll be able to get some writing done. Wish me luck.


	46. Fight Plan Win—Part 2

"In The Future"

AN: I usually don't start with these author notes, but I felt it was appropriate for the occasion. I have no idea if my previous readers are still around or still have me on their alerts, but I still want to finish this mammoth project I started in '09. I'm a college student now and just finished my freshmen year. This equals that my writing skills have improved a bit—at least on the technical side. I've written this chapter years ago, but never actually typed it, so here it is. I _do_ plan on updating since I have so much free time now

Chapter 46: Fight Plan Win—Part 2

"Let's not fight in here," Vegeta said cautiously as he began to move back from the slowly advancing Cain, "Babidi, let's fight somewhere a little more…roomier."

In reality, Vegeta didn't want to pay for damage repairs all through the house, but even more importantly, he wanted to protect the babies who would likely unintentionally find themselves in the line of fire.

"No," Babidi said with a grin, "Now is perfect. You're not gonna' care about your precious home when you're dead."

"You're making a lot of assumptions," Vegeta said with a frown, "I'm still standing."

Yet Vegeta continued to back away from Cain.

"Stop wasting time. Cain, kill him now!"

Suddenly, Cain attacked Vegeta so fast that he hardly saw it coming—one hard punch to the abdomen, face, and chest. At the last moment, Cain took a hold of his neck. The fight could have been over just like that if Cain had actually meant to snap the bone. Instead, Cain tossed him so hard that he went through several walls before touching down on the lawn outside.

It seemed as if Vegeta was in luck, Cain wanted to play a little longer with him. Vegeta knew that as far as luck went for him, this could probably be considered a miracle. He put his arms up in defense and continued to take the punishment. Even as his defense was inevitably broken and he was forced to take more direct damage, his mind was frantically going over all the options. The one plan he settled on as he was sent flying again seemed so unlikely to work that he wondered if he should bother with it at all.

"Giving up?" Babidi asked in the distance. "What's that? Nothing to say? Are you convinced now of your death?"

And then something like good news came to Vegeta's mind. He wasn't supposed to die. He knew how he would eventually, but this definitely wasn't the right time. Suddenly his plan became slightly more possible to work.

"What are you grinning at?" Babidi declared mystified, wondering if perhaps Vegeta welcomed death wholeheartedly.

"You seriously think you're going to win. I just can't wait for the look on your face when you realize you've lost again," Vegeta said from his position on the ground.

"The only one losing again is you," Babidi retorted angrily, "Cain, finish him off and wipe that silly grin off his face!"

Vegeta felt himself lifted up and then shortly after, the continuous pain of Cain's fist ramming into his stomach over and over again. He knew that soon he would be spitting up blood.

"I said finish him off!" Babidi cried becoming impatient. He had come to see to Vegeta's death after all.

Cain threw Vegeta to the ground with all the conviction in the world and sent a pin-sized blast that exploded upon contact with Vegeta. When the smoke finally cleared and Babidi got his composure back from the suddenness of it, Vegeta seemed either unconscious or dead. Cain had aimed the blast at his chest so most of his shirt was nonexistent. Babidi ran over to him quickly just to kick him, but cursed himself as he realized then that it was like dashing his toe on limestone.

"Hey you, Cain, check if he's dead."

Babidi stepped away from the Saiyan Prince and watched as Cain checked his pulse; he nodded to Babidi afterwards.

"He is? Why that was so easy. All that talk and that's all he had?"

Cain gave him an exasperated look probably noting that Babidi had taken almost all his ki anyway—what sort of fight was he expecting?

"Now let's go. We have some other business to attend to."

The two of them flew off into the distance no doubt going towards Goku and Pan's position. Vegeta waited until their ki signatures were far away before chancing to open his eyes once again. As much as he despised playing dead and knew that it was perhaps a rather cowardly maneuver, it was the only option left to him. He had used up his miracle for the day already. Now he was simply working on skill alone.

He couldn't quite stand at this point, but he didn't need to for this part of his plan. The bad news was that this was the shakiest part. At this moment, he was going to attempt to contact Trunks just like he and other long deceased people had done to him plenty of times before. It was only logical that he'd have the ability as well. Of course now was harder than usual to meditate perhaps due to the fact that he was presently in so much pain. It would mean that he would have to ignore not only the outside influences but also himself.

The first part was easy as he calmed his breathing. His racing heart slowed to an almost inhumanly low rate. Then mentally he placed himself in a world where only he existed—an easy feat. Slowly, but gradually the feeling of pain was negated. It helped that he was quite familiar with the feeling; it no longer surprised him.

The next part was probably just as hard as trying to learn Instant Transmission (which he had failed at) but worse because he had no direction. He only had his instincts to rely on just like before when he had to cleanse himself of Cain.

"Trunks," he called out in his mind, "Can you hear me?"

He waited long minutes for him to respond.

"Trunks," Vegeta called out again but a little more frantically.

And then, like music to his ears, he heard Trunks' voice, "Dad? Is that really you?"

"Yes, it's me."

"But how…?"

"I can't explain all that right now. I just need a favor."

"Sure, anything."

"Tell King Yemma that one of the more powerful evil spirits known as Babidi has escaped Hell and is now wreaking havoc on Earth along with hundreds of other escaped spirits. Ask him to send Babidi and the rest of the spirits he's summoned back to Hell."

"All this has been happening? I haven't even heard mention of this and Otherworld keeps close tabs on Earth."

"Obviously, Babidi has tampered with the flow of information. He's kept Otherworld in the dark specifically for this moment. It must've been part of his plan."

"I'll tell King Yemma right away, Dad. Don't worry, help is on the way."

Vegeta knew that Trunks would jump at the chance to help, but he also hadn't thought of anyone else for some reason.

"One more thing; Korin knows exactly what's happening here on Earth, but he was captured by Babidi. I'm not sure where he is. Babidi never filled me in with the specifics."

"Korin," Trunks said thoughtfully, "Yeah, I haven't heard from him in a while. I'll tell the others and we'll search. I'm sure he isn't too far away. Babidi had to keep a low cover."

"Remember, time is of the essence," Vegeta said before breaking the connection.

This was the easiest part of the whole plan. All he had to do was open his eyes and Vegeta was distracted easily with the world around him. It took him a moment to realize that the babies had somehow found themselves outside after all the ruckus. Their curious eyes took in all the damage and destruction finally ending up on their father who they understood was in a bad condition. Of course, they had never seen blood before, but they paid it no mind.

Vegeta didn't feel like picking them up and taking them back inside, he knew instead that they would follow him like a mother duck and her ducklings. He waited for a moment to catch his bearings and then he climbed slowly to his feet. As he walked forth, he could hear their small legs sliding through the grass as they crawled after him.

When he made it inside, he collapsed on the largest couch in the living room. At the moment, he could care less what the babies decided to do then—there was no way he was going to chase them around. Yet they did exactly the opposite. Jr., then Ariel and Golyn in the vanguard sat together in utter silence. Jr. advanced first climbing with little difficulty onto the couch and then the others climbed on it as well. In various places afforded them on the couch, they simply curled up and fell asleep along with Vegeta who was no longer paying attention.

Meanwhile, Goku, Pan, and Robby were embroiled in an intense teeth-to-teeth brawl. Robby, as a point, always went for the weakest ones and even they were a challenge. He knew he couldn't do much, but he was glad to do the little he could. Every once in a while he would see yellow flit just out of his eyesight. They moved so fast that he couldn't really keep up.

Robby didn't exactly know how long they had been fighting, but just as sudden as it had started, it stopped. The three of them had been left in bewilderment. It was Goku who called Vegeta afterwards. He called him a couple of times in fact, all of which was never answered. They were speeding down to CC in a snap when this happened almost certain of the worst. Pan unlocked the door and immediately began looking for any serious damage. Robby was the first to step into the living room and see the odd scene before him.

"Well," Goku said as he stepped into the same room, "it seems we owe Vegeta once again."

Robby wasn't quite sure how Goku knew such things, but for some reason Robby found himself believing the other.


	47. Long Overdue Peace

"In The Future"

AN: These "ooooooo" are meant to spaces. Too bad fanfiction doesn't allow me to indent things when I want to...

Chapter 47: Long Overdue Peace

The future has changed, Vegeta thought with a content expression. He knew that the Earth would continue to be in competent hands even after his death, even after Goku passed into the inescapable halls of history. At times like this he would find himself reminiscing on the old days—and not the bad ones.

Vegeta was eternally grateful for Earth. Without it, he would not have experienced what it was to feel truly needed or ever understand the concept of happiness. He certainly wouldn't be here now, on top of the mansion's roof completely satisfied with what he had accomplished in life and even the things he had never gotten to. For some reason, he felt completely at peace—a point he never thought he would reach.

He was too high-strung, wound up too tight, overly concerned with what others thought of him, far too intent to live up to standards that were impossible and ridiculous in the first place, just simply a lost cause and too hardheaded to get through to him.

Vegeta knew exactly who he was and that sort of person couldn't possibly be the one here and now sprawled out flatly on his back on a roof with his arms crossed behind his head.

"Never in a million years," Vegeta murmured softly to himself.

"You sure about that?"

Vegeta was startled out of his thoughts when he heard Goku's voice out of nowhere. Goku had, at that moment, transmitted himself to Vegeta's roof and now stood confidently over him. Vegeta noticed the other's shadow coming from behind him. Instead of asking the obvious "why are you here?" question, Vegeta opted for another.

"How do you always manage to say the right thing at the right time?" Vegeta asked. "It's almost like…"

"Like I can read your mind?" Goku finished as he sat down beside Vegeta. "Maybe I can—at least for a little while after a fusion. It comes and goes sometimes. Don't tell me that doesn't happen to you."

"Not at all," Vegeta said shaking his head, "But this is a rather disturbing development."

"Well, your thoughts are always entertaining, to say the least."

"Glad you're so _entertained_."

"Oh, I hope I wasn't interrupting something important. I think it's really good that you've finally found some peace—

"Kakarot, do you not know the meaning of _private_ thoughts? Could we talk about anything besides that?"

"Like…"

"Like why you decided that it was so urgent to pop up on my roof in order to speak to me."

"That's right," Goku said as if this just donned on him, "I wanted to tell you something."

"About Robby," Vegeta stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah."

"About how you've finally come to a decision since he's proven himself capable in your eyes and since he's excelled at everything you've thrown at him so far."

"Y-yeah," Goku replied noticing the scary accuracy of Vegeta's guesses.

"You want to make him your successor."

"Exactly. Wait, you were thinking the same thing?"

"Hmph, no. As if I'd entrust such an important position to a human."

"Then…you can read my mind?" Goku said incredulously.

"I already said I couldn't, you dimwit."

"Wow, then you must be one heck of a guesser."

"Or I happen to know a few things about the future."

"You mean you saw Robby there too? That's great. Now I know I'm making the right decision."

"Are you? Didn't you come here because you were having second thoughts and you wanted a second opinion?"

"If he's already…"

"The future _isn't_ set in stone. It certainly doesn't stop you from making your own decisions."

"Hmm…"Goku said thoughtfully, "I guess I should ask you what I wanted to in the first place. What do you think of Robby being Earth's next guardian?"

"It's ridiculous."

Goku's eyes were downcast when he said this, but Vegeta continued.

"I suppose I've gotten too comfortable with the idea of you being the guardian. I wouldn't mind it if you continued in that position since you love Earth so much, but that might be too much to ask."

"I do love Earth, Vegeta, but I don't know if I could stay here…by myself. Don't you think…that our time has passed?—that we need to pass our knowledge onto someone else?"

Vegeta only glanced at him and then nodded.

"If Gohan was here…" Goku sighed then, "Really, Robby is my only choice."

"Guardians were never known for their fighting capabilities. They just have to be smart. Since the dragon balls no longer exist physically, a guardian's role was significantly diminished."

"So you think Robby would be enough, then?"

"You've already started training him, right? I think you've already made your decision."

"You know what? I'm going to take that as a yes."

Vegeta didn't feel the need to respond so he didn't. He was far too relaxed to truly get worked up.

"There's one thing I wanted to ask you though—what are you doing out on a roof?"

"Haven't you noticed? I'm bored, but I don't have enough energy to do much of anything."

"Still recovering from Cain? Man, he really did a number on you."

"Yes, rub it in, Kakarot."

The bandages didn't look obvious, but Pan had heavily covered Vegeta from the chest to the torso. He was still in utter pain from Cain's brutal punches and he abhorred the thought of extraneous activities. Even getting up to the roof was pushing it. Not to mention the fact that his energy had been drained. These days, it took Vegeta awhile to regain his energy. It had already been 48 hours, but there were no significant improvements in that department. Pan had ordered him to stay in bed and rest when she realized this—_she_ would take care of the babies. In fact, she might have been against letting him go to the roof, but he had promised her that he didn't plan on doing anything crazy; he just wanted some fresh air. It _was_ a nice day.

Vegeta watched as Goku copied his position and laid back on the roof as well. They laid inches apart from one another.

"Since you're bored, maybe I'll keep you company."

"If you want to completely waste your time here, be my guest."

"It's not wasting time if you're enjoying yourself. You know, Gohan and I used to do this all the time."

"Yeah…right," Vegeta said with a nonchalant air as he looked at the bright puffy clouds in the sky.

Staring at the clouds—that was just the kind of absent-minded thing Goku would take to. It certainly wasn't an activity that Vegeta would partake in—he could never see the point in it, yet here he was.

"I have an idea for how I could give Robby the wishing ability," Goku said after a few minutes.

"Well?"

"I could just…wish for it."

"Brilliant idea."

"Really?"

"It's just about the only way you could do it. I'd be surprised if you thought of some less obvious way."

"Well it wasn't obvious to _me_. I spent all last night thinking of a solution."

"At least you had a constructive night, if anything else."

Goku, a little put off, was silent for a while until another disturbing thought came to mind.

"What if it doesn't work?"

"It will," Vegeta said with a groan.

"But what if it doesn't?"

"It will," Vegeta repeated.

"And if it doesn't, Vegeta."

"It will work," Vegeta said with an exasperated sigh, "But if it doesn't, I could always ask someone who would probably know what to do."

"Really? How?"

"Remember the conversation we had on me being able to talk to spirits?"

"Oh yeah."

"There. Case closed."

"Alright, I won't talk about it anymore if it's bothering you so much."

There was another span of silence until surprisingly, Vegeta broke it.

"Aren't you supposed to be training, Robby?"

"He's not a Saiyan, you know. I can't go and train him nonstop like you did Trunks. He tires out sometimes, perhaps more than I anticipated," Goku said guiltily. "His body just has to get used to the intenseness of it."

"So you're saying he's completely knocked out."

"I couldn't even get him out of bed today. I tried dragging him outside, but he got…a little angry and Robby doesn't usually get angry. I decided we needed to cool it for a while."

"And from there you had an epiphany and thought he'd make a great Guardian?"

"Oh that? Well I had that in mind a while ago. Just didn't really think about it until now."

"I see."

"Hey look, Vegeta, it's a bunny!" Goku said suddenly—his attention span was surprisingly short.

It took Vegeta a moment to realize that he was referring to a cloud.

"Where," Vegeta asked with obvious boredom as he tried to humor the other.

"Where my finger is pointing."

Vegeta's eyes traveled from Goku's finger and saw something that vaguely resembled a rabbit.

"If I were to give a guess, I'd say it looks more like a double barreled gun missing a trigger."

"Nope. Don't see it."

"Well, it's _not_ a bunny."

"Let's call it a…'bunny-gun' cloud!"

"Ridiculous."

"Now there's a sunflower."

"Or a missile being shot out of an underground base and exploding on a blimp that was in its trajectory path."

"Uh…okay…I guess I can see that if you add that oval cloud on top of it."

"Tch, sunflower. Yeah, right."

"Now there's a bag of popcorn!"

"No, it's a city currently being destroyed by some sort of explosion."

"An elephant?" Goku tried again on a different cloud that didn't remotely look like a gun or explosion.

"No, it looks like—arg, nevermind."

"I won't laugh."

Vegeta kept staring at it, hoping he would see this "elephant" but it never showed itself.

"It looks like a face with big ears that has a machete or talwar stabbed through the nose and a long trail of splattered blood following in its wake."

"I…really don't see it," Goku said with a laugh.

"Of course you don't," Vegeta said looking away from the clouds and turning his head away, "You just don't see…what I see," he said solemnly.

Goku was slightly peeved at this. "Hey! What's with the sudden mood swing! You really know to kill a moment," he said sitting up immediately.

Vegeta was shocked at his outburst as he looked over at Goku once again.

"Just 'cus we disagree on what clouds are what doesn't _mean_ anything. We're _supposed_ to—we're two very different people. I like you just the way you are. You can think however way you want because that's who you are. I know that, in the end, we at least agree on one thing—that Earth is special and needs to be protected."

Goku wasn't sure if he was talking about clouds anymore, but it was too confusing to figure out. He wasn't even sure if Vegeta had understood as he didn't respond immediately.

He sat up just as Goku had, but was a lot slower about it due to the pain.

"Idiot. As if I wanted to hear all that from you. I…know," Vegeta said gazing at the roof beneath him.

"Then why don't you start acting like it," Goku said with a pouty face, "Mood killer."

"Fine," Vegeta said as he looked at the other.

Goku could have sworn that he saw more moisture there than usual in his eyes, but he didn't dare mention it. Much to Goku's surprise, Vegeta actually did make an effort to pick himself out of his darkening thoughts.

Goku was certain that Vegeta had plenty of things to feel guilty about, but even these things were what made him what he was today. They had never seemed to bother Vegeta, Goku had thought. His confidence was always unmistakable. Goku could handle arrogance and obnoxiousness so long as he wasn't depressed or guilt-ridden.

They both laid back down again as they fell back into their previous discussion. Neither of them agreed on anything concerning the clouds. At the end of the day, Goku was certain that his friend was just a bit on the twisted side, there was nowhere around that fact. Perhaps Vegeta's comment had held some merit.

Goku looked over at Vegeta who had long since fallen asleep. "I guess that's to be expected," Goku said aloud since no one would actually say anything back.

/

Vegeta found himself waking up in his bed the next morning. He wondered suddenly how he had gotten there and grew a little pink behind the ears when he deduced that this was probably Goku's doing. It was still a struggle to sit up, but he didn't complain—he had felt far worse.

"Hey, Vegeta, welcome back to the world of the living," Pan said as she stepped through the doorway.

"It's still morning, isn't it?"

"Almost noon, you mean. No, no, you're fine," Pan said noticing the look of disbelief on his face, "You need your rest."

"There's something strange here—I don't hear the kids wreaking havoc all over the house."

"Oh, they aren't so bad. I took them to Bra's so they can get on her nerves."

"Again?"

"Don't worry, it's just for today. Grandpa brought something to my attention, is all."

"You two were discussing me last night? I'm fine."

"If you say you're fine, then I believe you. It wasn't just Grandpa though. I just thought today would be a good time to spend some time together. We haven't done that in a while, have we?"

"We're always getting interrupted."

"It's just one fight after another it seems," Pan replied, "Or you're dead or you're too injured to get much of anything out of you. I just feel that today would be a perfect day for you and me."

"I agree."

Pan had her first aid chest in her hands as she walked over to Vegeta and sat very closely to him. Before she could do anything, he wrapped his arms around her and she fell back against his chest. For a few seconds, she was startled, but soon her cheeks turned a light pink. They stayed that way for almost half an hour silently enjoying each other's company.

"You're gonna' have to release me at some point—I have to change your bandages, you idiot."

Pan felt his arms leave from its very comfortable position around her body and she immediately wanted them to return, but she caught herself.

"Fine, if you insist," Vegeta complied though with a smirk that suggested that he had won something.

Pan couldn't help but smile back. "Alright, lift your shirt already."

She just couldn't wipe that grin off his face as he seductively lifted his top. Pan found herself blushing despite herself. Hadn't she seen this before? Wasn't she completely prepared for the sight before her? Even through the bandages, she could make out his infinitely hard muscles that seemed as if they were sculpted from stone. Pan found herself staring. Maybe she hadn't been prepared.

"Well? Weren't you trying to do something?" Vegeta reminded her smoothly.

"Uh…yes. This."

Pan aggressively went in for a kiss and Vegeta did not disappoint her as he nimbly pushed her back onto the bed and attacked her as a lion would his prey. Pan allowed him to do most of the work since he seemed especially determined, but when he began to pull down her flowery panties, she stopped him and pulled his face close to hers.

"Birth control…" Pan whispered in his ear.

"What?" he asked breathlessly.

"I mean I ran out of my perscription."

This was certainly a lot to digest 'in the heat of the moment'.

"You're saying you want me to get a condom?"

Pan nodded.

"You act like I would have them on hand. As if I would have need for them these past centuries—and there's hardly been anytime recently to casually stroll into a side store."

"You have a point."

"Speaking of _mood-killing_," Vegeta grumbled referring to a conversation that Pan would not possibly know.

He rolled over on his back to the spot next to her.

"Sorry about that. Maybe I should've said something earlier."

"Ah, whatever. I wasn't really up for it anyway."

Had she not known Vegeta, she might have taken this the wrong way, but she knew what he meant. Clearly, he wasn't referring to the physical attraction—his erection was quite obvious. He just didn't have any energy to do much else. In fact, he might have been secretly glad that there had been reason to stop.

"I still have to change your bandages. You're in a good position now."

"At least try to control yourself this time."

"Don't try to act like you were completely innocent. By the way, this might hurt."

Pretty soon, Pan got ahold of one of his bandages after she pulled up his shirt. She was extremely careful about it. Cain had left some rather deep gashes from his repeated gut shots. Pan was just glad it wasn't worse. Normal people would need stitches if they hoped to fully heal from such wounds, but Saiyans recovered quickly from those. At least, she thought so. When she finally peeled all the bandages off, she realized that almost no healing had taken place.

"Well, are you just going to gawk all day? I'll do it myself if you can't handle it."

"Shut-up, Vegeta, this isn't funny," Pan spat as she quickly got to work. "You haven't improved much since two days ago. If it weren't for the extra bandages I put on, it would have bled through. Just hold still, alright."

For some reason, Vegeta didn't seem nearly as surprised as Pan did. Besides the part where he had grimaced while she was removing the bandages, he seemed largely unconcerned.

"And do me a favor—don't pass out."

"I won't."

Pan quickly finished up before things got messy. It was only then that she allowed herself to breath.

"Is that normal? Is this really the stage you should be at right now?"

"I think you know the answer to that."

"How can you be so _calm_ about it then? Do you want to die? You can't just keep losing blood like that."

"It was less blood."

"What?"

"As in compared to the first day."

"I guess so."

"Just be patient."

"I don't even want to go out anywhere now. I can't force you to go out on a date with me like this."

"Who says we have to go somewhere?"

"We could stay here, I suppose," Pan said, "But I don't want you to move at all. Your wounds are—"

"Pan, are you really going to spend this day worrying about that? Weren't we supposed to enjoy ourselves today?"

"Y-yeah, we were, but—"

"Then let's make sure we do that."

"Vegeta, I'm not going to let you sweep this under the rug!"

Vegeta sat up despite her protests, "I think you've forgotten who I am. There were times when I could barely move, but I still fought. There were time when I was teetering on the edge of death, but I still got back up for more punishment. These wounds are child's play—I hardly even notice them."

"Oh…well…" Pan said uncertainly.

Pan suddenly found herself in his warmth again as she found her head pressed against his chest.

"You're annoying," Pan heard Vegeta say as the words rumbled through his chest.

She sighed happily to herself despite everything else. "Don't think this changes things," she said softly. Then she could feel his hands playing with her hair. "I mean it," Pan persisted. "I can't have you running amok all over town."

"What kind of date would that be anyway?"

"That's not what I mean."

"I have an idea. If I can make you blush within thirty seconds, you have to do whatever I say for the next 24 hours."

"As if you could win. I'm _prepared_ for you."

Vegeta tugged her hair gently because he wanted her to look up. When she did, Vegeta instantly made direct, unflinching eye contact with her. Before she knew it, it was too late especially after placing one soft kiss on her lips.

"No fair!" Pan exclaimed as she tried to hide her face under her hair.

"Go get dressed," Vegeta ordered.

"I already am."

"All you did was throw on some sweat pants and a wrinkled T—something nicer than that."

"Don't tell me you already have something planned?"

"No, not in particular. Just that I'd rather see you in something besides your 'tomboy' wear."

"Oh, fine," Pan said caving in to his request.

She pulled from his grasp and began looking for something else in her closet. There was a sundress she was about to pass, but she was stopped by Vegeta. Somehow he had gotten behind her without her knowledge.

"That one," Vegeta ordered.

Pan wore a pouty expression, "Alright."

She took it off the rack and stalked into the bathroom. However, when she finally put it on, she couldn't help but admire herself in the mirror. She had forgotten about this dress especially how it hugged all of her curves and made her boobs seem far more plump than they really were.

Judging from the casual dress she had on, maybe he didn't have anything specially planned. This _was_ spur of the moment. She had sprung this on him unawares, but it seemed like he had taken control of the entire affair.

Pan took her time walking back into the room. She was impressed with what Vegeta had changed into since her absence. He had on a white, button-up dress shirt with two buttons unfastened from the top to give off an air of casualness. Along with that, he wore some dark jeans—Vegeta hardly ever wore those.

"Why Vegeta, you look especially handsome today."

"Well, only to match your beauty."

Pan grinned at this, "Let's get out of here already."

/

Well, at least they weren't "running amok", but they were walking through West City. Pan wasn't sure how much Vegeta noticed it, but she loved the way people looked at them one second too long or how they whispered jealously to each other. They made such a perfect couple.

They bought things spontaneously. Pan would make a comment: "these shoes would make you ten times more handsome right now" and he'd buy them just for her sake. Vegeta would say "these earrings will increase your beauty two-fold if you wear them with your dress right now," and he'd buy them for her.

Of course, they did eat at a restaurant—the expensive "Fin" one that had come up in conversation a long time ago. Pan had actually never been there before. The gesture was romantic, but they ended up dining at a fast food restaurant due to the too-small portions.

Pan couldn't remember ever feeling so content.

oooooooo They really hadn't done anything out of the ordinary.

With him there, a smile would always be on her face.

oooooooo At night they cuddled closely to each other in complete bliss.

"It's too bad we couldn't have done this more often," Pan said in quiet tones.

"It is," Vegeta said simply.

That was all Pan need to hear as she finally closed her eyes.

"Fom here on there are the children. I'll need your help to train them properly," Vegeta said to a blissful Pan.

"Yeah…when we get to that point…" Pan answered lazily.

And that was all Vegeta wanted to hear before falling asleep as well.

**AN**: Yeah…I've been watching too much One Piece so if Goku seemed a bit Luffyish that's probably why. Anyways, I'm just glad I was able to get another chapter out. Maybe I really will finish this thing. Any of those who were waiting [too long] for some more Vegeta/Pan, this chapter was for you. I realize I've been neglecting the whole romance thing. Until next time.

**Reviews** [yes, I still like these]:

**.**: [if you get this far in the story, this was for the last two reviews you gave on the first two chappies] Nice to have a new reader. And yes, under some circumstances, they make a sweet couple. I always thought so. If only their ages weren't so far apart.

**compa16**: Yay, a new fan. Thanks for faving this.

**Cornjohn**: Your wish has been granted.


	48. The Secret

"In The Future"

Chapter 48: The Secret

Pan found herself longing for the days when it was just her and Vegeta. They could sit down and talk about anything. Just like it had been in the beginning when there had been a long span of peace and the Z-fighters were more like a legend than an actual fighting team.

She was a mother now, through and through. The years of changing diapers and restless nights of crying babies came and went. Instead of reading bedtime stories and singing lullabies she was more often in the kitchen cooking ridiculously large meals not only for the children, but for Vegeta as well.

Vegeta. She might have called him lazy if she also didn't take into account how old he was and how many epic battles he had been through. It had taken him nearly a month to fully heal from the wounds Cain had given him and ever since then he seemed quite low-energy. At first, Pan believed that Vegeta would never recover his previous strength, but she was proven wrong when it came time to train the three little Saiyans. It wasn't that he lacked strength. Pan, on some days, could sense some incredible spikes in his energy. Whenever he came back from training the children, he never seemed out of breath. It took Pan a moment of serious thinking to figure out what exactly was different about Vegeta—especially since he wouldn't say anything to her when asked. The answer was simple.

He was just tired. Not the kind of tired that one would feel at the end of the day nor the kind one would feel after doing something extraneous. It was a perpetual kind of tiredness. The one that would make you want to sleep a little longer, find excuses as to why you don't want to do any extra activities, or constantly shirk chore duties.

Too bad the children adored him. Jr., Golyn, and Ariel wanted him to play with them every single day without fail. While they only ever got to actually "play" with him for a scant hour every other week, they were always insistent—and Vegeta was stubborn. Vegeta would always make the argument that they were perfectly capable of "playing" on their own. There were three of them and lots of space inside and outside of the mansion. It wouldn't take a rocket scientist to think up something to do. For the most part, they were left on their own to run rampant all around the property, but only if it didn't disturb Vegeta—that was the only buffer on their apparent freedom.

One would think that there would be plenty of times when she could have Vegeta all to herself as the children went off to play. This was not the case. He would often be asleep. Very asleep. In fact, he would be dead to the world. No matter what method Pan tried—and she tried plenty—he would not even so much as frown. This also meant that any attempts she made at going out on the weekdays when the children were in school were doomed to fail. While at first she was annoyed by this fact, she grew to accept it.

No matter how she sliced it, they made a rather odd couple. The only thing that solidified their relationship was a thorough acceptance of each other and, of course, love. Vegeta was older even than her grandfather perhaps even more so since her grandfather had spent ridiculous amounts of time in Otherworld and had spent quite a long time in child form. He had been a father already. He had gone through the rigmarole of raising children. Being a father again after so much time had passed—it certainly hadn't been in Vegeta's foreseeable future. After about a hundred years of living, age probably shouldn't have mattered as much, but for some reason she always felt childlike in his presence. It was painfully obvious that Vegeta didn't see her in such a way; he talked to her as he would any other adult, but the feeling was still hard to shake.

Currently, Vegeta was laid out comfortably on the living room couch. This time, instead of wasting her energy trying to get his attention, she went about her normal business—cooking or watching television. She thought silently to herself about the moment when their children would need another person to step in and help train them. She knew it was when they had reached Super Saiyan—that was what Vegeta had instructed her. The television screen was still blank since she hadn't turned it on, but she smiled to herself. Training was something the entire family thought was necessary and not to mention rather entertaining. It was a situation that Pan was unfamiliar with. There would always be one person in the family that disliked fighting or had somehow lost interest in it. This was not the case now. Pan could see plenty of enjoyable evenings in the future.

"I hope you're ready, Vegeta. I'll make sure you pay for all those weekdays we could have been hanging out."

Vegeta was what some would say "retired" and more of an honorary member of the Z-fighters. Sure if there was a threat to Earth's safety, he'd fight to get rid of the enemy to the best of his ability, but that would only be because there was no other choice. Pan considered herself a member of Earth's protectors, but she was only one person and could turn Super Saiyan II at best. She knew that when it all came down to it, their children were Earth's last hope. In the future, they would be the ones who would be facing Earth's enemies and if they failed, then all was lost. That was why training was important. That was why proper training was doubly important. She understood Vegeta's resolve on weekend mornings and weekday evenings to train them to his utmost ability. Whenever she asked that he take a day off, Vegeta would look at her as if she had told him to jump off a building.

The more focused he became on their training, the more concerned she became. It could only mean one thing. It could only mean that they were coming closer and closer to the time when he would be unable to train them—when he was no longer around to do much of anything. When Pan suggested that Goku could help, he told her that it was impossible, that Goku had his hands full training Robby and that Goku needed all the time afforded to him to teach Robby all that he needed on account that he was a human.

Pan looked over at Vegeta when she heard him yawn and then switch into a more comfortable position. This was probably the most awake he would be for a while so she used it to her advantage.

"Hey, Vegeta, let's do something with the kids today."

When he said nothing back, she frowned. "I _know_ you can hear me! I'll drag you off that couch and throw you into an ocean, if you don't respond right now!"

To her surprise, he really did react, but not in any frantic manner. Vegeta lifted himself up enough to use the armrest of the couch as crutch for his folded arms and a chin placed on top of it. He looked up at her with rather dull eyes—Vegeta was never the most attentive person moments after waking.

"All this unnecessary yelling," Vegeta said with another yawn. "What is it you wanted?"

"Let's take the kids to Grandpa's when they come home from school."

"Today?"

"Yes, today. What other day do you think I'm talking about?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Why? So then tomorrow you can say you want to do it tomorrow? C'mon, Vegeta, I'm bored and the kids haven't been away from the house in a while."

"This is excluding field trips and going to school five days out of the week, right?"

"You know what I mean, Vegeta."

"Kakarot might be too busy."

"Don't worry about that. Grandpa already told me that he was giving Robby a break from training for today. You know you can't train a human like you would a Saiyan. Now are you going to do it or not?"

Vegeta sat up in the couch then, "Why exactly do we all need to go? One adult should be sufficient enough to take them there."

Pan sighed exasperatedly, "I was trying to make this a family outing. When's the last time we did anything together? Better yet when's the last time we've actually communicated together one-on-one?"

"Pan, is that even necessary? You know what you need to do and I know what I have to do. There's no point in complicating things."

Pan stared at him with both angry and surprised eyes. She stalked over to him after a moment with arms akimbo. "Yes, we need to talk! We always need to talk, you idiot!" she shouted with bared teeth.

"We're talking now, aren't we?"

It was almost like he was unperturbed by her raging emotions. She couldn't even get a proper reaction out of him. While she was aware that these days Vegeta was less likely to fly off the handle, she didn't expect this. Couples were _supposed_ to argue.

"That's _not_ what I mean," Pan said sitting down next to him on the couch. "We haven't really talked much to each other with the kids and you always being so tired."

"Does it really bother you so much?" Vegeta asked looking away from her, "It would be much the same if I were no longer here, wouldn't it?"

"Wait a minute, what are you saying?" Pan asked to Vegeta as he stood up from the couch. "Hey, where are you going? Answer my question!"

"You're right, we haven't been spending much time together. We could do something now if you wanted."

Vegeta had made his way over to the large window that was in the living room. Currently the blinds were open so he was able to peer through them to the world beyond. Pan walked over to him slowly and wrapped her arms around him from behind, laying her head comfortably on his shoulder.

"I keep forgetting, you already know what's going to happen, don't you?"

"Haven't I told you? The future can change at a moment's notice."

"And haven't I told you, people aren't likely to change so the situation won't either. You're planning on…leaving me, aren't you?"

"No. That isn't likely to happen. I see no further threat to Earth that would concern us."

"You're not lying to me are you?"

"Pan, sometimes even I don't understand what's going to happen. All I ever have are a few visions or snapshots into what _could_ happen. Everything is out of context and I am left to speculate."

"You would tell me if you knew you were going to die, right?"

"No one is ever prepared for it."

"But you'll tell me, right?"

"If it appeases you."

"Yes, it would. I don't want to wake up every day wondering 'is today the day'?"

"You have a rather morbid outlook on life, don't you think? I don't think it's particularly normal to wake up every morning wondering if that person will die or not. You should wake up each morning and instead ask yourself 'what do I need to do today and how can I accomplish it'. The question isn't when a person is going to die. You know that death is inevitable and inescapable so there is no point in thinking about it so often."

"You know something, don't you? It's soon, isn't it? Maybe you don't want to hang out because there's something you need to finish before you die, am I right?"

"Or maybe I'm just tired. Really, really tired. I guess I've been ignoring you lately. That wasn't intended."

"It's alright. I wasn't really that mad, you know. I just wanted to get a reaction out of you."

"I suppose I don't feel like getting worked up over trivial matters anymore. Takes too much effort. And you're not an unreasonable person—your initial anger never lasts very long. You're a Son, afterall. Son's don't take everything so seriously."

"Right, and all Son's are the same, huh."

"Not completely, but certain characteristics are."

"And you're using this to your advantage. Let me tell you this, Vegeta, I'm _very_ concerned about your wellbeing and I'm going to _keep_ being concerned for that until…well, you know."

"I'm telling you it's a waste of time. What would you do, for instance, if I told you that I'd die tomorrow?"

"Well, I'd…"

"You'd wait and worry and worry and hold your breath until 'it' happened."

"I suppose…"

"And that would be a monumental waste of your time."

"Wait, are you dying tomorrow?"

"I don't know anything really Pan, but I don't focus on that fact. Right now, my mission is to teach those kids all that I know about fighting. The rest will have to come from experience, plain and simple. Kakarot is trying to do the same thing. No one ever knows exactly when they are going to die, but it does feel rather closer than it did a century ago."

"Are you saying a Saiyan can sense when they are going to die?"

"How would I know that?" Vegeta said with the first grin he had given all day, "A Saiyan doesn't really last this long. We usually die in battle well before fifty years. It's a rather untested theory, if it's anything at all."

Then their conversation was interrupted by a doorbell. Pan, at first, went off to answer the door, but Vegeta stopped her and went instead. Pan could sense already that it was her Grandpa. Perhaps Grandpa had something to discuss. Pan didn't follow Vegeta initially, but she crept over to a place nearby where she was unseen and able to listen in on any conversation that might come up.

"Yes, Vegeta, I do use the door sometimes. I have _some_ manners."

"It's a rather startling fact. Did you want something?"

"I…wanted to talk to you about something. I was just a little confused…"

Pan could no longer hear anything as the two of them stepped outside and Vegeta closed the door.

"Confused?" Pan asked to herself.

Not that it was an entirely new thing for Goku to be confused about something, but Pan couldn't figure out what it could be about this time and why he needed to come to Vegeta specifically for an explanation. It could only mean one thing—and maybe Pan was jumping to conclusions—it must have been about a Saiyan exclusive issue. The more she thought about it, the more she wanted to know. Pan crept over to the front door and pressed her ear up against it. For once, she was glad for her good hearing.

"The only thing you should concern yourself with is training Robby," that was Vegeta's voice, but muffled.

"I know that, but I know I'm pushing him a little too hard. In fact, I think he's beginning to hate me."

"You do what you have to in order to prepare him."

"You make it sound so simple. I don't like it when others are upset with me especially if I know that I'm at fault."

"That's too bad."

"Vegeta!" Pan could tell that Grandpa must have been frowning at this.

"I'm not your damn therapist! You'll just have to deal with his stubbornness. He'll hate you now, but love you later."

"But I don't want him to hate me at all."

"Can Robby save anyone from dying?"

"No."

"Does he even understand the situation?"

"No…"

"Then you owe him nothing. Remember, you're the one doing _him_ a favor. It is no small task being a Guardian. If he can't handle your training, then he can't handle being a Guardian of a planet with few protectors."

"I'm not going to like this, but I guess I have no other choice. Vegeta…is it really true that…"

"Yes, and I hate repeating myself."

"You're ready for everything, aren't you?"

"No, Kakarot, I've rarely been prepared for anything in my life. I don't really…want to leave her. But that's beside the point."

"I was never prepared either."

"But you always managed to come out on top. Fancy that."

"Vegeta, now you know I was given a few advantages—

"I don't feel like talking about this. Is that all you wanted to say? Pan is in there probably pulling her hair out and I was currently trying to bring her sanity back."

"Vegeta, just tell her the truth. It's not a huge secret, anyway."

"Then you tell Robby."

"He's a kid, it's not the same."

"It's not like he's never lost anyone before. It's nothing new."

"Sometimes your callousness can reach new levels, Vegeta. I'm not going to break the news to him until it's absolutely necessary and not before then. Pan, on the other hand, is an adult."

"I'll think about it. By the way, did you have any free time?"

"Yeah, for the day, I guess."

"You should go talk to Pan. I really suck at cheering people up."

Pan scrambled away from the door when she heard Goku opening it.

"I would like to see the day when you successfully 'cheer' someone up," Goku said with a brief laugh. He spotted Pan immediately, "Hey, Pan, haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah, hi, Grandpa."

Vegeta hadn't come back in so it seemed that she would be stuck with Goku for a while.

"Well, don't leave me in suspense," Goku said when she said nothing more. "How has it been lately?"

"Fine, I guess."

"Just fine? You mean you don't have any problems with the kids—I know that's a new thing for you. You get up every day happy?"

"Well, no. How can I?" Pan said letting her guard down, "How can I when people are hiding things from me like I'm a little child?"

"Hiding things?" Goku said scratching the back of his head.

"Don't play dumb. I heard you two out there just a minute ago. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what's going on here."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the two of you are gonna' die soon, right?"

Goku looked at her with a puzzled expression—a genuine one. "Die? Wait, is there someone we have to fight or something? Vegeta and I are pretty strong, you know. It'd take more than that to kill us."

"No no no, that's not what I'm talking about! Death, Grandpa. Like drop dead unexpecantly."

"Where are you getting this from?"

"You guys were talking…outside, right. You have to train Robby…"

Goku's eyebrows were crinkled in confusion one that Pan knew for a fact he could not be faking.

"Oh my God, could I have read it all wrong. Vegeta was acting…well strange…and then that conversation I heard…"

"Look, Vegeta doesn't want me to say anything about this…but I can't let you go around thinking people are going to die soon when they're not. There's something that me and Vegeta have been asked to do…something that we must do in a far off galaxy. I sort of think of it as a vacation—

"Who is it this time Grandpa? What do you have to do exactly?"

"It was Shenron who asked us and…we have to defeat an enemy that would otherwise take over that galaxy and proceed to do the same thing to ours.""

"Why is Shenron still bothering you two? Haven't you done enough for him? Why is he suddenly so concerned about everyone's problems?"

"He's actually being quite helpful. Who knows when the latest threat would even get here? What if none of us is even here when that happens and it overpowers the remaining Z-fighters? This way, we can unsure that Earth is safe for at least a few more decades."

Pan sighed, "When will this end?"

"Pan, I thought you knew. It will never end. There will always be someone to fight. There will always be good and there will always be evil."

"I guess when you put it so simply, it makes sense. That doesn't mean I have to like it. It keeps me and Vegeta apart. I hate that. I should come with—

"No, Pan. You have to look after the children—your children."

"You're right," Pan said with a frown, "So how soon are you two planning to leave?"

"Not until a few months."

"I see. And you guys are trying to train the kids as much as possible just in case something was to happen in your absence."

"Exactly."

"Grandpa…this is a relief. You don't know how much weight this lifts off my shoulders. I know you guys are leaving soon…but at least I'll know that you'll be back."

Goku placed a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to worry, Pan. You won't ever be alone again."

"Well, I have a bone to pick with Vegeta. I hate being left in the dark like this. You know where he went?"

"Wait right here, I'll get him for you."

Goku disappeared right before Pan's eyes and she stood there with crossed arms. Meanwhile, Goku instantly transmitted himself to where he thought Vegeta might be. He could not sense his ki signature so he had to guess. He was wrong quite a few times until he felt a minute spark in Vegeta's energy. Pinpointed, Goku found himself on an island that seemed to still be recovering from a tsunami.

"Thanks, I thought I lost you there," Goku said as soon as he arrived. "Pan really wants to see you."

"What did you tell her?"

Goku turned from him slowly, "You're right, Vegeta…sometimes it's easier to just lie."

/

**AN**: Sorry for the late update, but I got busy. I'm back in college again and I foresee a lot of late nights and lack of time. I'll try to squeeze in updates when I can, but I probably can't promise a quick update.

**Magnificent Reviews**

**LiliersChan**: I'm glad you've enjoyed reading it and my updates have become slower. Sorry for the wait. Yeah, Vegeta/Pan couple is definitely growing on me.

**Mjkenn01**: Thanks. I'm glad you're impressed.


	49. Near the End

AN: A long awaited chapter I know, but I really do want to finish this. I'd say there's about two chapters left. Enjoy.

"In The Future"

Chapter 49: Near the End

Vegeta could sense that his death was drawing near; he wondered if it was the same for Goku. His visions had ceased weeks ago, a phenomenon that Vegeta had not shared with Pan lest she became suspicious. She'd sometimes ask him about the future and he'd only give her vague responses. Vegeta rightly assumed that Pan wouldn't think anything of it. Eventually, she stopped bringing up her fears about what the future could entail—and she had plenty of them. Pan at least had to appear strong in the eyes of her children.

Vegeta trained the three children even harder than he had in the past. He pushed them to their limits and beyond. Before he died he wanted them to become stronger than him. They had reached Super Saiyan II long ago and because of this Pan also became involved with their training. Pan would be in charge of Ariel and Vegeta of Jr. and Golyn. Vegeta had taught them all the technique that he knew about. Training became specifically for becoming stronger physically and the only way to do that was to be pushed to the limit as much as possible.

The children would spend many nights in pain and soreness. Training to them was a part of daily life; it was a necessary part of life. It was never a question of whether they liked fighting or not, it was simply necessary and as mundane as eating breakfast in the morning time. They sensed, however, that it wasn't something that every child their age participated in. When they went to school, they never talked about it. In fact, they never made much effort in talking to any of the other students. Not that they were snobby or saw themselves above others, it was that they saw no need. Already considered oddballs, the Sons had no interest in a school social life—they had each other. As triplets, they were always seen together and they always did things together. When one was made fun of, the others would come in their defense. Jr. was the leader, Golyn was the quick-tempered sidekick, and Ariel was the one who the other two always thought needed protecting on account of her timid nature. The three of them were strong and others had learned simply to give them a wide berth. They'd come home every day expecting their father to treat them to yet another session of training.

Eventually, Ariel was sent to Goku for her training. It was something that simply needed to be done. Pan could no longer keep up with the girl and Vegeta was having a hard enough time with the other two. At first, the transition was met with despondency from Ariel, but after the first day, she grew to like the arrangements. Goku was good-spirited, a phenomenon that Ariel found entertaining. By all definition, Goku was the total opposite of her father. There was Robby as well—her first real encounter with a sensible human around her age. Vegeta had always told them that in the future it would be their job to protect Earth and its denizens, but until then she didn't believe that she could derive any personal joy from doing so. These were the people whom she would be protecting. If there were more "Robbys" out there, then she felt inclined to do all she could to protect Earth, aside from the fact that it was her home.

/

Vegeta woke up one day to the shouts of Jr. and Golyn. They weren't close by, but he could hear them as clear as day. These days, his sensitivities were quite out of whack and he often chose to ignore them if it in anyway interrupted what he was doing. Today, however, he sat up in his bed and listened:

"You idiot, as if I didn't see that coming," Golyn accused of the other.

"I was just testing you," Jr. announced, "You know, like Dad always says—you gotta' be prepared for anything."

"I already am. You, on the other hand—

"That was just that one time!"

"Robby, made a complete fool of you."

"That doesn't count! I wasn't ready! But today, today will be different."

"Wait, you're going to go fight Robby again?"

"No, that's for later. I mean _I'm_ going to win that bet."

"You can't really mean…"

"Yes, I'm going to challenge Dad to a one on one match, and I'm going to beat him."

"He wiped the floor with you last time."

"Not this time. I have a secret weapon—he won't even see it coming."

"Well, what is it already?"

"I can ascend to a new level."

"Please, you said that last time."

"I'm serious! I can."

"And when did this happen?"

"Well, it didn't happen…yet. I had a dream…I could _feel_ it, Golyn. I know exactly what to do, what it's supposed to be like. I've been there once in my dream, I can do it again for real."

"You can see the future? Like Dad?"

"No, it wasn't like that. I wasn't looking at the future. I was just envisioning myself being able to do something. Remember last time we tried to power up past our limit and then lost consciousness?"

"Got to be more specific. That happens a lot."

"That's my point. We do it all the time. Dad pushes us. We do it so much that it was all I could think about. How do I get more powerful like Dad? And last night, that dream. I really think I can do it."

"And if you fail?"

"Well then, I'll try again."

"You know what Dad said; you won't be ready to do that until your body is ready for it."

"I know…but I think I'm ready."

Vegeta climbed out of bed then. He wondered if it was a coincidence that his hearing had chosen this time to become so strong and pinpointed to their location. He had heard of stranger things. In any case, he knew at this moment, that Jr. was ready. Dream or not, Vegeta could already sense that Jr. was on the verge of ascending past that of Super Saiyan III. Jr. had not been born with a tail so Vegeta was not certain what form Jr. would take, but for simplicity sake, he would simply call it Jr.'s Super Saiyan IV—something that would be more powerful than his last transformation. Depending on how powerful he became, it could be on par with his Super Saiyan IV form.

He headed in their direction and opened the door to the back yard where the two had been sitting and conversing but now midway into starting up some invented game of theirs. Whenever Vegeta was in their presence, the other two always reacted the same. They stood at attention waiting for Vegeta to give them some order they had to follow.

"Jr., I want you to face me in a one on one duel."

Vegeta could only grin at the incredulous look Jr. passed to Golyn.

"Um…yes, sir," Jr. responded with more surprise than nervousness.

Golyn smartly gave them space, but he didn't move too far away as to not see what was happening. The battle started as most fights began between father and son. Vegeta started out strategically cautious dealing the initial blows, but letting Jr. take it from there. Vegeta was quite satisfied with simply dodging Jr.'s attempts at landing a blow until the other grew too impatient and powered up to the next level. The other would have to be at Super Saiyan II before Vegeta felt the need to even ascend to the first level, but this day was different. To move things along quickly, as soon as Jr. transformed so did Vegeta. They fought in short spurts until Jr. transformed to yet another level along with Vegeta. And, of course, there was the third transformation which always happened to be the most difficult to move into, but once started there was no way to stop the person from fully transforming. A force field of harsh electricity would form around the person and it was capable of deflecting all manner of attack not that Vegeta was even bothering to attack the other. At the same time, he powered up into his third form as well, but far more efficiently than the other. Here was the threshold of power that Jr. and Golyn would always stop at. It was Jr.'s time to shine Vegeta knew and Vegeta came at his son without holding back any longer. It wasn't too difficult to slip back into his more ruthless style of fighting—something he reserved only for those enemies who truly got on his nerves. Jr. was quite bruised up before he realized that if he planned on ascending he'd better do it soon before Vegeta tore him to pieces—he was literally fearful of his life.

Jr. held no pretenses about his father—he knew that his father was capable of doing horrible things to a person. He could often see restlessness in his father's eyes when he gave up too early or he was so below his father's power level that Vegeta would gain no physical challenge from facing him or his brother. Sometimes in a burst of excitement over seeing Jr. reach another level, Vegeta might overestimate him and he'd instantly be sent into critical condition. Jr. could see darkness lurking there in his eyes sometimes whenever he got up the courage to rebel against him. Jr. could tell that Vegeta derived pleasure from worthwhile one-on-one duels, but not the kind of pleasure that suggested happiness in the pure sense of the word. It was more of a cold pleasure as if it were rooted in a darker place. Jr. could tell at the same time, that he was loved unconditionally by the other through some unspoken message, but that was beside the point at this moment. Jr., being the perceptive child he was, could see something else this day—ruthlessness. Today, Vegeta meant to fight him with his actual skills.

It was now or never. Jr., with a sudden burst of his waning strength, sent Vegeta flying with a well-placed kick. Then he began powering up. Nothing could stop him. It was as if his power which he believed he had good control over took on a mind of its own as it began to increase exponentially. His dream might have prepared him to some extent, but actually feeling it coursing through his veins was a different story altogether. The power raged so rapidly around him that even if he wanted to stop, he couldn't. Five entire minutes passed and Jr. fought to regain control. He felt himself slipping further and further away as if he was losing consciousness slowly instead of instantly. Then he felt something ram into him so hard that all he could do was fall down to the earth. With a jolt he found himself again and stopped his body from fully crashing with the ground. He could see once again the outside world. He could also see a punch coming right for him. Quickly, he slipped away, twirled around and knocked Vegeta quite easily headfirst into the ground. Jr. tried for a power blast and it was instantly formed in his outstretched palm. They were like bullets as they rained upon his father who hadn't had the time to actually evade them.

"What's wrong, Dad? You're getting kinda' slow," Jr. teased the other as the dust cleared on a clearly struck down Vegeta.

Jr. touched ground again and watched the other climb back to his feet.

"How long do you think you can hold that form?" Vegeta questioned the other.

"What…?" It was then that Jr. realized the changes. "Did I really…?"

His appearance was largely similar to that of a Super Saiyan III, but his electricity seemed far more exuberant and it sparked far more rapidly than it had before. His hair, though still a bright yellow had a lighter shade.

"What happened?" Jr. finally said. He knew it was a stupid question upon hearing it leave his lips. He knew he had ascended. He felt stronger, invincible, but when exactly had it occurred? When had he ceased to be Super Saiyan III? How had he regained control of himself? "I was powering up, but then…"

"Golyn saw fit to interfere. He sensed that your energy was rising too rapidly. Were it not for him, you would have simply lost consciousness. Something he did must have brought you back from the brink. I guess it's true what they say—you never stop learning new things. If I had known that all it took was a little _distraction_," Vegeta said shaking his head. He saw Jr. looking around for Golyn. "Golyn jumped headlong into a cesspool of rampant energy—he was knocked out instantly."

Jr. looked at his father suddenly ashamed. He hadn't been able to do it on his own and now his brother was paying for his weakness. A ways to his right, he could see Golyn now sprawled awkwardly on the ground. He began to walk over to him, but just as suddenly as his power had sparked it vanished and he too collapsed, but in exhaustion instead.

Vegeta looked down at his fallen sons and could not help feeling proud. Golyn's selflessness had allowed Jr. to ascend to a new level. Being Jr.'s first time at such a level he had held it far longer than Vegeta had anticipated. Vegeta gathered the two of them and brought them back into the house into their respective bedrooms. All in all, the day had been quite productive. As he turned on the water to take a quick shower, Pan was still out at the grocery store buying untold amounts of food to last them for another week. Jr.'s appetite will have increased as it went with gaining new plateaus of power and expending all of his energy in one go. Just as Vegeta was pulling on some fresh clothes, he heard Ariel as she came in through the front door back from her training with Goku. He came to the front to meet her.

"Dad, what happened?—I felt this incredible spark in energy. Robby and I were completely distracted. Grandpa said it was Jr. reaching a new level."

"Well, Kakarot knows what he's talking about. Jr. did reach another level—it's on par with that of a Super Saiyan IV."

"I wish I had been there to see."

"Don't worry, you'll have plenty of time to see it. Once Jr. gets the hang of it, he won't be able to resist showing it off to everybody. Golyn will get jealous and he'll train twice as hard just to keep up."

"You've got them completely read."

"It's obvious. So, what have you been learning from Kakarot?"

It was a routine question that Vegeta would ask of Ariel every time she came back from Goku's place. Being her father, it was a fair question to ask, but Ariel couldn't help but feel that there was some other less than honorable reason behind it. Ariel had learned from Robby that Vegeta and Goku hadn't always been the "friends" they were now—that was what Robby had discovered from Goku one day. Vegeta and Goku's relationship had been rocky from the start. The fact was more than a little astonishing to Ariel—her father had seen fit to send her to Goku for training—but it made sense. Never had she seen such incompatible personalities. She wondered as she stood there now if Vegeta was also measuring the worth of Goku's training.

"Two words. Instantaneous Transmission."

"He's teaching you that now of all things?"

"Well, Robby suggested it. I almost got the hang of it. I'm sure I'll get it tomorrow."

"I'm sure you will."

"You know, Robby told me about the time when Grandpa tried to teach you Instant Transmission," Ariel said before Vegeta could make his leave.

"Oh? And what did he say?" he asked turning to her once again.

"You failed miserably."

"Hmph, that sounds about right. You just make sure you learn how to do it—you'll have a nice one-up on your brothers."

"Alright, Dad," Ariel responded as she finally continued up on the stairs to her room. She still had her homework to tend to.

Vegeta was a fan of competition, Ariel knew. She shook her head. He had it down to an art. She wouldn't be surprised if one of the reasons he had sent her to Goku had been for that very reason…or maybe she was just being paranoid.

/

The two boys trained harder than ever after they recovered from their exhaustion and injuries. It was exactly what Vegeta had expected. There was a sort of anxiousness that wasn't always present when Vegeta presided over their training. He used that to his advantage. They'd tire each other out before ever getting to Vegeta. To that, Vegeta was quite grateful. Jr. was more powerful and Golyn was, of course, catching up. Attacked at the same time, Vegeta would be hard-pressed to hold any sort of advantage. He couldn't just separate them out and concentrate on one while ignoring the other. The problem with being siblings was that when one got something, the other wanted it as well. This seemed especially true in the two boys, but not so much in Ariel.

Vegeta was, much to his irritation, unable to really understand Ariel's progress training-wise. He was not there and could not really see. Sensing someone's falling or rising power levels could only go so far. He'd ask her how her training was faring and she'd give him a somewhat general response. Interrogating her each day would have been a bit much. In fact, Vegeta had done just that on the first few days of her new arrangements and had only succeeded in annoying her half the death and Vegeta suspected that there was some imagined trust issue that Ariel thought that he had towards her. Then it simply eased off into a "How was your day?" inquiry.

It became acutely apparent to him that most of his attentions if not all of it were on his children and their training. Other supercilious things like school or outside friends were the furthest from his thoughts so was making sure that Pan wasn't feeling a bit alienated by his uncanny focus. While before she might have made a fuss about it, she was less inclined to these days. On a few special days when Pan felt a desperate need to rekindle some spark in their relationship and Vegeta was more or less up for it, they'd make love as if they hadn't seen each other in days when in fact, every night they slept in the same beds. Besides those far in between nights, Pan found Vegeta to be quite unreachable. Pillow talk was fine if something more intriguing than training could have been brought up.

Pan found herself changing emotion-wise perhaps due to her closeness to Vegeta. She knew herself to be fussy. If she didn't like something or if something wasn't going the way it was supposed to, she'd say something. She could wear herself out all day reprimanding the boys and she had such a long list of things that were bothering her about Vegeta that a month could pass and she would not be finished. She reprimanded the kids, but with less regularity. She might complain to Vegeta, but with less vehemence. Sometimes, she wouldn't say anything at all when it came to Vegeta. She'd lay in the same bed and find herself strangely mute. He might even ask her what was on her mind when he sensed that there was something she wanted to say, but she'd shake her head in silence. She'd glance over at his sleeping form some nights and not want to disturb him. Even if there was something pressing, something would stop her from informing Vegeta about it. Disturbing him didn't seem right anymore. Bothering him with all her drama seemed rude and selfish. This night when he asked her once again what was bothering her as if he had some sixth sense, she smiled and shook her head. This time, she felt his eyes lingering on her longer, but he did not press and he soon fell asleep, a fairly easy endeavor for him.

She stayed awake in contrast staring forlornly at the darkened ceiling. Her thoughts were enlightened that night. What was hidden in her subconscious had come to the forefront of her mind. She knew that he was dying and just as a considerate person would for another who had little time left in the world, she wanted to make it as peaceful as possible.

She no longer wanted to disturb him.

/

**AN**: Well, let me do my usual feedback replies:

**Mjkenn01**: That review was far more revealing than most I've gotten on any of my stories—it was quite refreshing actually. Now that I think about it, there was a lot of fighting going on one after the next with hardly a breather in between. I don't often think about those sorts of things when I'm writing. When the mood hits, I crank out a chapter or two. For the most part, I was pretty excited when I was writing this. The whole time I was focused on getting Vegeta's character to come off as believable since his personality is presented differently that what is commonly expected. As soon as one reviewer remarked that they actually _liked_ the characterization, that was all it took. I wanted this Vegeta, the one in my story to experience everything and to affect everyone around him. So I do admit to sometimes not "stopping to smell the roses". Most times when a chapter isn't fully geared to advancing the plot, it is because I was bored and I hadn't come out with a chapter in a while. Most readers want the plot, they want to know what happens next so I try not to do too many of those. By the same token, stories especially ones that suddenly become fast-paced need such chapters to remind the reader (and the writer) the motivation that drives each character to act as they do.

**LiliersChan****: **I've kept you in suspense for far too long!

**Bluebanany: **Thank you. I try.


End file.
